Aprendiendo a ser madre con el peor de los padres
by Yayi G.M
Summary: New summary: Bella tiene un nuevo proyecto: ser la madre del hijo de Edward: Ser la madre del hijo del novio de su mejor amiga. Todo se complicará, ¿Sería tan egoísta como para enamorarse? ..Todos humanos..
1. 1ღDia de improviso, nada bueno

**Disclaimer: **_No me hago responsable de perdida de cordura o lagunas mentales... Los personajes aqui solo cumplen con un propósito: propósito que se me ha olvidado. Como sea no son los mismo que estamos acostumbrados a ver... bla bla. _

* * *

_**1**ღ**Día de improviso, nada bueno.**_

_A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo. _

_**Jean de la Fontaine** (1621–1695) Escritor y poeta francés. _

* * *

–_Oh, Bella Hoy él fue tan, tan lindo. Fuimos a visitar a sus padres y bueno supongo que no querrás detalles sucios _–Escatimo Madisson emocionada aunque lo último lo había dicho con picardía.

–No, créeme que no es necesario –Le corté.

–_AY Bells, como me gustaría que encontrarás a alguien como Edward... –_Aquello era para mí como: _Ay Bells como me gustaría que encontrarás a alguien grotesco e insensible que no hiciera otra cosa que examinar el interior de tu boca y a saber de que más..._

–Gracias Mad, ya sé cuanto aprecias a Noah –Me ofendí.

Adoraba en gran manera a mi amiga, Madisson. Ella y yo habíamos sido desde los cuatro años mejores amigas. Ahora a los diecisiete se nos había sumado Alice y las tres éramos inseparables. Solo que estos último dos meses en lo que Madisson se había convertido en la novia de... Edmund Gullden ¿Creo? No me acuerdo bien del nombre, cada vez que escuchó algo parecido me tapó las orejas y me encierro en mi mundo.

–_No, Bells. No quise decir eso. Noah es perfecto para ti, además sabes que me agrada el chico_ –Se defendió.

Bien, en eso ganaba Madisson. Puesto que ella toleraba más a mi novio que yo al suyo.

–Mad, tengo que colgar. Si no, mañana no podré llegar a la escuela... –Me despedí, sabiendo de adelanto que si me quedaba más tiempo al teléfono solo conseguiría saber detalles de Edmund que estaba segura de no querer saber.

–Bien Bells. Te dejaré dormir pero mañana te quiero bien despierta, ya sabes que será un gran día, guau ¿Te imaginas si me tocará con Edward? –Preguntó emocionada.

–No Mad, no me imaginó que podría pasar. Y tres cosas. La primera, Edmund...

–Edward, Bella. Edward. –Repitió Madisson entre risas. Siempre se divertía cuando confundía el nombre de su novio.

–Como sea, Edward no podrá estar contigo porque no esta con nosotras en la clase de Maternidad y Paternidad –Escuché por la linea como iba a interrumpir pero no la deje –Calla, Mad. Creo que viene Charlie y si me ve despierta me mata. Adiós –Susurré.

Sabía que era malo mentir a mi amiga puesto que Charlie se hallaba bien dormido siendo únicamente una excusa para colgarle, pero cómo hablar con ella si no me iba a terminar dejar la oración sin mencionar una sola vez Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward. Estaba cansada de aquel nombre. No tenía nada en contra de él pero claro que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de algo bueno en él. Además si hacía feliz a Madisson merecía mi respeto. Aparte de todo lo fastidiada que pudiera estar por su nombre le agradecía en gran manera lo feliz que hacía a Madisson.

En cambio, si olvidaba a Madisson. Este tipo no me caía nadad bien, para empezar por todo el ego que le veía lo entendía perfectamente. Digo, ser uno de los mejores bateadores en la escuela, el mejor estudiante, mejor músico, y según las muchas bocas de chicas, mejor besador, mejor novio, el más guapo, el mejor formado.... ¡UGH!

Todavía recuerdo cuando Madisson me lo contó...

_«...Leía atentamente el libro "La abadía de Northange" de mi autora favorita Jane Austen_

–_BELLA, BELLA, BELLA –Chillaba Madisson mientras corría hacia mí._

_En forks era raro que no te encontrarás con un árbol y era ahí donde yo me encontraba. Totalmente tranquila bajo la sombra de un árbol cuando el escandalo de Madisson me interrumpió. Levante la cabeza en su dirección y logre ver como bajaba las escaleras de la entrada dando brincos mientras me veía con los ojos brillosos y corría hacía el patio del estacionamiento._

–_SOY LA PERSONA MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO –Gritó parada frente a mí._

_Levante la vista del libro y escuché atenta a Madisson, por la sonrisa que llevaba era evidente que algo bueno tenía que ser. _

–_¿Qué, tontita? –Pregunté ya dejándome contagiar por su emoción. _

_Madisson sonrío conteniendo un gritó y se dejo caer a mi lado para susurrarme al oído._

–_Soy la novia de Edward Cullen –Susurró emocionada._

_¿Edward Cullen? Era... así, creo que tenía una clase con él, Biología, era bueno..._

_Le sonreí, confiaba en Madisson como para saber que elegiría a alguien que se la mereciera. Solo me quedaba alegrarme por ella. Me abrazó de la emoción y le correspondí contenta de que ella estuviera así. _

–_¿Alice lo sabe? –Pregunté._

_Se separó de mí y lo pensó._

–_Es cierto... Aún no le he dicho, hubiera sido mejor tenerlas juntas ¿No es grandioso? –Interrogó emocionada._

–_"Sin embargo, cualquier cosa, por incomprensible que nos parezca, tiene explicación si se indagan las causas que la originan" –Recité en voz alta la linea que me faltaba leer._

–_Y vaya que hay explicación es que Edward es tan lindo, romántico, listo...»_

Y empezó lo que sería la tortura diaria de la vida de Edward Gullden... Cullen.

Creó que lo último que murmuré antes de caer en un profundo sueño fue_ "Edmund Gullden"._

_**ZZZ...**_

_**...ZZZ**_

Vi las sonrientes caras de Alice y Madisson esperándome a unos coches de distancia. Estacione mi monovólumen con cuidado y me preparé para salir. Tomé mi mochila en un hombro sin olvidarme de mi nuevo proyecto para biología y me reuní con Alice y Madisson. Esta última llevaba una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Al verlas sentí varias punzadas de envidia ¿Cómo yo era amiga de ambas? Alice lucía linda aprovechando el buen clima con un vestido, mallas, botas y un suéter, ella era delgada y pequeña en comparación conmigo, su cabello corto y oscuro contrastaba con su pálida piel y finos rasgos, sus ojos azules relucían bajo su profundo delineado. Y claro Madisson no se quedaba atrás con un ajustado Jeans y una blusa larga color naranja con escote en V y un ligero suéter que terminaba a la cintura, ella era aproximadamente diez centímetros más alta que yo, con una cabello lacio, de un parecido tono canela y unos ojos grises.

Empezamos a caminar por la acera.

–Han de estar ansiosas por saber que bebé les tocará –Canturreó Alice.

Bufé.

–Alice, solo es un pedazo de plástico que cuidaremos durante un mes –Expliqué por milésima vez, no entendía por qué se entusiasmaban tanto –Por cierto Madisson recuérdame con que me chantajeaste para entrar a esa clase...

Ambas rieron.

–Una semana en la que Alice no se metiera con tu guardarropas, creo –Recordó.

–Hablando de eso... –Empezó la pequeña duende a planear.

–NO, no podre resistir otro cambio a mi atuendo –Aclaré dándome la vuelta para quedar frente a ellas mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

–Bella... –Iba a protestar a Alice pero se quedó callada y miró por encima de mí.

Me pregunté a que se debía su silencio cuando de la nada unos brazos cosquillearon mi cintura y me estremecí. Alice y Madisson rieron, me volteé para cachetear a quien fuera, cuando la cara de perrito de Noah me sorprendió.

Sus ojos marrones brillaban de felicidad y su sonrisa perfecta se extendía por su cara. Sus pómulos y rasgos tan alineados como los de un niño pequeño mostraban el brillo del mortecino rayo de sol que le llegaba a la cara, su cabello oscuro y ondulado se movía con el viento.

–Noah –Exclamé emocionada, alegre y no sabía que más.

Cuanto lo había extrañado. Se había ido una semana, con su familia a Washington, según me explicó su madre estaba muy enferma. Pude ver como Alice y Madisson se iban en una _sutil _retirada.

–Te extrañe –Expresó Noah –Y esto vaya que estorba –Señalo a mi proyecto de ciencias.

Lo tomó y lo agarró con un brazo mientras me abrazaba con el otro. De nuevo reconocí aquella colonia que tanto me gustaba. Noah tomó mi barbilla y me dio un suave beso. Le sonreí.

–¿Cómo fue la semana sin mí? –Preguntó cuando volvimos a tomar marcha hacía mi casillero.

–Emm... Tolerable –Admití –¿Cómo estuvo tu semana en Washington?

–Bien, mi madre esta mucho mejor. Todos tienen esperanza, el... cáncer esta siendo mejor controlado –Se encogió de hombros –En dos semanas le harán otra quimioterapia y creo que voy a ir de nuevo... ella quiere que todos sus hijos la acompañen. Por suerte mis hermanos están con ella, solo faltó yo –Me explicó.

No sabía exactamente lo que Noah pudiera estar pasando. Sin embargo de solo imaginarme a Renée en una situación así se me partía el corazón.

–Ya verás que todo estará bien –Le animé.

–Eso espero –Suspiró y luego me sonrió –Ahora tienes que ir a...

–Maternidad y Paternidad –Farfullé molesta.

–¿Tanto odias a los bebés? –Cuestionó con fingida inocencia.

–No es eso, es... Bueno, es solo que no tengo mucho ánimo en tener a un pedazo de plástico de aquí para allá –Expliqué, Noah me miraba paciente –Pero supongo que no será tan malo.

–No lo será –Me aseguró –Ahora me tengo que ir –Avisó.

Asentí y me dio un beso en la frente mientras me dejaba mi proyecto de ciencias en las manos. Caminé lo poco que faltaba hacia mi casillero y con mucho esfuerzo guarde mi proyecto. Ya luego me dirigí hacia la clase de Maternidad y Paternidad.

Entre aburrida hasta que vi la efusiva cara de Madisson mientras agitaba su brazo en lo alto. Se encontraba en primer lugar de la última fila y me señalo el lugar de atrás. Sonreí y le obedecí. Poco tardo el salón en llenarse y Madisson no dejaba de ver continuamente hacia la puerta.

–Mad, la profesora Lane ya llegará tranquila, tu bebé no se irá a ninguna parte...

Madisson rodó los ojos.

–No espero a la profesora, ayer me interrumpiste cuando te hablaba de Edward...

–Oh sí recuerdo bien, no es necesario volver a entrar en detalles –Le corté.

–¿Entonces ya sabes? –Preguntó incrédula.

–De Edward, si lo sé todo –Murmuré, sea lo que sea no era necesario saberlo.

–Bien –Musitó –¿Cómo esta Noah?

–Bien, ahora mejor –Sonreí.

El timbre sonó y la profesora Lane entró en aula, aún así Madisson no dejo de mirar hacia la puerta ¿Qué esperaba?

La profesora Lane empezó a tomar lista, una vez que hubo acabado hablo sobre _el próximo proyecto. _

–Jóvenes aquí tengo los muñecos que utilizarán –Sacó una caja de abajo de un gran tamaño, dentro había más cajas pero estas más chicas –Saben perfectamente que en este mes quiero que aprendan la responsabilidad y... –La voz de la profesora se interrumpió el abrupto sonido de la puerta del aula al abrirse.

Entonces Madisson chilló de la emoción y pude ver la perfecta figura de... Edward Cullen. Quien miró a todo la clase y cuando vio a su novia sonrió como los típicos chicos guapos lo hace, UGH. Escuché a Madisson suspirar y luego a tres compañeras de atrás imitarla. Edward muy seguro de todo camino hacia la profesora y se entretuvo explicando lo que ahora Madisson me diría.

–¿Qué hace él acá? –Interrogué sorprendida.

–Es lo que he tratado de decirte, digamos que... convencí a Eddie de tomar la clase –Explicó con una sonrisa –Te dije que sería perfecto ¿Te lo imaginas como padre?

–Mad estás L-O-C-A –Separé la palabra por letras mientras me dejaba caer hacia atrás.

Su sonrisa se acentuó y se dedicó a ver a Edward hasta que él se sentó a su lado.

–Me alegra señor Cullen que tenga interés en esta clase –Le dijo la profesora Lane –Mejor empiezo ya, les explicaré todo es sencillo y confieso que gracias a Edward -Oh no, ya se había pasado al lado oscuro –ya somos un numero par, aquello es bueno porque... Aquí tengo unos papelitos -Mostró dos botes, uno con papelitos azules y otro con papelitos rosas -En cada uno hay un numero y... –Ya no me gustaba como empezaba a sonar esto –Se los entregaré, los que saquen el mismo papelito son pareja..

A, NO. No señor, yo iba a ser madre soltera. Una de las razones por las que Madisson me convenció de esta ridícula actividad fue el hecho de poder hacer el proyecto sola.

Levanté rápidamente la mano antes de que nos soltará otra bomba.

–Dime, Bella –Me dirigió su atención la profesora Lane.

–Lo que pasa es que... –Mi pánico al llamar la atención se hizo presente, y estaba segura de tener todos los ojos de los alumnos en mí, pero no, le tenía más pavor al hecho de estar con chico lleno de cromosoma Y durante un mes -Habló de que podrían haber madres solteras.

–Así es, Bella. Pero con la llegada de Edward... –Maldito, maldito y mil veces maldito –Son diez mujeres y diez hombres, además ese el número de muñecos que tengo -Explicó.

Iba a volver a alzar la mano pero Madisson me ganó.

_–Miss, _pero también dijo que podríamos elegir a nuestra pareja –Le recordó.

–Sí, Madisson se que dije eso pero lo pensé mejor –Oh no, reconocí la cara de Lane cuando estaba inspirada, hora de un largo y aburrido monologo –Verán, en la vida no conoces a su pareja hasta este momento, el momento en el que no son solo ustedes si no también esta pequeña criatura que tanto les alegrará como les costará... Mi punto es que si yo les dejará elegir a su pareja ya los habrían conocido, en cambio si lo hacemos al azar estoy segura que ahora conocerán en si al verdadero padre de sus hijos -OFICIAL, Lane se había vuelto loca.

La sonrisa de Madisson fue sustituida por un puchero, Edward la tomó de la mano y ¡BAM! De nuevo esa sonrisa. Bien, ahora si que me sentía mal trío. Apoyé mi cabeza en la paleta de mi silla mientras la profesora pasaba con los botes de papelitos.

Todos lo alumnos ahora estaban tanto temerosos como ansiosos por lo que les preparará el destino. ¡BAH! Estúpido mes de sufrimiento, ven ya y vete ya.

–Bella, tu turno –Dijo Lane enfrente de mi banca.

Me levante solo para tomar el papelito y volví a la misma posición.

Bien, si me tocaba con uno de _esos _compañeros solo tendría que poner reglas. Nada de demasiado tiempo juntos, nada de charlas obscenas, nada de _voy a cuidar el bebé _puesto que era mi calificación también. Estaba segura de decir que yo lo cuidaría y que no me importaría si él no hace nada. Sea quien sea.

–Ok, Clase. Estamos listos. Primero la fila de la derecha me dirá que número tienen para poder anotar en mi lista quien es su pareja.

Los alumnos empezaron a dar su nombre y su numero, varios descubrieron quien sería su pareja, unos se suspiraban y otros resoplaban.

–Edward, tú numero –Pidió Lane.

–Cuatro –Respondió el aludido con una sonrisa, Madisson se desilusionó al instante. Supuse que ese no era el número que ella tenía.

–Mad, ¿Qué número te tocó? –pregunté.

–Ocho –Respondió ya con un tono diferente al de antes –¿Y a ti?

Apenas iba a abrir el papel cuando la profesora me hizo la misma pregunta.

–Swan ¿Qué número tienes?

Bien, hora de la cruel verdad. Tal vez me había tocado con Erick Yorkie, él era el único sin pareja... él y... Abrí mi papel temiendo lo peor.

OH NO. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO NO, NO, NO, NO.

–Cuatro –Farfullé.

–No entiendo Bella –Habló la profesora confundida por mi cara.

–Me tocó el número cuatro –Contesté molesta.

Mientras que la cara Madisson era calculadora, _créeme que yo soy la que más quiere cambiar el papel Madisson._

–Bien, entonces te toco con... Edward Cullen –¿Todavía lo repetía?

Me deje caer pesadamente en mi asiento sin pedir más de este horrible mes. Si había alguien allí arriba estaba segura de que me odiaba.

–Señorita Roux ¿Qué numero tiene usted?

–Ocho -Respondió Madisson con vos apagada, en el instante me sentí mal.

Madisson había esperado este día desde que supo que existiría. Bien, ahora iría por mi libro de Paulo Cohelo y le arrancaría eso que dice: _Cuando deseas algo ferviamente el univaerso entero conspira para que se realize. _No era justo, Edward era su novio y yo... yo me sentía terrible por ser el la _Y _que separaba _Edward Y Madisson._

* * *

_Aquí segundo fic, bueno este vino por que a mi me tocó esta clase y es de lo más divertido andar con tu bebé de aquí para allá jaja.... por suerte yo si fui madre soltera, jajaja. Aunque mi niño fue pateado 2 veces y tirado 1 vez. Y todas aquellas por el supuesto padre que se había fugado jaja de tan solo acordarme muero de risa... Como sea espero que les guste el primer capitulo y ya saben solo puedo saber si quieren el segundo con un comentario... ;D_

_Besos 3_


	2. 2ღ¿Efecto sin causa? No lo creo

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_No me hago responsable de perdida de cordura o lagunas mentales... Los personajes aqui solo cumplen con un propósito: propósito que se me ha olvidado. Como sea no son los mismo que estamos acostumbrados a ver... bla bla... Son de stephanie Meyer.  
_

**_

* * *

_**

**2**ღ**¿Efecto sin causa? No lo creo**

___Lo que llamamos casualidad no es ni puede ser sino la causa ignorada de un efecto desconocido._

**___Voltaire_**___ (1694–1778) Filósofo y escritor francés. _

___

* * *

_

–Pedro pica piedras con un pico, con un pico pica piedras Pedro –Repetía una y otra vez para no pensar en nada más o mejor dicho para no hablar de nada más.

–Bella, podrías dejar de hacer eso. Me vas a dar un dolor de cabeza –Se quejó Alice, aunque bien sabía que todo era mentira y lo que quería era hacerme hablar.

–Bien lo dejaré –Acepté –¿Cómo esta Jasper?

–Nada –Negó ella –No cambies de tema, ahora cuéntame con lujo de detalles qué paso en la clase, desde entonces Mad se ha mostrado muy apagada y tú... bueno más fastidiada de lo normal –Observó Alice.

Resoplé, no entendía porque me empeñaba tanto en no decir nada de lo sucedido. Miré como ya todos ocupaban su lugar en la cafetería. Madisson desde que era lo novia de Edward se sentaba con él en la mesa de la esquina, la pude ver a lo lejos mientras sonreía en los brazos de Edward. Era una imagen tierna. Alice se sentaba conmigo en otra mesa, nunca la entendí. Toda su familia se sentaba en la mesa de la esquina, con su familia me refiero a Emmett y... Edward. Emmett era mi hermanito mayor desde que lo conocí, siempre tan alegre, optimista y ocurrente. Lo adoraba. Edward era... Edmund Gullden. Un completo desconocido para mí.

–A Madisson no le tocó compartir el bebé con Edward y...

–Lo sabía, pero aún así no entiendo ¿Eso que tiene que ver contigo? –Preguntó mientras tomaba su manzana y la colocaba en su charola.

–A mí me tocó la peor parte, pero vamos esto lo tienes que escuchar sentada –Advertí con mirada alarmante.

Alice rodó los ojos, sabía cuan exagerada podría ser pero no preguntó más hasta que nos sentamos en nuestra mesa.

–Tu hermano es... –Empecé.

–Ya Bella, deja de dar vueltas luego me cuentas la tontería que haya hecho Emmett y ahora solo quiero saber que paso en esa clase.

–Paso que Edward es el padre de mi hijo –Grité molesta. Al instante me arrepentí, todos voltearon a verme con ojos bien abiertos y otros con burla –En la clase, COMO PROYECTO –Expliqué para todas aquellas inquisidoras miradas.

Alice sofocó unas risitas y trató de componer una mirada compresiva.

–Bueno, entiendo ahora. Madisson esta molesta porque no le tocó con Edward pero debería de agradecer que _su hombre_ este contigo y no con una de _esas_ que harían hasta... Mejor no pensarlo, adoro a mi hermanito pero a veces puede ser un tanto... fácil –Concluyó con una sonrisa.

Resoplé.

–No entiendes Alice, yo no quiero hacer equipo con alguien tan... ególatra, superficial... –Alice me miró con furia y solo dije lo último –En pocas palabras me intimida demasiado –Me encogí de hombros.

–¡Ey! Se que me mi hermano puede ser una cabezota pero a veces es bueno –Habló de tal forma que no me dio seguridad –Además estoy segura que Madisson estará tanto tiempo con ustedes que no habrá de que preocuparse, técnicamente el muñeco será de ella –Adivinó.

–Y es eso lo que me preocupa también, cuando están juntos no pueden dejar el contacto físico y eso me hace sentirme como un estorbo –Espeté incomoda.

Alice lo pensó durante un momento y solo optó por tomar un poco de su jugo. Sabía de ante mano que no había consejo para esto.

–¡BUUUU! –Me asustaron por atrás y salté involuntariamente.

De fondo se escucharon las sonoras carcajadas de Jasper y Noah. Rodeé los ojos.

–Vamos Bella, Noah ya esta aquí eso debería de alegrarte –Dijo Jasper mientras tomaba asiento a lado de Alice –Hola amor –La saludó y le dio un quedo beso en la mejilla.

–No estoy molesta –Hablé con un tono que contrariaba lo que decía.

Noah sentado a mi lado me dirigió una suave sonrisa. Traté de corresponder, sintiéndome una tonta. Este estúpido asunto con Edward estaba ocupando mi día más de lo necesario. Por lo tanto el resto del día ignoraría todo acontecimiento que tuviera relevancia con Edward Cullen, incluso no me molestaría en buscar a Madisson, sabía que ella estaría con él.

Cuatro minutos para el toqué, grandioso tendría que ir por mi proyecto ya.

–Me voy ya –Avisé a los tres.

–¿Quieres ayuda? –Interrogó Noah solicito.

Negué con la cabeza y me fui despidiéndome con la mano. Noah y yo no éramos del todo cariñosos, de hecho en otro panorama solo parecíamos amigos. Unos bueno amigos.

Caminé hasta mi casillero sin preocuparme de nada en especial y con mucho esfuerzo saqué mi proyecto. Lo llevé hasta el aula de biología y busqué mi pupitre. Un sistema en miniatura de los principios de la vida y sus teorías. Las teorías de Darwin estaban incluidas. Decidí revisarlo por última vez antes de exponer...

Entretenida en el movimiento oscilatorio de mis pequeños engranes cuando el ruido exagerado de la puerta al abrirse me asustó provocando que rompiera el pequeño monito pegado a la superficie.

–Idiota ¿No podías hacer más ruido al entrar? –Mascullé en mi busca por el pegamento.

–Señorita Swan podría modular sus modales –Escuché la perfecta voz del profesor Banner por la puerta.

Mierda, mierda pensé. Me dí la vuelta con la cara de acusada que era y me sorprendí de lo que vi completamente.

Emmett con la cara idiota sofocando la risa mientras que Edward con gesto de indiferencia y con su habitual paso arrogante tomó su lugar correspondiente, en **mi **mesa ¿Siempre se había sentado ahí?

–Emmett eres un bruto –Le dije mientras le apuntaba con el dedo índice indicando mi furia.

–Ay dolli–bellis que pesada estás hoy, Alice tenía razón –Escuché un bufido por parte de Edward y creo que dijo algo así como "¿Solo hoy?" Ante eso solo hice mi mejor intento de indiferencia.

–Emmett Cullen, luego me las arreglo contigo. Ahora tengo que arreglar mi trabajo –Expliqué seria.

Rodó los ojos mascullo algo como "No aprecian el talento" y se fue como vino. Me di la vuelta y me propuse acabar de pegar el monito. Cuando acabó estuve orgullosa de que todo funcionará perfectamente, tan entretenida había estado que no me percaté de que el salón ya tenía algunos estudiantes. El timbre debió haber sonado porque el profesor Banner se encontraba en su escritorio. Tomé asiento y no pude evitar el ver a mi compañero. Él completamente indiferente veía la ventana ocupándose en algo más.

–Jóvenes hoy expondrán sus proyectos –Anunció el profesor Banner.

Tomó una lista y cada uno empezó a presentar, al final de la clase obtuve una A. Lo cual me ayudaba en el examen con un punto. Tal vez si alcanzaba el diez no importaba que reprobará trigonometría.

Las demás clases transcurrieron sin importancia. El sistema educativo podía ser muy repetitivo. "Olvidé" mi proyecto en el laboratorio para siempre y tomé mi mochila de mi casillero, hoy no me despediría de Noah ni de Alice y mucho menos de Madisson. Después de un día tan ajetreado lo que deseaba era un largo baño y una buena sesión de música clásica.

Caminé por el estacionamiento ya vacío hacia mi monovólumen.

–¡Bella! –Escuché el grito de Madisson por detrás.

Me volteé deseando que estuviera sola._ Gracias dios, estaba sola._

–¿Qué paso, Mad?

–Ay por fin te alcanzó –Expresó con alivio cuando llegó a mi lado –Quería disculparme.

¿Disculparse? La miré confundida.

–¿Disculparte?

–Sí, lo ciento. No te hablé desde la clase y eso no fue lo mejor pero te juro que no tenía nada contra ti, era solo que... me decepcioné y quería reponerlo. Lo ciento y entiendo porque estás molesta–Se disculpó.

–No seas tontita Mad. Yo no estoy molesta –Esta vez si soné convincente.

–¿Entonces por qué huiste de Edward? –Preguntó indecisa.

–Yo no huí de Edward –Vaya idiota si él había dicho eso.

–Pero yo lo vi, a la hora del almuerzo... verás le pedí que hablará contigo porque ahora serán padres juntos –Enunció con una sonrisa –Y quería que se llevarán bien, solo que cuando te fue a buscar saliste de la cafetería casi huyendo –Se encogió de hombros como si lo entendiera –Edward dice que es comprensible que estés molesta.

¿Qué, qué? A mi no me importaba si ese idiota me comprendía o no. Además, Edward llegó a lado de Emmett y cuando me vio ni se digno en saludarme. Vaya ególatra.

–No importa –Le borró importancia con un gesto de mano –Solo quería decir que me alegra que te haya tocado a ti con _mi Eddie_, y por favor, por favor quiero ser la madrina del bebé y ah claro también quiero aparecer en el álbum y sería bueno probar perfiles para ti y para Edward... También...

–Madisson Roux, PARA –Le corté.

–¿Sabes qué el álbum puede ser sencillo, verdad? Lo que importa es que a al muñeco no le pase nada. SOLO ESO –Aclaré.

–Vamos Bella, no seas así. Si te tocará ser la madre del hijo de Eddie dame el gusto de organizar todo –Pidió con las manos juntas a la altura de su pecho casi suplicando.

–Esta bien –Acepté a regañadientes –Ahora Mad, solo quiero salir de aquí, por favor –Rogué –Mañana nos darán al muñeco y harás lo que quieras con él... ¿Ok?

Madisson asintió y pude por fin despedirme de ella. Caminé el resto del camino y por fin salí de estacionamiento en mi camioneta. Las paredes alienígenas de Forks no cambiaban en nada, el panorama era el mismo de siempre, si no fuera por los pocos amigos que adoraba y Charlie, en cualquier momento me hubiera ido a vivir con mi madre. Como la extrañaba, baje mi ventanilla y aspiré el húmedo aire.

Me encontré en alivio cuando observé que Charlie no había llegado, eso me daba tiempo suficiente para hacer la cena y tal vez le contestaría algunos correos a Renée. Baje de mi Chevy y entré a la casa. Iba a subir mi mochila cuando el timbre del teléfono me interrumpió.

–¿Diga?

–Oh, Bella que bueno que contestas –La voz de Madisson me sorprendió.

–Emm, Mad acabó de llegar –Contesté lo evidente –Además nos acabamos de despedir ¿Pasa algo?

–Sí, se me ha olvidado decirte que quiero que pienses bien en el nombre de...

–¡MAD POR DIOS! –Me exasperé –Hagamos algo juntas ¿Si? Primero respira y luego exhala. Recuerda que hay personas que tienen una vida aparte de Edward Cullen y... TE VEO MAÑANA, ADIÓS.

Colgué sin esperar su respuesta ¿Es que no tenía en la cabeza otra cosa que no fuera Edward? Pobre chica, necesitaba ayuda y de la seria. Tomé mi mochila y subí a mi recamara, ahí prendí la computadora en lo que bajé para preparar el pollo que iba a hornear. Después de dejar todo a vapor, subí de nuevo para revisar mi correo.

Tal como pensé tenía cinco correos de Renée.

En el primero me hablaba sobre lo que había hecho en la semana, en como le iba a Phill y cual era su nuevo hobbie. En el segundo preguntaba sobre mí y sobre las cosas de las que le había comentado antes. En el tercero solo habló para pedirme un consejo sobre cocina y en el cuarto me habló sobre como había resuelto su problema, osea decidiendo pedir la comida hecha. Ya en el último solo me contaba sobre sus últimos días y que esperaba que me fuera bien.

Decidí contestarle por haberla dejado abandonada durante dos semanas. Tecleé rápidamente.

_Renée, estoy muy bien._

_¿Sabes? Madisson me esta empezando a preocupar, tal parece que jamás superará la idea de su novio. Por ahora solo hay que tener paciencia._

_Podrías empezar con un platillo sencillo para cocinar, no quiero que enfermes a Phill. _

_Por cierto ¿Te he dicho que serás abuela? Jaja TRANQUILA Renée, ES BROMA. Supongo que te acuerdas de la clase que te comente odiar de por vida... Bueno hoy empezó y no es necesario decirte que estoy más que enfadada, no pude ser madre soltera y aquello me altera. _

_Espero que te vaya mejor y que pueda verte pronto. Sabes lo mucho que te extraño, saluda a Phil de mi parte. _

_Adiós._

_Bella.  
_

Apagué mi computadora y baje para terminar de preparar la cena.

Charlie llegó dos horas después con el estómago vacío. Le serví la cena y me senté con él.

–¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –Preguntó entre un bocado y otro.

–Bien –Concluí.

Tal como siempre nuestras respuestas se limitaban a monosílabos. No hubo más plática en el resto de la cena, terminamos y me despedí de Charlie para dormir aunque todavía faltase mucho para eso.

Opté por otra ducha para dormir tranquila y antes de entrar a mi recamara escuché el móvil sonar, lo primero que pensé fue en Madisson ¿Nunca se cansaba? Oh bueno, qué más.

–¿Madisson, qué paso ahora?

Escuché la risita de Alice y suspiré de alivio. No iba a ser necesario otra evasiva.

–Bella ¿Sabes cuanto te quiero, verdad? –Cuestionó Alice con esa vocecita de niña inocente.

Oh, no. Ahora prefería a Madisson. Esa pregunta era muy utilizada por Alice cuando quería _otro viajecito de compras._

–No será tan Malo Bells. Te lo prometo, solo iremos por unas cuantas cosas, además tienes que ir porque necesitas comprar...

–Alice ¿Te escuchas? ¿Tienes? ¿Necesitas? Vamos... ya suficiente castigo es el de...

–Shh, sin palabras. Mañana después de la escuela vamos a Por Ángeles –Declaró segura.

–¿Y qué te hace pensar que iré? –Interrogué incrédula.

–Dos cosas. Una, no compraremos nada para ti y dos, si vas prometo no cambiar tu guardarropas por lo menos en estás dos semanas. Vas a ir –No era una pregunta si no una afirmación.

–Hasta mañana –Colgué.

Bien, vaya pesado día, hora de dormir y saber que vendría mañana.

**zZz...**

**...zZz**

–Estoy en total acuerdo, como son bebés sería correcto utilizar colores pasteles –Acordaba Alice con Madisson.

Por suerte hoy no tenía la materia de Maternidad y Paternidad así que no era necesario hablar de bebés hasta la hora de salida, cuando nos entregarían el muñeco. Aún así Madisson y Alice se empeñaban con recordarlo cada segundo. Por suerte en diez minutos entraría a Lengua y podría conseguir cincuenta minutos de paz.

–Y Bella ¿Ya decidiste que nombre le pondrás a tu bebé? –Preguntó Madisson.

–Muñeco, Mad. Muñeco y si fuera por mi lo llamaría Proyecto **SMB** –Aclaré, lista para tomar el camino a mi clase.

–¿**SMB**? –Cuestionaron las dos al unisono.

–Sí, **S**ufrimiento **M**ensual de **B**ella –Expliqué.

Ambas rodaron los ojos, les saqué la lengua y tomé a la derecha para ir a mi clase. Para llegar a la clase tenía que ir al edificio tres, por lo tanto pasé por el patio y le dirigí una mirada al cielo, nublado. Apenas se notaba la existencia del sol, esto no mejoraba nada mi estado de ánimo.

Cuando por fin llegué al salón salude a Ángela y a Ben que se encontraban en la entrada del aula, él último despidiendo a su novia. Pase al salón y me senté en la última fila, último lugar.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron de la misma manera, una rutina completa. El receso lo compartí con Noah solamente puesto que Alice y Jasper hicieron la excepción y comieron en la mesa de su familia.

Las horas pasaban y apenas era notable, ahora caminaba hacia el aula C en el edifico cuatro, donde me darían al muñeco. Se supone que iría con Edward pero el estaría con Madisson. La pesadilla empezaba.

Para mi sorpresa, el salón se encontró lleno, cada uno ocupaba su lugar paciente esperando a su muñeco. Todo obra de las ansiosas futuras _"madres"_ no podía creer cual era la verdadera emoción.

–Bella por aquí –Chilló Madisson en cuanto me vio.

Le sonreí y mi sonrisa desapareció en cuanto vi que me había reservado un lugar justo a lado de su novio.

Aquí vamos, ya nada podía salir mal. Me acerqué cautelosa al lugar, Madisson sonreía. Me alegre de que su decepción la hubiera superado. La profesora entró muy rápido y habló de igual manera, parecía tener prisa.

–Pasaré sus apellidos juntos, me dirán el nombre de su muñeco y se podrán ir –Explicó.

Empezó por el abecedario, por ende estuve entre los primeros por **C**ullen.

–Cullen esta con... Swan, pasen los dos –Pidió la profesora.

Me paré de mi silla casi tropezándome con las patas delanteras de esta, Edward en cambio, se paro con gracia y agilidad. Cuan irritante podía ser. Llegamos al escritorio, vi como la profesora sí tenía prisa puesto que todos sus papeles estaban desordenados por todo el escritorio y su teléfono no paraba de marcar algún retraso.

–Bien, elijan uno –Nos mostró la gigante caja donde habían más pequeñas.

Edward esperó paciente mientras me veía y yo al mismo tiempo lo esperaba a él. La maestra empezó a marcar el tiempo con el pie, mostrando así su desesperación, entonces ambos tomamos uno.

–Vamos niños, podrían decidirse, es uno o el otro ¿A menos que quieran gemelos? –Preguntó incrédula.

–¡NO! –Casi grite y aventé la cajita que tenía.

–Bien –Tomó la cajita de las manos de Edward y sacó un muñeco con un pañal, le quito el pañal y pareció activar algo en la espalda del muñeco –Bueno, ya saben que yo sabré cada cosa que le pase al bebé, es muy sensible y si el chip nota algún movimiento brusco, algún golpe o humedad bajará su calificación.

–¿Humedad? –Interrogué.

–Sí, el pañal no es solamente un juego, de hecho el muñeco cada determinado tiempo expulsa agua, el agua que tu le tendrás que dar cada hora al igual que cambiarás el pañal, si el sistema no expulsa agua yo lo sabré ¿Entendido?

Edward y yo asentimos.

–Nombre –Dijo Lane con voz fría.

–¿Nombre? –No entendía. Mi nombre y el de Edward estaban en la lista.

–Sí Swan –Respondió como quien se lo dice a alguien algún retrasado, Lane estaba empezando a molestarse. Resopló –Dime el nombre que le pondrán a su bebé.

Oh, eso. No lo había pensado, tal como dije por mi le llamaba Proyecto **SMB **¿Se podía? Para nada, eso era ridículo, ¡Bah! Todo era un ridículo. Miré a Edward y él no tenía ni la menor idea de que decir. Había leído que lo propio y creativo para un nombre de bebés era jugar con los nombres de los familiares, bueno era obvio que era niño. Tal vez... Edbell, demasiado raro, sin embargo me gustaba.

–E-d-b–e-ll –Pronuncié insegura.

Edward me miró con duda y solo volteé hacia otro lado, incapaz de soportar su mirada. Lane al no ver oposición por parte de Edward eso fue lo que anotó en su lista.

–Entonces se llamará Edbell, bien ya se pueden ir –Acabó impaciente.

Le regresó el muñeco a Edward, fue chistoso ver como él lo tomó. Era claro que jamás había cargado a un bebé, y en este caso, que lo que cargaría sería un muñeco de plástico se sentía del todo ridículo tener cuidado o peor, ternura. Me adelanté y me senté en mi lugar sin esperar al Sr. Cullen, nuevo padre y me atemorizaba pensar que yo era la madre.

En fin, cualquier idea de Edward conmigo siendo asquerosamente padres se disipo en cuanto me senté y todo el panorama se completó. Edward primero me miraba... enojado, tal vez por dejarlo atrás pero Madisson no esperó más y se adelanto a tomar el muñeco que Edward llevaba y lo tomó como lo haría una cariñosa madre, con los brazos cuidadosos, una mirada tierna y significativa, y una sonrisa de bienvenida. Vaya que parecía una telenovela, aún así toda imagen de una posible telenovela se hizo real cuando vi como los ojos de Edward se llenaron de ternura al ver a Madisson. Algo en mi estómago se movió, algo doloroso ¿Nauseas?Sí, solo eso podía ser.

Me enfurruñe en mi silla inquieta mientras que Madisson le hacia cariños a un muñeco plástico y Edward reía. Solo escuchaba, no quería ver. Ya tenía suficiente del nudo _nauseativo_ que presionaba mi estómago.

–Swan, Cullen. Si no les importa me gustaría que se fueran ya. Ya les he entregado sus proyectos así que por favor tengo mucho que hacer y no quiero confundirme más.... –Habló exasperada Lane, al parecer su teléfono no dejaba de sonar y la lista de estudiantes parecía nunca acabar, cuando solo éramos veinte –Cullen, Swan por favor –Pidió de nuevo.

Di un vistazo a mi a mi alrededor y comprobé que había aproximadamente catorce alumnos, a los que ya les habían entregado el muñeco ya se habían ido. No me molesté en ver a Madisson y me levante de mi asiento, lista para salir.

–Swan, recuerda que el proyecto es de los dos –Habló la profesora detrás de mí.

_Swan recuerda que el proyecto es de los dos_ me burlé mentalmente. A saber que cosa le podría haber pasado en su otro trabajo pero yo no tenía la culpa de ello. _Bien, respira y exhala. Haz como que sales con Cullen y después te vas._

Esperé hasta que Edward cruzará la puerta para salir. En cierto modo Lane tenía razón, el proyecto era de los dos y no sabía si podía confiar en Edward. Bueno, lo mejor sería establecer un horario. Me volteé al cerrar la puerta para hablar con Edward pero fue él quien habló.

–Lunes, martes y Miércoles lo tendré yo –Señaló al muñeco que cargaba –Jueves, viernes y fines de semanas lo tendrás tú, _así nos ahorraremos el disgusto de vernos_ excepto únicamente para entregar al muñeco. Me lo entregarás el Lunes a primera hora y yo te lo entregaré el miércoles a la última hora –Explicó autoritariamente, de hecho, todo pareció una orden que suavizo con un –¿Bien?

Asentí incapaz de hablar. Volteó hacia la puerta con duda, supuse que por Madisson, luego negó con la cabeza hacia si y se fue. Camino con paso seguro hasta desaparecer y entonces algo lastimo dentro, muy dentro y demasiado confuso para poder creer que sería vergonzoso aceptar. Exacto, algo inexistente tenía efectos.

Era eso lo que yo quería ¿No? No verlo era lo que deseaba y ahora que el me ahorró la molestia de explicarlo todo se había resuelto sin complicación alguna, todo estaba _bien_. Entonces, ¿Porque el nudo que antes pensaba _nauseativo_ oprimía en el centro de mi pecho? Maldito proyecto, esta vez sabía que aprendería algo. Aprendería el porque de mi nudo, el porque del proyecto, el porque de mí y el porque de Edward Cullen. Sí, sería una gran lección. Una lección que no pedí y mucho menos deseaba.

* * *

Bie, bien.... espero que este capítulo les guste.... aunque cruzarón pocas palabras, lohicieron no?? jaja

bueno ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente cap, cuidense mucho espero ansiosa sus comentarios..

Oh por cierto, si hay veces que esto se hace con un huevo en lugar de un muñeco.... pero lo del muñeco es más nuevo, no sé si alguna tuvo una de esas muñecas que cuando metias papilla luego se hacia jajaja.... más o menos así es....

Besos 3


	3. 3ღNudos y enredos tras mala conclusion

**Disclaimer: **_No me hago responsable de perdida de cordura o lagunas mentales... Los personajes aqui solo cumplen con un propósito: propósito que se me ha olvidado. Como sea no son los mismo que estamos acostumbrados a ver... bla bla. _

* * *

_**3**ღ**Nudos y enredos tras malas conclusiones.  
**_

_Cuando uno se halla habituado a una dulce monotonía, ya nunca, ni por una sola vez, apetece ningún género de distracciones, con el fin de no llegar a descubrir que se aburre todos los días._

**Germaine de Staël** _(1766-1817) Escritora e intelectual francesa._

* * *

–¿Todo bien? –Me repitió la pregunta Alice antes de subirme a su porsche, su nuevo juguete.

–Sí –Repetí la respuesta, de nuevo.

–¿Deberíamos de creerle, Alice? –Interrogó Jasper con malicia recargado sobre la puerta abierta del lado de Alice.

–Jasper, Alice estoy perfecta –Les aseguré como por milésima vez.

–Como digas, entonces repasamos plan –Pidió Jasper –Me llevo el SR. AUTO –_Notesé la burla en su rostro_ –de Bella a su casa y después ¿me puedo ir a la mía?

–Sí, Jasper solo tienes que llevar mi monovólumen, dejar la llave en la viga del alero y ya puedes irte a tu casa... –Expliqué.

–Bien –Aceptó –¿Te veo luego? –Preguntó a Alice.

La pequeña duendecillo sonrío, de un brinco se paro de su asiento y sin disimulo alguno se acerco a Jasper para besarlo durante un largo rato. Una vez que acabaron, Jasper tomo al _sí _como respuesta y se fue contento.

–Alice sabes que puedes irte con Jasper y... sabes que yo podría... –Empecé.

–No, no. Esto no se cambia, en cuanto venga Mad nos vamos y por cierto ¿Por qué tarda tanto? –Alice trató de ver más allá del vidrio.

–Esta con... –La bilis se acumuló en mi estómago –Edward.

Alice lo pensó y luego me miro con duda.

–¿No te cae nada bien, verdad? –Aventuró.

–Eres una adivina –Dije con sarcasmo.

–¿Bella habrá algo que te ponga de mejor humor? Por favor dime que sí –Casi rogó.

–Pues definitivamente un _viajecito de compras_ no mejorará nada mi ánimo...

Alice hizo un puchero pero yo estaba demasiado enfurruñada como para notarlo.

–Bueno ya, solo muéstrame al muñeco –pidió tratando de ver entre mis cosas, se deslusionó y luego solo me miró con aprensión –¿No lo habrás metido en tu mochila? –Preguntó poniendo cada brazo a los lados de su cintura remarcando su enfado.

–Calma Alice, sé que no soy fan de los bebés pero no soy tan sádica como para meterlo en mi mochila ¿Recuerdas que es mi calificación?

Alice bufó.

–¿Dónde esta? Y no quiero rodeos –Aclaró firme.

–Lo tiene Edward –Expliqué furiosa, mirando más allá del vidrio.

Ahora por fin salía lo de madre protectora ya que _MI bebé_ estaba en las manos de ese... Edmund Gullden.

–¿Cómo? –Preguntó Alice sorprendida.

–No quiero hablar de ello, y si no quieres que en realidad me enfade no me obligues –La amenacé.

No sé si fue la furia que vio en mis ojos, el tono de mi vos quizá, pero Alice no exigió otra respuesta. Minutos después, en los que yo controlaba mi humor y Alice se debatía por reír o no, Madisson llegó con una enorme sonrisa y DOS muñecos, uno en cada brazo.

–Mad entra por favor que temo por mi vida, Bella esta como una verdadera fiera –Exageró Alice apenas Mad abría la puerta de atrás.

Madisson me sonrió al ya estar adentro y solo me dio un _"esto no será tan feo"_ que en realidad no sirvió de nada. Yo no estaba así por la salida de compras y mucho menos porque Mad se hubiese tardado tanto. Yo estaba así por el horrible día que había tenido y por los que me esperaban.

Alice encendió el motor del auto y salimos de la escuela a su _"velocidad regular"._ Suspiré, ya nada se podía hacer. Aunque yo no me considerase una creyente del destino, confiaba en que las cosas pasaban por algo y ¡Maldita sea! A mi solo me pasaba cosas malas. Esto era algo así como una de las tantas lecciones que aprendería sobre _lo mal que me va a ir_. Miré sin ver los árboles que se extendían por la carretera, esto mareaba... bueno ahora si estaba segura de sentir nauseas y no aquellos apretujones tan dolorosos y asfixiantes. En definitivo, las nauseas eran mejor. Oh, oh... pensándolo bien no lo eran... ¡No!

Tapé mi boca y con el asco del mundo soporte las nauseas para poder hablar.

–Alice... Para... Necesito vomitar –Pedí entre quejidos.

Alice me dio una pequeña mirada y en cuanto me vio se paró a un lado de la carretera.

–Baja –Rogó, supuse que no le haría gracia que vomitará en su auto.

Le hice caso pero por mucho que quisiera las nauseas no pasaban, todavía persistía el sabor amargo en mi garganta.

–¿Podemos parar por agua? –Supliqué.

–Hay una gasolinera a cinco minutos –Informó Mad.

–Bien, vamos –Alice que había salido de su asiento y ahora esta a lado mío, me tomó de los hombros y cuando estuvimos dentro del auto bajo las ventanillas para darme aire. Eso sirvió mucho.

Era extremadamente tonta. La próxima vez que hiciera un test de personalidad pondría como adjetivo único y relevante la torpeza e idiotez. _Cuanto me quiero._

A los pocos minutos reconocí la gasolinera bajo los pocos rayos de sol que quedaban, ya debía de haberse puesto el sol y era más noche que día. Cuando Alice se estacionó tomé mi bolsa y bajé rápidamente, lo que menos se necesitaba era perder tiempo. A lo lejos reconocí aquellas nubes grises cargadas de agua. Era seguro, los pocos día soleados habían acabado.

–Un agua, por favor –Pedí a la muchacha encargada de la cafetería.

Ella tomó una del refrigerador que tenía a su lado mientras sonreía al muchacho que acababa de llegar.

–Hola, Jake –Le saludó de lo más alegre.

–Hey, Leah. Sam me pidió que te trajera tu almuerzo, en realidad te lo manda Sue pero ella se lo pidió a Seth y bueno... Me dejaron la bolita a mí –Protestó con voz que niño.

Leah rió bajito, tomó la bolsa y me entregó mi botella de agua antes de pedirme el dinero para pagarle.

Tomé mi bolso y empecé a buscar mi monedero... ¡Rayos!

Odiaba a Emmett Cullen en este momento más que a cualquier otra cosa... o bueno no tanto como a su hermano, ay su hermano... ¡buen recuerdo a colación! Pero hablando de recuerdos ¿Como fui tan tonta? Mi pobre monedero estaría acabado en esa máquina traga–monedas**(1)**...

___«...¡Bella! –Gritó Emmett mientras corría a mí a la hora del almuerzo –Amiga del alma... ¿Tienes una moneda? –Rogó._

___Fruncí en ceño. _

_–__¿Para...? –Cuestione._

_–__Oh, Bella de esto depende mi vida... –Alcé las cejas, "Cuantas veces no había escuchado eso" –Es que... quiero jugar... –Explicó._

___Todos en la mesa rieron._

_–__Gasta tus monedas Emmett..._

_–__Lo haría pero... ya no tengo –Admitió._

_–__¿¡Emmett Cullen te has gastado toda tu mesada en eso!?_

_–__Ey, ttuttii–frutti–best no es "eso" –Defendió a la máquina, eso._

___Rodeé los ojos._

_–__Pídele a alguien más –Sugerí._

_–__Ya lo hice... Todos aquí ya lo han hecho... Alice el jueves, Jasper el viernes y Noah el lunes... entenderás que le quería dar una buena bienvenida..._

___Reí por la cara que le hizo a Noah luego le guiñó un ojo y me maté de la risa._

_–__Entonces... por favor, por favor –Rogó._

___Resoplé._

_–__Bien pero... _

_–__Intereses si ya sé –Murmuró mientras aceptaba mi monedero...»_

–Yo lo pagó –Escuché de nuevo la voz de aquel muchacho.

Alcé mi cabeza para verlo, vaya era demasiado alto. Tenía una bonita piel cobriza que contrastaba con su brillante y perfecta sonrisa, también tenía sus pómulos remarcados algo que lo hacía verse muy bien, con cabello corto y unos brillantes ojos oscuros.

–Para nada –Negué –Muchas gracias pero mis amigas están a unos pasos...

–Señorita ¿No aceptaría una simple botella de agua? –Se indignó.

–No quise decir eso... es solo que no quiero molestar –Aclaré.

–Para nada –Sacó de sus jeans unas monedas y se las entregó a Leah quien lo miraba con duda e interrogativa.

–Gracias, de verdad –Agradecí con una sonrisa.

–Para nada... este...

–Bella.

–Hasta luego Bella

–Hasta luego –Me despedí empezando a caminar ya hacia el carro.

Lo último que vi fue su brazo agitarse en lo alto y me volteé por completo hacia el porsche, ahora, con una maldita sonrisa. Aquel joven me había animado en gran manera con una sencilla sonrisa.

–¿Algo nuevo? –Preguntó Alice en cuanto me subí.

Negué con la cabeza.

–Lo normal, recuérdame matar a Emmett apenas lleguemos a tu casa –Pedí.

–Dalo por hecho –Aseguró antes de prender el auto.

* * *

**«JUMP» **

* * *

–Me gusta este –Dijo Madisson mientras le mostraba a a Alice un álbum en sus manos.

Yo me encontraba perdida entre la cunitas, los zapatitos, los gorritos y todo lo posible con diminutivo.

–Para nada Mad, ya te dije solo busca decoración. Los álbumes los decoraremos nosotras –LE especificó dándole unas pequeñas cigüeñitas plegables y hojas de colores brillantes.

–Pero yo quería estos colores... –Protestó Mad.

Tal parece que tardaríamos un largo rato aquí, me volteé para ver que más había en la tienda. Fui hacía el área a ropa donde había de los más tiernos mamelucos. Cuanta gente adoraba la llegada de sus pequeños. En cierto modo a mí también me alegraría... no para nada si ni siquiera me imaginaba _con alguien _mucho menos me imaginaba felizmente madre.

–Espero que se parezca a él –Escuché la voz de una señora.

–Amber por favor... yo espero que se bonito, no le deseo nada malo al pobre –Le contestó la amiga entre risas.

–No seas mala, tu primo es lo mejor que me pudo ocurrir... –Le aseguró la futura madre.

Así que eso era... esa era la razón por la cual el nacimiento del bebé era tan importante, por el padre... por amor... Bueno ya estaba segura de que jamás amaría a mi bebé. Digo, adoraba a Noah pero de imaginármelo como padre y peor del padre de mi hijo era algo que provocaba la misma sensación de la carretera.

–¡Bella, pon tu trasero aquí! Necesitamos que veas esto –Gritó Alice desde el aparador de la entrada.

Todas las personas en la tienda la vieron con mirada estranguladora, incluso las empleadas. Camine para no provocar sus próximas palabras y me dediqué de lleno a ejercitar mi paciencia.

Toda la tarde nos la pasamos de tienda en tienda, y aunque Alice prometió que no me compraría nada, no pudo resistir el hacerme comprar unos shorts que jamás utilizaría con la excusa de "confía en mi... tengo visión para estas cosas" y ante ello contesté "jamás me harás ponerme ese pedazo de ropa, es tan indiscreto" entonces hizo _clásico Alice_ ignorando mis palabras.

Ya por fin caminábamos hacia el auto con varias bolsas en cada mano (la mayoría de Alice, aunque claro como ella no tenía muñeco todo era para nosotras).

–Vamos, solo vamos a cuidarlo un mes... compraron ropa para todo un año y aparte para un bebé DE VERDAD _–R_ecalqué, molesta para variar.

Ambas suspiraron apenas llegamos al carro, fueron a guardar las bolsas en la parte trasera y Mad habló.

–Bells, esto no será tan malo... dí-vier-te-te –Me animó Mad –Tu pequeño Edbell lo merece –Dijo mientras hacía espacio para sacar a los muñecos que antes traía.

Es cierto... Madisson traía dos muñecos ¿De quién podía ser el otro? Entonces mi pregunta se respondía con tanta evidencia como con... enfado. Madisson sacó a _mi _Edbell de sus cosas y me lo mostró haciendo pucheros. Me puse roja de furia. Maldito, maldito y mil veces maldito.

Bien, entendía a la perfección que no quisiera verme, que él no confiará en dejarme al muñeco. Entendía que era su novia pero ese muñeco era mío y en todo caso de él también, mi punto era que él no tenía porque dárselo a ella. No, no. Suspiré tratando de controlar mi ira, ella era Madisson, mi mejor amiga. Sí Madisson tenía a _mi _muñeco todo _debía _de estar bien. De igual manera a mi no me importaba quien cuidará al bebé–muñeco con tal de que no reprobará y si me iba bien... excelente, necesitaba puntos para pasar y que no me afectará la maldita clase trigonometría.

–¿Cómo sabes su nombre? –Pregunté a Madisson.

–_Eddie_ me lo dijo –Admitió –¿Te molesta eso? –Cuestionó cauta.

–¿Así que se llama Edbell? –Interrogó Alice que acaba de llegar a la "animada" charla.

–Sí, Así le llamó Bella según Edward –Aclaró Mad.

Alice lo reflexionó durante un momento, luego algo en ella hizo click y sonrío.

–Me gusta –Declaró –Es una hermosa combinación... Jamás pensé que **Ed**ward y **Bell**a sonarán tan bien juntos... –Alice tenía una gran sonrisa mientras hablaba.

A saber que podía estar pensado.

–Emm... no sé, tal vez un Edmad sonaría mejor... –Farfulló Madisson antes de meterse y cerrar la puerta del auto.

Alice y yo nos sorprendimos por la brusquedad de Madisson pero luego Alice solo rió y rodó lo ojos.

–Tantito celosa... –Musitó bajito y dio la vuelta para ir a su lugar.

Reí un poco y me metí al auto lista para regresar a Forks. El camino de regreso resultó silencioso, me pregunté si Mad de verdad se había molestado. Aún así no reparé mucho en el hecho hasta que llegamos a la casa de Madisson, por suerte se despidió ya con un nuevo humor y después Alice me llevó a mi casa.

–¿Irás con Jasper? –Pregunté ya cuando estábamos enfrente de mi casa.

–Sí, me encanta baja allá... es tan relajante. Deberías venir alguna vez... la próxima semana lloverá así que tal vez en dos... –Oh no, aquella mirada que ya había aprendido a temer.

–Adiós, Ali –Dije antes de salir del auto.

Me volteé para comprobar que Alice no se enojará y cuando la vi riendo entré a mi casa. Adentro escuché el sonido del televisor.

–Charlie ya llegué –Avisé.

–Bien Bells, te dejé algo de pizza en la mesa Habló alto para que su voz se escuchase.

No tenía hambre ya, tomé todas las bolsas que llevaba en mis manos y subí las escaleras. Dejé las bolsas arriba de mi cama antes de tomar mis cosas de baño. La ducha me relajó lo suficiente como para hacer lo venía...

Dejé caer todo el contenido de las bolsas en mi cama, suspiré, Alice no pudo haber exagerado más. Tenía demasiadas cosas que estaba segura que ella haría que le colocaría al muñeco. Como sea, tomé la pañalera y metí cada prenda después de doblar y cortar sus etiquetas. Lista la pañalera me dispuse a dormir.

_**zZz...**_

_****__...__z__Z__z_

El ruido del despertador me levantó, cinco de la mañana, bostecé como comienzo del día. Tomé una mudada de ropa y me metí a bañar. Cuando salí escuché el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse, Charlie ya se había ido. Terminé de arreglarme y tomé mi cosas, he de decir que entre ello estaba la pañalera y las deje en la entrada de la puerta. Desayuné poco, subí para lavarme los dientes cuando el sonido de un auto me sorprendió, me enjuagué antes de asomarme por la ventana.

Vi el reluciente porsche de Alice y no dudé en tomar mis cosas y salir con ella. Pero jamás me espere lo que encontré, Alice no manejaba el auto, lo manejaba... Edmund Gullden. Él con su arrogante actitud tenía una mano sobre el claxon del volante, esto lo noté porque la puerta del copiloto estaba abierta para mí.

–Sube Bella –Indicó la vocecita de Alice desde el asiento de atrás.

Suficiente, iba a matar a Alice. Camine furiosa para el asiento trasero, yo no iba a subir a su lado. No. Pero justo cuando celebraba que Alice me daría el lujo de elegir la pequeña duende aclaró todo.

–Nada, nada. Los futuros padres tienen que aguantarse así que sube adelante o te juró Isabella Swan que no te librarás de mí.

Fruncí el ceño, de un portazo cerré la puerta de atrás y me metí adelante con los brazos cruzados. Sabía bien que Alice podía ser lo suficiente pesada cuando se lo proponía, Edward arrancó el auto y me llevo en el peor/maldito/pre–asesino–Alice paseo de mi vida.

* * *

**«JUMP» **

* * *

–¡Bella perdón! –Decía Alice por detrás.

–No, Alice, esta vez no –Le aseguré con la voz temblorosa.

Condenadas lágrimas que acudían cuando la ira me embargaba empezaban ya a formarse. El pequeño pero fuerte brazito de Alice me tomo del codo y me hizo girar para encararla.

–¿Por qué fue tan malo? –Preguntó seria.

–Alice es que... soporte tus comentarios, soporte lo de esta mañana, soporte tus intentos de hacer plática durante el viaje pero... es que tampoco fuiste tu... Lo ciento –Le dije antes de abrazarla.

Sé que no fue algo para que me comportará de esta forma pero igual fue... me tomó por sorpresa y lastimo demasiado a mi escaso ego.

«...Por fin, habíamos llegado a la escuela, mi pequeña tortura acababa. Salí del auto lo más rápido que pude.

–Deténgase ahí señorita –Ordenó Alice. Qué más, suspiré y me di la vuelta esperándola.

Solo que con lo que con lo que me topé fue con un par de ojos verdes que rápidamente cambiaron de lugar. Me volteé hacía la pequeña duende que le tronaba los dedos a su hermano, el apelado rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta. Reí de la cómica escena entonces Edward volteó hacia mí e hizo aquella torcida sonrisa que... no sabía donde la había visto antes... Y fue cuando el deja vú se completó.

Madisson apareció detrás mío y se lanzó a Edward para fundirse en sus brazos y darle un apasionado beso que Edward correspondió... eso trajo a mi un pequeño flashback, algo vergonzoso. por lo general a mi se me daba bien eso de olvidar lo innecesario pero esta vez prefería mil veces haberlo borrado por completo del disco duro de mi cabeza.

*...Esperaba que este año fuera como el anterior, ya llevaba un año viviendo con mi padre. Hacia un año me había re–encontrado con mi mejor amiga de la infancia, Madisson y ahora por suerte o mejor dicho porque era la única preparatoria**(2) **en Forks ella me acompañaba. Todo sería nuevo, cuanto odiaba esto pero a la vez me sentía ansiosa. Esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuera por el nivel educacional pero no, mi mente empezaba a divagar en algo más, algo nuevo. Un cambio y entonces la teoría se convirtió en certeza.

Entre a la cafetería seguida de Madisson y Alice, la chica que acabábamos de conocer en la clase anterior. Y entonces lo vi, mejor dicho los vi pero uno llamó mi atención más que los otros, aquel de cabellos cobrizos y rebeldes, con esos embrujadores, brillosos, atractivos e inigualables ojos verdes, aquellos que ha distancia me hacían querer llegar justo enfrente y verlos.

Por más tonto que sonará quería conocer el alma de aquellos ojos con una sola mirada. Era ridículo dejarme llevar por una carita bonita pero juraría que lo monótono, gris y aburrido que me pareció la escuela se sustituyo con lo más devoto que pude encontrar.

Y cuando sentí que mis piernas temblaron y que el piso se acercaba a mi espalda junto con el arrullador sonido de mi corazón desbocado fue cuando aquel dueño de los ojos embrujadores posó su mirada en mí, mis ojos se abrieron, un rubor acudió a mis mejillas y como su hermosa respuesta, aquel dios sonrío de una forma que debía ser ilegal, que debía ser castigada, que debía ser la mejor sonrisa de este mundo pero que debe tener dueña, una dueña que ni de lejos podía ser yo, aquello me lo comprobó el grito de Madisson.

–¡Aaaaaaaaaw! –Chillo y me jaló del brazo aunque estuviera justo a mi lado –¿Ya lo viste. lo notaste? No-pue-de-ser –Separó la palabra mientras jalaba ahora a Alice para decirnos a ambas

–¿No es el mismo dios Adonis en forma humana? ¡Dios! Y me sonríe....

Y me sonríe... Y me sonríe... Y me sonríe... Y LE sonríe... Y LE sonríe... Y LE sonríe... A ella, A Madisson ¿Cuan ilusa yo podía ser? JA-JA Aquel dueño de aquellos ojos sonreírme ¿A mi? JA-JA  
No, tipos como esos se quedaban con chicas como Madisson no como la escualiducha que era yo, recapacitaba en esto cuando Alice dio el Pre-Pre-Jaque Mate a mi vida.

–Jaja Madisson, el es mi hermano... Se llama Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen... Edmund Gullden. Daba igual...*

Esta de más decir que el Pre–Jaque Mate fue cuando Madisson me dijo que sería su novia, para entonces yo ya no tenía ni en mente a Edward. Ahora el Jaque Mate vino cuando me metí en este estúpido proyecto que lastimaba a mi ego cada vez que se podía. Agradecí el no haber sonreído como idiota pesando que aquella sonrisa torcida era para mí y salí del lugar "sutilmente"...»

–¿Me dirás que te puso tan mal? –Cuestionó Alice bajito.

–Es solo que... me siento intimidada... Tú, Mad... son... hermosas y yo... –Me señalé con desprecio.

–No seas tontita, eres hermosa y estoy segura que Noah opina igual –Señaló con su barbilla hacia atrás de mí.

Me giré para ver el confundido rostro de Noah, al instante me sonrojé de la vergüenza. Esto no era algo que quería que mi novio escuchará, pero tal como siempre, Noah era más amigo que novio. Extendió sus brazos y le sonreí antes de abrazarlo.

–Eres hermosa –Susurró en mi oído.

Agradecí que Noah no preguntará nada más y que Alice me dejará ir sola a mi clase de Lengua así tendría un poquito más de privacidad pero esto se acabó en cuanto Ángela me vio. No ocultó para nada su sospecha y cuando me senté a su lado vio directamente a mis lagrimosos ojos.

–Toma –Me ofreció una servilleta que tomé con una sonrisa y utilicé.

Estaba preparada para Ángela, ella no era de la que cuestionaba... Ella sabía como saber.

–Supongo que no te va bien en la clase... –Insinuó bajito, aunque bajo los murmullos de todo los estudiantes daba igual puesto que el profesor aún no llegaba.

–No esperaba otra cosa –Me encogí de hombros.

–¿Y como te va con Edward?

–Apenas y hablamos... –Murmuré indiferente.

Asintió.

–¿Y el bebé? –Interrogó mientras daba un vistazo a mi mochila.

–¿Tan en claro deje que odio al proyecto? –Pregunté entre risas.

Ángela rió conmigo.

–Solo un poco, pero ya enserio ¿Quién tiene al muñeco... Cómo se llama?

–Edbell –Pronuncié orgullosa –Lo tiene Edward... él hizo un estúpido trato... –Expliqué demostrando lo mucho que aquel trato me... hacía desagradable por el hecho de que no me agradaba cuando debería adorarlo.

Ángela transformó su cerebro en una invisible mascara de victoria.

–Entiendo... El trato consiste en...

–...que no tendremos el "disgusto de vernos" y así dividiremos la semana y solo nos veremos para cambiar al muñeco.

Esperé la opinión de Ángela, ciertamente ella era mi yo un poco más cuerda y sensata pero la voz que escuché no fue la de ella.

–Eso es compresible Bella, Edward no quiere verte –Declaró sencillamente Jessica.

Ángela la quiso ahorcar con la mirada, aún así continuó.

–Entenderás que Edward es el novio de tu mejor amiga y ahora que hace el "papel de padre" junto a ti... –Me miró de pies a cabeza –Digamos que quiere intimidarte para marcar... distancia.

–Jess mejor... –Empezó a querer callarla Ángela.

–¿Distancia? –Interrogué con demasiado interés.

–Aja –Asintió Jessica, con una gran sonrisa sintiéndose experta en el tema –Te intimida porque quiere aclarar que tú y él... Jamás –Se encogió de hombros como si aquello tuviera tanta lógica como la ley de la la gravedad.

Vamos, tenía que admitirlo eso era la ley de la gravedad. Tan cierto, tan fácil y tan doloroso como a la manzana que lanzabas te caía en la cabeza.

Pero no, no se lo dejaría tan fácil, hoy era miércoles. Hoy a la hora en la que me entregará al bebé le daría a entender que a mi me importaba un comino él y que para nada me intimidaba. Que gran mentira era lo último... ¡Bah! Tal vez si lo repetía hasta yo me lo creía.

* * *

**(1) **Son de esas maquinitas en las que metes una moneda, apuestas por una figurita y si la lucezita cae en tu figura ganas según lo que valga tu figuara... si cae duplicaa o igualas tu fortuna, si no cae pierdes la moneda que jugaste. (yo perdí todo jaja, la mala suerte me acompaña)

**(2) **Aquí tomo empieza en kinder, después primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y universidad... No sé como sea en todo lo demás... así que para que se aclaré ella tenía aproximadamente quince años cuando dice que empezó la preparatoria....

Sin muchas palabras en realidad... este cap trajó de todo jaja, oh por cierto puse a Jacob.. Siempre me consideré una anti-chucho pero ahora que me doy cuenta siempre lo termino colocando en el fic con una escena linda... rayos! vaya que me confundo... aún así aquí Jacob no será el coqueton de siempre ya que su porazonsito estará ocupado... pero eso no evitará unos cuantos celos ;D ¿Eh dicho que me encantan? jaja

Besos 3 y... les dejo un pequeño adelanto... haber si eso provoca un bonito review :D

* * *

_–Toma –Me tendió al muñeco, lo tomé y se dio la vuelta, listo para irse. _

_–Espera –Pedí aún no muy segura de lo que diría –Yo he... esto... Edbe... Lo que... –Tartamudeaba, vaya y yo que quería demostrar seguridad. _

_Se volvió y note como levantó una ceja mientras su rostro adoptaba una expresión divertida. _

_–Quiero hacer bien el proyecto –Hablé tan rápido que no estuve segura de si me escuchó. _

_–¿Y de que manera es eso? –Preguntó sospechoso._

_–No entiendo tu disgusto de verme –Señalé –Y..._

_–Yo no disguste de verte –Me contrarió –Es solo que..._

* * *


	4. 4ღLastimame, duele igual que nunca

* * *

**Diclaimer: **_No me hago responsable de perdida de cordura o lagunas mentales... Los personajes aqui solo cumplen con un propósito: propósito que se me ha olvidado. Como sea no son los mismo que estamos acostumbrados a ver... bla bla. Los personajes perteneces a Stephanie Meyer._

_

* * *

_

**3ღLastimame, duele igual que nunca.  
**

_La mayor rémora de la vida es la espera del mañana y la pérdida del día de hoy._

_**Lucio Anneo Séneca** (2 AC-65) Filósofo latino._

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron tal como siempre evité varias veces a Noah y a Alice entre ellas. No quería hablar y mucho menos de la locura que me paso en la mañana, podía culpar a mis dramáticas hormonas adolescentes, quería hacer eso.

Entré a la cafetería, sabía que no evitaría por mucho tiempo más a Alice así que la empecé a buscar pero no había señales de ella ni de Noah o Jasper. Tal vez se habían cansado de ser evitados. Tratando de no pensar en ello me adentre entre todos los estudiantes para tomar mi comida, la fila era larga y parecía haber algo bueno en el menú ya que todos los estudiantes se encontraban parados. Entre tantos pude alcanzar una charola, en ella coloqué una manzana y un jugo. Dispuesta a salir del todo el atolladero de gente empecé a empujar a unos cuantos cuando me topé con alguien y me fui regresada por su brazo quedando justo a su lado, miré su pecho y alcé mi vista cuando deseé no haberlo hecho.

–En el edificio cuatro te entregaré a Edbell –Indicó rápidamente y se fue tal como vino.

Te intimida porque quiere aclarar que tú y él... Jamás las palabras de Jessica hicieron hincapié en todo mi cerebro. Enfadada apreté más mi charola y me fui por el lado contrario del que él se había ido, camine furiosa hasta toparme con una mesa, no me importaría comer sola, si es que comía...

Pero justo cuando dudaba si irme o no, sentí que se sentaron a mi lado,me volteé para toparme con la sonriente cara de Noah, no sabía que había pasado pero debía de ser bueno. Ya después se sentaron enfrente Alice y Jasper y para sorprenderme Madisson se sentó a mi lado. Como antes... Vaya, antes de que Mad se hiciera novia de... –De tan solo pensar en su nombre o mejor dicho de pensar en la escena anterior, la bilis se acumuló en mi estómago.

–¿Y este milagro Mad? –Le pregunté sin ocultar mi sorpresa, sospecha o peor... Miedo. No quería repetir la escena de la mañana.

–Edward no quiso comer –Se encogió de hombros, y noté que la cara de Mad diferenciaba de todos los demás, que tenían una exuberante sonrisa.

–¿Y a ustedes que mosco les pico? –Cuestioné señalándolos con un dedo, mejor dicho acusándolos.

Los tres se vieron como cómplices y después Alice habló o chilló.

–La madre de Jasper ha dicho que sí –Anunció super emocionada.

–¿Qué sí, qué? –Interrogué totalmente perdida.

–Alice tuvo una gran idea –Empezó Jasper.

–Ella quiere que todos pasemos un tiempo juntos... –Siguió Noah.

–En la casa de Jazz, y su madre ha dicho que sí, todos iremos –Acabó Alice.

–Emm, no creo que Charlie me de permiso –Empecé a preparar mi excusa.

Alice lo pensó antes de hablar, sabía que estaba demasiado sensible como para someterme a un Lo harás quieras o no. Así que por los pocos días soleados fue sutil.

–Creo que si te dejará... –Iba a protestar pero habló antes –Yo misma le diré, hoy decoraremos el álbum en tu casa... –Vaya otra sesión Alice hoy –Aprovecharé para decirle y ya veras que te la pasarás bien, estar bajo las olas un rato no te caería nada mal, por favor Bells no te niegues...

–La pasaremos bien –Aseguró Mad quien hacía el esfuerzo por sonreír.

–Bien –Acepté mientras mordía mi manzana –¿Cuándo iremos?

–En dos semanas, creo que no habrá clases varios días.. oh bueno solo aquellas aburridas presentaciones en las que no estamos y podríamos tomar el lunes y martes aparte del fin de semana... nos vamos desde el viernes y no habrá problema, tendremos cinco días, nosotros, arena, mar, sol... Jazz –Le susurró mientras le hacía cosquillas con su pequeño dedo.

El rió y Noah se burló, yo apenas sonreí, me encantaba la relación de Alice y Jasper.

–Emm.. yo tendré arena, mar, sol y a Eddie... no te ofendas Jazz pero Alice es lo tuyo –Dijo Mad ya de un mejor humor.

Alice bufó pero esta vez no reí, había algún mensaje subliminal en la oración de Mad que no gustaba del todo, sentí solo por un momento, pena de Edward. Es que Mad no lo dejaba en paz siquiera aunque él no estuviera pero la pena se desvaneció como se desvanece un pequeño hielito en agua hirviente.

* * *

**«JUMP»**

* * *

Caminé decidida hacia el edificio cuatro. Mis pasos, para mi sorpresa, eran seguros y firmes solo que ha poco metros de llegar di la vuelta y retrocedí, era una cobarde. No y no. Edmud Gullden no me haría esto. Retomé el camino y ya en la entrada del edifico lo alcance a ver recargado sobre el muro a lado de la puerta.

Me vio y con su grácil paso se acercó a mí.

–Toma –Me tendió al muñeco, lo tomé y se dio la vuelta, listo para irse.

–Espera –Pedí aún no muy segura de lo que diría –Yo he... esto... Edbe... Lo que... –Tartamudeaba, vaya y yo que quería demostrar seguridad.

Se volvió y note como levantó una ceja mientras su rostro adoptaba una expresión divertida.

–Quiero hacer bien el proyecto –Hablé tan rápido que no estuve segura de si me escuchó.

–¿Y de que manera es eso? –Preguntó sospechoso.

–No entiendo tu disgusto de verme –Señalé –Y...

–Yo no disguste de verte –Me contrarió –Es solo que...

–Déjame terminar –Le puse una mano por delante como si lo quisiera detener y cerré los ojos, así era más fácil –Madisson es mi mejor amiga y Alice también, ambas notan lo mal que nos va con el proyecto solo te digo que por ellas hagamos el proyecto como se debe... –Propuse–Después o nos volveremos a ver ni en pintura y estaré feliz de la vida con ello –Acabé para esperar lo que diría.

Al no escuchar respuesta por su parte abrí temerosa los ojos, a lo mejor se había ido. Por suerte/desgracia no fue así, su rostro permanecía inexpresivo.

–¿Y bien? –Pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros.

–Lo que sea –Pronunció antes de irse por delante.

Vaya impertinente, caminando tan... insoportablemente, se giró hacia mí.

–¿Vienes o tampoco puedes caminar? –Cuestionó con sarcasmo.

Luche con todas mis ganas por ignorar a aquel instinto que me decía que si le aventaba al bebé tal vez el impacto no fuera tan fuerte... Si no fuera por mi calificación el muñeco ya estaría bien abollado por la cabeza dura de Edward.

Me esperó hasta que llegué a su lado y caminamos hacia el estacionamiento.

–Supongo que te lo llevarás hoy fue verdaderamente pesado en la noche –Confesó.

–¿Así que también se despierta en la noche? –Pregunté con miedo, no quería desvelarme.

–Creo que la maestra fue piadosa y solo se despierta cada 4 horas, en realidad te despertará dos veces o algo así...

Miré sus ojeras con atención y reí un poco.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Frunció el ceño.

–Nada –Traté de controlar mi risa pero me fue imposible, imaginármelo con sueño dándole agua a un muñeco a la mitad de la noche era muy chistoso o peor fue la gratitud que de repente me inundo hacia el muñeco, por lo menos mi hijo si se vengaba de lo malo que era su padre.

–¡Eddie! –Gritó Madisson por detrás de mío –Por fin te veo desde hace horas... –Reclamó.

No fue necesario mucho tiempo para que Mad se lanzara de nuevo a sus brazos y le diera un montón de besos en las mejillas. ¡maldita sea! Aún no había superado el nudo que se formaba en mi estómago, impero era fácil de ignorar. Me volteé lista para irme de la amorosa escena en la que no era más que un estorbo.

–Bella no te vayas –Pidió Mad –Alice ya viene, nos iremos juntas a tu casa ahí podremos terminar con todo.

–Mad tengo tarea aparte de esa clase ¿Si?

–Oh vamos, le prometiste a Alice que ya no estarías así... ¿Podrás por favor dejar el berrinche?Parece que estuvieras en tus días –Recriminó Mad.

Bueno ya basta, soportaba que Mad hiciera ese tipo de bromas sobre mi humor pero no enfrente de Edward, me puse roja de furia y me volteé. Solo alcancé a decir "voy a apurar a Alice".

Crucé enfadada las puertas principales hasta que vi a Alice bailoteando de aquí para allá mientras a su lado iba con su despreocupado paso Emmett.

–Belli–bells –Me saludó Emmett.

–Gigante –Le grité.

Pude ver como su despreocupada cara cambio a una temerosa. Comúnmente le llamaba hermanito, Emm, grandote, mono... pero cuando me encontraba molesta lo llamaba gigante, cabezota o mounstrete**. **

–Oh, oh –Lamentó –Esto... Alice te veo en la casa, Rosalie me espera. Adiós hermanita –Dijo tan rápido como pudo.

–Emmett Cullen, permanece donde de estas ¿Sabes que hoy no ha sido un buen día para mí, verdad? –Le pregunté en voz alta, ya que se encontraba a tres metro de mí.

–Sí –Contestó apenas audible y con un dejo de cansancio –Igual que Ayer, Antier... fin de semana supongo y bueno... Belli–bels es la historia de tu vida –Comentó ahora ya con su nueva broma.

–Nada, por tu culpa y la de esa...

–Naaaa.... Naaa... Ella no tiene la culpa de nada –Defendió Emmett a su máquina.

En realidad no estaba tan enojada con Emmett, él era así, y así lo adoraba. Tampoco pensaba en reclamarle, sinceramente solo lo había hecho para pensar en algo que fuera las dos personas que se encontraban en el estacionamiento.

–Esta bien, por lo menos ¿ganaste algo? –Tal vez podíamos compartir las ganancias.

Pero la cara de lamento de Emmett dejó en claro que todo se había ido tras aquella caja metálica.

–Ay Emm, olvidalo... Total no fue tan malo –Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia –¿Nos vamos ya? –Esta vez me dirigí a Alice.

–Sí claro, solo falta Mad –Respondió.

–Cree que ella esta más que lista... –Señalé hacia el estacionamiento con nauseas y Emmett rió.

–Oh, ya entiendo... Noah no te ha complacido ¿Eh Bells? –Interrogó él conteniendo la risa para que su broma se tomara por seria.

–Que gracioso Emmett... –Dije con sarcasmo –Supongo que lo supones por experiencia propia ¿Eh?

La cara de Emmett no tuvo precio y como recompensa a mi broma, Alice y yo reímos hasta salir al estacionamiento. Para entonces Edward y Mad ya se encontraban dentro del auto del primero.

–¿Vienes Emmett? –Pregunté al recordar que había dicho que Rosalie lo esperaba.

–No rojita–Otro de sus apodos hacia mí, solo que este lo inventó por mis seguidos sonrojos –Rosalie si me espera, nos vemos luego Alice –Se despidió pero antes de irse con sus dos manotas despeino nuestro cabello y se fue riendo por nuestras caras mientras que a nosotras no nos quedaba de otra que decir "¡EMMETT!".

Evidentemente me subí con Alice en el asiento trasero mientras que Mad iba en el delantero con Edward. Lamente que Edward no hubiera traído su volvo para así disfrutar menos de su rostro, Alice sonreía al ver que yo llevaba al bebé y Edward a la pañalera, eso le indicó que ya habíamos resuelto nuestros problemas.

Fiel a la costumbre Cullen el viaje no duró más de quince minutos en los que me dediqué a ver el nublado cielo que daba señales segura de lluvia. Al llegar nos bajamos y la reciente llovizna nos calló encima rectificando mi lógica teoría. Alice y yo nos subimos al porche delantero de la casa y Mad se quedo un rato parada enfrente del asiento copiloto despidiéndose de Edward.

–¿Crees que le importe mucho si se moja? –Pregunté a Alice en lo que metía la llave en el cerrajero.

–Creo que no le importará mucho... –Adivinó mientras daba saltitos adentro con entrada triunfal y señalando las bolsas en las que traía el material para hacer nuestros álbumes.

–Bien –Acepté –Charlie no ha llegado supongo que podemos trabajar un rato en la sala porque cuando llegue aunque no lo diga querrá adueñarse de la Televisión.

Reí un poco al imaginarme a Charlie queriendo decir algo que no se atrevía, lo conocía bien como para saber que ni siquiera se atrevería de pronunciar "hija podrías...". Alice no entendió el motivo de mi risa pero aún así me acompañó y empezó a entrar en la sala y a dejar caer su cosas en la alfombra.

Al poco tiempo Madisson entró toda empapada.

¿Quieres que te presté ropa Mad? –Ofrecí, lo más probable es que se enfermará si no se cambiaba.

–Estoy perfectamente bien, si no me quité la ropa allá afuera mucho menos lo haré aquí adentro –Aclaró con aquella sonrisa que hacía saber que había algo mucho más que contar.

Alice y rió y yo solo pude farfullar un "entiendo" incapaz de entenderla... oh bueno más bien incapaz de entender como se atrevía a decirlo, yo lo veía algo más privado.

Alice empezó a ordenar que debía hacer cada una, como colocar los marcos, las figuritas, las letras, las decoraciones, siendo interrumpidas cada hora por los lloriqueos del muñeco de Mad o mío. "Limpiar" y "alimentar" a nuestros "bebés" nos llevaba cerca de diez minutos y sumado el trabajo del álbum con esto acabamos al rededor de las siete.

Debía reconocer que nuestro trabajo había valido la pena, cada álbum representaba algo especial. Alice había colocado mis colores favoritos, mis fases e incluso habían pequeños fragmentos de poemas hacia bebés totalmente hermosos decorando el pie de página. El de Mad en cambio, estaba lleno de colores llamativos y claro el rosado no podía faltar ya que su muñeco era "niña".

–Bella creo que... "Ashuuuuu" –Estornudo Mad.

–Oh, oh –Lamentó Alice –Alguien esta enferma...

–Yo nnnnnn... "ashuuuuuu" –Volvió a estornudar.

Alice chasqueó la lengua negando con la cabeza.

–¿Ahora ya quiere la ropa la señorita que por milagro no se la quitó enfrente de su novio? –Pregunté, traté de ser juguetona pero en mi pregunta se notó lo mucho que me molestó el comentario de Mad.

Ella era mi amiga y claro que me molestaba que ese... Edmund Gullden aprovechará de ella. Mad asintió y fuí escaleras arriba por algo para ella, por suerte éramos de la misma talla. Entré en mi habitación y empecé rebuscar en mis cajones cuando el sonido de la patrulla de Charlie me avisó su llegada y entonces jalé la primera prenda posible, mientras menos tiempos le diera a Alice confiaba en que tal vez Charlie no le hiciera caso esta vez.

Baje rápido las escaleras aprovechándome de mi escasa suerte y tropecé justo en el penúltimo escalón.

"AHUUUUU" sonó mi pequeño quejido junto con el ruido del piso al caer. Alice, Mad y Charlie salieron de la cocina , ¡Rayos! Alice ya había empezado a hablar con Charlie, eso me quitaba ventaja.

–Ay Bells –Lamentaron los tres al unisono.

–No es nada –Aclaré, antes de que empezarán con sus cuidados intensivos.

Examiné mi pierna y me note que solo había sido una pequeña abertura, nada del otro mundo. Solo un poco de... ¡UGH! Tragué saliva, sangre.

–Charlie esto... quiero limpiar –Hablé tratando de no respirar.

Charlie rodó los ojos y se metió a la cocina por agua y jabón para limpiar la herida.

–Espero que no te hayas adelantado con Charlie –Advertí a Alice, el estar tirado en el piso conteniendo las ganas de vomitar no me daba un buen humor.

–Ay, Isabella lo prometiste. Hagas lo que hagas y te caigas cuantas veces sean irás... –Sentenció y Mad rió bajito antes de estornudar.

Oh Mad, se me había olvidado a lo que fui arriba.

–Mad aquí esta la ropa puedes cambiarte arriba creo que con Alice será suficiente para convencer a Charlie... –Aposté cien por ciento segura.

–Claro, ya vengo –Dijo Mad antes de irse por las escaleras.

Luego Charlie regresó con todo y me lo dejo a mi lado para que yo misma lo hiciera. Una vez que hube quitado el olor a sangre de mi pierna Alice habló.

–Charlie quería pedirte un favor –Comenzó Alice ya preparando aquella cara por si todo no salia bien a la primera.

Charlie se volteó con duda a Alice antes de preguntar –¿Qué?

–Sabes que Jasper un... amigo nuestro vive cerca de la playa, la Push y bueno sus padres nos han invitado especialmente a todos nosotros a pasar un tiempo allá, justamente los días que no habrán clases –Explicó Alice, vaya que cambiado todo solo un poquito, sonaba mucho mejor –¿Le darás permiso a Bella, verdad? –Y ahí estaba aquella cara de perrito de Alice que convencía siempre a Charlie para obligar a su hija a ir contra su voluntad.

–¿Y quieres ir Bella? –Preguntó Charlie sorprendiéndome por completo.

–Yo... esto... –Dudé, era evidente mi respuesta, aún así Alice lograría hacerme sentir MUY culpable si decía ahora que no. Me giré hacia ella, que ahora descargada todo el poder de carita de perrito en mí, ¡Rayos! –Supongo que será divertido –Me encogí de hombros, por si mi comodidad se veía más expuesta de lo normal (gracias aun malvado compañero de proyecto) podría decir que nunca me convenció del todo. Aún así Alice tenía que asegurarlo.

–Además Charlie, te habrás dado cuenta que Bella esta muy... –Lo pensó seriamente antes de decir –Tensa y sería bueno un tiempo de relajación para ella, te aseguró que se la pasará perfectamente –Aportilló Alice con una sonrisa hacia Charlie.

–Bien, supongo que está bien ¿Y quienes vas a ir? –Cuestionó Charlie.

–Emm... –Sonreí, sabía que si Alice decía que íbamos cuatro mujeres y cuatro hombres a Charlie no le agradaría nada, aún así Alice no parecía ni lo menor preocupada –Mis hermanos, Madisson, Bella y yo –Contestó totalmente segura, ¿Acaso se le olvidad Noah? Lo más seguro es que mintiera. No sabía que Alice deseará tanto el viaje.

–Oh Bells, parece que todos van con pareja –En un pueblo tan pequeño, todos sabían de la vida de todos –Supongo que estarás sola... Lastima que Noah no va –Era evidente que aquello no lo lamentaba ni en lo más mínimo, si supiera... –Pero ya sabes, si te siente sola, podrías visitar a Billy –Se encogió de hombros.

–Papá ¿Para qué querría visitar a tu amigo? Apenas y alcanzaría a reconocerlo... –Contesté sincera.

Imaginarme a mí en una sala con el compañero de pesca de mi padre era algo imposible, si de por si me costaba entablar un plática con alguien conocido sería imposible hacerlo con un total desconocido en el que no tenía ni el menor interés en común.

–Oh no te digo que busques a Billy si no a su hijo... creo que tiene la misma edad o es más chico, algo así. Ya sabes el pequeño Jacob, que bueno vaya chico cada día esta más grande...

Bien, aquello era más incomodo aún, asentí para ver satisfecho a Charlie y después vino un incomodo silencio antes de que Charlie se fuera para ver su televisión. Una ves que se hubo ido Alice me tenía que contestar.

–Estás tan ansiosa que le mentiste a Charlie –Dije mientras me levantaba del piso.

–No le mentí –Contestó conforme Alice.

–¿Cómo que no? –Interrogué –Que yo sepa Noah va a ir... ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste? No me digas que no mentiste solo... ocultaste información por favor.

–Oh, tampoco oculté nada Bella. Es que... –Oh, oh. No, No y No –Ese fin de semana le toca la quimioterapia a su madre y el tiene que regresar a Washington –Explicó Alice mientras observa cuidadosamente mi cara.

Mi cara, estaba más que pálida, podía soportar cinco días en el viaje del amor junto a Noah. Podía soportar cinco días con tres amorosas parejas a lado de Noah. Incluso podía soportar los nauseativos arrumacos... Pero estar yo sola entre tantos ¡Bah! En realidad solo una perja era el problema. Entonces vino mi dilema interno ¿Por qué solo una pareja era el problema?

–¿Por qué no me lo dijo? –Cuestioné.

Cobarde como siempre era incapaz de pensar en algo en lo que no quería.

–Sabía que no iría y lo convencí de que eso sería lo mejor para ti... por eso fingió a la hora del almuerzo –Confesó Alice.

Negué con la cabeza y sentí mis mejillas arder. Las traicioneras lágrimas se acumularon al rededor de mis ojos, ya los sentía cosquillear. Subí furiosa las escaleras para encontrarme a la mitad de ellas a Madisson.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó preocupada al ver mi cara.

–Pasa que no importa lo que diga, piense o quiera... Estoy agotada de decir sí a todo y que ustedes nunca sepan lo que quiero, pasa que YO jamás quise tomar la estúpida clase, pasa que YO jamás quise de pareja a Edward y pasa que YO no sé lo que quiero ahora.., –Me deje caer en uno de los escalones para sentarme y agachar mi cara, no quería que me vieran llorar.

Era una total estúpida pero es que ya estaba cansada de tener que ser comprensiva y todas las cosas que no quería hacer junto con mis disgustos de había acumulado en mí hasta salir estallando de la peor forma. Siempre así, siempre todo sucedía de la peor forma. Madisson me trató de consolar pero no la dejé y Alice me pedía disculpas y me decía que si no quería ir todo estaba bien. Negué con la cabeza.

–Estoy bien, tal vez sí necesite el viaje después de todo solo les pido tiempo ¿Sí? Ahora solo quiero... estar sola ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Ambas asintieron y me limpié las lágrimas sintiéndome la mayor estúpida del mundo.

–Bien, hasta mañana –Me despedí y me levanté de las escaleras antes de irme a mi cuarto.

–Esto... Alice, Madisson... –OH NO. Esa voz... Corrección, ahora me sentía la mayor estúpida del mundo. Me volteé furiosa hacia la puerta de la entrada –Acabo de llegar –Se defendió al ver mi cara pero pude notar como la suya estaba muy parecida a la mía, fruncí el ceño viéndolo, inmediatamente se volteó hacia Mad y Alice –¿Nos vamos? Me dijeron que llegará puntual a las ocho...

–Si Eddie, siempre tan puntual –Elogió Mad mientras lo sacaba a afuera.

Vi como ambos salía tomados de la mano, maldito nudo aprensivo en mi estómago.

–¡Ey! Bella –Capturó mi atención Alice –No sé que pueda pasar por esa cabezita –Sonrío –Pero es bueno sonreí de vez en cuando... No sabía que no desearás tantas cosas pero te prometo... te juró que te la pasarás bien... –Rodó a los ojos –A tu manera –Farfulló.

Reí un poco, sabía que Alice hacía lo que podía.

Gracias, Als ¿Nos vemos mañana? –Volví a preguntar.

–Entiendo... Entiendo –Repitió –Nos vemos mañana –Se despidió dando pasitos bailarines hacia la puerta –Descansa –Dijo antes de cerrarla.

Suspiré y empecé a subir los escalones. Literalmente lo hacía y deseaba poder hacerlo metafóricamente en mi vida. Sabía que había subido unos cuantos escalones como el superar la distancia con mi madre, pero ahora... Ahora frente a mí se extendía el más grande que pude haber visto, un maldito escalón que no conocía y que lastimaba. Lastimaba como te lastima aquella pequeña astilla en tu pie, que no quieres ver por temor a que no solo sea una pequeña astilla si no algo mucho más grande y fuerte. Yo no quería saber si lo que pasaba con Edward podía ser más que una astilla, no, no lo quería. Terminé los escalones deseando que fuera así de fácil superar todo y dormí con la seguridad de que mañana podría estar totalmente insegura como de ahora en adelante estaría.

* * *

Guau... este cuarto capitulo tardo mucho en subirse jeje.... pero le doy la culpa a que estuve enferma y tmb en una pequeña depresion que no trajo nada bueno.... :s

Aún asì les subo este cap, espero que les guste y oh claro...

No sé si se hará del todo raro que Rosalie y Jasper vivan en la Push pero bueno eso es por algo... :D

Gracias por leerr.... sin mucho más que decir.... ¡Besitos! 3


	5. 5ღConociendo al sentir

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_No me hago responsable de perdida de cordura o lagunas mentales... Los personajes aqui solo cumplen con un propósito: propósito que se me ha olvidado. Como sea no son los mismo que estamos acostumbrados a ver... bla bla. Los personajes perteneces a Stephanie Meyer._

_

* * *

_

**3ღConociendo el sentir.  
**

_La verdadera locura quizá no sea otra cosa que la sabiduría misma que, cansada de descubrir las vergüenzas del mundo, ha tomado la inteligente resolución de volverse loca._

_**Heinrich Heine** (1797–1856) Poeta alemán._

* * *

-Achuuuú -Madisson no dejaba de estornudar.

-Señorita Roux, podría por favor pasar a la enfermería -Pidió la señora Goff, en ingles, aunque estuvieramos haciendo el intento de hablar español.

-Pero... Pero... -Tartamudeó Mad, antes de que... -¡Achuuuú!

-Señorita... -Repitió molesta la profesora.

-Solo en un resfriado -Contrarió Mad, hablando rápidamente para no estornudar entre las palabras y luego hizo el intento de no respirar.

-¿Tengo que repetirlo? -Levantó una ceja molesta, cierto que Mad había estornudado un poco -Demasiado- en clase pero aún así, no tenía porque ser tan estricta.

-Bien -Aceptó a regañadientes Mad.

Tomó su mochila y me dirigió una mueca de disgusto antes de salir por la puerta.

Pobre Mad, parecía que nada giraba bien a su alrededor. Pero para ser honesta, como esperaba que su resfriado no se empeorará si se la había pasado compartiendo un helado con Edward en el receso con semejante gripe, no me sorprenderá que ya tuviera tos.

La clase continuó y cuando acabó quise ir a ver a Mad, lo hacía por ella y porque la clase siguiente era gimnasio. Camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a la enfermería, entre cauta y todo a mi al rededor era blanco. Sonreí a la enfermera chaparrita con grandes gafas de mediana edad.

-¿Madisson Roux? -Pregunté.Asintió y señalo hacia la puerta de la sala de espera, me acomodé mi mochila y fui hacia allí. Al otro lado, Mad se encontraba con una cara extremadamente triste, un pase largo en su mano y apoyada contra sus piernas que abrazaba frustrada.

-¿Qué paso? -Deje ver mi preocupación.

-Voy a faltar estos dos días a clases -Contestó molesta.

Volteó su cara hacia otro lado y se acomodó uno de su bucles detrás de la oreja, cuando me volvió a dirigir la mirada sus ojos grises se veían cristalinos, lágrimas se empezaban a formar.

-¡Oh Mad! -Lamenté, no me gustaba verla así.

Corrí a abrazarla y escuché un par de sollozos, Mad era... muy sentimental. Aunque todo el día se la pasase sonriendo y diciendo que nada le importaba, yo sabía perfectamente que eso no era más que una máscara para no mostrar a la verdadera Mad.

La Madisson que yo conocía hacia trece años, la que se ocultaba bajo unas gafas que apenas dejaba ver aquellos pares de hermosos grises, la que solo vivía en una habitación porque sabía que si salía se enfrentaría con las continuas peleas de sus padres. Eso era otra cosa que teníamos en común, nuestros padres peleaban. La diferencia radicaba en que los míos no recurrieron a la violencia para solucionar las cosas. Por eso mismo cuando regresé a Forks me sorprendió la nueva Mad, la divertida y vivaracha. Aunque con el tiempo supe que la frágil Madisson permanecía ahí.

-Nada va bien -Confesó contra mi suéter -Mi mamá se quiere ir a otro lugar

-Pronunció lentamente -No quiero regresar a mi casa, no cuando estoy segura que ese será el tema... Edward ha estado un poco raro y por ello no le he dicho nada

-Suspiró -No me siento bien.

-Tranquila -La consolé -Mira, no solucionaremos nada hasta que estés segura, sabes que las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti, casi cumples dieciocho y harás lo que quieras de tu vida ¿Sí? Por ahora solo habla con tu mamá y respecto a lo de Edward... Bueno -Resoplé, prefería comer tierra antes que decir lo que diría -Él es comprensivo y estoy segura que actuará de la mejor forma, él... -Tragué saliva -es... bueno.

Madisson rió ante mi esfuerzo y se soltó de mis brazos antes de que otro estornudo resonará.

-No te quiero contagiar -Aclaró -Solo quiero favor, ¿Podrías llevar a **_Maddie(1)_** con Erik Yorkie, y decirle que él cuidará de ella? -Pidió.Asentí mientras tomaba al muñeco y salía hacia la clase de gimnasia; sabía que estaría a media clase, así que no tuve problemas en agregar una falta más a la lista.

Caminé tarareando por los pasillos otro rato, en lo que esperaba a Erik Yorkie salir el gimnasio. Me apoyé contra la puerta hasta que empecé a ver a varios chicos salir y solo me preocupe por entregar al "paquete" que llevaba en mis manos; ahora si que venía lo peor. La clase de Maternidad y Paternidad.

Resoplé mientras trataba de recordar una canción de mi grupo favorito, Goo Goo Dolls y entraba en clase; me acomodé en mi silla habitual y contaba los segundos para que por milagro Edward no llegara.

Para después terminar reprochando mi infantil actitud, yo no debía ser tan malcriada. Lane entró y Edward le pisaba los talones por detrás, venía con una inusual sonrisa en la cara -Hasta podría jurar que acababa de carcajearse- Y se sentó a mi lado, incluso escuché un "hola Bella".

-Chicos -Nos habló la profesora Lane -Ya muchos me han entregado pruebas de álbumes, me alegra que les entusiasme este ejercicio, por suerte nada les ha pasado a sus muñecos y eso es un verdadero alivio. Les doy el resto de la clase para que tomen un método de organización para el fin de semana, mientras que estaré arreglando un... asunto. Guarden la compostura, por favor -Ordenó antes de salir por la puerta que hace diez minutos acababa de entrar.

Resoplé, este día parecía ser demasiado ordinario. Estaba cansada de lo mismo.

-¿Aburrida? -Escuché la pregunta de mi compañero de a lado.

Me volví hacia un par de esmeraldas expectantes, tenía ambas cejas arriba esperando mi respuesta _¿Qué mosco le pico ahora?_

-Algo -Acepté -¿Feliz? -Correspondí con una pregunta.

-No del todo -Se encogió de hombros, suspiró y se giró totalmente hacia mi -Me acabo de enterar que gané y quieren hacerme unas pruebas de sonido para un demo

-Habló rápidamente, mirando al vacío.

-Entiendo -Asentí mintiendo, no entendía nada.

Se giró para verme, levanto una ceja y dibujó una linda sonrisa de lado, algo divertida.

-Creo que no -Murmuró apenas.

Me mordí el labio estaba demasiado entretenida en el rostro de Edward, cómo alguien podía deslumbrar de tal manera; entendía, solo por una pequeña parte, que era lo que Mad veía en Edward. Aún así, Edward Cullen debía de ser una de esas cara bonitas y vacías

-Vale,me atrapaste -Me rendí -¿Qué ganaste?, ¿Pruebas de sonido?, ¿DEMO? -hicé mis preguntas sin pausa, sorprendiéndome de cuanta curiosidad podía tener.

Río quedamente, antes de contestar.

-Estoy contento porque Emmett me obligó a inscribirme en uno de esos tontos concursos de talento -Titubeó antes de seguir, me miró fijamente y continuó al ver que lo escuchaba, -bueno fue un más "hermano, ganaste" De hecho hoy me enteré de que estaba inscrito y bueno al parecer les gustó como tocó la guitarra y el premio es grabar un Cd, en realidad no quería eso pero... Esme se mostró muy emocionada y Emmett aclaró que nadie aprecia lo que hace así que... Me voy en tres semanas.

-Oh, -Me sorprendí, no sabía que tocará la guitarra -En ese caso... Felicidades, supongo -Me encogí de hombros.

-Gracias, supongo -Carraspeó y se volteó de la nada hacia otro lado. Tomó una conversación de lo más entretenida con Carter y no volvió a dirigirme palabra en toda la clase.

En realidad, Edward ahora no parecía tan malo. Ya ni recordaba las razones por las que lo odiaba... oh bueno, por las que sea lo que sea que le tenía en contra. Oh ya recordé, será su ególatra actitud, su manera de aprovecharse de mi amiga o quizá tal vez el hecho de que en esta vida yo estaba hecha para odiar a Edward Cullen.

**_&_**

Salí del salón hastiada, no pensaba esperar a la profesora toda la vida. Había reproducido más de diez veces la misma canción y aunque en otras circunstancias jamás me hubiera aburrido; esta vez estaba completamente hastiada.

-Bella, espera -_¡Genial! Aquella estúpida voz aterciopelada que se había pasado toda la clase hablando de estupideces. _

Me giré -solo por cortesía- hacia él. Le lancé una mirada envenenada pero él ni se inmutó, estaba más entretenido en ver a la planta de atrás.

-Es que acabo de acordarme de algo y necesito tu ayuda -Pidió tranquilo -Tú... esto, conoces a Madisson y...

_¿A dónde quería llegar? _

-¿Cullen no conoces a tu novia? -Lo reté; Me miró con furia -Pues bien, yo tampoco conozco con exactitud a Madisson -Frunció el ceño y me escuchó atento -Siento que para cuando conozco a la Mad de hace tres minutos, apenas y reconozco a la de hace dos -Expliqué.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello dudando como seguir.

-Bueno... -Titubeó -Pero como chica me puedes dar un consejo.

Vaya, a él si que le gustaba hablar de lo obvio, me acomodé mi mochila y me preparé para tomar marcha.

-Lo dudo -Empecé a caminar -Pero puedo hacer un intento -Aseguré cuando lo vi a mi lado.

-¿Lo dudas? Swan me estas tomando el pelo -Acusó mientras dudaba si irse o no.

-Es enserio; digamos que... A las chicas_ normales_ -Remarqué la palabra -Les gustas la clase maternidad y paternidad -Señalé hacia atrás -Isabella Swan lo detesta

-Confesé.

Lo pesó durante un momento y ahora parecía divertirle la nueva situación.

-Si puede ser... Supongo -Aceptó -Las chicas adoran a... -Su gesto fue pensativo y luego río -Bueno, según Emmett, a los tipos musculosos; Isabella Swan...

-Le da igual -Respondí franca, me hacía un poco gracia el hablar de mi en tercera persona.

-Bien -Asintió -Ahora algo difícil... Las chicas adoran eso de tener una futura vida perfecta, tu sabes, esposo perfecto, familia perfecta.. -Señaló a Edbell de una manera jocosa y esperó mi respuesta.

-Isabella Swan no conoce la perfección, teme al matrimonio y no pretende ningún esposo -Dejé que mi pavor hacia ello quedará claro, como respuesta río entre dientes.

-Vale, entiendo. Las chicas adoran los regalos e Isabella Swan...

-Los detesta -Completé rápida.

-¿Todos? -Preguntó incrédulo.

-Solo los ostentosos, inmerecidos, caros, brillosos, piedras, "cambios de looks", salidas caras... -Suspiré -Puede ser una lista larga.

Se acercó lentamente hacía mi y a centímetros de mi rostro dejo caer su aliento al decirme "pruebalo".

No sabía que quería decir, de nuevo me entretenía en cada gesto de su cara. En como llevaba aquella mueca divertida, en cuan cerca estaba. En como me miraba y de la nada...

Nada.

Absolutamente nada; parpadeé un par de veces para aclarar mi visión. Aún así Edward no aparecía ni por un metro a la redonda. Era molesto, muy molesto. ¿Qué quiso decir con "pruebalo"?

Las dudas se sumergían en lo más hondo de mi cerebro ¿Pruebalo? Dé qué hablábamos, ah si, sobre los regalos y sobre lo mucho que podía odiarlos cuando... Puff; desapareció.

-¿Te quedarás ahí todo el día, Swan? -Escuché la pregunta de aquella voz aterciopelada, con un tono burlesco. Me giré para tratar de verle, más era imposible; gracias una pequeña senda que llevaba al estacionamiento fue que le pude ver con claridad. -Vamos -Me invitó mientras no entendía como había llegado tan rápido desde mi lugar hasta allí.

Tomé marcha hacia la pequeña senda, la cual ahora recordaba no era bueno pasar por ahí, todo porque ahí se extendía el jardín de la profesora Kim, de jardinería; simplemente era algo prohibido pasar por ahí.

-¿Edward, qué haces? -Cuestione mientras intentaba seguir su paso.

-Oh, por favor, pequeña cobarde -Bufó.

Detuvo su paso y se agachó hacia uno los rosales; jugó con la ramita de una pequeña rosa, doblándola. No entendía para nada su extraña actitud y cuando la ramita parecía vencida por la fuerza de Edward fue cuando capté su intención.

Caminé rápidamente hacia donde estaba él. Eramos un caso muerto si descubrían que habíamos arrancado una rosa, del rosal favorito de Kim; estaba segura de detenerlo pero de un momento a otro terminó de cortar la rosa y antes de que llegará la extendió hacia mí.

-Para ti -Fue lo único que dijo. Estar muda era poco, estaba más que inerte entre mis pensamientos. Este podía ser uno de los gestos más lindos pero venía de Cullen, eso de algún modo era malo.

-Quiero que me demuestres si es cierto lo que acabas de decirme -Explicó con un tono de niño, parecía divertirse con mis gestos.

Estoy segura que tenía la boca abierta en una pequeña, perfecta «o».Mejoré mi gesto, aún siendo imposible el hecho de que él no se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero un intento es un intento; tomé la rosa que me ofrecía y con cuidado de no picarme con las espinas, la observé detenidamente. En lo que pensaba que decir.

-¿De modo que este no es un regalo _ni ostentoso, inmerecido, caro o brilloso? _Hizo amago de pensarlo durante un largo tiempo; para después contestar.

-No, a menos que tenga que sobornar a la profesora Kim para que no me castigue... Supongo que no... no dejaría aún así de ser _ostentoso, inmerecido, caro o brilloso para ti_ -Señaló con una mirada que estaba segura de taladrarme hueso por hueso.

De nuevo, tuve que pensar en lo siguiente que diría.

-Bien, Cullen. Conoces bien a Isabella Swan -Acordé solemne.

Río un poco, como si esa hubiese sido la respuesta que había esperado todo el tiempo.

-Volviendo al tema -Negó con su cabeza, tratando de acordarse de lo que había tratado de decir

-Quería preguntarte, que tipos de regalo le gustan a Madisson, estamos empezando septiembre y su cumpleaños ya se acerca... Aún no sé...

«¡Auuúcchhh!» Eso me había caído como agua helada después de haber estado expuesta completamente al sol, un sol que le pertenecía a mi amiga. Edward Y Madisson... De nuevo me sentí la Y entre ellos dos. Que lindo, yo aquí recibiendo rosas de su novio y Mad en su casa lamentado el mal giro que podría tomar su vida. _¡Que linda amiga, Isabella Swan!_ No, yo tenía que recordar que estaba hablando con el novio de Mad, pero es que jamás vi a Edward de otra forma ¿O si? No, no. Jamás.

Jamás y jamás, mil veces jamás.

-Mad es una niña muy sensible, estoy segura que se conformaría con cualquier cosa viniendo de ti -Le aseguré.

-Me dejas igual -Hizo una mueca inconforme -¿Qué le regalarás tú?

Es cierto, todavía no había pensado en ello. Conociendo a Madisson, era demasiado fácil, sabía que ella estaría contenta con un enorme globo, tal vez una enorme caja con un peluche. Pero también sabía que si quería que fuera algo que pudiera recordar, debía ser original; Mad siempre era original en mi cumpleaños. El año pasado redecoró mi cuarto y en el techo hizo una enorme pintura de una pancarta; en ella hablaba de mi... Recuerdo a la perfección el titulo -pues lo veo todas las noches-, _«Isabella Swan... ¿Detrás de aquellos chocolates hay algo más? Sí, una hermosa chica»_ Lo primero que dije en cuanto lo vi fue sobre la "pequeñez del titulo -notesé el sarcasmo-" pero así era Mad, gigante a su manera.

-Debes de pensar muy bien que le regalarás, Cullen -Le sugerí -Pero creo que te ayudaré... ¿Lo vemos después? -Pregunté, para ser honesta quería llegar a mi casa, ya tenía un poco de hambre.

-No, no. Irás conmigo ¿Recuerdas que Alice te trajo? -Asentí -Bueno pues fue su plan que te llevará a casa, estamos a jueves y Alice quiere adelantar un poco "el inventario de la semana" -Hizo las comillas con demasiada sutileza, dudando si debía o no mofarse del esfuerzo «sagrado» de su hermana.

-Bien, bien -Acepté, sabía que con Esme no me moriría de hambre._**&**_-¿Tienen los Cullen algún problema contra la velocidad _normal?_ -Discriminé, hasta ahora me daba cuenta de que Edward conducía más rápido que Alice, incluso más que Emmett.

Rió un poco más, _para variar_; En realidad no estaba segura si en la normalidad, Edward reía tanto.

-Supongo que no, estoy seguro de conducir a una velocidad... razonable -Aclaró mientras quitaba los seguros del carro.

-Discrepo y lo sabes -Le aseguré, antes de bajarme del auto; y _de nuevo_, escuchar su melodiosa risa.

¡Ah! La mansión Cullen, cuántos elogios no había recibido Esme ya, sobre su hermosa casa. En ella era común organizar cenas, donde terminaba invitando a casi todo Forks; siempre me pregunté como lo hacia pero esa mujer era... Esme. Tal como todos Cullen, en definitivo la familia era única.

Me subí al porche de la casa, esperando que Edward llevara llaves pero no se necesitaron ya que apenas llegué Esme salió con una enorme sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.

-¡Bella! Cariño, hace siglos que no vienes ¿Cómo va todo? -Saludo efusivamente.

Lo pensé, llevaba aproximadamente tres semanas sin poner un pie en la casa, y vaya que eso era mucho.

-Confía en que vendrá más a menudo -Aseguró Edward al pasar a lado nuestro.

Esme le dio una pequeña palmada a su hijo y entonces me dediqué de lleno a contarle cada aspecto de mi vida en estas tres últimas semanas; y por supuesto, para nada oculte el pequeño detalle, "su hijo era el padre del mío". Reímos un poco, me dio de cenar y continuamos hablando, ahora sobre Renée. A veces, llegaba a pensar que Esme era como mi madre y al ella llevarse tan bien con Renée sabía cada detalle de mi infancia. Me la pase todo el rato con Esme hasta que la pequeña duende llego para raptarme y empezar el "inventario".

-Vamos Bells, a lo que viniste -Ordeno Alice desde el marco de la cocina.

-Oh si claro, el inventario -Recordé, en lo que me levantaba de mi asiento y me despedía con una seña de Esme.

-¿Inventario? -Se ofendió Alice -Es el diario de la infancia de Edbell, tu hijo, mi sobrino...

-Anunció como si eso fuera el pergamino divino.

-Si, si... El inventario -Repetí, restándole importancia con un gesto de mano.

Bufó detrás de mi pero no dijo nada más. Reí un poco, y así entré a la sala cuando me paré en seco al ver que en el centro se encontraba Edward hincado en la pequeña mesita; parecía concentrado en lo que escribía.

-Uhhhhhh -Canturreó Alice por detrás, él pareció sorprenderse -¿Es lo que creo qué es? -Interrogó divertida.

-No es nada -Dictó el aludido mientras escondía el papel por detrás.

No entendí nada, pero me sentiría una entrometida si preguntaba algo. No, no lo haría; lo dejé pasar.

Me preguntaba seriamente si Alice gozaba de mandar cada acción que hacíamos; sí, sí lo hacia. Primero pidió que hiciéramos un _«borrador»_ cada uno, sobre la "experiencia" de ser padres; Alice en verdad estaba emocionada. Nos corrigió puesto que, al parecer, ninguno de los dos eramos los _«padres dichosos»_ que deberíamos de ser, al final solo logramos redactar una cuartilla de nuestro "maravilloso avance". Por suerte no vomito.

-¿Ya acabaron? -Llegó Esme insegura con un gran álbum en las manos.

Alice sonrío y ahora ambas parecía complices. Me preguntaba cuál sería el contenido.

-Claro -Confirmo Alice con tono macabro, y una mirada despiadada a Edward.

-Hora de fotos familiares -Anunció super contenta Esme y entonces la cara de

Edward cambió de confundida a temerosa. Casi percibo el cambio opaco en sus ojos.

_**&**_

Ya no sabía si había alguna diferencia entre la blusa roja de Esme o la cara de Edward. Había entendido que eran "fotos familiares" pero Esme tenía dividido el álbum por cada uno de sus hijos y vaya que había fotos de Edward.

Al principio vi a un Edward de dieciséis años, con unos audífonos y con su guitarra en la piernas; se veía muy concentrado. Luego, de la misma edad; iba con un traje de gala y a su lado iba Katie Green -Recuerdo que fue la chica más deseada de todo Forks, hasta que terminó embarazada y huyó con su "prometido"-, ambos hermosos. Katie posaba para la foto mientras que Edward solo ocultaba su unas cuantas más de él, en diferentes lugares; Edward era muy, muy, fotogénico.

Pasamos a su quince años, ahí se notaba más la diferencia del Edward actual, la mayoría de las fotos eran de el en un piano; guau, vaya que le gustaba la música.

Las demás fotos eran de él en diferentes lugares como zoológicos, playas, museos, plazas, etc. Me daba mucha curiosidad como contrastaba con el ambiente, como sus gestos diferenciaban del lugar y como sus ojos adquirían un tono diferente. No podía creer que viera todo esto por una simple fotografía.

Guau, quince años. Era... él. Siempre él, sonaba de lo más tonto pero estoy segura que jamás pude conocer más a Edward que en las fotos que Esme me mostraba, aquí aparecía varias veces Emmett, si no era golpeándolo -de juego-, aparecía poniéndole cuernos, sacándole la lengua y hubo una en la que parecía mandarle un besito. JAJA, Adoraba a Emmett cada vez más.

Catorce, trece y doce, ¡Era una ternura! Sí, sí lo era. No había conocido a niño más lindo que él. Estaba segura de querer meterme en las fotos y pellizcar cada cachete, aquí siempre se tapaba la cara y en todas salió con sus hermanos juntos. Sonreían y había fotos de navidad en las que el estaba vestido de rodolfo y Emmett de Santa Closs, ¡oh que cosa más graciosa!

Llegamos a las de cuatro para diez, mi deseo de pellizcarle aquellas mejillas tan lindas crecía cada vez más, era una ternura; como sus sonrosadas mejillas contrastaban con los rizos que le caían de su broncineo cabello. Sus pequeños ojitos siempre brillaban y sonreía todo el tiempo. Incluso me carcajeaba cuando aparecían fotos de Edward sin un diente, y era entonces cuando su cara adoptaba el color de un tomate.

Y por fin, las más esperadas. Un Edward bebé. Juro que jamás se me ocurrió tener un hijo pero en definitivo, deseaba con todas mis ganas poder sacar al bebé del álbum y hacerle más de mil cariños. Cuando aprendía caminar, lograba ver como hacia todo el esfuerzo de concentrarse, entrecerraba su pequeños ojitos y apretaba la miniatura de manitas que tenía para no caerse.

Oh, ¡pero cuando era un bebé! ¿Había existido un bebé, más lindo que Edward? No, no lo creo. Sus ojitos siempre cerrados impedían ver las hermosas esmeraldas que lo acampanarían en su vida. Era un verdadero _nenuco_, me encantaba ver cada foto, como Esme lo vestía. Cómo tomaba su mamila y vaya que como observaba. Hubo uno foto que llamó mi atención. Alice bebía concentrada de su mamila, Emmett observaba a Alice completamente furioso y lloraba rojo del coraje mientras que Edward tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos mirando a ambos.

Al final, volteé a ver a Edward, quien agradecía sin pausa el final de las fotos. La sonrisa aún no se borraba de mi cara y las imágenes me acompañarían por el resto de mi vida, esperaba que mi hijo -si tenía- fuera igual al hermoso bebé que acababa de ver.

Esme estaba fascinada con mi rostro, después de mostrarnos las fotos.

-Bueno, ¡Basta! ya se divirtieron, ahora es hora de llevar a Bella a su casa... -Trató de que sonará como una orden pero pareció más un ruego. Reí un poco más.

-Bien, bien -Acepté -Me encantaron las fotos Esme, gracias -Esme asintió con una sonrisa

-¿Nos vamos, Alice? -Pregunté.La aludida negó teatralmente con la cabeza.

-No, no. Que el padre de tu hijo te lleve... yo... tengo sueño -Dijo la pequeña duende mientras reía al pasar a lado de su hermano.

-Que linda, Alice; gracias -Hablé con sarcasmo, parecía que hiciera todo su esfuerzo por que _"el padre de mi hijo"_ y yo nos lleváramos bien.

Edward rodó los ojos y me miró. Sabía que si yo no quería ir con él, tenía otras opciones, podía pedirle al gorila de Emmett que me llevará o algo así... Pero lo que importaba aquí no era eso, lo importante era saber que decir. Edward me estaba dando la oportunidad de elegir.

Bostecé.

-Para ser honesta muero de sueño... Solo quiero llegar a mi casa -Pedí, tratando de sonar agotada.

-Pues vamos, _Belli-Bells_ -Escuché la voz de Emmett por detrás -Edward, la llevaré en la Jeep para que puedas ir con _Maddie_, estoy seguro de que te espera -Canturreó con sorna.

Edward puso sus ojos en blanco, nada sorprendido con la actitud de su hermano y se despidió con un gesto de mano hacia ambos antes de irse.

Me giré hacia al mayor de los Cullen, él se encontraba recargado sobre el marco de la sala con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Así que mucho sueño? -Preguntó con burla -Eres una pésima actriz, agradezcamos que mi hermano es un bruto -Terminó de hablar haciendo esa sonrisa molesta y jugo con sus llaves indicándome que nos íbamos.

Bien, necesitaba analizar cada cosa. Uno, me dolía en el fondo el saber que Edward iría con Mad pero ¿Por qué? Porque ese _nudo_ seguía ahí, maldita sea, yo no podía sentir cualquier tipo de celos hacia la relación de Edward Y Mad, yo tenía a Noah... O eso creía, no, eso ERA; Dos, vaya que dejaría la vergüenza para después, ¿Tan mala actriz había sido? Y eso dé que servía, si de todos modos mis intenciones nunca fueron otras, nunca...

**_&_**

Los llantos del -Falso -Bebé me despertaron dos veces y tuve que cambiar un pañal húmedo y darle agua, mis pasos no alcanzaron a bajar a la cocina -O no quisieron – Y le di agua de la llave del baño, sinceramente no veía mucho problema en ello.

-Edbell, Edbell -Musité antes de caer en un profundo sueño, esperando que fuera última vez que me despertara.

_«zZz»_

Sentía mis párpados pesados, un ligero y extraño calor -Cabe mencionar que el calor era la antítesis de Forks- se extendía por todas mis mejillas, en realidad toda mi cara. Me levanté incrédula, aventando la colcha que me cubría y salté hacia el tocador _«Estaba sonrojada» _

Y es que eso era -muy- normal en mi, pero esta vez me había me había despertado así, sin razón alguna... Oh bueno, si hubo una razón. Él horrible sueño/pesadilla de anoche.

_"... –Este es lindo ¿No te parece? –El rostro alegre de Alice indicaba que aquel mameluco le encantaba y ver su cara como mi imaginación la hizo unos años más grande me causó una sonrisa._

_Reí._

_–Alice, por favor es mi hijo tiene que parecerse a mí –Reclamé con una voz divertida, una voz feliz y orgullosa.¿YO DECÍA ESO? No, no. Pero es que en este sueño únicamente podía observar más no actuar. _

_–No, se puede parecer un poco a su padre quien SÍ deja que yo lo vista... hablando de él ¿Dónde se encuentra? _

_¿Padre? ¿De mi hijo? _

_–Ya casi llega, prometió traer a Edbell con él..._

_¿EDBELL? Ese era el nombre de... Oh no. Sentí como me tomaron por la cintura, aquel gesto, aquella sensación que no había olvidado... Entonces me giré y lo vi, claro mi imaginación le había agregado años pero seguía siendo tan... él. _

_Sonreí y me lancé a abrazarlo, le dí un pequeño beso (esta de más decir que cuando recordé el sueño casi vomito) y entonces él me mostró al bebé, nuestro bebé. Se parecía tanto a la foto que me había mostrado Esme, una verdadera hermosura. _

_Tomé al bebito en mis brazos le hice tantos cariños mientras Edward nos miraba con ternura. Sentía una redundante felicidad en mi pecho ..."_

Me golpeé fieramente la cabeza una y otra vez contra la pared más cercana. ¿Qué ptm soñaba? Oh no, no y es que ¿cómo vería a Edward a la cara ahora?Bueno, pensaría en ello después. Ahora, ahora tenía que arreglarme para compartir un sistema educativo con el novio de mi mejor amiga y oh si, se me olvidaba; Madisson no iría hoy a la escuela, ¿Qué me esperaba?

* * *

(1) Oh, solo quería aclarar... no se si alguna se confundió por ahí... había dicho que Mad tenía una muñeca.. y en el "media cap" que subí.... al muñeco le llamé Eduard.. pero bue.. lo que es estar distraida! jaja. En resumen, la muñeca de Mad se llamá Maddie.

_No tengo palabras para disculparme así que diré la más común; ¡Lo ciento!_

_Estuve muy ocupada con las escula (odio a mis nuevos maestros) ¬¬" pero aún así prometo subir un cap MUY LARGO por semana, eso es seguro..._

_Les pido paciencia a las lectoras, que en lo personal este fic me gusta mucho y no lo dejaré._

_¡Besos!_


	6. 6ღSalida I

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_No me hago responsable de perdida de cordura o lagunas mentales... Los personajes aqui solo cumplen con un propósito: propósito que se me ha olvidado. Como sea no son los mismo que estamos acostumbrados a ver... bla bla. Los personajes perteneces a Stephanie Meyer._

_

* * *

_

**6ღSalida I  
**

___Si no te ha sorprendido nada extraño durante el día, es que no ha habido día._

_****__John Archibald __Físico estadounidense._

* * *

-Eso es todo, ¿Segura? -Me preguntaba Madisson una y otra vez.

Su tono condescendiente me hacía sentir peor aún, no podía creer que lo hubiera notado pero por supuesto que no le diría la razón de mi "estado".

-Sí Mad, ya te he dicho que fue solo eso, me pone algo triste que Noah se vaya... -Traté de pensar en ello, y para se honesta, era fácil decir que _ese _no era el motivo.

-Mmm... No lo sé -Dudó Mad. Eso era algo -Es que eso ya lo sabías desde el martes y... tu tono no es nostálgico es... triste -Completo mi amiga sintiéndose así.

-Mad estoy triste porque Noah se vaya -Aclaré.

Madisson se había puesto muy terca; demasiado para mi gusto. Todo porque cuando me habló para que le _«platicara» _sobre el día de hoy, al instante detectó mi ánimo y empezó con su largo cuestionario que daba gritos al cielo porque acabara ya.

-Pero... Es más como... Si estuvieras desilusionada... -Titubeó, claro.

Claro porque no podía estar segura de algo así, ni yo misma lo estaba siendo franca. Y es que yo no lo estaba, bueno no tanto. O mejor dicho solo estaba _« ¿Aliviada?», _sí, estaba aliviada porque hoy había sido un día... normal. Bueno normal a la manera que hace una semana no había sido, normal a la manera en la que yo no era madre de ningún muñeco falso, normal a la manera en la que yo me la pasaba de un humor "normal", normal a la manera en la que lo más importante del día se reflejaba en la calificación que pudiera obtener y normal a la manera en la que yo no estaba a la defensiva porque un _mal padre, mal novio y mal (lo que sea de mi) _se acercará.

Así es, hoy había sido un día normal. Hoy no vi a Edward ni por un metro a la redonda, tampoco lo vi en su habitual lugar en la cafetería. Y recordaba que nos tocaba biología juntos, no lo vi. Edward desapareció pero su flamante volvo plateado estaba aparcado a lado del auto de Alice. Siendo así cuando hizo una brillante carrera para que cuando yo me dirigía al auto el pudiera estar ya lejos de la escuela. No quería tomar un criterio rápido, pero que otra cosa podía pensar. Edward estaba evitándome sin razón o motivo. ¿Ó lo tenía? ¿Tenía algún motivo para evitarme? Eso dolía.

Sabía que al mencionar dolor era darle demasiada importancia. Demasiada importancia a Edward; pero no podía evitarlo, así fuera Edward, así fuera quien sea... dolía el rechazo.

-Mad estoy bien ¿Sabes? Creo que no reprobaré trigonometría... -Empecé una charla distinta con mi amiga, una fácil, una en la que no me dolía el rechazo de su novio.

Miraba fijamente los mosaicos mostaza que decoraban la cocina mientras dejaba que Mad hablará fluidamente de lo bien que todo podía salir.

Básicamente la escuché todo el tiempo, decía "Um" cuando había que y reía cuando ella lo hacía. Si se es de preguntar en que diablos pensaba, la verdad era que en nada. Solo quería dejar de hacerlo.

Colgué un tanto distanciada, Mad decidió dejar el tema como acabado y se despidió. No quedaba mucho por hacer realmente, el día de hoy me dedicaría a limpiar la casa. Mañana estudiaría para los parciales y aún así, me quedaba un largo fin de semana por delante y una mente vacía de actividades. Sonreí a la nada, puesto que nada podía ser más... normal. Cabe decir que jamás odie tanto la palabra.

* * *

**_Sábado en la noche._**

-Entonces dices que Noah se irá el fin de semana próximo, ¿Verdad? -Preguntó Charlie mientras digería una pechuga asada.

Resoplé por tercera vez, cansada de explicarle.

-Sí papá, por eso es que no irá a la Push -Expliqué lo que él, desde un principio quiso escuchar.

Su rostro se relajó, dio un sorbo a su vaso y se limpió con la servilleta.

-Entiendo y tú... ¿Quieres ir? -Me preguntó no muy convencido.

Charlie seguía sorprendiéndome, no podía creer que siguiera dándome el don de la palabra, no cayendo en el chantaje sentimental de Alice.

Pero yo no podía ser honesta, aunque la idea de ir a la Push ahora ya no parecía tan mala... estaría Emmett... pero también Rosalie... No es que me cayera mal pero era muy intimidante, apenas y lograba decir una palabra delante de la rubia novia de Emmett. Era difícil ir a un viaje con ella. Por otro lado iba Alice... pero iba con Jasper y aunque los adoraba, entendía cuando querían estar solos... Oh bueno cuando yo quería dejarlos solos. Mad no era una opción de compañía, eso estaba claro, estaba segura que jamás se despegaría de Edward y eso me dejaba en una terrible incomodidad.

-Alice dice que será divertido -Comenté, no quería decir ni _«sí o no»_ -....

Estaba segura de decir algo más pero el teléfono ahogo mi voz, Charlie se volteó confundido hacia él. Jamás recibía llamadas a estas horas «10:30».

Lo vi tan encariñado con su plato que me levante a contestar.

-¿Diga?

-Wooooouuu... -Escuché un aullido muy, muy, alegre -Bella -Reconocí la voz de Alice -No quiero ser descortés así que ¿me invitas a tu casa?

-¿Alice de que diablos hablas? -Le pregunté confundida.

-Es que quiero visitarte -Oh ya me imaginaba la carita de perrito mal tratado que llevaba puesta.

-¿Qué harás?

-Oh gracias Bella, ya veras...

Dijo esto y colgó, claro Alice era así. Pero esta vez la etapa «rabieta Bella» había pasado a mejor término y ahora la próxima locura que llegara por parte de Alice sería la prueba que vendría para lo que me podía esperar el fin de semana.

Regresé a la mesa.

-Era Alice, dice que vendrá -Explique a Charlie quien ya había acabado.

Se levanto de su silla para poder lavar su plato.

-Que bueno, es sábado por la noche... Debería de tener planes -Comentó.

-¿Me someterías a un plan Alice? -Pregunté en broma.

-Bella cariño, con tal de que no te la pases todo el día en la casa... Admito que Alice no me parece tan mala idea.

Charlie tenía razón, debía dejar de poner excusas y salir del hueco de mi casa, fácil y pasaba por ermitaña.

-Supongo que sí... -Admití -Ojala tenga planeado algo «decente» -Esperaba que en realidad fuera así.

Minutos después el timbre sonó, Alice había llegado.

Salí de la cocina al par de Charlie, él se tumbó en el sillón de la sala mientras yo abría la puerta. Al hacerlo vi a una Alice totalmente arreglada, con unas altas zapatillas, bucaneras oscuras y un pequeño vestido morado a la altura de su entrepierna. Sin mencionar su maquillaje de noche y llevaba una maletita en la mano.

-Dios, Alice ¿Qué haces así? -Pregunté confusa.

Ella me miró con aquella sonrisa que bien presagiaba algo malo y se metió dentro.

-Oh Bella hace frío ¿Sí? -Se quejó aún de un excelente humor.

-Pues claro, con semejante ropa o mejor dicho con semejante _no ropa_ a quien no le daría frío -

La regañé.

Rodó los ojos y jaló de mi mano.

-Vamos, tenemos poco tiempo -Dijo antes de hacerme subir escaleras arriba.

Entró a mi cuarto como lo hace un huracán en un pequeño pueblito: amenazando con destrucción a su paso.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te regale la semana pasada? -Cuestionó con voz experta, ya seria, algo de lo que en definitivo debía temer.

Deje que mi cara de duda lo dijera todo, claro que recordaba sus regalos pero con el miedo adyacente en mi cerebro y teniendo en cuenta que la última semana había estado de un horrible humor; me era imposible de recordar.

-Ya sabes, lo que te compre en aquella tienda... La de... -Ella también hacía esfuerzo de recordar, claro comprando ropa cada cinco minutos, eso debía ser difícil -Ya recuerdo, te quejaste de ver demasiados brillos -Mencionó con burla.

Oh, claro. Fue esa tienda a la que me obligo a meterme donde solo había encajes, lentejuelas, shakiras y UGH. Nada yo, sin mencionar que la ropa era muy ajustada y todo en licra. Esas tiendas que bajan tu autoestima al cien por ciento si algo no te queda, claro que después de ver tanta ropa, le dije que prefería ir a la tienda de en frente y la dejé comprando sola. No recordaba si quiera haberme probado algo...

-¿Qué tiene eso?

-Bueno tú compraste un pantalón en otro lugar pero al ver que no te he visto estallar, supongo que todavía no has abierto la bolsa de ese día -Deducía como cuando resuelves un problema muy importante -¿Dónde esta la bolsa?

Mi curiosidad le ganó al regaño que le podía dar a Alice por hacerme esperar tanto.

Fui a mi closet y rebusqué en la parte de la esquina, el pantalón que había comprado no lo pensaba utilizar hasta la próxima salida que Alice planeara. Saqué la bolsa y me percaté de que estaba muy llena para ser un solo pantalón.

Le entregué la bolsa a Alice confundida y ella la recibió muy gustosa.

La abrió y entendí porque tanto misterio, porque yo estallaría y porque Alice nunca me pidió que entrará de nuevo a la tienda. Ella sacaba prenda tras prenda de la pequeña bolsa; alcancé a ver una blusa llena de lentejuelas, un pequeño vestido llenó de brillos, un chalequito gris de tejidos. Unas mallas bucaneras, unas botas gamuzadas ¿Cómo entro eso ahí? y después deje de ver... No quería enojarme más.

Con suerte Alice compró eso para ella... Me miró con ojos examinadores desmoronando mi anterior teoría.

-Mira, siento que te he obligado a mucho -Empezó con una voz sorprendentemente seria y comprensiva -Pero Bella todo lo hago por ti, justo ahora Mad, Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie van camino a una fiesta en la casa de los Weber -Explicó tranquila -No quiero obligarte a salir pero es importante para Ángela y recordé que te había comprado esto, por favor no te enojes -Pidió, sin chantaje, lo esperaba de verdad.

Asimilé todo, ¿Ángela y una fiesta? Era lo mismo que escuchar y sordo.

-¿Ángela tendrá una fiesta? -Dudaba de las tácticas de Alice para sacarme de mi casa.

-Ella todavía no lo sabe, Ben lo ha preparado todo... Hoy es su primer aniversario y habló con los padres de Ángela para que le permitieran organizar una fiesta. Obviamente él necesitaba a _«alguien» _que conociera el verdadero significado de una y por motivos obvios me eligió mí -Se señaló orgullosa.

»Claro que acepté, me hubiera gustado decirte y claro que lo intente pero cuando te vi de tan mal humor... preferí hacerlo de esta manera, no necesitabas ropa ya que ya te había metido esto... Entonces por favor, elije ¿Mallas o vestido?«

Bien, demasiado que asimilar. Me sentía mal por no participar en esto para Ángela y todo por mi mal humor ¡Rayos! Bueno era mejor tarde que nunca, tenía que ir, eso estaba claro. Y respecto a: ¿Mallas o vestido?

-Ninguno, iré con los jeans y...

-Bella -Gimió -Vamos, todos irán presentables, sé que no confías en esto -Señaló la ropa esparcida por la cama -Pero créeme que te gustara cuando te veas -Aseguró.

Rodeé los ojos y deje que me vistiera a su manera.

Sonrío y empezó a indicarme que debía ponerme y cómo; solo intervenía para acomodarme mejor la ropa incomprensible para mí. Luego me sentó en la cama y la maletita de antes la abrió; era un completo estuche de maquillaje.

Empezó con cremas a mi cara, luego un rubor bajo ya que dijo "no necesitaras mucho", sombras y brillos, demasiados brillos.

Del cajoncito por debajo de la maletita sacó un brazalete plateado y dos collares, uno pequeño con un dije de estrella y otro largo con pequeñas lunitas al final.

Me pasó todo y acabó antes de tomar un pañuelo y dar un último toqué a mis ojos.

-Listo no puedo hacer más -Exclamó fingiendo cansancio y se dejó caer en mi cama.

Con miedo me levante de la cama y me asomé al espejo colgado en la puerta. Me asuste al ver mi reflejó. Alice no había insistido mucho en mi cabello y lo lleva suelto con pequeñas ondas gracias a todos sus "instrumentos", el delineador negro el daba un contraste brilloso a mis ojos y un poco tétrico, las sombras hacían la igualdad entre el delineador y me veía... Sexy, mirada sexy y Bella Swan ¿Quién diría? El rubor, vaya que tenía razón, este se teñía solo. Mi cuello iba adornado por el pequeño collar de estrella y el otro largo que adornaba al hermoso vestido.

Era un vestido crema, como de tiempos de antaño pero demasiado brilloso y se cernía mi cuerpo hasta mis caderas, de abajo termina en un corte suelto y disparejo. Dejaba un poco mis piernas al descubierto pero nada para hacerme enfadar. Gracias al cielo no tuve problema con llevar unas bailarinas plateadas, al contrario, lo agradecía.

Escuche el ruido de un_ flash_ y me giré hacia Alice.

-¿Qué haces? -Interrogué.

No podía ocultar su felicidad, guardo su celular y me contestó.

-Vamos esto es más que una prueba para que la próxima conversación que tengamos sea algo así: "Alice tengo que salir ¿Podrías arreglarme? Ya sabes tú con tu genialosa forma de vestir y con tus dones ¿Podrías?" "Oh Bella eras mi mejor amiga y claro que sí" "Gracias Alice, te debo mucho" -Reí por su fantasía y ella igual -Además tu cara no tiene precio ni en subasta -Aseguró.

-Gracias Alice, eres la mejor -Le agradecía de corazón pero no tanto por la vestimenta si no por toda su paciencia... Claro, ella era la explosiva pero yo la amargada y neurótica.

-Vamos que se nos hace tarde y esto es parte de toda la noche -Comenzó feliz -Nuestro plan consta de tres fases: Uno salir de tu casa vestidas así, Dos, llegar a la fiesta a tiempo y tres hacer que te diviertas y no importa si tengo que requerir al alcohol para ello.

Hice cara de asco.

-Ok no, pero es una amenaza vigente -Amenazó aún de excelente humor -Oh no, se me había olvidado Jasper me trajo... Pobre ha de estar desesperado -Se preocupó.

Abrió la puerta y me jaló de la manó, lo curioso fue que antes de bajar las escaleras escuchamos gritos emocionado de voces masculinas.

Terminamos de bajar y nos asomamos a la sala.

Jasper se giró a vernos y luego llamó la atención de Charlie. Este último no cabía en su asombro me miraba de arriba a abajo sorprendido y luego frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Así que irás a una fiesta? -Cuestiono molesto.

-Eso creo -Carraspeé intimidada -Eso quiero.

Alice dio un paso adelante y Jasper se paró del sillón de a lado.

-Vamos Charlie será una fiesta tranquila -Le confió Alice -Yo la he organizado y habrá supervisión paterna.

-Son los Weber, ya le he dicho jefe Swan -Completó Jasper -Bella estará bien, yo cuidare a ambas -Aseguró Jasper.

Charlie miró con duda a Jasper y asintió con pesar antes de decir "Eso espero".

Alice le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Jasper y ambos salieron.

-Si algo no te parece en la fiesta, puedo ir por ti cuando quieras -Me ofreció.

-Gracias papá pero estaré bien, solo serán algunos amigos y un poco de música -Medio mentí ya que el cien por ciento de esa palabra no cabía en mi boca, o mejor dicho, no la ayudaban mis mejillas.

Salí contenta, ver a Charlie así no se daba todos los días, Alice y Jasper me esperaban afuera.

-Eres mi héroe -Le dijo ella -¿Cómo se te ocurrió lo de hablar antes con Charlie? eso nos dio mucho tiempo -Lo felicitó.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

-No se me ocurrió, tardaste mucho y cuando escuché que Charlie veía un partido... no me resistí -Admitió apenado -Supongo ser un desesperado.

Reí mientras Alice la daba montones de besos.

* * *

Aqui el sexto cap....

Eaaaa, una salida!

bueno una fiesta en casa de Ang!! y con Ed 3 pero tmb con Mad /3

Espero que les haya gustado el cap... el proximo sera pronto (espero) muchos bezasos!!!


	7. 6ღSalida II

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_No me hago responsable de perdida de cordura o lagunas mentales... Los personajes aqui solo cumplen con un propósito: propósito que se me ha olvidado. Como sea no son los mismo que estamos acostumbrados a ver... bla bla. Los personajes perteneces a Stephanie Meyer._

_

* * *

_

**6ღSalida II  
**

___Si no te ha sorprendido nada extraño durante el día, es que no ha habido día._

_****__John Archibald __Físico estadounidense._

* * *

Nos subimos al auto, yo en la parte trasera. Me sentía una niña pequeña junto a ambos, claro que me daba demasiada ternura ver como Alice observaba a Jasper y ver como en cada cruce Jasper se giraba hacia Alice y le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa o ver como le acariciaba el torso de su mano... Era un momento para suspirar, y hacerlo de pura envidia ¿Por qué Noah y yo no éramos así?

Mi pregunta tenía una respuesta clara y sin sondeos, Noah y yo no nos amábamos como Alice y Jasper. Simplemente éramos dos adolescentes con una relación a medias, o bueno, supongo que todas las relaciones eran así... (Por lo menos a nuestra edad) y claro exceptuando a las mágicas parejas como Alice y Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie; debía admitirlo, Emmett daba su vida por ella y aunque no conociera del todo a Rosalie, sabía que el cariño era reciproco.

Entonces ahora la pregunta correcta era ¿Encontraría yo un amor así? Esa respuesta era casi imposible de responder, la suerte jamás estuvo de mi lado y sobre todo ¿Quién amaría a alguien como Isabella Swan? Noah me había tomado cariño por mi carácter tranquilo y hacendoso pero eso era la aguja en un pajar de todos mis errores. Sin cerciorarse de que bien podría ser rayado en un defecto y no virtud: aburrida. ¿Quién querría a alguien, aburrida, inexperta, niñata, que su único delirio de pasión se ha visto reflejado en hombres como "Heatcliff" "Sr. Darcy" "Damen" "Tom Lefroy"? ¿Qué desea una noche tranquila a un ajetreo de música? ¿Qué cree que un sencillo abrazo, a veces, podría ser más valioso que el beso mismo? No, era evidente que nadie se apuntaría en aquella lista. Nadie.

-Mundo llamando a Bella -Escuché a Alice decir, se giró para verme y frunció el entrecejo -¿Pasa algo? -Interrogó preocupada.

Supuse que mi rostro debería de llevar una expresión dolora, sacudí mi cabeza en acto reflejo y sonreí.

-No, solo pensaba... ¿Irá Noah? -Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Alice me miró crípticamente pero luego solo se volteo hacia Jasper y él le sonrío.

-Sí, él también nos verá allá -Contestó -En realidad quería venir por ti pero cuando le dije que yo te arreglaría dijo que era mejor darte tiempo -Añadió conforme.

¿Darme tiempo o no esperar? Claro, prueba dos; A Jasper no le importaba el hecho de esperar a su novia casi dos horas pero a Noah si. Era frustrante, me giré hacia la carretera. Los amplios arboles de Forks cubrían todo el paisaje. Bajé un poco la ventanilla y aspiré el aire húmedo que cosquilleó contra mi nariz. Tal ves, o mejor dicho, seguramente me estaba poniendo muy dramática respecto a mi escasa vida amorosa.

-¿A qué hora llegará Ángela? -Interrogué, se supone que sería sorpresa. -Bueno, Ben me dijo que llegaría a las doce -Me giré hacia el reloj y faltaban veinte minutos para eso -El caso es que lo más seguro es que no llegué de mejor humor -Apostillo con una mueca disgustada.

-¿Por qué? -Ni Jasper ni yo logramos ocultar la duda y ambos hablamos a unísono. Alice sonrío sintiéndose dueña del_ «nuevo tema» _y guardó silencio un momento, dejándonos con curiosidad para después _«soltar»_ todo.

-Es que ella quería pasar el día hoy con Ben pero sus padres le dijeron que ellos querían un "tiempo familiar" y la obligaron a salir, claro que ellos sabían de la sorpresa pues el mismo Ben se los pidió, así que cuando Ángela le pidió a Ben que hablará con sus padres... Este se negó y Ángela por ende ha estado de un horrible humor -Río Alice traviesamente.

No pude evitar una risita, pobre Ang.

-Que mal, ¿Por qué son tan dramáticas? -Soltó la pregunta Jasper y Alice y yo le dimos un coscorrón -Aúch, ¿Ven lo que digo? -Íbamos a acomodarle el segundo cuando dijo lo que le salvó la vida -Ya llegamos.

Aparcó y me bajé desesperada, no podía creer cuan ansiosa podía estar por una fiesta. Reí internamente, Alice tomó de mi mano mientras que con la otra llevaba a Jasper y nos metimos por la puerta principal.

Para sorpresa nuestra la puerta se encontraba abierta.

-Oh no, si Ben le ha hecho algo a la fiesta se las verá con...

-"Sorpresa" -Fue el gritó de todos que se escuchó desde dentro. Se prendió la luz y unas serpentinas junto con un poco de confeti nos cayó encima.

-Ben Cheney -Chilló Alice molesta -Te dije exactamente que o movieras nada, ¿Qué hace la mesa de comida en la esquina? ¿Y por qué diablos moviste el estéreo? -Habló molesta. Ben no parecí temeroso ni mucho menos, se limitó a rodar los ojos y habló tranquilo.

-Vamos Als, tranquila... -Pidió -Moví todo para que tuviéramos más espacio para bailar, ahora... ¿Podrías decirme por qué entraste por la puerta principal? -Ahora Ben era el molesto -Ya no tenemos ni confeti y tampoco serpentinas -Se quejó.

-Oh no -Alice se molestó -Eso le quita el efecto sorpresa.

-Alice Cullen y te atreves a llamarte ¿Alice? -La molesto Ben.

Fue divertido ver la cara de Alice, por fin, una cara desesperada. Luego le daría mis más sinceras felicitaciones a Ben y le pediría ayuda para quitarme de vez en vez a la pulguita de Alice.

-Eso no es just... además yo... no debía... tu er... jama... -Alice no completaba nada, Jasper la tomó de los hombros como apoyo pero ella estalló -CHENEY NO VOLVERE A AYUDARTE JAMÁS -Prorrumpió la pequeña duendecillo apuntandole con el dedo indice.

La única ventaja de Alice era que Ben, a diferencia de todos los demás hombre que controlaba, este llevaba la misma altura que ella.

-¡Alice! Era broma... -La voz de Ben cambió drásticamente, me giré para ver que todo mundo ponía atención al pequeño espectáculo -Vamos ¿perdonarías a Beny?

Alice se hizo la dura pero sabía que no le duraría mucho y al final cedió mientras le pellizcaba un cachete.

-Hey me pondré celosa -Se escuchó la delgadita y fina voz de... ¿Ángela? Todos los que estábamos inmersos en la mini pelea de Alice y Ben nos giramos en busca de Ángela; quien se ubicaba de brazos cruzados en la puerta de la entrada con una expresión divertida.

-Annnngg -Siseamos todos sorprendidos.

Ella nos miró con duda, se tomó su tiempo para ver todo el lugar. Vio cada detalle, incluso su cara tornó una risa histérica cuando vio la decoración, globos, mesas y estéreos.

-Emmm; ¿Sorpresa? -Habló un tanto conmocionada.

-A no, no señor... Esto no será así -Declaró Ben solemne y un tanto molesto mientras caminaba hacia su novia y la arrastraba -técnicamente- de nuevo hacia la salida; le dijo algo al oído y le cerró la puerta -Todos a sus puestos -Ordeno con júbilo.

Lo volteamos a ver con duda pero obedecimos; yo me escondí detrás de un sillón y Alice y Jasper justo a lado de la puerta para prender las luces. La puerta se abrió lentamente y Ang entró un tanto confundida.

-¡Sorpresa! -Gritó Ben y luego todos le seguimos. Ángela río como nunca, y en parte yo también. Aunque el sentimiento del carro volviera, estaba muy final por Ang.

Ben caminó hasta abrazarla y luego ella hizo lo mismo, terminaron dándose semerendo beso y después de un momento Ángela se sonrojó y Ben la soltó. La música empezó gracias a Alice y ya cada quien se acercó a felicitar.

Camine pérdida por toda la fiesta, hasta que sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo y me giré hacia quien fuera. Era Noah, tenía una sonrisa expectante y lo primero que hizo fue acércame hacia si.

-¿Crees que logremos un año juntos? -Me pregunto expectante mientras pasaba sus manos por detrás de mi cintura.

Era una pregunta que debí pensar, pero para ser honesta no seme antojaba nada hacerlo.

-Supongo que sí -Respondí sincera, sabía que no era la respuesta que Noah esperaba pero era la única que podía ofrecerle.

Su rostro fue impasible y luego solo me apretó más hasta tomar con una de sus manos mi rostro. Me acercó a sus labios y empezó a besarme con urgencia; al principio solo le seguía la corriente pero conforme más conforme era yo, él se desesperaba más. Me tomaba fuertemente de la cintura apretándome sin dejar lugar en nuestros cuerpos y su lengua desesperada buscaba llenar toda mi boca. No sabía que hacer, y opté por besarlo de igual manera. Sentí los roces húmedos en mi boca, no era nada desagradable y me sorprendí jugando con su cabello y tomándolo del cuello.

-Wuuuuuuuoooooo -Se escucharon los abucheos de todos, imagine que se debían a Ángela pero cuando me percate de la cercanía del sonido, solté a Noah y todos nos mirabas con sonrisas ensanchadas.

Me sonrojé de inmediato, me giré hacia Ang y Ben, ambos me sonreía y todos los demás solo daban por terminado el espectáculo.

-Picarona -Oí la familiar voz de Emmett al fondo.

Reí nerviosamente antes de girarme a verlo; cuando lo hice identifiqué quienes estaban con él. En una mesa se encontraban, Emmett, Rosalie, Mad y... Edward. Tragué saliva l momento que

Emmett me indicó que me acercará a la mesa.

-Vamos -Acordó Noah mientras me llevaba de la mano.

Mis pies no me respondieron cuando por fin estuvimos delante de la mesa. Todos nos hicieron espacio a tal manera que quedáramos juntos.

-Vamos Bella, toma asiento -Repitió Noah pero no me respondía ninguna de mis piernas por alguna estúpida razón.

Con el temblor en ellas traté de sentarme en mi lugar asignado, a lado de... Edward pero este último en cuanto vio que me acercaba se salió con prisa y en un solo ágil movimiento.

-¡Eddie! ¿A dónde vas? -Le alcanzó a gritar Mad pero el interpelado siquiera reaccionó.

La rabia volvió a dominarme, aún así traté de ignorarla y pasé un buen tiempo. Por suerte no hubo alcohol y nos la pasamos platicando de temas sin importancia. Llegaron Ang y Ben a preguntarnos si nos divertíamos. A ambos se les veía muy lindo y solo me limité a sonreírles mientras que Emmett no dejaba de hacerle bromas al "Pobre Beny" con esto agrego unos cuantos apodos como "enculado" "clavadista2 y otros más.

Ang le pegó un manotazo y yo le ayude.

Luego llegaron Alice y Jasper que ya había tomado un descanso de la música y nos invitaron a bailar. De inmediato Mad se puso triste y le pedí a Noah que la sacará a bailar. Supongo que fue un buen remplazo ya que Mad no impuso pretexto.

-No sé que rayos tiene Edward en la cabeza -Despotricó Emmett molestó.

Me sorprendió el hecho de verlo serio pero no dije nada, solo me callé y no pude evitar el agachar mi cabeza. Yo también había notado el extraño comportamiento pero eso no debía de importarme en absoluto.

-Hablaré con él -No avisó Emmett y se fue sin decir más. Al instante me sentí incomoda puesto que me quedaba totalmente sola con Rosalie y eso no era nada cómodo. Me giré a ver a Alice, Jasper, Noah y Mad bailando. Alice y Jasper lo hacía con gracia y censura mientras que a Mad y a Noah se les notaba muy incómodos.

-¿Y Noah es tu novio? -Preguntó una fina y elegante voz, me volteé hacia la rubia novia de Emmett.

Asentí.

-Sí -Contesté no muy segura y no pude evitar el gesto de incomodidad.

Rosalie bebió un poco de su refresco y miró hacia la pista, indiferente.

-Se nota que lo quieres -Sondeó, esperando que dijera algo.

-Es muy lindo conmigo -Me encogí de hombros mientras jugaba nerviosa con los doblado de mi vestido.

-Ah -Pronunció -Todo mundo vio semerendo beso -Comentó girándose hacia mí -Todos aquí... Emmett, Madisson y yo... -Noté que solo evitó decir un nombre.

-Oh ya veo -Carraspeé un poco incomoda, me moría por preguntar porque no menciono a Edward si menciono la palabra _«Todos»_ -Y esto... -Me callé

Levantó una de sus rubias cejas hacia mí y me dirigió toda su atención.

-¿Decías? -Tomó su mano debajo de su barbilla y me miraba examinadora.

-Pues... esto... yo... digo, no fue de lo mejor hacerlo en público -Cambié la dirección.

Negó con su cabeza mientras reprimía una sonrisa, ahora entiendo porque Emmett la amaba. Rosalie era muy Bella, supongo que a un hombre no le costaba nada dejarlo deslumbrado. -Si, que rara la actitud de Edward... ¿Tendrá problemas con Madisson? -Cuestionó de la nada. Me giré hacia la nada, no era mi pregunta favorita.

-Supongo -¡Monosílabos! Jamás los ame tanto...

Rosalie no parecía complacida con mi respuesta y siendo honesta, yo tampoco lo estaba con sus preguntas sin sentido.

-No entiendo que quieres saber Rosalie -Dije confundida, ella me miró sorprendida y volteó la cara.

-Supongo que nada -Contestó con tono indiferente y se paró de la de mesa dejándome sola.

Vaya Rosalie estaba mal, muy mal. Me quede enfrascada solo un rato más antes de que Noah se acercara y me sacará a bailar. Mad fue en busca de Edward. Baile con Noah durante un largó tiempo, no se me daba nada bien pero mejor eso que tratar con gente loca. Dejé que él me guiará y luego deduje que no dábamos una. Abochornada le pedí que saliéramos un rato, salimos al jardín de a casa y nos sentamos en una banca.

-¿Irás el próximo fin de semana con tu mamá? -Interrogué lo evidente.

Asintió apesadumbrado.

-No hay manera de que nos acompañes ¿Verdad?

Mi voz era desesperada pero mi razón era demasiado egoísta.

-No, no creo Bella -Contestó con dulzura -Es muy importante todo para ella.

-Entiendo -Asimilé.

Me sonrío y acarició mi cara, trazando cada rasgo en ella. Siempre hacía eso para tranquilizarme, siempre desde que nos conocimos.

_«Salí molesta de la cafetería... « ¡Y me mira!» A ella... no a mí. Claro, aquellas esmeraldas no podían buscar otra cosa que los grises de Mad. _

_Era una estúpida ilusa niñata. _

_Caminé furiosa por el estacionamiento, mis pasos eran rápidos y pesados; casi zancadas. Hasta que me topé con algo y ambos caímos. _

_Me giré molesta para ver a quien se hubiera cruzado solo alcancé a ver unas cuantas acuarelas y un enorme lienzo con un paisaje a la mitad. Levante mi cabeza para ver a un muchacho con una brocha entre las manos que me miraba curioso. _

_Me sentí la mayor torpe del mundo y me sonrojé terriblemente. Él sonrío y me ofreció una mano. _

_La tomé aún abochornada. _

_-Me llamó Noah -Dijo en lo que me ayudaba a incorporarme. _

_Asentí y le ayudé a recoger sus cosas. _

_-Me llamo Bella -Me presenté. _

_-Lindo nombre -Elogió con una sonrisa. _

_De nuevo el maldito sonrojo. _

_-¿Pintas? -Pregunté curiosa. _

_-Así es -Respondió -De hecho Bella, ¿Me harías un favor? _

_Lo miré con duda. _

_-¿Qué? _

_-Quiero pintarte... ¿Podría? Solo un dibujo rápido en cartoncillo -Pidió. _

_Lo pensé; después de todo, yo le había echado a perder su anterior paisaje... No había nada malo. _

_-Emm... esta bien -Acepté no muy convencida -Te lo debó -Agregué. Rió entre dientes y me pidió que lo siguiese, llegamos a la sombra de un árbol y me pidió que me sentara quieta en una de las ramas. _

_Se colocó delante mientras me sacaba plática. _

_-Y... ¿Venias molesta? _

_-Algo así... _

_-Con tu novio -Apostillo. _

_-Ni en sueños -Dije con ironía. _

_-¿Sería un sueño ser su novia? -Preguntó mientras levantaba sus cejas...» _

El recuerdo me hizo darme cuenta que cuando conocía Noah, inquiría de la misma forma que Rosalie en la mesa. ¿Rosalie quería decirme algo en verdad con todo aquel ajetreo? No lo creo. Suspiré, el hecho de que en ese recuerdo, para ser honesta; Si hubiera sido un sueño el hecho. Ahora no, ahora ni de cerca.

_«.. -No te muevas -Pidió paciente. _

_-Bien, tranquilo Picasso, no lo haré -Bromeé relajada. _

_Dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras se concentraba en el enorme lienzo apoyado en su regazo. _

_-¿Sabes? Decidí que lo continuaremos mañana -Habló monocorde. _

_Fruncí el gesto, no me gustaba eso de ser «pintada». _

_-Pero... esto, mañana estaré ocupada con... -Traté de crear una excusa coherente. _

_Hizo el lienzo a un lado y me miró severo. _

_-Lo sabía -Acusó -Tienes novio. _

_¿Qué acaso jamás iba a dejar el tema por la paz? Me moleste mucho, demasiado. Ahora estaba segura de estar roja pero de furia más que de cualquier otra cosa. _

_-No tengo -Casi grite furiosa. _

_Trataba de no reírse, lo sabía, puesto que frecuentemente se mordía los labios pero aún así. Dejó todo a un lado y se acerco susurrando "tranquila", me sorprendió el hecho de que tuviera tanta confianza como para tomar mi cara entre sus manos y acariciarme. Pero me sentí... segura. No proteste más...»_

Noah siempre me había hecho sentir así, segura y sobre todo acompañada. El tiempo pasó y me pidió que fuera su novia. Al principio lo acepté por no defraudarlo pero de vez en cuando, como hace tiempo, también necesitaba de un apoyo físico. Le sonreí bajo la luz mortecina de la luna y él de igual manera a mí.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué bobita? -Preguntó curioso.

-Por estar siempre ahí -Le expliqué.

Sonrío levemente y me dio un pequeño beso.

-Siempre lo estaré -Aseguró.

Esa promesa o lo que se que fuere, me hacía sentir bien. Me llenaba un hueco evidentemente vacía y me reconfortaba con un poco de confianza hacia todo lo demás. Tenía mucha suerte de conocer a Noah, estaba consciente de que no seríamos una pareja hasta el final pero amigos, eso era seguro.

Alice llegó de la nada corriendo (no sé como con lo hizo con sus grandes tacones) y dio brinquitos de felicidad tomándonos de las manos para levantarnos mientras nos arrastraba hacia dentro de la casa. 

-Esto no se lo pueden perder -Declaró emocionada.

Noah y yo nos volteamos a ver, ninguno de los dos tenía idea de a que se podía referir pero aún así dejamos que nos llevara. Al entrar a la casa, unos cuantos subían las escaleras -supuse que en busca de "privacidad"- mientras que la gran mayoría se unía a el gran circulo en el piso. 

Alice hizo que me senara justo a su lado, y Noah al otro. Pude notar como ya habían botellas de alcohol por el suelo y ya todos pasaban a un estado más _«happy». _

Me giré hacia Alice, la jalé del brazo y le hablé a la oreja ya que era imposible que me escuchara con tanto ruido. 

-¿Qué es esto? -Pregunté confusa. 

Sonrío maléficamente y no me respondió. Solo se levanto un poco del suelo para buscar a alguien ente todos.

-¡Ey! Edward la botella por favor -Le gritó a su hermano. 

Me volteé y vi que Edward rodaba los ojos mientras hacía que pasaran la botella hacia las perversas manos de Alice, luego tomó asiento justo por delante de mi y solo por un segundo pude ver sus ojos. En ellos destilaba enojo pero también se veía ¿divertido? 

-Alice tienes cinco segundo para explicarme que diablos es todo esto -Sí lo sabía, era muy amargada pero odiaba no estar enterada de las cosas. 

Alice volvió a ignorarme mientras tomaba lugar al centro de toda la rueda de invitados (a los cuales se les veía muy entusiasmado y no dejaban de verse entre sí. Colocó delicadamente la botella al centro y regresó a su lugar.

-Esto querida Bella -Me habló conteniendo la emoción -Es la _«Botella **(1)**» _-Explicó dichosa -Y vas primera -Me señaló el centro de la rueda.

Bien, dejé de respirar por un leve segundo ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?

* * *

**(1) **No sé si por la diferencia de los países o bueno muchas cosas en realidad el juego cambié de nombre... El caso es que la mecánica es que todos formen una rueda y bueno al centro esta botella (en posición horizontal), cada participante la hace girar y un lado manda y otro obedece (según como este) puede ser así o en el caso de la botella que jugará Bella será la de besos y esa le tocará girarla y a donde apunte es a quien le regalará un pequeño besito ¿Pequeño? ¿A quién? (?)

_Oh bueno aquí hubo un poco/mucho de Noah y Bella, lo sé, me odiarán... pero necesitaba dar un poquito de ellos. Aunque espero que puedan ver el lado de Bella y ver con exactitud como ve ella a Noah. _

_Ah y también me quede un poco (?) con lo de la sorpresa de «Beny» para Ángela jaja, es que no quería hacerlo con el típico "sorpresa" y que todo sale a la perfección... ·bla blá... así que por eso Ángela llegó en plena discusión de Ben y Alice... aún así se me hizo de todo lindo que Ben se pusiera terco con que todo debía salir como "se planeo" :3_

_Y que me dicen de la plática de Rosalie y Bella... Me gustaría que reflexionaran cada gesto y se lo puedan imaginar, traté de ser lo más especifica para que deje ver "algo" de lo que próximamente habrá...Tal vez no me entiendan pero ¿Rosalie puede ser muy «perceptiva», no creen? _

_Y que no se me olvide comentar del juguito este... jaja. En realidad iba a hacer un One-shoot sobre algo así (claro diferente a este fic) pero al final decidí colocarlo aquí... claro no será el mismo "trama" el trama iba a ser algo como este fic:: h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /s / 5 1 4 3 3 3 6 / 1 / (borrar espacios) les recomiendo que se pasen, es un lindo One-Shoot... _

_Como sea.. creo que soy muy obvia y les adelantaré... Bella girará la botella y pluff ¿Con quién creen que caerá? Sí con Edward.. sniff aún no estoy muy segura si habrá besito o no.. xD_

_Saben que las mega adoro!!!! Me encantaría subir el siguiente cap (que aún no sé si será "Salida III" o "adaptándose..." Nada es seguro... _

_Un bezaso vampirezco! _


	8. 8ღBotellita, botellita y labios a jugar

-Esto querida Bella -Me habló conteniendo la emoción -Es la _«Botella» _-Explicó dichosa -Y vas primera -Me señaló el centro de la rueda.

Bien, dejé de respirar por un leve segundo ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?

-... ¿Y exactamente cómo es? -Pregunté insegura mientras ella seguía con sus dedos fijos en el centro.

-Solo tienes que ir al centro y girar la botella... -Rodé los ojos, eso lo sabía -Como sea, una vez que la boca haya señalado a alguno de "estos" -Hiso ademan a cada integrante de la rueda-, depende; si es hombre, él te tiene que dar un beso... ¿Él a ti, ok? -Asentí-. Y si es mujer tú le dirás a quien besara ella...

-Amor pero yo no quiero besar a un hombre -Se quejó Jasper con una sonrisa de sorna.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Vamos Jazz... Contigo es al revés, si es mujer tendrás que... -Hiso un gesto incomodo- dejar que te bese y si es hombre le dirás a quién tiene que besar...

Jasper y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo. Noah parecía conocer el juego y se divertía viendo mi cara de pavor cuando Alice me señaló de nuevo la botella del centro.

Con pesadez gateé hasta allí y me hinqué para poder ver mientras la botella aún giraba.

Tum...

Tum...

Tum...

Andaba girando lentamente para mi martirió hasta que por fin paró y se detuvo en... Levanté la vista temerosa, vi a Madisson un poco sorprendida. Casi me pongo a dar saltitos porque no me hubiera tocado beso.

Ella cuando captó lo que iba a pasar, me rogó con los ojos mi respuesta. Era evidente que ella quería que yo dijera "Edward" pero no, tenía otros planes para ella.

-Erick Yorkie -Sonreí mientras lo señalaba.

Mad pusó los ojos en blanco mientras gateaba al centro, de igual manera que Erick. Sonreí mientras los dos compartían un "pequeño besito".

-¿Por qué Erick, he? -Susurró Alice bajito.

-Bueno es que antes de que Mad se convirtiera en tu cuñada -Apunté-, Erick estaba a pasos de invitarla a salir... que mejor que esto -Me encogí de hombros-... Solo para variar -Comenté divertida pero no salí del escrutinio de Alice.

-¿Sabes, Alice? Ella hará como que ese fue el único motivo y nosotras haremos como le creemos... -Comentó sarcástica Rosalie, que acaba de llegar.

La miré molesta, no me estaba cayendo muy bien que digamos.

Alice no entendía nada de lo que Rosalie decía.

-¿Hay otro motivo? -Es lo único que atino a preguntar cuando ya todos abucheaban porque pasará, pues era la siguiente.

Aún gateando Alice no perdía su toqué bailarín y se divirtió con el espectáculo hasta que hizo girar la botella, uh, mala suerte para Jazz. Le había tocado con uno de primero, no sabía su nombre pero me era un total desconocido... creo que era hermano de Max.

El niño le sonrío a Alice pícaramente y ella río, noté como Jasper miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido. El niño se ubico en el centro y Alice le dio un beso a un lado del labio inferior dulcemente.

Luego tal como siempre es Alice le sonrío y regresó a su lugar antes de que el protector brazo de Jasper la cubriera. Me mordí los labios para no reír.

Así siguieron pasando... Después de Alice le tocó a Rosalie y después a Jasper. Rosalie le dio un beso a Austin, Jasper le tocó mandar a Mike por un beso con Lee. No presté mucha atención a los demás.

Cuando me volvió a tocar, ya con un poco de más confianza gateé y proseguí con lo mismo.

Tum...

Tum...

Tum...

Sonreí cuando me tocó con Noah, este suspiró de alivio y no fue _tan _difícil el besarlo _de nuevo. _

Los turnos siguieron y cuando me cansé de estar distraída le pregunté el "marcador" a Alice.

-Bien, yo voy dos besos a Jazz -Sonrío gustosa-, uno a Kevin (hermano de Max) y otro a Carl -Se mostró incomoda.

-"Rosalie va cuatro besos con totales desconocidos... No sabía que Ben conociera a los primos de Ang..."

-"Jazz va dos conmigo, uno con Ángela y uno en el que mandó a Emmett con Lina..."

-"Madisson va dos con Mike, uno con Ben y uno en el que mandó a Ángela con Ben..."

-"Edward va uno con Jessica, uno mandó a Kev con Kate, en otro mandó a Hugh con Lina y también se besó con Jessica por orden de Emmett... -Torció le gesto- Mad lo va a matar.

Reí imaginando a Mad tratando de matar a Emmett.

-"Emmett va igual que Rose, se ha besado con chavas que ni conozco... -Se encogió de hombros.

-¡Con Madisson! -Gritaron y me giré hacia donde provenía el grito.

-Era Mike quien ordenaba a Kev que besara Mad -Esta con una mueca gateó hacia el centro.

Observé con cuidado la cara de Edward, esperaba ver algo como lo que vi con Jasper y Alice. Celos extremadamente posesivos pero la cara de Edward ni se inmutaba. No podía dejar de verlo con desconcierto ¿Es que acaso no podía sentir ni un poco de celos?

No había rastro de labios torcidos en una mueca molesta o incomoda, ojos furibundos de coraje o tan siquiera una llamita de coraje... nada.

Escuché un chiflido fuerte y me giré inconsciente, era Emmett quien lo había hecho y me miraba con una sonrisa retorcida mientras señalaba a Edward con los ojos.

La confusión era presente en todo mi rostro.

-"Te gusta, te gusta" -Podía imaginarme como canturreaba con voz de niño chiquito, ya que, yo estaba muy lejos de él como para escucharlo.

-NOO -Articulé con los labios, no pudiendo emitir sonido alguno.

Puso sus ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos haciendo berrinche antes de cortarme la vista.

Reí con sus gestos y su intento de puchero.

Me giré de nuevo hacia el centro, ahora le tocaba a Emmett. Ya me quería divertir con su juego. Gateó como marchando con las manos hasta llegar a la botella...

Tum...

Tum...

Tum...

Se detuvo en Edward y el interpelado le advirtió con la vista, estaba segura que la última (en la que le ordenó besarse con Jessica) no le había dejado muy contento.

Emmett sonrío malicioso al ver a su hermano.

-Más le vale que no le vuelva a ordenar con Jessica -Siseó Alice a mi lado pero yo estaba demasiado concentrada como para decir algo.

-Creo que mi _Emmi_ tiene otras intenciones... -Murmuró Rosalie respondiéndole.

¿Otros planes? _Oh, oh... _Emmett se giraba lentamente hacia mí con una retorcida mueca. Mi cara era temerosa, hizo ojitos picaros hacia Edward pero ahí no flaqueé.

¿ACADO ESTABA LOCO? Quiero decir... sé que Emmett es un tarado y por eso lo adoro pero imaginar que a yo podía sentir algo por Edward era una babosada hasta para él.

Lo miré amenazadoramente, dejándole en claro que lo pensara muy bien. Antes de eso me volteé molesta, en serio lo estaba. Y yo que no era nada buena para contener la rabia estaba segura que podría largarme a llorar si quisiera.

No me quise molestar en ver más y no giré hasta que después de dos minutos -bien contados-, Emmett ordenó.

-Con Madisson -respondió con tono cansado y pesado

Me giré de nuevo hacia él y que se sentaba de brazos cruzados mientras Mad disfrutaba fogosamente de los labios de Edward.

Aún no estaba del mejor humor pero ver su carita toda resignada y aburrida, como niño que lo atraparon antes de hacer su travesura, sonreí.

Me miró rápidamente y me encogí de hombros con una leve sonrisa antes de recargarme en el brazo de Noah.

Él nos miró juntos y solo torció el gesto.

-Mi hermano esta más... -Pasó moldeando con sus manos su pecho, como esculturandolo.

Reí.

-¿Qué pasa? -Me preguntó Noah extrañado.

Reí más.

-El bruto de Emmett -Respondí entre risas.

Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa antes de girarse de nuevo hacia el centro, lo imité. Ahora era el turno de Edward.

Mi estomagó se retorció y me faltó el aire cuando vi como él me miraba fijamente, su mirada era de autosuficiencia pero aún así había algo... Me giré hacia cualquier otro lado.

Cuando vi que el siguiente era Hugh, quien sin tanta vuelta llegó rápido e hizo girar la botella. Cayó en Emmett.

-Rosalie -Se encogió de hombros, parecía aburrido.

Rosalie gateó como gatita hasta Emmett y cuando llegó no dio lugar a dudas ni a espacios entre los labios de ambos. El beso se apasionó y terminaron hasta que Rosalie con la punta de su tacón hizo estallar un vaso de cerveza. Algunas gotas me salpicaron, tendría que quitarme el olor luego...

Después de eso el siguiente era Edward, aburrido de todo 8como siempre), llegó hasta el centro y dio vuela a la botella.

Tum...

Tum...

Tum...

La botella apuntaba a Cris... luego a Mag... Luego a Beth... Ángela... Ben... Noah... y... Yo.

Mi miraba era de un gato asustado apunto de ser devorado por su presa. ¡Qué tontería! Considerando que yo sería la que besaría a él y ¡UGH!

Si algo se revolvía en mi estómago cada vez que Edward besaba a Madisson no podía ni concebir las nauseas que se creaban al imaginarme a mí en esos labios tan... tan... ¡De Edward por dios!

-BELLA REACCIONA -Me gritó Alice por lo bajó para que reaccionara.

Noah tensó su brazo a mi lado, no podía ni voltear a verlo.

Con las manos temblorosas hice el intento de gatear, no podía hacerlo. Bueno el temblor era inevitable, Tome marcha hasta estuve a mitad.

Edward sonreía pícaramente, ¡Tarado!. Me giré hacia Mad y ella se mordía las uñas como en una película de terror.

Inhalé, ¡Ojala acabe pronto!

Me impulsé en mis manos para alcanzar los labios de Edward cuando el incidente anterior con la cerveza regada más mis temblores provoco lo siguiente:

1.- Me resbalé y no pude ni alcanzar la mandíbula de Edward.

2.- Mi cabeza aterrizó justo en su hombro.

Y

3.- Mis labios -que ya estaban en postura de beso- aterrizaron en la base del cuelo de Edward.

Su olor llenó mis narices y no sé que rayos hizo que siguiera mi instinto y besara provocadoramente aquel cuello.

Solo provocadoramente nada que implicara algo más que labios o más de dos segundos.

Me levanté con las mejillas encendidas por lo que acababa de hacer pero cuando vi su maldito rostro arrogante....

La vocecita gritaba que le explicara que todo fue por el resbalón pero...

Otra decía: _"Déjalo, pobrecito, que se ilusione..."_

Sin dudar ni titubear, me giré a mi lugar. No sabía si _me pequeño beso _iba a ser aceptado como BESO pero aproveche el momento de distracción para huir. No me fijé en nada más y cuando llegué me recargué sobre Noah quien extendió su brazo como antes Jasper lo había hecho con Alice... Tal vez con Noah si había algo de amor.

-Siempre lo tienes que hacer diferente -Se quejó Alice.

Le saqué la lengua y Rosalie me sometió a un escrutinio que decidí ignorar.

* * *

Niñas ya volvi! Lamento haberme ido durante tanto tiempo pero no pude estar haciendo mucho... la verdad es que apenas y toque mi computadora... de este fic tengo hasta el cap 13.

Que es hasta donde podre subir, muchas gracias a las que después de todo siguen leyendo...

Y sobre todo gracias carla, si me encuentro bien jeje, solo había estado de huevona por las vacaciones. :D


	9. 9ღAdaptandose

**Adaptándose**

_Sorprenderse, extrañarse, es comenzar a entender._

_**José Ortega y Gasset** (1883-1955) Filósofo y ensayista español._

* * *

-Ni piense señorita que me saldrá de esta casa... ¡Ja! -Me volvió a regañar Charlie mientras señalaba mi cuarto.

-Pero papá... -Remilgué-. Ya te expliqué lo que sucedió, yo no bebí solo... -Traté de defenderme.

-Isabella Swan, yo sabía que no debías de ir a esa fiesta y punto -Me calló-, Ahora lo solo veré tu castigo... De momento, a no ser que sea para ir a la escuela no cruzarás esa puerta -Señaló molesto.

Bien, Charlie excedía su papel protector pero no había nada que hacer... aunque la perspectiva de estar sola en mi casa era igual a tranquilidad... Sonreí internamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -Pregunté esta vez resignada.

Me miró ceñudo y apaciguó su rostro.

-Bella, tú sabes que mi actitud es sí porque... -JA, yo sabía que ni aún así Charlie se expresaría-... Por que soy tu padre y es mi deber -Dijo un poco más hosco.

Torcí el gesto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -Repetí y me crucé de brazos.

Pareció pensarlo, puesto que Charlie no tenía nada de experiencia en eso de castigarme. Miró hacia atrás mío y un foco se le prendió.

-¿Cuándo dijo Alice que era eso de las estrellas? -Cuestiono dubitativo.

-En dos semanas, es la lluvia de estrellas... Todo Forks irá al observa.... -¡Ahora entendía!-, ¡Charlie! Por favor no, sabes que es la única salida a la que deseo ir... ¡Por favor! -Hice un puchero que le costó ignorar pero no flaqueó.

-Pues, después de ese día se levanta tu castigo -Declaró ufano de sí mismo.

Resoplé mientras pataleada y me iba a rastras a mi habitación.

-¡Recuerda que la sentencia empieza desde hoy! -Me gritó por detrás.

Bufé al cerrar la puerta.

¡No era justo! Esa era la única salida que había esperado, me dirigí a mi calendario donde había señala la fecha. Lo miré con melancolía antes de voltear hacia cualquier otra parte.

Me empecé a quitar los zapatos, luego me quité los ganchitos del cabello y me cambié a mi pijama. Estaba enfadada como para salir de mi cuarto.

Ya una vez acostada, revisé el reloj de mi celular: «3:45am». Me hundí en mi colcha y decidí, mantener mi mente en blanco. Si la lluvia de estrellas viene cada par de años... Tal vez no sería gran cosa el no ir.

Me resigne sobre mi colcha, nada salía como yo lo planeaba y eso me enfurecía de sobre manera pero viéndolo bien todo el tiempo me la pasaba enojada así que... ¡Bah!

* * *

Sabía que no debía de esperar nada más y eso fue justo lo que pasó. El domingo Charlie se desparramó en el sillón todo el día, haciéndola de vigilante para que no "escapara". No tenía a donde, quería contarle a Alice pero cuando el teléfono sonó por ahí de las cuatro de la tarde...

-Se incluye el teléfono señorita, nada de llamadas telefónicas -Sentenció con autosuficiencia.

_En verdad lo disfrutaba... _

Subí a rastras a mi habitación, tal como la noche anterior. En vez de volver a dormir, tomé los libros de la escuela y me dispuse a repasar cada materia; no hubo problema con ninguna a excepción de Trigonometría.

Suspiré y tomé la hoja que Ang me había dado como ayuda en la clase anterior.

_Ayuda extra:_

_*Aplicar el teorema de Pitagoras o en todo caso estudiar ampliamente Trigonometría Seno..._

_*Si los catetos fueran los cables de luz, es lógico que se conocería su medida... ha solo faltar la de la hipotenusa..._

_*Leer lección 23, y aplicar conocimiento básico sobre diagramas..._

¡Grandioso! -Pensé sarcástica.

Agradecía a mares que Ángela se haya tomado la molestia de explicarme pero... es que ni a ella le entendía... Seguí leyendo.

_...Mensis si no entiende nada, ven a buscarme... lo hacemos juntas..._

¡Otra grandiosa idea! Si no fuera por Charlie... ¡Arg! Me levanté de la cama molesta y salía de mi habitación a zancadas, me detuve a media escalera.

-Charlie ¿Me dejarías ver a Ángela? -Grité en dirección a la sala

-No -Contesto hosco.

-Es por tarea... -Sondeé.

-Sí Bellita lo que tu digas... ¿Soy oficial sabes? -Bromeó.

Bufe molesta.

-Ya sabes... después de dos semanas y un día, irás a Plutón si quieres.

Rodeé los ojos, ¿Qué le pasaba a Charlie?

-Bien -Me encogí de hombros y volví a mi cuarto.

Este trabajo valía la mitad de mi calificación. No había nada más que hacer, no podía llamar y por más que esforzara a mi cerebrito, siempre me revolvía en las formulas... No era lógico, ¡Podía resolverlo pero no comprobarlo!

Tomé mi lápiz con aplomo, intentando una actitud positiva. Leí por enésima vez y logre captar una idea... Si la hipotenusa se podía conocer gracias a el valor de los catetos (ambos) y aquí solo me daban un valor... ¡Ja!, no se podía ósea que era una pregunta retórica.

Celebre mi primer triunfo pero casi me doy de espaldas cuando me di cuenta que ¡todas eran iguales! Eso era imposible, quiero decir que todos los problemas tengan un resultado incalculable era nada probable.

Torcí un poco la madera del lápiz por el coraje, y volví a empezar. Esto no se me daba ni a empujones....

* * *

El lunes fue un día normal, por suerte el profesor de trigonometría no llegó y no le vi su odiosa cara... Por mala suerte tuve que entregar mi trabajo ya que había dejado a Ángela como encargada de recoger cada uno.

Con el mentón recargado sobre el pupitre me la pase toda esa hora.

-¿Lindo fin de semana? -Me preguntó Ángela con una sonrisa.

Bufé.

-El mejor -Contesté sarcástica -¿Y tú?

Ang se había quedado confusa con mi respuesta anterior pero de inmediato dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me la pase todo el tiempo con Beny -Confesó sonrojada.

Me contagió su alegría.

-¡Que lindo! -No era ni mentira, ni sarcasmo, era ternura.

-Él lo es...

Me emprendí en una charla con Ángela, quien fue la única capaz de soportarme hasta la hora de receso.

Entre cada clase no había quien no preguntara por mi _particular _manera de regalar besos, pero Ang los mandaba al diablo y me sonreía de apoyo.

Tampoco me preguntó algo de lo que yo no quisiera hablar, a diferencia de Alice y Mad que morían por someterme a un interrogatorio.

Sí, Ángela era buena amiga... pero una amiga con novio que exigió sus derechos en receso.

-Nos vemos luego -Se disculpó con una sonrisa.

Asentí.

-Hasta luego, tortolos -Traté de reír pero no convencí del todo.

Ahora que lo pensaba... No había visto a Noah. Di un vistazo a la cafetería pero no lo encontré. Pude divisar a Jasper que cruzaba la entrada con una cara malhumorada y casí corrí hacia él. Esto me era familiar...

-Jasper, ¿y Noah? -Quise saber en cuanto pude llamar su atención.

Me miró con alivió.

-Se quedó en el taller -Negó con la cabeza para si mismo-, anda muy mal Bella, deberías ir...

No lo pensé ni dos veces antes de desaperecer por la puerta de la cafetería.

* * *

-Hey, toc toc, Picasso ¿Se puede? -Bromeé mientras entraba en el taller de artes.

Encontré a Noah sentado en un taburete alto para poder pintar bien el lienzo que se sostenía a su delante. Aunque no parecía pintarlo si no tallar el carboncillo en él.

Camine en silencio hasta estar atrás de él, y mire su dibujo. Todo estaba en negro y lo único comprensible era la figura de una dama que parecía hacerse más difusa conforme la luz le llegaba. Cabe notar que la luz era el lienzo blanco dándole un aspecto terrorífico.

-Noah -Pronuncié lentamente pero él no parecía querer soltar el carboncillo y dejar de tallar con tanta fuerza. .

Me acerqué más hacia él y lo abracé por detrás mientras descansaba mi cabeza en su hombro y lo apretaba levemente.

-Ella va a morir -Habló pausado y sereno pero podía reconocer el tono histeria impreso.

Lo apreté más y le di un beso en el hombro.

-No, ella estará bien -Traté de darle ánimo-, solo hay que tener paciencia.

Suspiró y de una vez soltó el carboncillo, tomó mis manos y las acarició.

-Eso espero pero... tengo miedo -Admitió avergonzado.

Le sonreí levemente.

-No eres el único pero debes de ser fuerte y esperar lo mejor, tu mamá estará bien pero lo importante no es el final, si no ahora, el momento en el que tienes que apoyar a tus hermanitos...

Torció el gesto.

-Ellos son los que más mal la están pasando -Comentó triste.

-Pero no es tu culpa, Noah.

Se mordió el labio inferior y giró hacia otro lado.

Tomé su barbilla y lo hice girar hacia mí para que me mirara a los ojos.

-¿Quieres estar con ellos? -Pregunté.

-Sí -Respondió franco.

-¡Da! Baboso vete -Le di un pequeño coscorrón.

-¿Pero y tú? -Interrogó indeciso-. Serán dos meses...

-¿Qué importo yo? -Le regañé-, estaré bien -Aseguré.

-Bella, últimamente has...

Le callé con mi dedo.

-Vas a irte a Washington mañana mismo y no objetarás más -Le ordene-, si se te ocurre un solo pretexto más te golpeare el trasero tan fuerte que te preocuparas más por ti que por tu mamá... _¿Capicci? _-Hice una pésima interpretación Italiana.

Pero funcionó y logré sonsacarle un risita.

-Te amo -Susurró bajito en mi oído.

Me tensé de inmediato, jamás habíamos dicho algo parecido. No me gustaba la _«potencia» _de esa palabra.

-Esto... Espero que te vaya bien -Hablé precipitadamente.

Torció el gesto pero no dijo nada y me besó la coronilla.

* * *

Cuando le dije Noah que no se preocupara por mí había sido honesto, después de todo, ¿Qué era lo peor que me podía pasar? Ese día me la pase enteramente con él.

Al día siguiente estuve con el consuelo de Alice y Jasper. En realidad desde que Noah tuvo el problema de su mamá, me había acostumbrado a sus partidas pero había algo diferente y no sabía exactamente qué.

-¿¡CÓMO!? -Chilló Alice.

-Como escuchas, Charlie me castigó dos semanas y no podré ir la playa -Fingí dolor-. Lo siento.

Ni Mad creyó mi actuación, pero para bien o mal, no importaba. Él único hecho que me salvaba y que celebra con estrellitas era que no iría a una salida llena de parejitas.

Lamentaba haberlo dicho justo cuando Alice sonreía radiante a sus planes, dando saltitos a lado de su auto y dejándose caer en él cada vez que suspiraba.

Pero yo, que me encontraba recargada de brazos cruzados sobre un poste del estacionamiento no podía contener más las ganas de gritar que no estaría en _esas _actividades... _Esas _como paseos por la playa, nadar juntos, una fogata a la luz de la luna... Cosas en las que solo me abochornaría.

-Eso no, no que no -Negó Alice reprobatoria-, Charlie me escuchará.

Reí por la actitud que tomaba, ya me gustaría verla peleando con Charlie.

-Es más -Insistió-, vamos a hablar con él ahora mismo -Apuntó su fino dedo al carro.

-"Al Alice-móvil -Anunció Emmett desde la esquina como eso de "al Bati-móvil".

Reí un poco más, por alguna razón me la estaba pasando bien esos días. Razón=Edward se había ido a no sé dónde y yo andaba puramente feliz.

Me subí en el asiento copiloto y Alice a mi lado en lo que yo me abrochaba el cinturón ella se despedía de Jasper.

-Nos vemos luego -Se despidió de todos.

Emmett, Rosalie, Mad y Jasper no agitaron la mano hasta que salimos del estacionamiento.

-Bells... -Habló Alice tranquila y empezó a bajar la velocidad.

La miré extrañada, eso no podía significar nada bueno.

-¿sí?

-Es que me he dado cuenta... Bueno en realidad desde que te conozco has tenido _ese _humor -Al decir _ese, _frunció el gesto y tuvo un tono amargo-... El punto es que, no quiero obligarte a ir, siendo honesta yo quiero que vayas, me caes muy bien Bella.

»Y aunque a veces no estamos de acuerdo -Entrecerré los ojos y ella los rodó-, bien aunque nunca estamos de acuerdo. Tú lo haces más divertido, eres la parte cuerda o moderada que frena a mi Alice loca y compulsiva, eres mi amiga Bells, por favor ¿Quieres ir?

Miro al frente para que no viera el puchero que ya tenía formado, reí.

-No seas tontita, Alice -Le regañé-, siendo honesta también, no quiero ir -Su cara se entristeció pero siguió viendo al frente-, pero.... -Hice suspenso- iré.

Soltó el volante para dar dos aplausos y luego lo volvió a tomar rápidamente.

Me recargué en mi asiento, en cierta forma esto bien podía ser un truco de Alice pero no importaba, me había hecho sentir mejor. Ella siguió manejando, había aún un punto de tranquilidad en mí.

Porque si Charlie no había dejado ni ir a estudiar con Ángela que posibilidad había de que a Alice le diera un "Sí..."

* * *

-Emmm... Ésta bien, pero tienen que cumplir con su trato -Espetó Charlie.

¿¡QUÉ!?

Mi rostro se desfiguraba por la sorpresa, Alice daba saltitos de alegría y Charlie acaba de comprender sus palabras.

¿Cómo lo logró Alice? Sencillo, después de mucho «por favor», cosas como «Bella no tuvo la culpa», o «fue el bruto de Emmett», Charlie accedió con una única condición: Qué se alargará mi castigo una semana más a cambio de los días en la Push.

-Creeré que Bella no tomó pero aún así sigue castigada por haberme engañado... -Charlie le puso un rostro severo a Alice- Tú también me dijiste que no habría alcohol...

-Eso dije, pues yo organicé la fiesta pero al parecer algunos que se metieron sin permiso llevaron algo -No quería saber si Alice mentía, pero le creía-.

Charlie hizo esa mirada típica de policía y Alice ni se inmutó.

-Bien, niñas les creeré pero Bella sigue castigada...

-Pero papá -Ya se había vuelto una costumbre remilgarle así.

-¿O acaso no quieres ir a la push? -Me miró crítico.

Fruncí el gesto.

-Está bien -Acepté a mala gana.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue todo girando al viaje de la playa, era muy esperado. Varias veces le pregunté a Alice si el clima era el adecuado pero ella solo dijo que nada le impediría ir.

Deje que todos se entusiasmaran, creo que hasta yo misma sentía cierta emoción. Pero la ausencia de Noah afectaba un poco, más cuando Edward volvió.

_-Espero que te diviertas _-Me deseaba Noah al otro lado de la línea.

-Yo también, pero dime ¿Cómo va tu mamá?

_-Bien, creo... en unos días la someterán a una quimioterapia..._ -Su vos se cortó.

-Noah, con ánimo, todo saldrá bien

_-Eso espero_

-Eso será

_-Gracias Bella, justo ahora mis hermanos me necesitan ¿Te habló en la noche? _

-No lo creo, Charlie me tiene castigada, yo mañana te mando un mensaje desde el Cel de Alice ¿Sí?

_-Está bien, cuídate_

-Hasta pronto...

Colgué y terminé de salir de la escuela, crucé el estacionamiento y saqué las llaves de mi monovolumen de mi pantalón.

-¡Bella! ¡Ven! -Gritó Alice por detrás.

Me giré y ella corría a una velocidad súper sónica hacia mí.

-¿qué es lo que se quema? -Pregunté con una sonrisa, mi humor seguía intacto.

Se le escapó una risita cuando llegó a mi lado y después de tomar aire habló.

-Mejor dicho _quienes se queman _-Bromeó, no entendí-, Edward ya regresó -Anunció con júbilo y bueno está en la cafetería y todos están allí, Mad no se despega de él y vaya que provocan fuego -Río.

-Ah -Abrí mi boca y luego la cerré-, se me había olvidado entregarte tu teléfono, toma -Se lo entregué en sus manos y seguí mi camino.

-Espera -me pidió Alice pero yo seguía caminando-, pero ¿No quieres ir a saludarlo? -me preguntó confusa.

-Alice, jamás me he llevado bien con tu hermano -Apunté-, cuál sería la diferencia...

-Pues, para regañarlo...

Me volteé hacia Alice, ¿qué sabía ella?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te ha dejado dos semanas con Edbell, y bueno sé que no te importa mucho pero ¡Tienes unas ojeras! Que...

Reí al comentario de Alice.

-Eso no importa -Exclamé tranquila.

-Entonces, ¿No irás?

-Nop -Contesté seca y por fin llegué mi chatarra-, cuídate, hasta mañana.

Alice me cerró la puerta y tomé marcha hacia mi casa.

No era gran cosa el que yo no saludará a Edward, en realidad, no sabía ni por qué se había ido ¿Cuál era el caso? Aún así algo se revolvía en mi estomago, algo que no comprendía aún.

Doblé y entre a la solitaria calle de mi casa, no sería un milagro si me topara con un lobo entre tantos arboles, reí a mi comentario mental. Segunda razón por la cual no saludar a Edward = No quería arruinar mi excelente humor.

Estacioné delante de mi casa y baje de la camioneta, al entrar a mi casa prendí cada una de las luces y subía a mi habitación. Acomodé mi mochila, me quité los zapatos y volví a bajar para preparar la cena.

Saqué el paquete de lasaña que tenía por las pasta y empecé a freír la carne en lo que engrasaba el molde.

«Toc, Toc»

Me sorprendió cuando escuché la puerta, Charlie no llegaría tan temprano y todos estaban enterados de que no podía recibir visitas.

Me limpié las manos y salí recibir a quien fuera. Abrí la puerta y me tomó de sorpresa dos esmeraldas expectantes, pertenecientes a un bello rostro que me miraba elocuente y algo ¿asustado?

Edward....

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunté confusa.

Fiel a su costumbre, se río de mí mientras se preparaba para contestar.


	10. 10ღVisita de momento y ¡Vaya momento!

**Visita de momento y... ¡Vaya momento!**

_No existe nada bueno ni malo; es el pensamiento humano el que lo hace aparecer así._

_William Shakespeare (1564-1616) Escritor británico._

* * *

Edward....

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunté confusa.

Fiel a su costumbre, se río de mí mientras se preparaba para contestar.

Llevaba un camisa blanca tallada que le hacía verse como un maldito modelo de revista, con uno jeans de corte recto y una chaqueta que le hacía verse tan bien... Di un paso adelante y mi corazón tuvo _algo. _

Más entretenida en lo que acaba de sentir que no me percaté cuando empezó a hablar.

-...Como te decía, solo vine por los pequeños regaños que recibí de Alice, tu sabes, aunque estoy de acuerdo en que estuvo mal el haberte dejado con toda la tarea.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿eso era todo? Bueno que más podía esperar.

-Claro pasa -Di un paso atrás y él pasó por delante a la estancia de mi casa, cuando sentí que algo se quemaba... ¡La carne!-. Dame un segundo ¿Quieres?

Sin decir más corrí a la cocina y retiré mi preparado de la lumbre.

-¿Lasaña, he? -Escuché su voz por detrás.

Me pregunté, si Edward y yo fuéramos amigos, ¿Me diría su secreto? El secreto del como poder hablar tan dulce, acompasada, aterciopelada y amablemente. Fruncí el ceño, probablemente no lo haría.

Me volvió al mundo el movimiento de su mano al frente de mi cara. Sacudí mi cabeza confundida.

-Andas muy distraída Swan -Su voz era dolida, y ya de nuevo todo rastro del tono que yo tanto idolatraba había desaparecido.

-Sí, es lasaña... -Contesté a su pregunta, omitiendo lo anterior, no quería que _de nuevo _fuera él, el dueño de mi humor.

-Bien -Se encogió de hombros-, Tiene que haber una forma de remendar todas esas ojeras... Tu sabes una ayuda tal vez...-Dijo mientras empezaba a quitarse la chaqueta.

Me quedé estupefacta y tomé el cucharón como apoyo.

-¿De-e que-e hablas? -Tragué saliva, al quitarse la chaqueta solo quedo con su pegada camiseta dejándolo ver más irresistible aún.

-Bueno Bella, entiendo que Edbell pudo ser un poco pesado, créeme yo lo he cuidado por las noches... -Tomó un tono comprensivo.

-Sí, pero ¿A qué con tu ayuda? -Pregunté indecisa.

-Oh mi ayuda solo consiste en quitarte un poco de estrés -Se encogió de hombros como si fuera normal-. Sé que no es común que un hombre lo haga pero...

¿Quitarme estrés, he? Y vaya _de qué _forma...

-¿Edward te sientes bien? -Casi le grité en lo que mi cucharon tomaba el lugar de una arma de defensa.

-Bella tranquila -Me pidió confundido -¡A ya sé! -Espetó como si de pronto todo lo entendiera-, Es que eres de tiempos de antaño, esos en los que se cree que un hombre no debe de...

¿Qué yo era de tiempos de antaño? Bien pues que me presente al que dijo que estaba bien engañar a tu mejor amiga o peor aún, _hacerlo _con... ¡Pues con él! Y en mi cocina... UGH.

-¡Edward Cullen! -Grité exasperada-. Solo cállate y no sigas... -Pedí clemente.

Seguía muy confundido pero no paraba de avanzar hacia mí con cada paso que yo retrocedía.

-Me exasperas en verdad -Despotricó él, menos paciente-, yo solo quería hacerte un favor, una ayuda... Solo déjame meter mi dedo y probar... yo te digo que te falta -Comentó con una sonrisa condescendiente.

NO GRACIAS MANIÁTICO PERVERTIDO

-Sabes que... -Empecé en un tono amenazante -Tal vez mi cucharon no servirá mucho pero... -Señalé a mi inútil arma.

Su rostro cambió a uno más tranquilo como si ahora todo estuviera bien.

-Eso sin duda, aún no entiendo para que lo tienes aquí -Rodó los ojos.

-¡EDWARD! Te aviso que Charlie llegará en menos de dos horas -Bien, admito que eso no ayudaba mucho, pero era algo.

-Y es para él la sorpresa, Swan ¿Eres retrasada mental o qué? -Interrogó desesperado-... Aunque por favor, si agradeces lo que haré no se te ocurra decirle que yo lo hice... -Pidió tratando de ser influyente.

-¡Me das asco! -Le grité sin aire.

-Bien Isabella, no es mi completa culpa lo de Edbell, ni que su madre tenga una mente tan cerrada... Es que no es gran cosa **¡Qué un hombre quiera ayudar a cocinar!** -Gritó enojado.

¿¡QUE!? ¿¡ESO ERA TODO!? Oh, oh, debía dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Emmett... me estaba pervirtiendo. Mi cara empezó a tomar un color rojo insoportable, lo sabía, sentía a mis mejillas arder.

Edward parecía muy confundido, arrugó el ceño al verme y empezó a rebobinar nuestra plática, dubitativo. Cuando por fin entendió el hilo de mis pensamientos se rompió a reír a carcajadas. Estoy segura que casi se le salen las lagrimitas de humor al igual que yo tenía más del 50% de mi sangre en el rostro.

-Pen-nnnsándo-oo..lo bien -Apenas logró decir entre risas -También necesitas esa clase de ayuda -Y de nuevo rompió a reír.

-Cállate -Farfullé en lo que le aventaba un mandil -O me encargaré de que todo el equipo de beisbol de la escuela sepa de tus talentos culinarios, _Edwardcita _-Mencioné con sorna y amenaza.

-¡Oye! No es mi culpa... Nunca pongas en duda mi hombría... Alice eligió como clase extra diseño de modas, Esme necesitaba descargar en alguien todas esas ansias de _"madre hereda recetas" _así que como Emmett eligió sus clases secretas de oboe, yo era el único huevón de la casa y los resultados fueron... ¡Bueno Swan solo hazme caso, si quieres una cena digna! -Tomó seriedad y se colocó el mandil.

Se lavo las manos y entonces introdujo su dedo en mi mezcla para poder probarlo. Lo quede viendo con el ceño fruncido, ¿Era apropósito el verse tan... _sexy? _

Me miró y de nuevo río, no es necesario mencionar que de nuevo me puse roja.

-No es necesario que me comas.... -Analizó-. Solo le falta un poco de orégano.

Me volteó a ver con su bromita pero yo si estaba enojada.

-Ni que estuvieras tan bueno... -Objeté para defenderme.

Me miró con más seriedad.

-Supongo que prefieres a tu novio... -Apostilló en lo que cambiaba la vista y apretaba la mandíbula.

¿Era tan ególatra como para perjudicarle tanto el hecho de que _alguien_ (en este caso yo) prefiriera a otro? Guau, Edward y punto débil, eso me gustaba.

-No tienes idea de cuánto -Me mordí los labios imitando a esas películas que a veces veía con Madisson, pero para nada me parecía un gesto similar en mí.

Apretó más su mandíbula.

-Pásame el orégano, ¿Quieres? -Me pidió después de un minuto silencioso.

Él diestramente le coloco lo suficiente, volvió a revolverlo en lo que yo colocaba las laminitas de la pasta en el molde. Cuando acabo hicimos trabajo en equipo por primera vez, yo colocaba laminitas y él escurría la salsa o viceversa.

Cuando terminamos con las capas me dispuse a meter el molde al horno y él me siguió. Ya dentro el molde me agaché para ajustar mejor la temperatura y sentí como se acercaba por detrás.

-Temperatura media -Murmuró en mi oído.

Me estremecí y mi estómago fue el peor parado, ya que casi se vuelca. Di vuelta en un salto al mismo tiempo que daba un paso hacia atrás y él me sonreía divertido, se acerco más a mí.

-Emmm, estoy empezando a tener ciertas dudas sobre tus reacciones con Noah... -Comentó dejando caer su aliento en mi rostro.

-No-o de-de-eebes -¡Odie el tartamudear y él solo se mordió los labios para no reír y continuar con su jueguito seductor-. No es asunto tuyo -Tragué saliva, su cercanía me afectaba.

Río y se empezó acercar más y más... y más... y más... ahhh.... ¡RRRRRUUUUUMM!!!

Jamás agradecí tanto el que Charlie llegará, pude escuchar con claridad el sonido de su patrulla al aparcar. Edward río por mis saltos de susto inconscientes.

Señalé con los ojos hacia afuera, diciéndole que se fuera pero él ni se inmuto o movió un milímetro su posición. Consideré el gritar pero eso no sentaría tan bien en la escena. Tan atenta como podía estar en Charlie escuché el sonido de unas llaves.

Edward pareció escucharlo también y se apresuró a terminar con lo que había empezado: depositó un suave beso en mi frente y agregó un:

-_"Gracias por cuidar a mi tarea, es decir, Edbell" _-Se separó rápidamente antes de que Charlie cruzara el umbral y me quedará viendo con ojos críticos.

Entendí que había dejado de respirar, escuché una risita proveniente de Edward.

-Paa...pááá -Le recibí confusa.

-Isabella -Saludó mi padre con el ceño fruncido y evaluando a Edward de pies a cabeza antes de mirarme con el regaño en sus ojos.

-Edward solo vino por Ed.... Su tarea -Me corregí antes de decir algo impropio, Charlie sabía atar cabos sueltos y no le sonaría nada bien mi pequeño/falso hijo.

-Buenas noches, jefe Swan -Le saludó Edward cordialmente -Supongo que si me reconocerá, soy Edward Cullen.

Charlie entendió con el apellido pero luego frunció el ceño.

-¿Esta Madisson aquí? -Interrogó aún más confundido.

-No papá, ya te dije que Edward solo vino por...

-Bella estás castigada para cualquier clase de vista -Me reprendió-, tuvieron tiempo en la escuela para eso... -Señaló molesto.

-Tiene toda la razón -Respondió Edward-, Bella me puedes entregar _al proyecto _después... -Me dijo -Buenas noches -Se despidió y salió por donde Charlie había entrado.

Asentí hasta que lo vi irse.

-Bella -Charlie llamó mi atención -¿Madisson y tú siguen siendo amigas? -Cuestiono curioso.

Entrecerré los ojos, ¿Qué sospechaba ahora?

-Sí -Respondí franca -¿Por qué?

-Nena no me lo tomes a mal pero... Bueno solo... Recuerda que el dolor que provocas siempre se te regresa en cuenta doble, solo recuérdalo ¿sí?

No le entendí del todo pero asentí.

-Está bien, lo recordare -Le prometí-. En quince minutos esta la cena, puedes ver la tele un rato -Le ofrecí y solo asintió mientras se quitaba su pistola y otras cosas.

Cenamos, Charlie elogió mi comida pero no era del todo mía. En realidad si le agradecía a Edward y cumpliría con mi trato, _ni una palabra a Charlie. _


	11. 11ღIgnorar lo que siento o dejar que

**Iganorar lo que siento o dejar que duela**

_Así debéis hacer vosotros: manteneos locos, pero comportaos como personas normales. Corred el riesgo de ser diferentes, pero aprended a hacerlo sin llamar la atención._

_Paulo Coelho (1947-?) Escritor brasileño._

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron algo diferentes a los anteriores, Edward desarrollaba tiempo con tiempo un cierto agrado en molestarme y eso me enfurecía. Trataba de ignorarlo pero eso se me complicaba más que incluso cuando sentía el nudo en mi estómago al verlo con Mad.

Ya era viernes, Alice me había dado un respiro con las maletas para el pequeño viaje y disfrutaba de unos segundos de tranquilidad.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación para volverme a mi cama y contemplar el gran yacimiento de ropa, que Alice pretendía meter en mi "mini-maleta"-según ella-. Di gracias porque fuera por "algunas cosas" a su casa y me dejara un momento a solas antes de irnos.

Solo sería una hora según Jasper. Yo solo había ido unas cuantas veces a la Push, pero nunca con Alice ni Jasper, siempre iba con mis amigos «de antes»: Mike, Jessica, Ángela, entre otros; pero jamás había ido con Alice.

No creí que fuera diferente pero según Alice, nosotros no iríamos a la playa común: First Beach; iríamos a una pequeña entrada de agua que se situaba entre casas vecinas a la orilla del mar.

Alice me dijo que era hermoso y esperaba con todas mis ansias que lo fuera, quería olvidar un poco mis emociones y concentrarme solo en un paisaje; aunque también esperaba con todas mis fuerzas, que ese paisaje no estuviera lleno de arrumacos por parte de mis compañeros de viaje... ¡Y vamos de nuevo!

Mi mente, _de nuevo, _se había desviado a una sola imagen: Edward y Mad. Estos últimos días desde el regreso de Edward mi mente siempre divaga de una u otra forma hacía ellos, pero para no hacerme tonta, siempre me la paso pensado en él.

¡Eso estaba mal! ¿Qué me importaba saber la razón de su existencia? ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto por saber que pensaba? ¿Cuál era la imperiosa necesidad de verle? ¿Dónde esteba el odio que antes le dirigía? Pero lo más importante, ¡¿Cuándo iba a dejar de pensar en Edward?!

Tomé el primer libro que encontré a la vista, necesitaba pensar en algo más, algo que no tuviera cabellos cobrizos y rebeldes, algo que no le gustara distraerme con el poder de sus ojos y que su boca no se retorciera de una manera irresistible cada vez que me dejaba sin aire.

De poco a poco me fui metiendo en la lectura, era un clásico romántico, y de la nada cerré el libro con fuerza. Hoja por hoja que pasaba, era lo mismo, cada sentimiento escrito, cada movimiento, cada reacción... ¡Era yo!

Lo que antes criticaba como tontería, como comportamiento aniñado, como bajos escrúpulos, como hormonas aceleradas; era yo. Volví a toma el libro y lo deje guardado debajo de mi almohada para después dejarme caer pesadamente sobre mi cama.

Rodé en una sola vuelta y tomé aire, este viaje me resultaría muy difícil, con pésame a admitirlo: a mí me gustaba Edward Cullen, pero peor aún: a mí me gustaba el novio de mi mejor amiga.

Esto todavía no preocupaba en el gran sentido, no lo hacía porque lo que nacía hoy podía morir hoy. Edward tenía a Madisson y era obvio que jamás la cambiaría por mí, no debía de hacerlo, era ilógico. Pero menos ético era que yo empezara a compararme con Mad.

Sí, el viaje sería muy, muy, muy difícil. Ahora que podía aceptar -con ciertas dudas- que me gustaba Edward. Sería difícil verlo con Mad pero sería lo mejor. Era una cucaracha por haber dejado que mi estúpido cerebro tomara cierto _«interés» _por Edward, y me iba a sentir como una cuando los viera juntos.

_«TOC, TOC»_

-¿Se puede? -Escuché la vos de Alice-, Ya volví.

Me acomodé rápidamente.

-Claro, pasa -Le medio grité y paso con dos maletas más en mano.

-Alice... -Suspiré y deje que hiciera todo con mi ropa.

* * *

Me metí dentro de la Jeep de Emmett, con suerte había logrado irme con Rosalie y Emmett. En otro carro iban Jasper, Alice, Edward y Mad. Sí, sabía que estaba cumpliendo con mi dosis necesario de _«Entiende que Edward es para Mad» _pero eso podría aplicarse después.

Después cuando... ¡Los iba a ver todos esto cuatro días juntos! ¿Cuándo no era después?

Resoplé intranquila.

-¿Pasa algo? -La voz de Rosalie me sobresaltó y separé bruscamente mi mejilla del frío parabrisas.

-Nada -Me encogí de hombro y continué mirando hacia mi derecha aunque de reojo pude ver como Rosalie rodaba los ojos y Emmett le daba un cariñoso apretón en lo que le sonreía animoso.

Sonreí, la pareja que iba adelante mío no me perjudicaba en nada. No creaba ni un solo nudo nauseativo, o desquiciadas ganas de salir huyendo.

Presté más atención a la solitaria noche que extendía por Forks, lo común hubiera sido ir a la playa desde la mañana; pero según Alice, también tendríamos que aprovechar la noche. De la nada me di cuenta que la noche parecía demasiado solitaria, no había ni una sola estrella en el cielo.

-¿Emm? -Pregunté rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué pasó enana? -Se giró un poco hacia mí y luego volvió a prestar toda atención al volante.

-Es que, no hay estrellas -Comenté como boba, casi pareció un quejido.

Rosalie río bajito y arrugué el ceño, pero fue Emmett quien rompió a reír en carcajadas. Estuve tentada a pegarle un "solo un tanto fuerte".

-¿Y desde cuándo es de importancia vital que no haya estrellas, Bells? -Se burló aunque podía percatar un poco de curiosidad, no estaba enloqueciendo.

Fruncí el gesto y me recorrí hacia el centro, me recargué hacia adelante para quedar justo en medio de los dos.

-Desde siempre, es solo que si va a haber lluvia de estrellas me es demasiado raro que el cielo este tan despejado... -Comenté sin interés alguno.

Emmett se lo pensó un tiempo y después de largos minutos solo atinó a preguntar.

-¿LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS? ¿Cómo? ¿LAS ESTRELLAS CAERAN? -Preguntó alarmado.

Reí un poco y Rosalie le di un golpe pequeño.

-No tonto -Le reprendió-, Ya sabes, es lo que le prometiste un informe al profesor de Ciencias, para no reprobar -Le recordó.

-Oh, ya recuerdo -Entendió Emmett y captó de que hablábamos.

-Lo que pasa Bella es que -Comenzó a explicarme Rosalie, me giré hacia ella, tampoco era que hubiera desarrollado un completo desagrado-, Según escuché habrá una pequeña tormenta este fin de semana, por eso el cielo se mantiene más nublado de lo normal.

-¿Tormenta? Entonces por qué estamos yendo a la playa... -Interrogué, no había lógica.

Si odiaba el frío, la humedad intensiva dentro de Forks; no me imaginaba que sería estar justo en tierras más húmedas.

-Alice no se lo quería perder, a eso se refería con "nada arruinara este viaje" -Me recordó Rosalie de lo más tranquila.

No, este sería el peor fin de semana de toda mi vida -si mis dramáticas hormonas no me corregían-; sí, eso sería.

El corto viaje continuó hasta que pude reconocer tras las luces del carro, un mar que se extendía en el horizonte. No sabía que Rosalie y Jasper vivieran tan cerca de la playa. Emmett tomó una camino que no parecía pavimentado y se rodeaba de algunos árboles, me recordaba un poco a la entrada para la casa de los Cullen.

El camino se convirtió en una senda hasta que se abrió en algo parecido a un montón casitas, todas aproximadamente a medio kilometro de la playa. Pero Emmett siguió hasta llegar casi al final y entonces divisé la casa los Hale.

-Guau -Se escapó de mí una exclamación, era una casa muy bonita.

Al estilo moderno pero con adorno de un tiempo anterior. Era una mezcla perfecta, paredes de vidrio pero lozas de cemento con acabados de arquitectura colonial. Los colores llevaban una base exótica como amarillos y morados con rojo pero todo visto a una manera muy original.

-¿Te gusta? -Preguntó Rosalie con una sonrisa..

-Sí -Asentí mientras seguía examinando cada detalles de pies a cabeza.

-Es el proyecto de vida de mi papá -Comentó con cierta nostalgia-.

-¿De vida? -Cuestioné sin entender.

-Él ya murió -Me aclaró Emmett mientras trataba de darle una sonrisa a Rosalie.

Me sentí mal y solo correspondí a decir "lo siento" antes de bajar incómoda de la camioneta. Tomé un poco del frío aire que hacía que mis frágiles pulmones ardieran.

Por suerte había logrado convencer a Alice de traer puesto un pans y un grueso suéter. A los poco minutos escuché otro carro y vi el Volvo de Edward estacionarse a un lado del Jeep.

Lo que hizo sentirme como una tonta era la estúpida mueca levantada que tenía en mi cara al verle la cara: tenía una estúpida sonrisa por Edward.

Me quedé quieta en mi lugar hasta que Alice y Jasper bajaron del asiento trasero.

-¿Te gusta? -Me repitió la pregunta Alice señalando la casa.

Lo chistoso fue cuando volteé hacia la casa lo primero que vi fue la figura de Edward.

-Sí -Contesté honesta-, Por mucho que lo niegue, me atrapa -Me confesé en ambos sentidos.

Alice me miró raro pero pasó por delante con Jasper y en pocos segundos ya habrían la puerta.

Fue reconfortante volver a sentir algo de calor, afuera se sentía un congelador, y ahora dentro de la casa (que parecía tener cierta calefacción) irradiaba cierto calorcito magnético. Confié en eso e imité a los demás al quitarse los guantes y la chamarra gruesa.

Al poco rato Emmett y Jasper junto con Edward nos bajaron nuestras maletas.

-Buenas noches, chicos -Escuchamos una voz femenina desde arriba, nos giramos y una señora muy guapa bajaba por ellas.

La señora tendría la misma edad que Renée pero se veía mucho mayor. Era la copia de Rosalie, rubia, alta, cuerpo escultural, y muy hermosa.

-Buenas noches -Atiné a saludar junto a los demás.

-Bien niñas -Nos habló a nosotras-, Ustedes se quedaran en el ala derecha a las escaleras, estarán cerca de Rose para cualquier cosa, así que sin pena -Nos pidió con confianza y una amable sonrisa.

-Mientras que ustedes jóvenes -Les habló más seria-, se quedaran en el ala izquierda a las escaleras, estarán cerca de Jasper para cualquier cosa y oh, ¿Ya saben que habrá una tormenta?

-Ya -Contestamos todos.

Alice me miró culpable, ella sabía que yo odiaba las tormentas pero me sonrío disculpándose cuando vio que yo ya lo sabía.

Rodeé los ojos, ya no estaba enojada. Pareció aliviada y seguimos escuchando a la mamá de Rosalie.

-...El punto es que si hay algún apagón, solo es necesario esperar un tiempo, aproximadamente diez minutos, ya que los fusibles están hechos para ser renovados y cualquier apagón no durará más de diez minutos -Nos explicó.

Todos asentíamos.

-Bueno chicos, que tengan buenas noches, ¿Qué harán hoy? -Quiso saber solicita.

-De hecho hoy queríamos subir -Le explicó Rosalie.

-¿Necesitan algo?

-Nada por ahora, gracias _má _-Se despidió y volvió a subir.

-Guau Rosalie, nunca me dijiste que tu mama fuera tan guapa -Me quitó las palabras de la boca Mad.

Rosalie le sonrío y Alice le dijo algo así como "La suerte que tendrá Emmett", pero casi no les presté atención.

Miraba a Jasper quien detenidamente buscaba _algo _hacia arriba.

-¡BU! -Le aparecí por detrás, casi no se asustó pero tampoco me volteó a ver-. Y dime, ¿Qué es eso de _subir? _-No podía reprimir mi curiosidad.

Dejo a un lado lo que le llamaba tanto la atención y me respondió.

-Hay un.... Es el piso más alto de toda la casa, el punto es que ahí se puede ver el cielo claramente... -Me explicó.

Arrugué el entrecejo.

-¿Están locos? -Cuestioné un poco irritada-, ¿Cómo piensan dormir al aire libre con tanto frío? -De solo imaginarlo mi piel se hacía añicos.

A Jasper le dio gracia mi aseveración y solo río bajito.

-Tranquila Bella, hay techo y calefacción, digo que se ve el cielo porque mi papá dejó ese pedazo de techo con vidrios... cosa que hacer que parezca que no hubiera techo pero si hay -Me tranquilizó.

Decidí confiar en él, a los pocos minutos llegó Alice a tomar su brazo y hacerle compañía. Aún no me quería ir, ya que, tal como veía las cosas ya cada uno iba tomando el brazo de su parejita. Eso incomodaba.

-...Y, ¿Cómo se llama tu mamá? -Para preguntas estúpidas estaba yo, pero necesitaba distraer mi mente de _temas cruciales. _

Jasper me miró de igual manera que Emmett lo hizo, cuando le pregunté por el cielo pero me respondió como si nada.

-Viviana, al igual que mi abuela -Me informó.

Asentí en lo que buscaba otro tema.

-Hey, ya vamos a subir -No dijo Rosalie al pie de las escaleras.

Jasper tomó a Alice de la mano y siguieron a a Emmett y a Rosalie. Iba detrás de ellos cuando me sorprendió sentir una mano tomando la mía y jalándome a su lado. Era Edward.

Lo volteé a ver confundida y él me sonrío cálido. Fue indescriptible lo que esa sonrisa causó en mí, pero ignore a los nervios y traté de responder con la mejor sonrisa.

-Que mal que no vino Noah -Escuché la voz de Mad, solo fue necesario que Edward se moviera un poco para que Mad iba a su lado, abrazándolo.

De inmediato me sentí mal, ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto a Madisson? Ella era mi mejor amiga. ¿Y con qué moneda le pagaba yo? Oh claro, enamorándome de su novio. ¡Un momento!

_Enamorándome..._

¡No! Eso todavía no, Edward me gustaba -y ya me sentía como una vil cucaracha al decirlo-. Enamorarme no, por o menos de él no. No podía.

Porque cuando alguien te gusta puede ser pasajera, como una piedrita que se te mete en el zapato y cuando cambias de zapato: ¡Asusto arreglado!

Per enamorarse era...

Pensar todo el tiempo el él, dormir para soñar con él, darle unos_«Buenos días» _a él antes que a nadie; y no porque él este a tú lado si no porque es el primero en el que piensas al despertar... ¡No! Eso no podía... Eso era como tener una llaga en el talón, se podía ignorar pero el dolor ahí estaba, para hacerte muy difícil el olvidar... ¡No, no estaba enamorada!

Solté la mano de Edward con la excusa de que me quería adelantar y tomé lugar a lado de Alice, lo lamentaba por Alice y Jasper pero ahora andaría muy pegada a ellos.

Después de subir varios escalones, en los que no estuve del todo pendiente. Caminamos por un corredor, la casa cada vez me gustaba más, todo concordaba a la perfección aunque los diseños utilizados fueran en contraste.

Miraba mis pasos en la alfombra salmón del pasillo que según llevaba a "arriba". Me daba risa lo que Jasper contaba sus experiencias con "arriba",

-¡Rayos Jasper! Pudiste haber elegido un nombre más original para el cuarto, ¿Cómo qué "arriba? -Se burló Emmett.

Jasper lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa en cara.

-En realidad, Rosalie escogió el nombre -Le respondió disfrutando de la cara de Rose.

Volteé a ver como esta lo miraba algo enojada y Emmett sabía que había metido la pata.

-Por eso te digo que no es original si no "¡Súper original" -Le cambió Emmett pero pude escuchar el "AUHHHH" del "pequeño golpe" que de seguro le acomodó Rosalie.

-Nos gusta dormir aquí desde niños, creo que cuando estábamos chicos esa era nuestra habitación -Comentó Rosalie-, Ahora hace mucho que no vamos.

Me era lindo imaginarme a los dos hermanitos Hale durmiendo a la luz de la noche. Me daba ternura.

Aunque me emocioné de sobre manera cuando vi por fin, la puerta del dichoso _«Arriba». _Jasper fue el primero el abrir y entró junto con Alice, luego fui por detrás.

Y vaya que valía la pena ver la habitación, las paredes eran de un bonito azul que brillaba en la oscuridad, los cojincitos cafés se extendía por la sala, en realidad no había mucho detalle pero era hermoso.

Entonces vi hacia arriba y era impresionante como se veía de claro el cielo, me lo imaginé con estrellas -que no habían- y entendí que ese lugar tenía _algo. _Me giré hacia donde estaban los demás.

"RRRRRIIIIIIINNGGGG" -Sonó un teléfono que me sacó de mi ensoñación, me giré para ver de donde era. Madisson.

-¿Alo? .. Sí, ya llegué .. estoy bien ... Espera -Entonces salió del cuarto.

-Bueno, habíamos acomodado las colchonetas, para que pudiéramos dormir aquí -Nos dijo Rose-, Ya que es tarde, mejor mañana empecemos con los planes de Alice -Le sonrío y Alice lo aceptó bajo la "persuasión de Jasper".

Alice acomodó su colchoneta a lado de Jasper, y Rosalie a lado de Emmett. Sí, esto era como me lo esperaba, ¿Qué rayos hacía yo aquí? Esto era claramente un viaje romántico y yo sobraba.

-¿Quieres dormir a lado mío? -Ofreció esa voz aterciopelada por detrás.

Me giré con cierto rubor en las mejillas y tratando con mis ganas. Era evidente mi respuesta, ¿pero cómo se le ocurría?

-Estoy seguro que Mad, no tiene problema... Estaré entre las dos -Aclaró con una sonrisa.

Aún seguía muda, él todavía no entendía cuánta razón tenía. _Él estaba entre las dos. _


	12. 12ღD verdad a dolor y de dolor a mentira

**De verdad a dolor y de dolor a mentira**

* * *

Aún la noche sin estrellas, se podían contemplar los pequeños rayitos lunares. Eran hermosos, muy hermosos. Giré en mi costado una vez más y me acurruqué fuertemente en la colcha.

Ya todos se habían dormido, no había más por hacer. Aunque por mucho que debí de declinar la oferta de Edward, me había sido imposible. Más cuando Madisson fue quien me pidió que los acompañara. Suspiré, enroscándome más en mi colcha.

Hacía el esfuerzo sobre humano por no voltear, por no verle la cara a Edward. Por no derretirme cuando su apaciguo rostro fuera el único paisaje ante el mío. Era evidente que estaba dormido. Tuve mi propia hora de martirio escuchando salir de su linda voz las cosas más dulces que pude esperar.

Pero todas esa palabras era para Mad, ella las recibía gustosa, incluso llegué a escuchar sus suspiros. Cuanto deseaba estar en su lugar, y mi egoísmo ganó y durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron hablando deseaba ser yo la que tuviera el derecho sobre él.

Solo hubo una solo cosa que me mantuvo en pie, ó mejor dicho persona, y esa fue Noah. Pensaba en él, y en lo mal que la estaba pasando. En cómo debía de estar en una sala de quirófano, sufriendo por la noticia de su madre y yo aquí deseando algo impropio.

Me alegraba saber que eso era algo que me hacía permanecer fuerte, me aliviaba el poder creer que todavía no era _tan _egoísta.

Sin embargo cierta parte de mi lo era, y ya caída la noche; cuando los _silenciosos _ronquidos de Emmett llenaban la habitación, junto con la vocecilla de Alice musitando algo inentendible y los suspiros de Mad eran llenadores, me la imagine a su lado: sucumbí a la tentación y volteé solo para ver por _«según yo» _segundos su rostro, el de Edward.. Giré una vez más sobre mi propio eje y me encontré con su figura.

Algo dentro de mí se removió al tenerlo así, y no es que fuera la cercanía -ya que ya habíamos estado más cerca antes- era la seguridad. Había algo que se podía comprobar al tenerlo girado hacia mí, era algo que me gustaba.

Contemple sus broncíneos cabellos, como algunos se hacían casi transparentes a la luz de la luna. Contemplé su tranquilo rostro y su respiración.

Pero luego amplié un poco el panorama, a manera que Mad también estaba ahí, si antes me había sentido dichosa por saber que Edward estaba girado hacia mí, ahora me sentía repugnada de mí.

Era mala o peor que eso, celebraba un dicha que no me correspondía. Una dicha que le correspondía a mi amiga, no a mí. Una dicha que jamás me debía pertenecer. De nuevo, giré hacia el otro costado evitando a Edward.

Volví a apretar fuertemente mi colcha, parecía que ese sería el movimiento de toda la noche. No me dispuse en dormir, eso me parecía inimaginable. Seguía despierta durante mucho tiempo, no podría descifrar la exactitud pero apostaría a que alcancé a ver los primeros rayos de sol antes de rendirme al sueño.

Zzz

Zzz

_-¡EMMETT CULLEN! Si te atreves a lanzarme ya verás como la pagas _-Gritaba una chillantes voz en mi sueño.

¿Qué era?

Luego sonó una estruendosa carcajada y un ... ¡_SPLASH!_

Segundos después un gritó enfebrecido y unos pasos rápidos. Me desperté.

La luz ya era mayor, lo primero que vi fue una pared y un silloncito café, parecía ser de día. Me levanté de golpe al darme cuenta que debía ser tarde ya, una extraña pesadez de cabeza me mareaba y recordé las horas a las que me debía de haber dormido.

-Buenos días, Swan... ¡Vaya que duermes! -Escuché decir con sorna por detrás de mí.

Era evidente quien era.

-Ahora no, Edward -Le pedí molesta -Búscate algo más productivo que hacer que molestarme -Le contesté de mal humor.

Río bajito y lo volteé a ver enfurecida. No pude evitar el que mi furia bajara a la mitad al verlo tan... tan él. Era un tanto imposible guardarle odio. Aunque la imagen que vi no fue de lo mejor, oh bueno por lo menos me era muy... rompía la poca cordura que existiese en mi cerebro.

Edward yacía sentado en uno los sillones cafés, con un bultito cargando y haciendo el labor de "alimentarlo". Se veía tan gracioso, no estaba mal que para empezar el día, yo llevara una sonrisa como la que tenía en ese momento.

Era hermoso, y aunque mi cerebro conocía que ese muñeco era ficticio. Solo por unos segundos fantaseé con la idea de que fuera real; sabía que estaba mal pero solo por segundos quería pensar que yo podía tener algo así. Yo quería algo así.

-¿Qué haces? -Necesitaba hablar o si no seguiría como idiota viéndolo.

Él también parecía ensimismado, pero a diferencia -y gratitud-, él no me miraba a mí si no al vacío... tal vez pensaba en Mad. Algo lastimó.

-Creo que es evidente -Respondió mientras retiraba la mamila de la boca de Edbell y la dejaba a un lado-. También es mi calificación y llevaba más de diez minuto llorando, eso nos bajara puntos -Torció el gesto.

Rodeé los ojos y me senté a su lado para tomar a Edbell en mis brazos.

-¿Ya no le falta nada? -Pregunté solicita.

Se mordió los labios aguantando una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué están gracioso? -Quise saber molesta.

Siguió negando con la cabeza.

-¿Ya ves Edbell? -Alcé al muñeco a la altura de mi cabeza y le hable de frente -cosa que nunca hacía-, y asegurándome de que era una estupidez-. Tu padre todo el tiempo se burla de mí -Me quejé con el muñeco.

Acto seguido Edward se rompió a reír a carcajadas. No sabía con exactitud por qué lo había hecho, pero no me desagradaba que esta vez no se riera a mis costillas.

Pero cuando me di cuenta que me molestaba que se riera de mi le pegué _suavemente _en el hombro y accedió a controlase un tiempo.

-Te ves demasiado chistosa -Comentó en lo que controlaba su risa.

Lo miré molesta y lo hizo reír aún más. Resoplé y lo ignoré volteándome hacia el lado opuesto con Edbell en brazos.

-_No te enojes _-Pidió dulcemente en un mohín.

Debía ignorarlo y eso no costó mucho hasta que lo sentí acercarse por detrás. Sabía que las cosas entre él y yo no habían cambiado, pero era extraño, ahora que admitía _ciertas cosas _no podía evitar el sentirme _bien _ con su cercanía.

Un escalofrío recorrió a mi cuerpo cuando sentí al suyo a milímetros del mío, era difícil. Cierto que no me molestaba el tenerlo cerca pero aún conservaba mi consciencia, y ésta me decía que debía alejarme de él.

Me aparte un poco de él y me gire en su dirección.

-No lo estoy -Fue lo único que dije mientras tontamente el entregaba al muñeco en brazos.

Tras sus ojos verdes pude ver confusión, su semblante parecía sereno pero ligeramente sorprendido. Entonces algo brilló con la luz del sol, una cadena muy linda que él llevaba puesta.

Una cadena en forma de mitad de corazón perteneciente a otra, y la otra mitad la tenía Madisson. Ya la había visto antes, sabía de su existencia pero me dolía el vérsela puesta. Era una prueba linda de amor, un amor que no era mío. Dolía.

-Esta linda, ¿No? -Su voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y parpadeé antes de entender.

-Sí, es muy bonita -Se refería a la cadena-. Más lindo aún que la lleves puesta -Comenté rogando porque no fuera evidente el deje de dolor que llevaba mi tono.

Se encogió de hombros e hizo un puchero con sus labios, antes de sonreírme. Le sonreí de igual manera.

- -Se escuchó un abucheó por la puerta de entrada.

Era Emmett, llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro -como siempre-, y nos veía con cierto brillo de picardía.

-¿Interrumpo algo? -Se burló de la situación mientras tocía una y otra vez falsamente dejando escapar la palabra "infieles" entre cada uno de sus _ataques._

Me paré de donde estaba y fui hacia la puerta pero antes de salir le di un gran golpe a Emmett.

-¡AUH! -Gritó por detrás, ya que yo me alejaba-. ¿Enojada por lo que dije o por qué llegué?

Bufé molesta sin decir nada más. Seguí caminando por los pasillos, por suerte tenía buena memoria y no era tan fácil perderte así que me fui a ala derecha del segundo piso.

Era donde según la mama de Rosalie estarían nuestras habitaciones, solo habían dos habitaciones; una puerta estaba decorada de estrellas con el nombre _ROSE _en grande, evidentemente era la habitación de Rosalie, así que me fui a la de al lado.

En ella encontré mis maletas y las de Mad; eso solo significaba que yo dormiría con ella. _¡Yupi! _ Más sentimiento de culpa...

Me deje caer sobre la doblada cama, esto de caerse en las camas enojada se me estaba dando bien. En realidad no estaba tan enojada con Emmett, al contrario luego le daría las gracias.

Estaba enojada conmigo misma por ser tan... ¿Cómo dijo? Sí, Infiel. Era infiel a mi relación con Noah por desear con otro, era infiel a mi amistad con Madisson por querer robarle a su novio. Pero lo pero era que si yo era _fiel _a estos dos últimos me sería totalmente infiel a mí.

Me paré molesta de la cama por pensar tantas sandeces, no. La palabra recién recitada no tenía nada que ver conmigo. Esa no era la palabra que debía anotarse en el diario de una adolescente de diecisiete.

Sabía que yo tendía a ser un dramática de lo peor, tal vez por eso le gustaba a Noah. El arte tiene que ver con el dramatismo y él era un gran fan de éste. Me dolía la cabeza de tanto penar, de una u otra manera, o de uno u otro tema siempre llegaba a lo mismo= a criticarme a mí misma.

Yo tenía errores, pero no era la única. No era mi total culpa si yo podía sentir algo por Edward, ya que yo no pedí pasar _tiempo -y tantas cosas- _con él, ni tampoco pedí que Noah me dejara sola. ...

_¡Yupi de nuevo!..._

Esta mañana había pasado de ser Infiel a dramática y luego egoísta. Caminé hacia mi maleta y tomé lo primero que combinara. Camine molesta _-vaya milagro-, _hacia el baño y cerré de un portazo.

_Segunda especialidad: Dar portazos. _

Estaba a punto de hacer una lista de mis mejore habilidades y entre ellas estaba cosas como: dar portazos, caerse donde sea, en especial estar molesta, encontrar problemas donde no lo hay y lo peor: _¡Querer con el novio de tu mejor amiga!_

Una vez que termine de bañarme me cambié con unos mini-shorts blancos y una playera delgada azul marino. Era lo más decente que tenía, ya que Alice había desaparecido mis pantalones. Claro que me asegure de ponerme mi traje de baño debajo para evitarme el bochorno de irme a cambiar.

Salí por fin de la habitación y reuní con los demás abajo. Todos estaban mojados, Rosalie llevaba un bikini rosa empapado, Alice un lindo conjunto morado, y Madisson un bikini rojo -la envidié al instante-. En realidad a las tres, yo jamás me vería así. Un dolorcito se formó en mi estómago, debía decirlo que era un aguijonazo de envidia, pero me gustaba más penar que era nada más y nada menos que: _la añoranza de tener un escultural cuerpo como el de mis amigas. _

Reí de mi propio chiste mental y caminé hacia ellas, se encontraban en la barra de desayuno comiendo galletas saladas.

-Supongo que el nadar tanto da demasiada hambre -Comenté sentándome a lado de Alice.

-No tienes idea -Me respondió Jasper con la boca llena. Estaba segura que tenía un paquete completo de galletas en ella.

Reí un poco.

-¡Viva! -Dijo Alice emocionada a mi lado, no pude evitar saltar-, ¿Ves? -Se dirigió a mí y luego a Rosalie y Mad quienes la miraban asustadas-. Te dije que este viajes te cambiaría el humor, denme las gracias por favor -Hizo reverencias hacia sí misma y solo me sacó un par de risitas.

Inesperadamente me encontraba ya mejor, supongo que el ataque de emociones de la mañana había ayudado en algo. Tomé una de las galletas y l mordí, Mad y Rosalie me sonrieron.

-No te atribuyas todo, hermanita -Habló Emmett desde la entrada de atrás, parecía que recen llegaba de la playa-. Creo que lo que mejor le fue a Bella fue su hermosa mañana...

Sabía que a Emmett le gustaba molestar pero esto era pasarse de la raya.

-...sí,

-...Sí Emmett, ya tuve suficiente de tus bromas sobre mi exageración de sueño -Le completé y le miré amenazante.

Me miro por cinco segundo y en ese tiempo no pude más que mirarlo con el peor de los corajes posibles. Negó con la cabeza y caminó a zancadas por las bromas que de seguro ya no diría.

Suspiré aliviada, pero ese suspiro se quedó acortado entre mis pulmones y garganta, ya que, atrás de Emmett caminaba Edward con cara taciturna. Un mundo de curiosidad me invadió pero decidí ignorar todo y me paré del desayunador.

-¿Hacia dónde vas? -Me preguntó Alice antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta trasera.

Me giré hacia ella dubitativa.

-Solo quiero caminar por la playa -Contesté lo más normal que pude.

-Pero no hemos hecho nada juntas -Hizo un puchero.

-Ya luego habrá tiempo, solo quiero caminar -Pedí.

Lo pensó durante un segundo, todos los demás parecían metidos en su propio asunto por lo que me alegre de no todos notaran mis cambio de humor.

-Está bien -Aceptó monocorde Alice y se despidió con la mano.

-Gracias -Le sonreí y me fui.

Al salir por la puerta todo estaba lleno de arena, técnicamente ya era la playa. No cabía duda que la casa de Rosalie me encantaba, seguí caminando, después de todo, todo era playa. Me fui alejando poco a poco de la gran casa y varias casas -de tamaños normales- aparecieron por el recorrido.

Luego llegué a la última, una casa pintada de un rojo descolorido, con un par de motocicletas recargadas en la parte derecha y olía a asado. De seguro se la estaban pasando bien.

Escuché algunas risas y caminé más rápido, no quería que me vieran y pensaran que estaba husmeando. De poco me encontré ya en el bosque, ¿Bosque y playa, he? Era algo raro. Tal vez no era bueno caminar por el bosque sola pero no tuve tanto miedo al ver un pequeño garaje.

No estaba tan deshabitado.... Al garaje le invadía un total silencio, tenía su propia gracia la forma que estaba construido. Mi curiosidad ganó y entré, encontré varias piezas de autos irreconocibles para mí, seguí con la mirada a cada uno.

Era bueno encontrar algo emocionante en una excursión... Tontería solo quería dejar de pensar... Bloqueé mi mente en el instante en que,_ de nuevo quería pensar._

-¿Quién es? -Escuché una voz grave, extrañamente familiar pero a diferencia de las otras voces que me sorprendieron esta venía de adelante, como del piso.

Me asusté un poco y retrocedí algunos pasos.

-No es gracioso Seth -Se enojó la voz.

Dudaba si rime o no, pero aún no reconocía quien era la voz, ni mucho menos por qué me era conocida.

Me quedé viendo el garaje por donde fuera hacia abajo y entonces un chico empezó a salir de la parte delantera del coche que parecía descompuesto.

Tenía piel cobriza, un cabello oscuro algo corto y unos oscuros ojos que me veían con asombro. Ahora recordaba...


	13. 13ღContacto I

**Con-tacto I**

_Una voz fuerte no puede competir con una voz clara, aunque esta sea un simple murmullo._

_Confucio (551 AC-478 AC) Filósofo chino._

* * *

Era el chico que me había comprado el agua, aunque apenas hubiesen pasado algunas semanas parecían meses. Me sonrío con sus blancos dientes, era inexplicable pera esa sonrisa me era cálida.

-Hola tú -Me dijo sonriendo y se acercaba donde yo estaba.

No estaba del todo acostumbrada a tener hombres cerca y sin playera. Más incómodo era con lo musculoso que se veía.

-Si mal recuerdo es ¿Bella? -Dudó de mi nombre, me sorprendió que lo recordara pero le sonreí.

Cuanto no daría por recordar su nombre pero por más memoria que hiciera no podía.

-Este... no recuerdo -Me quejé, el río bajito y se sentó en el asiento del auto.

Me miraba como esperando pero no se me ocurría que decirle, lo mejor sería saludarlo con su nombre como él lo hizo conmigo, pero yo no recordaba nada.

-Me llamo Jacob -Después de dos minutos de largo esfuerzo mental, puso fin a mi martirio.

-No, no es así -Negué, el chico se sorprendió.

No era Jacob, no me acordaba de su nombre pero recordaba que la chica... creo que llamada Leah le saludó por un nombre que no era Jacob; solo que no recordaba...

Me miro aún confuso.

-No es ese nombre porque la chica no te dijo así -Le expliqué.

Esbozó una leve sonrisa, parecía causarle gracia mi esfuerzo.

-Es que todos me dicen Jake -Me aclaró.

¡JAKE! Eso era... así le había dicho.

-Así es, Jake -Le saludé con una sonrisa.

Soltó una risita y se paró de su auto, limpio su mano en un trapo antes de ofrecérmela.

-¿Y dime Bella que te trae por mi pequeño _taj mahal? _

Reí de su pequeño chiste y me sentí aliviada con mi nueva compañía.

-En realidad no quería importunar -Señalé al auto que antes parecía objeto de su atención.

Él siguió mi mirada y le borró importancia con un gesto de mano.

-¡Bah! Esa chatarra ya me lleva dando latas desde hace horas -Comentó-, Además no se puede trabajar con la cabeza alborotada...

Hizo una mueca y tomó una llave inglesa entre sus manos.

-Dímelo a mí -Farfullé molesta.

-¿Problemas de faldas? -Me preguntó con una risita en sus labios señalándome con su llave.

Lo miré molesta.

-Problemas de pantalones... diría yo, algo de los dos -Me encogí de hombros.

Río de mi ocurrencia y se paso una mano por su cabeza.

-¡Jacob! -Escuchamos una voz grave gritar, me giré hacia afuera.

-Ahorita no, Billy -Le gritó él de vuelta y soltó la llave molesto, se dio la vuelta, parecía desesperado.

-¿Pasa algo? -No quería verme metiche pero no me gustaba ver a alguien así, menos si era por mí, él se podía ir... -. ¿Necesitas que me vaya?

De nuevo se giró hacia mí y me tomó de los hombros reteniéndome.

-No, no -Parecía desesperado-. No eres tú, es... mi novia -Bajó la cabeza un poco, pero aún así podía notar el sonrojo en su piel cobriza.

Se veía lindo, no pude resistir el sonreír.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? -Quise saber, más interesada de lo común.

Jacob alzó la cabeza y me miró inseguro, luego soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Es una estupidez -Sonrío-, Es que... ¡Sí, es una estupidez! -Se burló de si mismo y se giró de nuevo.

-Jacob nada lo es, ¿Qué pasó? -Insistí.

Di media vuelta, dejándome verlo de perfil y comenzó a hablar.

-Ayer, antes de venirme a mi taller le pedí que fuéramos novios -Se mordió los labios dudando si seguir-. Iba preparado para un rechazo, ella es... es la niña más bonita jamás vista, sabe de autos, pero es femenina... tu sabes -Se trabó-.

"Lo que paso es que, un amigo me comentó en broma que ella solo lo había dicho de juego... luego a vi con un tipo y ayer que hubo una fiesta en la playa ella se veía muy apegada a ese tipo... Las palabras del baboso de Seth tomaron sentido y bueno..."

Tomó su cabeza entre las manos y no quería seguir, me acerqué un poco hacia él y apreté cariñosamente su hombro.

-Me besé con la primera que paso, justo delante de ella... luego supe que ella se sintió mal... ¡Soy un estúpido! -Masculló molesto y pateó una pieza de las que se encontraban tiradas

Sonreí reconfortante.

-No lo eres, Jake -No se me hizo nada raro utilizar su apodo, me sentía como... como si siempre lo hubiese conocido.

Hablé del problema de Jacob toda la tarde, me sirvió bastante para no pensar en mis propios problemas. Descubrí la facilidad con la que podía llevarme con él. Normalmente no era una total anti-social pero a Mad la hice mi amiga porque nuestras mamás técnicamente nos obligaron, y a nosotras nos gustaba así, luego con Alice fue por Mad.

Jacob era mi primer amigo por cuenta propia, no era difícil sonreírle de apoyo, ni tampoco era difícil escucharlo.

Cuando el crepúsculo comenzó a verse por el horizonte, supe que era demasiado tarde.

-Me tengo que ir -Apunté medio melancólica.

-¿Sola? -Se sorprendió-, Es que eres tan... chiquita...

Lo miré molesta, ya íbamos hacia afuera del taller, caminé hacia una roca alta y me sub para tenerlo a mi altura.

-Que otros sean unos monstruos enormes no es m culpa -Puntualicé-, Además soy dos años más grande que tú, _Jakito _-Me burlé y el bufó.

Me bajó de la roca y despeinó mi cabello.

-Lo que tú digas mini-Bella -Me la devolvió.

Reí, y mi estómago dolió un poco. Ya me la había pasado toda la tarde riendo.

Luego de prometer a Jake que llegaría el día siguiente me dejó ir y continué mi caminata.

Ya no necesité buscar algo con que distraerme, ahora estaba mucho mejor. Pero cuando llegué a la casa, me alarmé porque Alice no me hubiera ido a buscar o algo así... Las luces de la casa parecían apagadas. Recorrí la puerta de cristal y entré a la casa.

Me encontré a la señora Hale viendo una telenovela, el aspecto era un poco terrorífico, el viento entrando por las ventanas, la oscuridad, y el silencio a excepción de las voces televisoras...

-Buenas... tardes -Dudé.

La señora Hale se giro para verme me sonrío y me dijo que ellos se encontraban afuera, a solo unos cuantos metros de la casa.

Asentí y salí, esta vez por la puerta principal, al instante escuché la carcajada de Emmett y me guié por eso.

Habían dado la vuelta a la casa entera, para así llegar a una salida directo en la playa. Las olas repiqueteaban, el crepúsculo ya desaparecía y olía a leña. Tenían una fogata en el centro de ellos, una hermosa fogata y se encontraban sentados cada uno en un tronco pequeño.

Caminé hasta llegar ahí.

-Hasta que apareció la desaparecida -Comentó Emmett con tono burlón.

Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada, Alice me miró extraña, Madisson me sonrío, se notaba lo feliz que estaba y Edward... no lo quise ver.

-Y aquí me vez -Le respondí con sarcasmo.

Emmett esbozó una sonrisa gigante y palmeó un tronco a su lado, no dudé dos veces en sentarme a su lado.

-¿Y que hacías? -Alice no pudo esperar a que me sentara para interrogar.

Quería parecer un poco distraída para no contestar, me acomodé mejor en el tronco, observé la fogata pero cuando me percaté que Edward se encontraba adelante mío no quise una distracción más.

-Solo caminaba por ahí... es que me sentía un poco mal -No mentía, solo que mi "enfermedad" no aplicaba en los estándares físicos.

Alice no me creyó del todo pero tampoco iba a arruinar la fogata con sus sospechas, volteó a ver a Jasper y lo abrazó al tiempo que él le pasaba una varita a cada uno. Emmett tomó la bolsa de algodones -casi vacía-, y después de meterse dos a la boca nos pasó uno a cada uno.

Madisson tomó su algodón con una sonrisa, podía ver cuan feliz estaba, luego abrazo a Edward t este la recibió con una sonrisa. La imagen me dolía un poco y me giré hacia Emmett y Rosalie.

Aunque esto tampoco consoló, Emmett mantenía bien abrazada a Rosalie, quien recargaba dichosa su cabeza sobre el fuerte hombro de Emmett.

Entonces todos ensartamos nuestros algodones en la varita y la colocamos al fuego. Y aquí estaba yo, con tres parejas sintiéndome la peor de todas.

-Esto no esta nada mal -Ronroneó Madisson contra el pecho de Edward.

Me volteé a verlos, dos esmeraldas me veían fijamente; esta vez, a diferencia de las muchas otras, no rehuí a su mirada, pero no pude evitar el sentirme... incompleta. Lo miraba a los ojos y deseaba poder leer lo que ellos expresaban pero me era imposible, solo me consolaba con el hecho de que me mirara.

Entonces dos algodones se empezaron a incendiar, el mío y el de Edward. Era evidente que no me comería mi algodón todo quemado, él tampoco se comería el suyo.

Hice un puchero, en verdad se me había antojado el algodón.

-No es justo -Me quejé.

-Eso les pasa por distraídos -Dijo Alice en lo que rodaba los ojos.

Emmett soltó una risita y le aventé mi algodón quemado.

-¡Auh! Ahora resulta que no me puedo reír -Fingió indignación-, No es mi culpa que estés tan... -Emmett tomó sus dos manos, las junto y se recargó sobre ella luego suspiró (haciendo la actuación de niña enamorada)-.

-¡Emmett Cullen, no dudes que te aventaré esta vez la vara! -Le amenacé.

-Rose, me amenazan y... ¿No tienes nada que decir? -Se escondió tras la silueta de Rosalie quien lo miró y luego se volvió hacia mí.

-Si tengo algo que decir, ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle que le aventaras una vara? -Se refería a mí, dejó su algodón a un lado y apoyó sus manos a la altura de su cadera pareciendo enojada-... No hay necesidad, si quieres quemar otro algodón hay otra bolsa en la cocina -Señaló a la casa.

Emmett la miró con "sus ojitos", ella le guiñó un ojo y lo besó. Reí al tiempo que me levantaba obediente por otra bolsa.

No me moleste en saber porque Alice no había movido su preciada lengua... o si la movía pero al compas de otra...

No quise ver a Edward o Mad temiendo que estuvieran igual que Alice y Jasper.

-¡Espera Bella! -Escuché a Rosalie, pare mi pasó y me volteé-, ¡No creas que ella irá sola por tu algodón también! -Se dirigía a Edward-, Acompáñala -Le ordenó.

Edward se levantó con una sonrisa, soltó la mano de Mad y siguió mi camino, Mad casi viene por detrás cuando Rosalie lo impidió.

-Madisson nunca me contaste lo del otro día... No sé si recuerdes... -Escuché la voz de Rosalie pero ya no presté atención.

Me sentía mal por Madisson (ya que todo indicaba a Edward y a mí -a veces no por coincidencia-), tampoco soy un monstruo sin corazón. Pero en este momento mi corazón estaba lleno de una droga llamada: Edward Cullen.

Miraba la arena, no quería verlo a él. Todo se encontraba un poco oscuro, al casi llegar a la casa me imaginé a la señora Hale viendo una novela peor en lugar de eso nos encontramos una nota donde avisaba que iría a Forks por un rato.

Entramos a la casa, totalmente callados. Solo lo miraba para asegurarme que estuviera ahí, prendí la luz de la sala y luego pase a la cocina. Me agaché para buscar la bolsa en la alacena donde vi que en la mañana sacaron las galletas.

Encontré la bendita bolsa y me levante del suelo. No era nada cómo llevar más de diez minutos sin decir una palabra de tantas que deseabas poder decir. Acallar tu boca cuando esta quería hablar sin parar...

-Lo ciento -Le escuché decir.

Me giré para verlo, él miraba a la ventana a su enfrente, la luz de la luna le llegaba a la cara... se veía hermoso.

Parpadeé un poco y me concentré en sus palabras.

-¿Por qué? -Pregunté con voz casi muda, tenía la garganta cerrada.

Me sonrío de lado, de nuevo estaba yo en su maldito irresistible juego.

-Por lo de la mañana, Emmett puede ser un bruto -Explicó, me miró con disculpa en sus ojos.

Me giré hacia en frente y sonreí.

-Estoy acostumbrada a sus tonterías -Le consolé-, no te preocupes -Borré importancia.

Dando por terminada nuestra _"Directa" _charla empecé a caminar hacia la salida de la cocina. Pero no pude continuar porque me tomó por el codo y me atrajo hacia él. Mi cabeza quedo justo a centímetros de su pecho, justo en el que hace momentos Mad suspiraba... alejé un poco.

No podía verlo hacia arriba, no a como estaba: hecha un manojo de nervios. Solo miré la mesa acomodada en el centro de la cocina.

-¿Desearías que Noah estuviera aquí? -Lanzó la pregunta a un tono amable, pero mi estúpida cabecita quiso pensar que había cierto tono de discordia.

Levanté mi cabeza, él me miraba fijamente.

Noah... me sentí mal, volví a agachar el rostro.

-Él se encuentra demasiado mal como para pensar en mí -Me solté de su agarré, estaba decidida a aclarar algo-. Quiero pensar que todavía soy un poco humana como para sentir el dolor que le causaría a _mi novio _con pensar solo en mí, supongo que me importa mas la felicidad de los demás -Objeté-, como la de _tu novia... _A ella también la quiero mucho y supongo que tú pensarías en ella antes que en ti -Apunté, traté de sonreír y di media vuelta para irme.

Quería dar media vuelta y enterrarme en sus brazos, no lo negaré. Pero debía ser algo más que fuerte, después de todo esto bien podía ser un simple _loco enamoramiento adolescente._

_

* * *

_

_Listo! Eso era todo lo que tenía, espero que no hayan perdido el trama del todo...._

_Muchas gracias por leer!!  
_


	14. 14ღAsimilando

**Asimilando**

_El corazón es un niño: espera lo que desea._

* * *

Miraba los ojitos verdes color plástico del _bebé _que ahora yacía recostado en mis brazos. Su boca -siempre en un mismo gesto- la llenaba de agua. Admito que me gustaba esto de ser madre, era extraño pero adoraba sentirme así, de una forma protectora con algo más (aunque este fuera un pedazo de plástico).

Era lindo poder sentirme responsable de _esta cosita..._

Me golpeé fuertemente la cabeza, estaba diciendo las sandeces más grandes del mundo. La mañana apenas se notaba por la amplia ventana de la habitación que compartíamos Madisson y yo; aunque Alice había pedido dormir conmigo por alguna extraña razón y era ella quien se revolvía entre las sabanas de la cama a lado de mía. Como sea... apenas salía el sol y a mi - (últimamente) drogado- cerebro ya empezaba a pensar sus -rutinarias- tonterías.

-¿Qué haces? -Me preguntó Alice por detrás.

Me giré para verla enrolladla entre sus sabanas, se acababa de levantar.

-Tal vez serás una buena madre -Bromeó con el rostro cansado, se estiró un poco y luego bostezó.

-Que chistosa -Farfullé antes de depositar al bebé en mi cama ya tendida y me levanté para bañarme, Alice se tardaría años si la dejaba primera.

Río bajito se volvió a dejar caer en la cama. Alice estaba de muy buen humor.

Después de bañarme y espere a Alice para que no me tomarán desprevenida los planes del día de hoy.

-¿Qué haremos hoy? -Pregunté sin ocultar mi incomodidad.

Me examinó durante un momento y luego resopló.

-Creo que no te gustará -Adivinó-. Queríamos ir a caminar a la playa y seguro nos mojaremos... será divertido -Trató de contagiarme su ánimo.

Divertido no, sería divertido cuando ibas con un par de amigos a la playa; jugabas con las olas, corrías por la arena.. Pero la palabra divertida no entraba cuando iban tres parejas lindas y yo.

Tal vez me estaba haciendo muchos prejuicios, tal vez no estaba siendo madura, ya tendría tiempo para juzgarme después. Ahora solo tendría que luchar por no sentirme peor de lo que ya lo hacía.

-La verdad preferiría ir a caminar -Confesé, era mejor cumplir a Jacob la promesa más tarde que pronto.

Alice entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que e secaba el cabello, dejó la toalla a un lado y se sentó a mi derecha.

-Siento como si estuvieras evitando algo Isabella Swan -Habló con un tono suspicaz y me observó detenidamente para poder notar cualquier rasgo en mi rostro.

Rodé los ojos y le di un golpecito en la cabeza.

-No seas tonta -Este secreto tenía que llevármelo a la tumba.

Estuve bajo su escrutinio mucho tiempo más pero se rindió cuando vio que no llegábamos a ningún lado.

-Esta bien -Aceptó entre dientes y se levantó de la cama para seguir arreglándose-. Solo dime, qué puede tener de interesante esas caminatas a las que vas... digo, ¿No te aburres de caminar horas? -Dejó ver su duda tras el espejo, mientras se pintaba con cuidado.

-No es la caminata -Concedí-, es que ayer me encontré con un amigo... -Podía decirle la verdad, no es como si estuviera llevando una doble vida, aunque con cada cosa que decía estaba teniendo cuidado...

¡Era horrible sentirse así! Que no daría por decir: "¡Ey Mad! Me gusta tu novio..." "¡Ey Edward! Eres un tarado y todo pero no sé que rayos tienes que me gustas..." "Oh si lo sé..." ¡Rayos!

-¿Amigo? -La vocecita de Alice me despertó de mi charla interna.

Parpadeé un poco y tome aire para explicar todo.

-¿Recuerdas a Jacob? -Dudé, Alice recordaba cada cosa pero no estaba segura si había estado escuchando cuando Charlie nos lo dijo.

-¿El hijo del amigo de tu papá? -Adivinó.

-Así es, lo encontré cuando iba caminando y bueno... el chico me calló bien -Me encogí de hombros y abrí la puerta para que saliéramos.

Alice hizo aquella irada juguetona al pasar a mi lado para salir.

-No es lo que crees -Le corté antes de que su mente comenzará en divagar en algo que **no era.**

Rodó los ojos y salimos por el pasillo.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Un amigo, Alice -Le expliqué cortante.

-Tranquila, se que jamás le harías algo a Noah -Intuyó.

Eso era algo que en verdad necesitaba creer, algo que esperaba fuera cierto. _Yo jamás le haría algo a Noah... _

-Como sea -Quise cambiar de tema-. No tendría problema en ir de nuevo con él...

-Tú no, pero yo si lo tendría -Habló antes de que terminará.

La mire confusa.

-No voy a dejarte sola, te traje para que te divirtieras y no para que nos huyas Bella -Se sintió mal.

En realidad ese era un don de Alice. No sabía si era su poderoso puchero, o tal vez la forma en la que cambiaba las palabras, o mejor dicho la imagen tan sentimental que daba; pero Alice siempre hacía que te sintieras mal aunque tú no tuvieras ni la menor culpa.

Resoplé.

-Pero Alice, no les huyo, y en verdad Jacob es muy divertido, ten por contado que me divertiré -Le asegure con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es Jacob? -Me sorprendió la voz de Madisson.

Ella se encontraba justo saliendo del baño, nos sonrío y seguimos caminando hacia las escaleras.

-La casa de Rosalie es en verdad grande -Comenté como evasiva.

Mad y Alice rieron, me conocía bien.

-¿Quién es Jacob? -Repitió la pregunta Mad.

-Es el hijo de un amigo de mi papá -Le respondí no muy contenta del todo, ella se lo podía decir a Edward.

_Y vamos de nuevo... _

-Oh, así que es arreglado -Concluyó Mad.

-¿Arreglado? -Preguntamos Alice y yo.

-Sí, ya saben, eso en lo que sus padres se ponen de acuerdo para que sus hijo salgan...

-¿Quién está arreglado con quien? -Se escuchó otra pregunta.

_¡Rayos! A como todo iba... _

No quería que nadie se enterara de mis visitas hacia Jacob y al paso que iba, parecía que toda la Push se iba a enterar.

Lo molesto de todo era que no era _otra mujer _quien había preguntado, si no el chismoso de Emmett que os miraba con dudas.

-Na-da -Pronuncié por separado-. Nada está arreglado... -En serio los iba a callar pero fue Alice quien no me dejo hablar.

-Lo único que está arreglado es que iremos hoy a la playa -Nos calló la vocecita de Alice.

Tomé aire y continuamos con la mañana. Emmett me quiso preguntar más pero por suerte no tuvo demasiado tiempo, Jasper llegó justo a tiempo para que yo me ahorrara una plática con Alice.

Aunque no estaba segura si era lo mejor, porque me quedé a solas con Mad.

-¿Me acompañas a caminar? -Fue lo que dijo cuando cada uno estaba con su pareja, aunque me sentía mal por ella agradecía que Edward no estuviera presente.

Asentí.

Salimos por la puerta trasera, tal como ayer en la mañana yo había salido. Solo que en lugar de girar hacia la derecha caminamos por el borde de la arena. Donde las rocas grandes se asientas y se forma una inconsciente vereda.

-¿Qué paso? -Quise saber, este camino era algo más como para ella y... Edward.

-Nada -Se limito a decir pero yo podía ver su semblante triste.

-Te pasa algo -Connoté.

Asintió con la cabeza y me sonrío forzosamente.

Resoplé, yo no era buena para esto, Ángela lo era. Recordé como lo hacía: empezando por cosas sin importancia.

-El clima no era lo que esperábamos para el viaje -Alcé la vista e hice un puchero.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Nada es lo que esperábamos para el viaje -Dijo con un tono melancólico-, tal vez para Alice y Rosalie sí... Incluso tú encontraste una sorpresa -Me sonrío.

No la entendía. Oh en parte sí, pero no quería seguir con _estas _preguntas. ¿Qué debías hacer cuando sabías la respuesta pero no querías escucharla?

-Tú también te estás divirtiendo -Le animé.

Pude ver en sus grises ojos que lo pensó durante un tiempo, más luego solo sonrío y bajó la mirada para caminar más rápido.

-No soy lo que él quiere -Me soltó de la nada con algunas lágrimas ya en los ojos.

Quería no entenderla. Y me maldije cuando ganó el sentimiento de la curiosidad sobre el cariño que le tenía a Mad.

Si yo hubiera sido buena amiga, me hubiera limitado a decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no hice eso.

-¿Por qué dices eso? No seas tonta vales mucho Madisson -Tampoco sería del todo egoísta.

Sonreí cuando me sentí menos mal conmigo, _por lo menos aun quedaba un poco de algo bueno en mí..._

-Yo lo sé Bella -Río bajo y se sentó sobre uno de los troncos caídos.

Me senté a su lado, no la entendía.

-Pero no soy para Edward -Aunque lo trataba de decir de una forma madura, podía ver como se reprimía en el deseo de negarlo.

Abrí la boca para volverla a cerrar.

-¿Ya no lo quieres? -Mi corazón revoloteó de alegría, tal vez había un dios arriba.

-¿Quererlo? -Me preguntó sarcástica-. ¡LO AMO! -Semi-gritó.

_Ok, ese dios me odia. _

-¿Entonces? -La mire confusa y algo preocupada.

-Entiéndeme, por favor -Podía escuchar su voz rota-, es que yo lo amo y él es perfecto para mí...

-¿Entonces? -A como iba todo estaba empezando a creer que Madisson sabía algo, y eso solo provocaba que el resquicio de esperanza naciente se encogiera en temor.

Bajó la mirada y se apoyó sobre sus piernas a manera de esconder su rostro.

-No soy para él -Pronunció lentamente-. Somos muy diferentes, queremos cosas diferentes...

Apoyé mi mano en su hombro y trataba de encontrar las palabras que fueran buenas para ella y no para mí.

-Lo diferente suele ser bueno -Sonreí.

-No con nosotros, es que creo que solo estamos bien cuando no hablamos... -Levantó su rostro pero siguió mirando al vacío-, cuando hablamos me siento una tonta a su lado... Además hay tantas cosas que no se de él... Y también hay muchas cosas que él o sabe de mí, el problema es que creo que no le importa...

Madisson me estaba asustando, jamás la había escuchado hablar tan madura. Por un momento quise creer que eso era y quise decirle tantas cosas sobre Edward, cosas que yo no debería de saber.

-Madisson, ¿No fuiste tú quien me dijo que a esta edad solo son novios? A cómo te escucho parece que te quieres casa con... él -Recordé lo que antes me había dicho ella.

Me lo dijo cuando yo estaba dudado si decirle "sí" a Noah...

_-¿Entonces porque lo piensas tanto? -Sus grises ojos no me lograban entender. _

_Madisson se dejó caer pesadamente sobre mi cama para sentarse a mi lado. _

_-No lo sé -Fue lo único que lograba decir. _

_-Noah no está tan mal le doy un "8""7""9" -Dijo pensativa en lo que mordía la manzana que acababa de asaltar de mi refrigerador. _

_-¿Así que Jasper le gana? -La vocecita de Alice se hizo presente por primera vez en nuestro armario. _

_-Algo así... Digo, la calificación va de acuerdo a lo que quiera... -Madisson me daba risa cuando hablaba así. _

_Rodé los ojos y le aventé uno de mis cojines. _

_-¿Y dime como va el orden? -Le seguí el juego. _

_-Pues "8" en rostro, "7" en cuerpo, no te ofendas pero le falta algo de nalgas... y "9" en carisma, en realidad a mí me aburre un poco el chico pro para ti sería lindo -Me sonrío. _

_Tenía algo de razón, me encogí de hombros. _

_-¿Y por qué a Jasper le diste "6" en carisma? -Renegó Alice-, Sí para mí es perfecto. _

_Madisson rodó los ojos. _

_-Por que para conocerte tuvo que derramar su bebida en mí y no en ti... -Sonrío maquiavélicamente y molesto a Alice con su dedo meñique-. Eso también le quita puntería... Le bajaremos el "9" de cuerpo a "8" o "7"..._

_Alice se puso roja y le aventó una de las prendas más pesadas que encontró en mi closet. Estaba segura que le hubiera avenado un cajón. _

_Tragué la risa que tenía que contener, si se me escapaba una risita habría más furia de Alice contra mi closet. _

_-¿Qué me dices del tuyo he Mad? -La quiso molestar con una sonrisa. _

_Madisson suspiro y tomo una de mis almohadas para taparse la cara. Y gritar omo una loca. _

_-El mío tiene "10", "10" y "10" -Se sonrojó un poco y miró hacia la ventana. _

_-Sí eso lo sabes porque lo miras todo el tiempo -Murmuró Alice. _

_-No sabía que te gustara alguien -Hablé más que perdida hacia Mad. _

_-Sí pero eso no es lo importante -Me cortó-, Lo que lo es s que le dirás a Noah, el chico en verdad te quiere... _

_-Pero es que Mad, esta guapo: Sí, Me llevo bien con él: sí, me gusta: sí pero le falta "algo"... -Titubeé sin especificar. _

_-¡Niña! No te vas a casar ¿Oh si? -Fingió indignarse-. Solo pásatela bien... Tenemos 17 años, aún no me veo en blanco -Se levantó de la cama y me sonrío-. Ya luego tendremos tiempo para el amor -Me guiño un ojo. ..._

-Sí, fui yo quien te lo dije -Aceptó-, pero lo hice porque yo aún no conocía del todo a Edward, porque creía que el me podía lastimar... es que es más duro cuando te proteges para que alguien no te lastime... pero después tu sola te lastimas dándote cuenta que lo que no es capaz de lastimarte tampoco es capaz de amarte...

Madissón parecía decir las cosas enserio. Seguí frotando su cabelo trantado de darle apoyó y dejé que hablara.

-"Al principio todo era perfecto, Edward era a quien yo siempre quise, y me gustaba mucho para pasar un buen tiempo... solo que estos últimos días me he dado cuenta que conforme el tiempo pasa mi cariño hacia él aumenta y el suyo hacia mí sigue igual... "

-Tal vez solo te lo imaginas -Me apresuré a decir.

-También hay otra cosa -Ignoró lo que dije-. Creo que hay alguien más -Giró su cara hacia cualquier otro lugar y apretó sus mano fuertemente.

Tragué saliva, no podía seguir con esto.

Un nudo me ahogo completamente, prefería mil veces mis ataques de mal de humor que esto.

-¿Tu no lo crees? -Me preguntó con sus ojos lagrimosos-. ¿Y si la quiere más que a mí? -Podía ver el pavor que eso le daba.

Tome la mejor de mis caras que podía en ese momento, ignoré el sentimiento de culpa e hice todo lo posible por no odiarme después. Entonces abrí mi boca dispuesta a hablar.

* * *

**Jeje, me gusta mucho el suspenso. Espero que les guste :D**


	15. 15ღContacto II

**Con-Tacto II**

_Si ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer y no lo haces entonces estás peor que antes._

_**Confucio** (551 AC-478 AC) Filósofo chino._

* * *

De camino de regreso a la casa, Madisson parecía más tranquila, justo ahora que le había dicho y jurado que Edward no podía querer a nadie más que a ella. Le dije tantas cosas que me hubiera gustado escuchar.

Temí tanto porque sospechara algo pero ella solo me abrazo y dijo que era mejor que nos fuéramos.

-Gracias Bella -Fue lo que dijo después.

Entramos por la puerta trasera, os topamos con la cocina y de inmediato vi una sola cosa: Edward. Lo lastimoso fue el ver que el no me miraba, si no miraba preocupado los lagrimosos ojos de Mad.

Suspire, tal vez había cierto todo lo que le había dicho Mad.

Seguí caminando al ver que Madisson pensaba quedarse con Edward.

-¡Bella ayudanos! -Gritó Alice por afuera.

Salí para ver que ella llevaba algunos trastes en pila que pensaba acomodar en la camioneta de Emmett. Corrí a ayudarla con una sonrisa.

Vi como Jasper llegaba corriendo y la tomaba por la cintura para darle unos lindos besitos en el cuello.

-Peque me quiero ir ya -Le pidió entre tantos besos.

Alice río bajito y se giro hacia él para tomarlo de los cachetes.

-Ya casi solo faltan... ¡Y ahí están! -Dijo viendo algo por detrás de Jasper. Me gire para ver, se trataban de Rosalie y Emmett que caminaban tomados de la manos, saliendo apenas por uno de los lados de la casa.

Jasper sonrío con sorna hacia Emmett y luego tomó a Alice de la mano para subirse al auto.

-¡Edward y Madisson apresúrense! -Gritó Alice antes de dar un brinco y subirse al asiento copiloto, esta vez Jasper manejaría.

Mad y Edward salieron de la casa con una cara algo molesta. Dudaba que Madisson le hubiera dicho algo pero aún así se podía notar la incomodidad entre ellos.

El camino hacia First Beach fue corto, había algunos turistas y las olas se veían tranquilas, aunque con la temperatura, ni quien se metiera.

Aparcamos por justo enfrente del bonito camino de arena, bajamos algunas cosas, como comida y algunas frazadas; Alice si que se planeaba todo.

Como todo en este viaje, no faltó mucho para que cada quien tomará de la mano a su pareja y se adelantaran. Vi como Alice trató de voltear a verme, pero cuando estuvo entre los brazos de Jasper se le olvidaron varias cosas...

Rosalie y Emmett tomaron un camino a parte, se aislaron de nosotros y no dudaron nada en caminar a la par de las pequeñas olitas que rompían a la orilla.

Edward y Madisson fue otra cosa, Madisson me sonrío y luego vi como camino hacia la primer tienda que encontró y se preocupo más por encontrar algo de comer y luego busco entretenimiento en su celular ignorando por completo a Edward.

No quería ver a Edward, aún así tuve mi momento de tentación y me gire para verlo. Permanecía un poco aislado a todo, de vez en cuando miraba a Madisson y otras veces me miraba mí, cuando me miraba a los ojos por primera vez no me pregunte que pensaría o como me vería. Estaba más preocupa por la confusión en sus ojos que otra cosa, agradecía que Mad se mantuviera ajena.

A los diez minutos transcurridos de estar los tres parados sin hacer nada desesperé.

-Voy por un dulce -Fue mi pretexto para salir de ahí.

Quería pensar pero no debía, porque podía pensar en mí o en Mad y las cosas cambiaban drásticamente en ello. Si pensaba por mí, sería algo bueno que Edward se alejara de su novia, eso me convenía pero no podía siquiera terminar la oración en mi mente cuando me venía el recuerdo de Mad y entonces solo importaba ella.

La única esperanza es que todo volviera a ser como antes: yo una histérica solitaria pero ellos una pareja. En cambio ahora, lo que había empezado como una temporada de mal humor por parte mía, se había convertido en esta pelea de pareja. Y no era tonta, yo sabía bien que a Edward le afectaba yo de alguna manera.

-Un agua por favor -Pedí a la muchacha que atendía la tienda. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo distraída.

Ella asintió, tomó el agua de un refrigerador y me la dio antes de que la pagara.

-_Bonito ambiente el de antes_ -Yo conocía esa voz, era Jacob que hablaba sarcástico.

Me gire con una sonrisa involuntaria hacia él, que miraba atento hacia donde antes estaba. Tenía razón, no era nada bonita la imagen que Madisson y Edward proyectaban, un nudo en mi estómago se retorció cuando me di cuenta que probablemente yo era la causante de ello.

-No, supongo -Fue lo único que podía decir antes de bajar la mirada y que el coraje me llenara.

-¿Pasa algo? -Era notorio todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Negué con la cabeza y no pude evitar abrazarlo. Él con el rostro confundido me devolvió el abrazo.

-Ven -Me dijo antes de empezar una caminata.

No quería llorar pero es que simplemente me sentía mal, por que yo necesitaba una solución y de solo pensar en eso se nublaba cada parte de mi cerebro y solo venía el coraje y las terribles ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué pasa? -Me preguntó Jacob preocupado.

-Nada -Me limité a contestar-. Ya te dije que solo son _ligeros problemas de pantalones._

Le hice reír.

-Bella, es enserio, si quieres no me digas pero sabes que te afecta y debes alejarte de eso...

Baje la mirada, eso era imposible.

-¿Tiene que ver con el tipo ese? -Sospecho molesto.

-¿Quién? -Quise saber, Jacob no podía haber visto nada, tampoco le había dicho algo.

-El que estaba contigo antes de que salieras casi huyendo... pude ver como te miró -Dijo con algo más que simple observación.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Es el novio de mi mejor amiga -Le conté con las palabras quemándome la boca.

-¡Guau! -Abrió la boca y miró hacia arriba. Eso si es problema.

-No tiene que serlo -Murmuré rápidamente.

-Pero lo es -Me contradijo.

Tenía razón, ya lo era.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la otra punta y de ahí regresamos, ya era algo tarde y la mayoría de los turistas salían con sus niños pequeños en brazos y varias frazadas cubriéndolos.

-Arruiné tu salida -Me sentía un poco culpable, probablemente Jacob tenía mejores cosas que andar lidiando con mis dramáticos problemas.

Río y me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Solo vine de acompañante de Quill -Rodó los ojos al recordar-, el muy tarado anda persiguiendo a Claire y esta lo rechaza por se dos años menor que él... -Se mordió los labios pensando algo y después hablo más calmado-. En fin, solo hacía mal trío.

Reí un poco, Jacob y yo parecíamos destinados a comprendernos.

-Dímelo a mí -Murmuré. Aunque se me acababa de ocurrir algo nuevo....- ¿Jacob te molestaría regresar conmigo?

Medio me comprendió, ya que arrugó las cejas y me miró con una extrañada impresión.

-Es que mis amigos también vienen en pareja... el punto es que también me siento incómoda -Hice un mueca involuntaria.

-Más por él, ¿Verdad? -Adivinó rápidamente.

Asentí pesadamente.

Sonrío.

-Vamos ya -Dijo antes de correr como loco por el camino donde veníamos.

Y entonces sonreí antes de empezar con la carrera.

Si, esta de acuerdo, Isabella Swan y el verbo _correr _jamás estarían bien empleados e una oración; menos cuando se unía a ésta: _Jacob y carrera. _Esta de más decir que varias veces di contra la arena.

Aunque fue única ventaja, ya que cuando Jacob me veía estrellarme _otra vez _contra el suelo, se detenía un momento para que _no se atorara _en su garganta la enorme carcajada, y así me daba tiempo suficiente para acortar algún metro entre los _muchos _que nos separaban.

A veces le avente algunos puños de arena, pero ninguno logró llegarle así que me rendí hasta perderlo de vista. Por suerte había tanta gente que lograba recordar el camino gracias a las personas que había visto antes. Me sorprendí al ver cuanto había caminado con Jacob.

Seguí corriendo hasta que me topé con algo duro que me impidió moverme, por suerte pude alcanzar a ver que era la firme espalda de Jake.

-¿Por rayos te... -No pude terminar las pregunta sin evitar saber la respuesta.

Al frente de mí, estaban las sonrientes caras de Alice y Madisson, el entrecejo de Jaspe, Emmett y Rosalie y el furioso rostro de Edward.

Camine un poco para quedar frente a Jacob.

-Él es Jacob -Pude decir bajo el sonido de mi respiración, en verdad me había cansado.

Las sonrisas de Alice y Mad se acentuaron e incluso un chillido se les escapo junto con un "¡Jacob!".

No pude evitar ponerme roja y Jacob río para mi desgracia.

-Que bueno que encontraste a Bella, si no la tendríamos de muy mal humor... -Fue Madisson quien me miró con una sonrisa picara sin soltar el brazo de Edward...

_¡Genial todo se había resuelto!_

Y entonces me pase toda la tarde concentrada en las bromas de Jake para ignorar las furtivas y temidas miradas de Cullen.

* * *

-¡Que mal que Jacob se tuvo que ir! -Se quejó Alice-, hubiera sido bueno tenerlo un rato aquí en la casa...

Quede mirando a Alice con escrutinio bajo las pequeñas gotitas de lluvia que empezaban a caer.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan amiga de Jake? -Pregunté un poco irritada.

_Si señores volvimos a la costumbre del mal humor... _

Ni Jacob pudo evitar que las malditas miradas de Edward me hicieran sentir como una... Además Jasper también me miraba de una manera extraña... Me sentía muy mal.

-¿Celosa? -Intuyó con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa de burla.

Rodé los ojos.

-Sonríe -Dijo antes de pellizcarme un cachete y dejarme atrás para alcanzar a Jasper y evitar mojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Pronto se soltó la lluvia sin reparo, entonces sentí las gotas más pesadas y logré ver como Rosalie y Emmett se metían corriendo tras algunas risas detrás de Alice, sonreí, ellos en verdad la pasaban bien.

Algo me golpeo por detrás.

-Lo siento Bella -Escuché la voz de Madisson -, es que no me quiero mojar -Se disculpó antes de sonreírme y salir corriendo en dirección a la casa.

Quise quedarme un rato ahí, había mucho que pensar...

Por suerte ya mi tortura casi acaba. Eso lo indicaba la _hermosa _fecha, ya mañana entraba de nuevo a la escuela y en una semana era probable que Noah volviera sin mencionar que el viernes próximo acaba mi tortura con el bebé plástico.

_¡Guau!_

Todo había pasado tan rápido... apenas un mes tenía que había empezado este ridículo proyecto...

-¿Quién es Jacob? -No, no, no... Esa voz aterciopelada tenía que ser él.

Me giré tratando de darle la cara. Su mueca no podía ser otra más que de molestia, a diferencia de las otras veces que me hablaba con una sonrisa de burla...

Los rayos que de la nada tronaron en el cielo estaban de acuerdo con mi mal humor.

-Creo que ya lo viste ¿No? -Fue lo único que pude decir.

Esperaba que ese fuera mi escape, que la oscuridad que proporcionaban las cargadas nubes negras no delatara a mi nervioso rostro y que el tormentoso sonido de la casi-tormenta que caía sobre nosotros ocultara mi mentirosa voz.

Pero permaneció callado y con esa insatisfecha facción, _no era la respuesta que quería. _

-Ya sabes -Traté de hacer el ambiente más ligero con una pequeña broma y la voz algo más relajada-, el chico de uno noventa, de piel cobriza con ojos oscuros... -Casi tenía que gritar para que me escuchara, en realidad la pequeña llovizna ya era casi un mar.

Apretó su mandíbula y me miró fijamente. Su mirada era algo de lo que quería huir, algo que no soportaba, era algo más que intensa.

-¿Qué es de ti? -Preguntó y entonces algo paso.

Son cuatro palabras pronunciadas por su boca en una pregunta: _¿Qué-es-de-ti?. _Cuatro palabras que me hacían sentirme tan bien, cuatro palabras que podían reflejar tantos sentimientos de él.

_Podía sentirse en desconfianza. _

_Podía sentirse amenazado. _

_Podía sentirme confundido. _

_Podía sentirse inseguro. _

_Podía sentirse molesto, incuso furioso. _

_Podía sentirse envidioso. _

_Podía sentirse desplazado. _

_Podía sentir tantas cosas pero solo había un nombre para todo: «Celos». _

_Y aún ya empapada con algo más que frío y los oído aturdidos disfrute de tanto cuando quise creer que así era, que Edward estaba tan celoso de mí como yo alguna vez lo estuve -inconscientemente- de él con Madisson..._

_¡Madisson! ¡Rayos!_

Inmediatamente me acordé de ella, entonces todo cambió, Edward pasaba a ser algo malo de mí y el sentimiento de antes, ese sentimiento de dicha que pude sentir porque él estuviera celoso pasó a ser más que culpa dentro de mí.

_Y de nuevo se repetía, odiaba Edward Cullen. Lo odiaba porque era él quien hacia que quisiera algo que era malo. _

Volteé la cara algo más que molesta.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia -Arrastré las palabras entre dientes, estaba segura que si abría demasiado mi boca un sollozo de ira era lo único que se escaparía.

Me miró durante varios largos segundos, baje la mirada para toparme con sus puños apretados. No quería ver su rostro.

-Tienes razón -Dijo con la voz algo más razonable y menos autoritaria -Pero no puedo creer que le estés haciendo algo así a Noah....

Entonces no pude, no me contuve más, _esto no era necesario, _el amor no tenía que ser tan complicado. Sentí mis ojos picar, estaba segura que lloraría.

-Jacob es un amigo, yo jamás lastimaría a Noah -Podía ocultar mis lágrimas gracias al agua que caía, incluso podía ocultar la mentira pero no podía evitar que mi rota voz dejará al descubierto que lloraba.

-Bella yo... -Su voz también parecía delgada, vi como alzo su mano y después la volvió a agachar.

Posteriormente tomó seguridad y con su mano tomó mi barbilla para hacer que lo viera cara a cara.

Logré percibir el temblor en sus ojos cuando vi los míos llenos de lágrimas, tomó aire de una manera tan dulce que jamás olvidaría, pude ver su aliento tras las gotas de agua y entonces un grito se escuchó proveniente de la casa después de un sonoro rayo.

Los dos nos giramos hacia el ruido, involuntariamente los dos dimos un pequeño brinco y fue cuando me di cuenta _que tan cerca _estábamos.

Aproveché para secarme unas cuantas lágrimas en lo que se distrajo pero pronto se volvió a dirigir a mí tomando mi cara entre sus manos en lo que de igual manera secaba mis lágrimas.

Di un paso hacia atrás para apartarme de él antes de toparme con adolorida y rota mirada.

Suspiré y caminé hacia el alboroto, debía cambiarme en cuanto antes si no quería enfermar.

Entre a la casa hecha un desastre pero mi sorpresa fue que estaba totalmente oscura, Edward llegó por detrás de mí.

-¿Qué paso? -Se escuchó a nuestra voz preguntar.

Aunque no tenía la menor idea de a quien podíamos preguntarle ya que no podía ver absolutamente nada.

-Se fue la luz, calma -Se escuchó la voz de la mama de Rosalie por alguna parte.

Se escucharon algunas risas, me imagine que Emmett estaría incluido ahí.

-Jasper ve por un fusible nuevo y los demás permanezcan quietos no quiero que vayan a tropezar con algo y se lastimen -Nos dijo por última vez y luego solo se escucharon pasos.

Traté de palmar algo a mí alrededor pero no logré identificar nada. No me gustaba sentirme sola así que -pese a la advertencia de la mama de Rosalie-, trate de avanzar para llegar a quien fuera.

Con suerte Alice estaba cerca.

Pero solo pude dar ocho pasos _-los conté- _antes de tropezar con algo -imagine un mueble, ya que dolió como tal-, y semi caí al suelo.

Y digo semi caí porque alguien me sujeto lo suficientemente rápido como para que estuviera a centímetros del suelo.

Contuve el aliento, esto solo me pasaba a mí.

Me traté de recuperar para poder valerme por ms propios pies pero _esa persona _ no me dejo avanzar. No era necesario pensar mucho para saber _quién era, _lo delataba lo húmedo de su ropa, al igual que la mía.

Me tomó con la suficiente propiedad para acercarme a sí, y de todas las cosas que pudieron haber pasado en aquellos segundos en los que yo sentía su aproximación, en lo que yo sentía un calorcito atrayente hacia él, y en los que estaba segura de ser la peor persona del mundo solo me abrazó.

Estrechó sus manos por mi espalda de una manera tierna, al igual que yo lo envolví entre mis brazos.

Su olor, aún tras la humedad era algo que tampoco pensaba olvidar y entonces solo por un segundo pensé en amar de esta manera a Edward Cullen.

De poder ansiar su cariño más que a nada pero saber que eso sería tan real como el sueño que tratas de recordar a la mañana siguiente. Verlo de lejos pero jamás acercarme y claro, mantener este _contacto _como recuerdo para el resto de este loco sentimiento, siendo mi propio climax.

-Lo siento -Me dijo al oído, lo apreté más fuete.

En realidad ni yo misma sabía cuanto lo quería.

Asentí en su hombro.

-Olvídalo -Era la palabra que más ansiaba, _olvidar. _

Edward era demasiado, Edward no podía ser para mí algo más, no podía ser algo que pudiera ignorar por mucho, no podía ser algo simple. Era demasiado para eso y yo tal vez no podría soportar estar cerca de él.

Me alejé un poco y tome aliento para después contenerlo y guardarlo en mi memoria por siempre.

* * *

**Me tarde dos semanas, lo sé, pero como recompensa les tengo que ahora subiré cap seguido...**

**Así que no las dejare con ansias por mucho tiempo... ahora les subire otro cap...  
**


	16. 16ღDejar y volver, impidiendo el adiós

**Dejar y volver, impidiendo el adiós.**

_Nada está perdido si se tiene el valor de proclamar que todo está perdido y hay que empezar de nuevo._

_Julio Cortázar (1914-1984) Escritor argentino._

* * *

-¡Isabella! -Gritó Alice cuando mi maleta caía tras las escaleras con un alboroto horrible.

-Lo siento -Alcancé a disculparme antes de estornudar y tropezarme.

Esta vez Emmett me logró tomar fuerte e impidió que fuera yo quien ahora rodara tras los escalones.

-Andas muy torpe _Dolli-Bellis _-Negó con cabea fingiendo pésame y empezó a bajar por escaleras delate de mí.

-¿Cuándo no? -Bromeé con él con la voz gangosa por mi odiosa nariz constipada.

Emmett sonrió maléficamente.

-¿Sabes? No eres la única con ese resfriado.... -Dejo caer las palabras con picardía-. Y tampoco hay muchos enfermos -Se encogió de hombros y desapareció más rápido tras mi fulminante mirada.

-Vamos Bella, deja eso -Me apresuró Alice en lo que le entregaba a Jasper las maletas para que las subiera al carro.

Rodé los ojos y terminé de bajar las escaleras, por fin nos íbamos. No es que no hubiera disfrutado el viaje pero había sido algo... _intenso. _Quería olvidar todo.

Aunque había rescatado algo muy bueno de este viaje, mi amistad con Jacob. En realidad no pensaba olvidarlo para nada y quería venir de vez en cuando a visitarlo.

Después de subir todas las cosas a los autos desayunamos y tuve que esperar otra media hora en lo que Alice y Emmett se despedían de Jasper y Rosalie; ya que nos veríamos hasta mañana.

Cuando se dijeron el **_último _**adiós fue cuando me decidí a avanzar tras la puerta.

-¿Bella te quieres venir con nosotros? -Me ofreció Mad con una sonrisa ante de abrazar a Edward fuertemente.

Los mire juntos y un gesto de conformidad atravesó por todo mi interior, así debía de ser. Luego del _contacto _con Edward volvimos a la normalidad, como si nunca hubiera pasado, después de todo, bien podía pasar por un simple abrazo de amigos.

Forcé una sonrisa y contesté.

-Gracias pero le prometí a Alice que me iría con ella... -Fingí lamentarlo y seguí caminando con un paso despreocupado.

_Tal vez si todo lo demás no funcionaba haría algún monólogo como actriz. _

El viaje de regreso estuvo tranquilo, me sentí cómoda entre la alegría de Alice y las bromas de Emmett. Reí mucho y algunas veces e comentaban algo sobre como la habían pasado.

Según entendí para Alice había sido muy importante este in de semana que estuvo en la casa de Jasper, y para Emmett Rosalie era la chica perfecta.

Sonreí al cristal, la droga que mi cerebro venía secretando desde tiempo antes me hacía sentir feliz.

-¡Adiós Bella, nos vemos mañana! -Me gritaron los dos cuando me dejaron en mi casa.

Agité la mano en son de despedida hasta que vi desaparecer la camioneta por la extensa calle.

Tome mis dos maletas, _si Alice exageraba, _y seguí hasta llegar al porche de mi casa. Por suerte las llaves estaban donde siempre y no me costó abrir, sentía esa extraña sensación de familiaridad.

Se sentía raro volver a casa, pero era como si tu casa te diera una bienvenida... rodé los ojos y pase dentro.

De inmediato me llegó un horrible olor a quemado: _Charlie; _reí, el si que tal vez me había extrañado.

-Ahorita bajo -Le avisé antes de subir mis maletas a mi habitación.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana he Charlie? -Pregunté despreocupada a mitad de las escaleras.

-Supongo bien -Contesto hosco.

Traté de sonreír y camine rápidamente hacia el refrigerador para prepararle algo, por suerte él ya se había rendido y dejo el sartén en la repisa antes de sentarse en la mesa.

Saqué un pollo y comencé a cortar algunas verduras sobre la mesa. Charle miraba atento lo que hacía, o eso creía.

-Quiero que sepas que antes de que te fueras, estaba pensando el levantar tu castigo -Habló tranquilo con la cabeza recargada sobre sus manos-. Se cuanto deseas ver la lluvia de estrellas.

Deje de cortar solo para sonreírle pero el no me devolvió la sonrisa entonces capté las palabras claves: _antes de que te fueras._

-¿Qué hice? -Pregunté con algo más que alarma.

Me miró durante dos minutos completos con lago que no pude descifrar, volvió a ver a la nada y yo seguí cortando las verduras, total ya me había hecho a la idea de no ir.

-Hablaron por parte de la escuela -Retiré mi dedo rápidamente porque de los nervio hice que el cuchillo cayera precipitadamente sobre el plato, tragué saliva y esperé.

Pero Charlie no habló y tuve que intervenir.

-¿Qué materia? -Ya tenía una idea pero quería escucharlo por él.

-Trigonometría, algo así -Charlie suspiró pesadamente-, me gustaría ayudarte Bella pero yo tampoco tengo la menor idea... el profesor fue quien habló conmigo y me explicó de un trabajo en el no acertaste ni una... -En verdad parecía molesto.

-Char... papa -Me corregí rápidamente-, voy a estudiar pero es que... -No podía estudiar algo que no entendía.

-Ya hablé con tu profesor de eso -Dijo algo tranquilo-, me aseguro que te conseguirá u buen tuto... -Hizo una mueca de insuficiencia y luego me alentó con un _"Echale ganas Bells, se que puedes" _a lo que tuve que sonreí y terminar la cena.

-No quiero que pienses que te castigo, es lo que quiero que estés concentrada en tu materia y salir con tus amigos no ayuda.

Charlie parecía razonable por lo que no objeté. Me sentí más aliviada cuando me tapé con mi gruesa frazada y esperé el día siguiente.

Repito que amaba la fecha, Edward tenía a Edbell por lo que descanse bien anoche pero aún así me fue difícil no pensar en él.

Desayuné con Charlie rápidamente y después salía en mi Chevy apresurada a la escuela.

Sí, hoy era lunes y mi primera materia era "Maternidad y paternidad", resoplé sobre el cristal de la ventana antes de salir de un brinco de mi querido monovolumen.

Camine acomodándome mi mochila hasta que llegué a mi casillero y luego de tomar mi carpeta y mi álbum me dirigí al salón.

Edward me esperaba afuera como lo había estado haciendo las últimas veces, nos limitamos a un _Buenos días _sin siquiera vernos a la cara y entramos.

-¿Ven de lo que les hablo alumnos? -Era la voz de Lane, quien había decidido llegar temprano por primera vez-, este es un vivo ejemplo de lo responsable que pueden ser.

Edward y yo no miramos extrañados antes de tomar asiento.

-Quiero ver que anden _como pareja _al lado del bebé, _tal como lo hacen sus compañeros_ -Me puse roja en un instante, no estoy segura si fue coraje o vergüenza pero Edward río y Madisson me vio de una manera extraña pero luego solo me sonrío.

La clase fue escuchar a Lane hablar sobre la familia, la importancia de ésta y que nos revisara nuestros álbumes.

No mire a Edward ni una sola vez, no cuando no estaba enojada con él y solo podía verlo con _aquellos ojos. _

Al terminar la clase Madisson se paró rápidamente de su silla y salió algo más que enojada, Edward la siguió por detrás y entonces me sentí herida.

Decidí ignorar el sentimiento y concentrarme en alguna otra cosa. Llegué tarde a algunas clases por andar despistada pero nada que ameritará algo alarmante.

Edward faltó a ciencias, lo que hizo que me sintiera aún peor durante el día, _algo estaba pasando. _Mi última hora fue Trigonometría, y la única alma solidaria en mi clase era Ángela por lo que esperaba que el profesor la colocara como mi tutora.

Sin embargo no dijo nada durante la clase y me perdí en el transcurso de ella entre mis ejercicios incomprensibles.

-Bien clase, hemos terminado -Finalizó con una sonrisa y todo el grupo hizo lo mismo, _no lo entendía-. _Pueden retirarse excepto Isabella Swan por favor -Me miró rápidamente y todos comenzaron a salir.

Guarde mis cosas en la mochila y entonces me levanté hacia su escritorio.

No sabía como empezar en realidad, ya que era Charlie con quien había hablado.

-¿Sí profesor? -Tomó sus anteojos y se los puso antes de rebuscar en una gaveta y sacar una lista.

-Hablé con su padre señorita -Me informo serio-, hablamos sobre sus calificaciones -Me dirigió una mirada severa y continuó viendo la lista.

-Lo sé -Asentí algo incómoda.

-Concordamos que tendría un tutor -Finalizó con la lista y la dejo sobre su escritorio para verme tutor será.... -Divagó para volver a la lista el nombre que antes había subrayado y cuando lo encontró lo señaló con sus dedo.

Pude ver el nombre: _Edward Cullen._

_¿Enserio me odia tanto aquel dios? _

Tomé mi cara entre mis manos involuntariamente.

-¿Por qué él? -Dije entre dientes.

-¿Le sucede algo señorita? -La grave voz del profesor me sacó de mi desesperación y traté de solucionarlo.

-Le había pedido a Ángela Webber que me ayudará antes... -Me apresuré a decir.

El profesor asintió satisfecho y guardo su lista de nuevo, celebré mi victoria.

-Hable con la señorita Webber hace un momento, me dijo que estaba dispuesta a ser su tutora pero cuando le pregunta si alguna vez la había ayudado me contesto que sí, y eso nos deja en que si no le ha entendido a la señorita Webber, ni a mí...

-Él es otro alumno cualquiera -Me mordí la lengua-, ni siquiera va en esta clase.

Lo que dije pareció molestar al profesor, ya que dejo su mascara de tranquilidad y me habló molesto.

-No, por que es de clase avanzada -Me explicó-. Cuando yo propongo una solución es porque creo en ella, ¿Esta dispuesta a dudar de mi capacidad? -Me habló algo molesto, finalizando su discurso al cerrar la última gaveta de su escritorio.

-Bien -Mascullé molesta-, ¿Cuándo será mi primera clase con él? -Me resigné.

-Eso decídalo usted, hable con él y dígale que es de mi parte -Me entregó un oficio en el que estaba el nombre de Edward como mi tutor y el mío como su alumna.

Rodé los ojos y salí molesta de la clase.

Alice trató de interceptarme antes de salir de la escuela, llevaba una gran sonrisa y parecía que estallaría de la felicidad pero al ver mi cara supo que había sido un mal día.

Me dirigió una sonrisa y se mordió los labios por no preguntar pero le prometí que le hablaría mañana y recordó el castigo de Charlie. Tendría que hablar cual fuel el nuevo motivo.

Verme castigada no era lo mejor, yo jamás había dado motivo alguno para que Charlie me castigue. Tratar de encontrar el por qué de todos estos castigos tras otros solo me llevaba a mí.

Me pregunté que era lo que podía hacer de ahora en adelante. Como había dicho anteriormente no podía estar cerca de Edward por más que lo intentará. Sin embargo él era ahora mi tutor y eso significaba verlo cada tarde...

Entonces pensé en mi tercer castigo del mes, lo sentía por Charlie pero yo no podía estar cerca de Edward. Doblé tan rápido como pude, que casi hice que mi Chevrolet se desviará pero necesitaba ganar tiempo de todo lo posible.

Y por primera vez iba con la intención de no aceptar un _no _por respuesta.

Llegué a la muy conocida casa en cuestión de algunos minutos, y todo por la lenta velocidad de mi camioneta. No dude en bajarme y tocar la puerta.

Me arreglé un poco el cabello y preparé mi mejor sonrisa.

* * *

**¿Qué les parece he? Ahora Edward será el tutor de Bella, jajaja, estos tienen que estar junto sin remedio alguno... **

**Aunque Bella tratará de impedirlo... Edward no (?)**

**Bueno les prometo cap mañana... ya que tengo por lo menos cuatro caps escritos, así que subiré uno diario...**

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos hasta mañana :D  
**


	17. 17ღDespedirse no es tan fácil

**Despedirse no es tan facil**

_Un hombre con una idea nueva es un loco hasta que la idea triunfa._

_**Mark Twain** (1835-1910) Escritor y periodista estadounidense._

* * *

Ángela no tardó mucho en abrir la puerta, su cara no fue lo que es exactamente una sorpresa pero me sonrío con aquel dote de _"ya se porque estás aquí". _

-Ang -La saludé tratando de ser optimista.

Rodó los ojos y me dijo -pasa.

Pase a su lado antes de que cerrara la puerta, luego ella se adelanto hacia la cocina, logre ver que cocinaba por lo que deje que continuará. Me apoyé sobre el desayunador enfrente de ella y comencé.

-El profesor me asignó un tutor hoy -Le dije como que no quiere la cosa.

Ella levantó una ceja para verme.

-Si, algo así me pregunto... -Correspondió a decirme sin pizca de por donde iba.

-Y yo pensé que tal vez tú... -Deje caer con la mayor esperanza posible.

-Sabes que no puedo -Se apresuró a decir-, el profesor me dejo claro que yo ya lo había intentado... ¡me hizo sentir tan incapaz! -Ángela se veía algo mal.

Si yo le rogaba que me ayudara y no aprendía... bueno, eso la haría sentir peor., pero aún seguía Edward y su cercanía peligrosa.

-Sí, se lo que el profesor dijo pero te prometo que esta vez no me distraeré... tanto -Traté de prometer algo de lo que fuera capaz.

Hizo una mueca inconforme. Ella era de esas personas que jamás decía no, pero se notaba cuando algo le hacía dudar.

-Estoy segura que es por algún motivo la orden que dio -Continuó sin escucharme-. También te podría decir que quien te tocó es un muy buen alumno o alumna... no ha de ser la primera vez que es tutor o tutora de alguien -Se encogió de hombros, como si ese fuera el mejor consejo.

-¡Pero no lo es! -Me exalté-. ¡Él no puede ser el mejor tutor! -Me quejé-. No para mí.

Ángela dejo de remover el cucharon y me miró con algo más de preocupación.

-¿Quién es? -Aún así preservaba la calma en su voz.

Me mordí los labios para no hablar; pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien. Necesita hablar con alguien sobre lo que me había guardado todos estos días y sobre todo necesitaba no tener que fingir con alguien.

-Edward -Murumuré entre dientes tapándome la cara con mis manos.

Ángela guardó silencio y siguió con su preparado Al poco tiempo retiré las manos de mi cara y la vi, parecía pensarse algo pero no me decía nada.

-¿Te gusta verdad? -Preguntó, ella lo supo con un solo segundo y una sola pregunta.

Asentí con la mayor culpa.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa para mí? -Le pregunté dejando ver por primera vez como me sentía.

Ahora fue Ángela quien asintió y soltó lo que hacía para ir a abrazarme.

No tenia idea de cuanto necesitaba eso, había estado por tanto tiempo fingiendo que nada me importaba, que todo era mal humor pero por dentro siempre me sentía mal. Mal por Mad, por lo que era correcto, por lo que se debía, por Edward, por Noah ¿pero donde quedaba yo? Entonces de nuevo me sentía mal por todo, incluyendo el egoísmo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -Quise saber, ya que estive más tranquila.

Ángela me sonrío y se separo de mí para volver a la estufa.

-No lo sabía -Confesó un poco incómoda-. Es solo que desde el día del proyecto estás mas que molesta... Bella, tu solo te muestra molestas cuando algo que quieres y no puedes esta enfrente de ti... como cuando quieres pasar trigonometría, cuando querías decirle que si a Noah, cuando querías entregar aquel ensayo o cuando querías negar con todas tus fuerzas no entrar a la clase de Maternidad... -Ángela era muy buena amiga.

Le sonreí sintiéndome algo torpe.

-Soy un libro abierto.... -Concordé.

Ang rodó los ojos.

-Hablando de libros, si seré tu nueva tutora necesito que leas esto.

Se limpió las manos en un trapo y camino hasta la sala, la seguí por detrás. Llegó hasta un estante lleno de libros y tomo una que estaba hasta abajo luego de asegurarse de que era el debido me lo dio.

Dudé si debía ofenderme pero ciertamente con mi cabeza hueca me merecía esto y mucho más.

El titulo del libro era _"Trigonometría para tontos, así como el 1, 2 y 3". _

Escuché las risas de Ángela por mi rostro.

-No es chistoso -Farfullé.

-Sabes que lo es -Me hizo admitir-. Solo te pido que lo cuides, no es mío, es de mi hermano y me mataría si sabe que lo di prestado ¿bien?

Asentí totalmente agradecida.

Quede con Ángela de ir cada tarde a su casa, fue mi promesa de vida o muerte. También quedamos que yo le diría al profesor que me la pasaba super con Edward, y que ella se aseguraría de que el profesor no le preguntará nada a Edward, ya que ella también iba en clase avanzada.

Al doblar para estacionarme por delante de mi casa me sentí bien. Me sentía mejor que las otras veces, tampoco era que ahora le hablaría a Ángela cada vez que viera el color verde, o cada vez que cocinara pasta, solo era la tranquilidad de sentirme sin una doble vida.

Ya esperaba que Charlie me regañara así que cuando le serví su comida (precalentada) y vi su molesto rostro no me sorprendí.

-Antes de que empieces quiero decirte que fui a ver mi tutor -Le informé antes d que dijera algo más.

Abrió la boca queriendo decir algo pero mejor mastico antes de hablar.

-Me sorprende -Admitió.

-No eres el único que quiere que pase la materia -Comenté optimista.

Terminamos de cenar y luego me subí para hacer toda la tarea posible. Leí las primeras tres lecciones del libro, en realidad no era muy complicado, no utilizaba tantas palabras confusas, el detalle empezaba cuando aprendía lo que ya había visto...

Me moleste conmigo misma y dormí sin descansar realmente

* * *

El martes estuve todo el día con Ángela, pude notar que Alice y Madisson se sintieorn heridas pero prometí que luego les explicaría. Ángela me ayudó a avanzar con las primeras lecciones del profesor, pude entender algo poco a poco.

Incluso una vez Ben trató de acercarse para reclamar su tiempo con Ang, pero casi me le lanzó encima cuando se acerco al primer metro a la redonda.

No vi a nadie más ese día, me preocupe por Noah, pero el ya volvía la semana pasada. Por leves horas tuve la esperanza que después de la próxima semana todo volviera a ser como antes.

Edbell estaba en manos de Edward por lo que no tuve preocupación alguna. Confiaba en él más que en mí, en estos momentos.

-Bueno Bella, mañana veremos las próximas cinco lecciones -Me pidió Ángela algo agotada sobre la mesa de su sala.

Asentí mientras tomaba lo que me entregaba.

-Repasa esto -Sugirió-, es lo que te cuesta más

Asentí de nuevo y le sonreí agradecida. Ángela bostezo involuntariamente, sentí que había sido algo mala con ella, hablar todo el día sobre formulas, ecuaciones y problemas no era _la mayor diversión del mundo. _

Pero sin que yo dijera nada, como por arte de magia tocaron la puerta. Ángela se levanto sin entusiasmo para abrir pero cuando vio que era Ben le dio una enorme sonrisa.

Ben me miró dentro de la sala lo que hizo su mueca feliz decayera.

Reí bajito.

-¿Saben? Charlie me matará si no llegó -Fue mi escapada para dejarlos ahí con su gran sonrisa.

Solo agité mi mano para despedirme una vez que estuve dentro de m camioneta y Sali de la calle de Ang.

Mire el reloj, esta vez, como ya habíamos estudiado en la escuela había salido dos horas antes que ayer y ayer había llegado una hora después de Charlie. Chasqueé para mi misma, en definitivo, odiaba mentir.

Así que mejor tome camino hacia la casa Cullen, le debía a Alice una explicación y tenía que dársela mejor antes que luego.

Llegar en monovolumen era la naturaleza de mi vida, por lo que el camino hacia aquella casona me tomó más de media hora.

Al llegar vi el volvo tan conocido, aparcado justo por delante, era extraño ya que Edward cuidaba tanto su carro que lo primero que hacía era guardarlo... a menos que plañera salir...

Tomé aire ates de tocar la puerta y de nuevo sonreí, debía hacerlo.

Fue Esme quien me abrió con una sonrisa.

-¡Bella! -Celebró-. Alice dijo que no vendrías...

-¿Cómo? -Atine a preguntar, ¿Por qué esperaban que yo viniera?

Pase dentro después de saludar a Esme y camine hasta la sala a lado de ella. Ahí me encontré con todos: Emmett, Edward, Alice, Madisson, Rosalie y Jasper... ¿Qué hacían todos allí?

Sin embargo apenas notaron mi entrada, estaban muy ocupados escuchando la historia de Alice.

Pude ver como Jasper se notaba algo triste, Rosalie emocionada, Edward incrédulo, Mad no se lo creía y Emmett... bueno el apenas y prestaba atención.

Carlisle estaba por delante de Alice, al igual que Esme después de decirme que me sentara a lado de Rosalie.

Todos rodeábamos a Alice quien estaba feliz de explicar todo.

-...tía Nina me lo prometió desde que tengo memoria y como en cuatro días se acerca mi cumpleaños estoy más que segura que me dirán que sí -Se dirigía únicamente hacia Carlisle y Esme.

-¿Cuál es la promesa? -Pregunté a Rosalie.

Rose me miró con una sonrisa y me respondió.

Pasa que su tía le prometió que cuando cumpliera 18 la iba a llevar a Europa... -Dijo emocionada.

Claro, recordaba esa promesa, sobre todo porque era el mayor sueño de Alice desde que nos conocimos, me lo había comentado un par de veces, y según sabía su tía vivía allá por lo que solo Alice era la que tendría que viajar.

-¡Vamos! -Rogó Alice-. No me pueden decir que no...

Carlisle y Esme se miraron para después sonreírse, lo cual provocó un chillido por parte de Alice.

-Ya hablé con Nina, querida -Le dijo Carlisle a Alice-. Y confiaré en que estarás bien...

Alice soltó el un gritó rápido y los abrazo.

Todos sonreímos excepto Jazz, quien no atinaba a comprender las palabras "Alice se irá".

-Creo que tendrás que hablar con Jazs -Sugerí a Rosalie.

Ella asintió y se levanto para ir a lado de Jasper. Luego de eso todos pasamos a abrazar a Alice, y a mí me tocó de última por lo que cuando me vio, me tomó de la mano y me jaló aparte de todos.

-¿Qué tenías ayer? -Se preocupó.

-Solo una tontería -Puse los ojos en blanco y reí-. Es que estoy a punto de reprobar trigonometría por lo que Ángela es mi tutora -Pensó cada una de mis palabras y asintió entendiendo todo.

-¡Oh que bueno! -Me abrazó de nuevo-. Pensé que ya te habías hartado de mí -Suspiró de alivio.

-¿Cómo crees tontita? -Reí.

Me pasé el resto de mi tiempo con ellos, Alice habló todo el tiempo de su viaje y de lo quería hacer. Según supe se iría el Jueves, así que lamente tener que estar tan ocupada con el estudio.

Me despedí de todos al terminar, evite por todos los medios ver a Edward y no me fije en él. Quería que todo volviera a ser como ante, el y yo ignorándonos completamente.

Charlie no sospechó nada, incluso ofreció pedir pizza el resto de la semana. El miércoles fue exactamente igual, todo el día con Ángela, una hora y media con Alice en su casa haciendo maletas y la noche de nuevo a estudiar.

La única excepción fue ver a Edward para que me entreguó a Edbell, pero todo fue como el primer día.

Edbell me distrajo mucho en la tarde que traté de estudiar, pero sin problema alguna me levantaba a darle agua y limpiarlo el tiempo suficiente lejos del asqueroso libro.

El jueves fue una día triste para mí, le pedí a Ang que estudiáramos en su casa y ella aceptó con una sonrisa entendiéndome.

Ese día Mad y yo estuvimos inseparables con Alice. Solo se iría una semana pero nunca nos habíamos separado desde que nos conocimos, excepto yo que me iba algunas veces con mi mama a florida pero casi todas esas veces ellas venían conmigo.

Aunque le prometí a Ángela estudiar, después de la hora de receso, me salté las demás horas para ayudar a Alice con su equipaje.

-¡Que será de ti sin mí! -Me dijo en broma al cerrar su maleta por debajo de ella.

Me reí al ver que no podía y me senté sobre su maleta, a lado de ella para ayudarla.

-Lo mismo debo de decir -Sonreí.

Bajamos y Emmett -quien utilizó el pretexto de Alice como falta- bajo la maleta. Esme le entregó varias cosas a Alice que quería que le llevara a su tía.

Carlisle le pidió que le saludara a su hermana con un coscorrón. Incluso me sorprendió ver bajar a Edward por las escaleras con los brazos extendidos.

En definitivo, la familia Cullen era algo envidiable. Sonreí en cada momento, hasta que Jasper llegó con una sonrisa triste para llevar a Alice al aeropuerto.

Tomé mis llaves para irme, me despedí de Esme, Carlisle, Emmett y Edward. Por mucho que me costó separarme de él cuando le di un beso en le mejilla, lo hize y salí de aquella casa.

Pensé de nuevo las cosas, si Alice se había dio, si mi proyecto acababa mañana y si por supuesto yo no tenía ningún otro motivo para toparme con Edward todo esto había acabado. Y acabado me refiero a que la etapa "Bella enamorada de Edward" ya había terminado.

Suspiré de alivio por primera vez y seguí el derecho camino en la carretera.


	18. 18ღTiempo de espera y apaga

**Tiempo de espera y apaga**

_Se viaja no para buscar el destino sino para huir de donde se parte._

_Miguel de Unamuno (1864-1936) Filósofo y escritor español._

* * *

-¡Que mal que Alice nos dejó! -Se lamentó Mad a primera hora del día apenas yo bajaba de mi Chevrolet.

Fue para mi muy extraño verla ahí, ya que me imagine que sin Alice y yo todo el tiempo con Ángela ella aprovecharía con Edward.

-Vendrá pronto -Le aseguré con una sonrisa.

Me sonrío y luego quedo mirando a Edbell, que lo llevaba cargado.

-Vaya, quien te viera ¿No que solo sería un proyecto más? -Dio a entender por como lo llevaba.

Ya que esta mañana si me había emocionado de más, lo cambié con gorrito, chamarra, pañal, pantaloncito; llevaba la pañalera en el brazo derecho y en el otro el recién escrito álbum.

-Es el último día, Mad -Le hice ver-. A diferencia del primero, estoy completamente feliz -Sonreí.

Madisson hizo una mueca nostálgica y continuó caminando a mi par.

Suspiró y luego dijo -¡Ah!... _Esos días..._

Me mordí la lengua por no preguntar, no necesitaba hablar de nada referente a Edward.

-Es Edward -Habló sin que yo dijera ni pío.

Asentí y rogué por que no me dijera nada más.

-Es que las cosas no van bien...

Asentí de nuevo.

-Bella -Hizo que parara poniéndose delante de mí-. ¡Enserio lo amo!

Traté de asentir al tiempo que me mordía los labios y tomaba aire.

-Sé que tal vez no te interese -Intuyó-, pero es que eres la única que... bueno, que lo entiende...

Me congele en un segundo.

-¿Qué lo entiendo? -Pegunté atónita.

Mad me miró completamente segura.

-Sí Bella, cuando te hablé esa noche antes de que empezará todo lo del bebé era porque yo acaba de convencer a Edward... -Recordé lo que me había dicho por teléfono o lo que me quiso decir y entonces entendí que tenía que irme.

-Mad no... -Le pedí.

-Es enserio Bella, yo no lo convencí como te conté -Eso me sorprendió, que Mad admitiera algo era difícil de creer. La mire perpleja-. No lo convencieron ni mis besos, ni mis abrazos, ni mis chantajes... lo único que lo convenció fue cuando le dije que también a ti te había obligado...

Me congelé, ¿Acaso Mad sabía algo?

-Madisson te juro que yo y Edward no... -Le quise decir algo que fuera cierto-. Yo no...

Madisson se río bajito y negó con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que se que tu y Edward jamás -Me dijo entre una de sus risas.

Entonces recordé lo que me había dicho Jessica, lo que según yo creía Edward me quería dar a entender y lo que ahora Madisson me comprobaba. ¿Tan imposible era que alguien tan perfecto como él se fijará en alguien tan torpe?

-Entiendo -Mascullé apresurada.

Madisson paró de reí y se arrepintió de lo que dijo.

-No quiero decir que... -Quiso retractarse.

-Entiendo -Repetí de la misma manera.

Madisson se mordió los labios, culpable y dudó si seguir.

Seguí caminando y ella igual, esa fue su invitación para continuar.

-Luego, cuando tu te mostrabas tan molesta, el parecía entenderte... -Titubeó un poco-. Bueno no te entendía, solo que de la nada cuando yo hablaba contigo y estabas molesta... iba con él y también lo estaba.

Lo que me decía no era nada bueno para mí o para ella, menos para ella.

-También cuando tú nos dijiste que se empezarían a llevar y empezaron a llevar y a los dos s eles veía más feliz... -Comentó, la fulminé con la mirada involuntariamente pero por suerte ella lo malinterpretó-. Claro, tu seguías molesta y todo eso, pero te veías con esa sonrisa traviesa... -Comentó ella animada.

-No lo creó -Me apresuré a contrariarla.

-Y después -Ignoró completamente lo que dije, ¿Acaso no hablaba fuerte?-, cuando él se veía molesto y todo, ahí estabas tú y de repente él ya podía hablar conmigo... -Volvió a tardarse un largo tiempo pensando las cosas pero luego solo negó con la cabeza y me sonrío-. Necesito un consejo.

Me sentí mal por ella.

-Cualquiera en tu lugar pensaría que te están engañando por partida doble -No sé como tuve el valor para decirlo, pero o Mad era muy ingenua o algo no hacía click en ella.

-No seas boba -Se sonrío a si misma-. Confío en ti -Y luego me sonrío a mí-. ¿Entonces?

Tomé aire, esto no era nada bueno. Aún así, yo ya tenía planeado alejarme de Edward así que ayudar a Mad era lo mínimo que podía hacer. ¿Iba a volver a lo de antes no?

-Podrías averiguar cuando es que el se siente cómodo contigo, hacer todo al máximo, procura que eso sea algo muy privado -Hice todo el esfuerzo por pensar que hablaba con Mad sobre alguien que no fuera Edward para decir lo que le decía-. En resumen cuando sientas que están siendo totalmente ustedes solo habla... Si el se toma mucho tiempo para hablar, toma aire y desvía la mirada es porque no estaba listo..

Madisson me miró de una extraña forma.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Es solo... -Traté de explicarle, pero ni yo lo sabía-. Tú solo hazlo.

Borré todo lo que tuviera que ver con Edward de mi sistema para sonreírle, si no fuera Madisson era probable que de tan solo buscar un lugar privado con Edward, la mandaría a la Antártida para que los pingüinos se alimentasen de ella... tal vez que en algún mar una ballena se a tragará... Oh un boleto gratis al sol...

_Control de celos. _

-¿Acaso Noah y tú son tan íntimos? -La pregunta picarona de Mad me distrajo lo suficiente.

-Mad tengo clase sí -Le dije recordando que llegaría quince minutos tarde-. Yo no hablo de mis cosas en privado al igual que tú.

Madisson rodó los ojos.

-Yo no te lo digo por que no me sucede -Confesó aburrida.

Me quedé aún congelada. ¿Acaso Mad sabía que yo ya había planeado alejarme de su novio y ahora me daba tentaciones? ¿Oh había algún monstruo por ahí haciéndome maldades?

-¿A no? -¡Que débil soy!

Mad me sonrío con picardía al verme interesada.

-Supongo que Edward es respetuoso -Se encogió de hombros.

Asentí mordiéndome la lengua por no preguntar.

-Tengo que ir a clase -Avisé para caminar hacia mi salón.

-Sí esta bien -Aceptó-. ¡Gracias por el consejo! -Me gritó por detrás y luego añadió a manera que lo pudiera utilizar -Lo utilizaré esta noche -Me pude imaginar como sonreía.

Y también me imagine Edward y a ella... entonces choqué con la puerta del aula de Historia.

La abrí temerosa y pude escuchar las carcajadas de todos dentro, incluso el profesor que debería de estar molesto me dejo pasar solo para no matarse de la risa.

_¡Que bueno que esto ya iba a acabar! _-Me dije cuando me senté en mi pupitre.

Mad estuvo esperándome al salir de mi aula y estuvo conmigo todo el día. La hora de trigonometría llegó antes del almuerzo y estuve preparada para el profesor.

-Isabella se queda por favor -Me dijo al final de la clase, le sonreí a Ángela de despedida y caminé hacia el escritorio del profesor.

-El martes próximo tendremos examen -Me informó.

-Esta bien -Asentí.

-Y necesito saber que podré contar con usted ¿Cómo van con Cullen?

La pregunta me dejo aturdida.

-¿Ah?

-Su tutor señorita -Me miró algo preocupado por mi distracción.

-Bien, bien -Asentí de nuevo.

No me creyó del todo, buscó en su folder una paquete de hojas y me lo entregó.

-Necesito comprobar eso, tomé -Miré las hojas y eran solamente problemas-. Puede tomar asiento para resolver los primeros cinco.

Asentí antes de tomar asiento. Me tomé más de media hora para cinco problemas pero pude resolverlos. Me sentí como en preescolar cuando le entregué y me calificó de uno en uno hasta que anotó varias cosas por detrás del paquete y me lo entregó de nuevo. No era un diez pero tampoco un cinco.

-Son más de cincuenta problemas, los quiero resueltos señorita, no pareció haber avanzado mucho... -Observó-. Tal vez con estos problemas le sea más fácil al joven Cullen ayudarle...

Asentí sintiéndome la peor mentirosa del mundo.

Siguieron las demás clases, en biología fue fácil ignorar a Edward, sobre todo porque los trabajos en equipo ya habían acabado y solo quedaba tomar nota y "aprender"...

Mire mi reloj, ya era hora, tenía que caminar hacia la clase de Maternidad, mi última clase. Dio un suspiro, deseé que fuera de alivio e ignoré la tristeza que crecía con cada paso que daba.

Recordé la cara de Mad en la mañana y fue eso lo que me hizo abrir la puerta del aula. Tontamente pensaba que si entraba todo se dentendría, que e quedaría en este punto, pero eso era igual que decir que no me quería separar de Edward.

-Bella que bueno que llegas, toma asiento -Me pidió Lane con una sonrisa.

Mad, tal como siempre me pidió que tomara asiento cerca de ella y Edward. Pero por primera vez fui capaz de sonreí y me senté en la esquina más alejada de todos.

Lane parecía muy emcionada con que fuer última día.

-Bien, lo que haremos -Indicó-. Será que pasaré la lisa de acuerdo a su equipo ¿Recuerdan el número que les había tocado? -Asentimos-, y bueno, entregarán a su bebé y a su álbum para que los califiqué, pero tendrán que dar un último discurso del que depende su calificación -Las chicas contuvieron el aire y se pusieron a escribir en su cuaderno rápidamente, los chicos y yo remilgamos algo intangible y no recargamos pesadamente sobre la paleta de nuestro pupitre.

El numero 1 pasó de inmediato. La chica bajita parecía algo nerviosa, intentaron entregar el muñeco a Lane pero ella negó con la cabeza y les indicó que se posicionarán en frente del escritorio con el muñeco en brazos., les tomó una foto y asintió, señal de que empezaran el discurso.

Ella tuvo que empezar, ya que a su compañero no le salía ni la A menor de la boca, a final de cuentas terminaron diciendo lo típico de "aprendimos mucho, y ahora sabemos que un bebé no es un cosa que hay tomarse a ligera".

Se escuchó la queja de la mayoría del grupo, al parecer, varios había escrito algo parecido. Luego de ellos pasaron los demás equipos haciendo algo exactamente igual

Me mantuve ajena todo el tiempo hasta que la profesora indicó el número 4 y tuve que levantarme de mi asiento, Edward hizo lo mismo a distancia. Tomé a Edbell en mis brazos, era la única vez que lo cargaría.

Me acerqué al escritorio y pronto sentí la presencia de Edward a mi lado.

-¿Listos? -Nos preguntó Lane desde enfrente con su cámara en posición.

Tuve que sostenes cuando Edward pasó su brazo por mi cintura y estuve a su lado. Involuntariamente Edbell quedó en medio de nosotros. Nos giramos a ver ambos con una sonrisa y entonces sentimos el flash de la cámara.

Lane demoró algo en ver la foto con una sonrisa y después asintió con la cabeza hacia nosotros para que habláramos.

Iba a empezar yo, siguiendo con la regla impuesta por esta hora, pero me sorprendió la voz de Edward.

-Cuida al bebé _con Bella_ fue no solo un simple proyecto -Me encantaban las formas en las que sus palabras sonaban, Lane nos miró con una sonrisa me giré hacia Mad pero ella permanecía más ocupada admirando a Edward de alguna forma-. Aprendimos muchas cosas en realidad -Edward se giró levemente hacia mí.

-Con todo respeto profesora, despertarse en la noche no es algo que hiciese mucha gracia -Se medio quejo con una sonrisa y algunos del grupo rieron, incluso a mi me sonsaco una sonrisa.

-Pero fue divertido -Solté de la nada dejándome llevar por una confianza increíble.

-Si que lo fue -Me apoyó.

Seguimos hablando sobre lo que nos gustó del proyecto y lo que no, hablamos de algunas cosas sobre la inoportunidad del chip, comentamos sobre entender lo pesado que puede ser, aunque claro, estuvimos de acuerdo que el proyecto no era nada comparado con la vida real.

Fue cuando Lane nos hizo una pregunta que no esperábamos.

-Con todo esto -Nos interrumpió entre una de nuestras sonrisas-. En el futuro claro, ¿Quisieran tener un bebé?

Me perdí en las palabras, si un mes antes me hubieran preguntado eso, probablemente hubiera hecho una mueca de dolor y gritar "¡Claro que no!". Incluso ahora no concebía una idea parecida, pero podía imaginarme las sonrisa de aquel bebé, que no solo sería mío, si no de la persona que amaría.

Sin reacción mía, en aquella visión estuvo Edward, como la persona que yo amaba, entonces solo me imaginé la frase "Estar juntos" y la diversión del bebé. En definitivo no era algo tan malo.

Regrese a este mundo para observar a mi compañero, quien también llevaba una expresión risueña.

-¿Entonces? -Tuvo que repetirnos Lane-. ¿Qué me dirían?

Nos miramos y cuando estuvimos a punto de decir algo sonó la campana.

-Bien -Remilgó Lane como niña chiquita-, tenemos ya poco tiempo, de hecho nada, por lo que los demás equipos pasen a decir algo breve y pueden retirarse los que ya tengan calificación.

Con una inocente sonrisa caminé hacia mi mochila.

-Solo no olviden venir por su calificación el próximo lunes, ya que podrán así recoger su álbum y la foto que les he tomado -Nos dijo ya de último anetes de que los primeros equipos saliéramos por a puerta.

Me despedí de Mad con una sonrisa, aunque ella no me miró, solo se concentraba en Edward. Quien le trató de despedir de ella pero pronto Lane hizo que todos saliéramos para cerrar la puerta.

Trataba de mantener mi cabeza en blanco, lo pasado en clase era fácil de mantener en mi cerebro, era algo que se podía soltar en una imagen con facilidad. Pero debía de mantener mi mente blanca, debía hacerlo por mi propio bien.

-Bella, espera -Me pidió Edward, sonreí cuándo me di cuenta de lo fácil que ahora podía decir su nombre.

No sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo, pero me ayudaba a no tener mis bajones de humor.

Llegó hasta mi con su paso común, se demoró algo más de lo normal hablar, pero verlo a los ojos no era algo nada molesto.

-Yo -Comenzó viéndome, no estaba dudoso, tampoco nervioso y mucho menos distraído, era algo más.... Algo que trataba de no pensar-. Necesito hablar contigo.

No me gustaba como sonaba la cosa, menos cuando yo recién le había dado esperanzas a Mad, pero quise pensar que tal vez no era nada extracurricular, tal vez solo era otra cosa.

-Claro -Asentí lo más normal que pude-. ¿Qué pasó? -La última vez que había querido hablar conmigo era por Madisson, tal vez esto era algo igual.

Me miro extrañado y negó con la cabeza. Era difícil ver a Edward sí, era difícil porque moría por lanzarme a sus brazos, por decirle sí a lo que sea que fuera y sobre todo porque quería olvidar que era el novio de mi amiga.

-¿Puedes acompañarme? -Incitó haciendo señal para que camináramos hacia el aparcamiento.

¿Lo hacía apropósito? Aquel poder en sus ojos, esa forma tan provocativa de incitarte a él. La forma en la que movía sus labios, un dulce compás y tranquilo, su voz...

Di una vista rápida a cada lugar y encontré mi haz de luz.

-Me encantaría... -Dije simulando distracción-. Es solo que... justo ahora Ang me espera, tengo algo muy urgente pasa que... -Dudé si decirle-. Solo pasa algo -Le resté importancia y caminé hacia Ángela.

-¿Tal vez luego? -Se preguntó por detrás.

Sonreí no prometiendo nada.

No podía creer como había tratado así a Edward, me sentí como cuando huía de Newton y el para nada era un Mike Newton. Aún así yo no debía estar con él, me lo había prometido y lo cumpliría cuando llegué con Ángela, y esta vio de quien huía no fue necesario otra señal para que me tomará en cualquier platica.

Le ofrecí llevarla a su cas ay ella acepto.

-Vaya, hace mucho que no sucedía algo así -Comentó ella con una sonrisa.

Me gire para verle y después regresé al camino.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí tú sabes, el venirnos juntas de la escuela... -Recordó ella-. Hace mucho que no, hasta apuesto que se te hace raro manejar tu camioneta...

Sonreí, sabía a que se refería, desde que me empecé a llevar con Alice, me separé mucho de mis otros amigos. También de mi monovolumen, ya que solo era usado en caso de emergencias.

-Creo que volveré a eso -Resumí con algo más que simplicidad.

Ang se volteó para verme completamente.

-No puedes Bella, no pensarás alejarte de todo solo por él -Me habla seria.

-No de todo -Me defendí-. Solo... por ejemplo, ahora que no esta Alice podré mantenerme alejada de la casa Cullen y sobre todo por mí castigo...

-Pero tu castigo acabará el próximo martes si pasas-Me contrarío Ángela rápidamente-. Y Alice vendrá más pronto de tarde... no piensas reprobar o alejarte de Alice -Ángela trataba de hacerme entender algo que no lograba atrapar.

-¿Qué sugieres? -Me rendí.

Ya habíamos llegado a su casa, aparqué por delante pero ella no se bajó.

-¿Has pensado en algo con Edward? -Soltó de la nada.

Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo debido, por suerte ya no manejaba.

-No -Mentí.

Ella me miró consecuente.

-Claro que lo he pasado por mi mente aluna vez... imaginado, a lo mucho pero jamás, jamás estaría como una posibilidad -Eso lo tenía en claro.

-Pero y...

-No hay peros Ángela -Tal vez no estaba bien como cortaba a Ángela pero eso era algo que ni conmigo misma me gustaba hablar.

-Bella yo no soy de las personas que se meten en las cosas de los demás y lo sabes...

Asentí.

-Lo sé -Le sonreí-. Gracias.

Ella me sonrío de igual manera y bajo de la camioneta, tomé reversa y solo nos despedimos cuando la vi entrar a su casa.

Sopese durante algún tiempo lo poco que había dicho Ángela pero de ello ni un oportunidad. Era simple, yo jamás estaría con Edward. Cuando llegué a mi casa recordé que tenía un paquete de hojas que resolver pero con toda la semana estresada, y justo que mañana sería el día que había esperado por meses, mantendría mi día de mañana en _eso. _

Charlie disfrutó se su cena elaborada, ya que de la pizza no había pasado esta semana. Justo cuando comíamos el teléfono sonó, Charlie contestó, cuando supo quien era tomó un aspecto molesto pero igual me lo tendió.

Eso fue raro.

-¿Y mi castigo? -Inquirí, no quería que luego me reprochará algo.

-Este muchacho dice que es algo importante -Respondió distante en lo que volvía a la mesa.

¿Muchacho? Tome el teléfono con el peor presagio posible.


	19. 19ღSentimiento propio

**Sentimiento propio**

_El amor hace pasar el tiempo; el tiempo hace pasar el amor_

* * *

Los pequeños rayos me llegaron a la cara, poco a poco mis ojos se abrieron sintiendo muy pesadas mis pestañas. La noche anterior me la había pasado pegada al teléfono sintiéndome completamente culpable.

_-Ya todo esta bien Bella_ -Había dicho con la alegría quemándole la garganta.

Podía imaginármelo, con su enrome sonrisa, con su brillantes ojos y con el mejor de todos los sentimientos.

Noah.

_Noah. _

Volvía ya el próximo lunes, lo tendría cerca ya, me lo había prometido felizmente.

_-Solo estaré una semana más aquí para despedir a mi familia, estoy muy ansioso por verte _-Avisó contento haciéndome sentir como una cucaracha y solo para rematar con mi sentimiento agregó-, _te he extrañado. _

¿Qué podía decir yo? ¿Igual?

Lo cierto era que no había pensado en Noah desde... ni siquiera eso recordaba. Eché un rápido vistazo a Charlie, y tuve por seguro que no debía dejarme desmoronar, ya había interrumpido su cena para mirarme con un ojo crítico.

Siendo honesta, no recuerdo que fue l que pude decirle, solo recuerdo la verdad haberlo escuchado largo tiempo sobre cada detalle en el hospital. Me describió a plenitud de tiempo cada segundo, me dijo lo feliz que estaba s familia, lo feliz que el estaba, lo feliz que debía de estar todo el mundo.

Noah me recordaba a la primera navidad en la memoria de un niño, y eso me hacía feliz a ciencia cierta. Yo _quería _a Noah. Pero no como a Edward, sé que no estaba bien comparar, pero era algo inevitable, había llegado a tal grado de tener la necesidad de saber ¿Cuánto podía querer a Edward?

Mejor deje la duda en incógnita, todavía no había salido del ollo negro como para ponerme a divagar en cosas que solo me harían daño.

La noche anterior que hablé con Noah, tuve que colgarle cuando empezó a hablar de lo nuestro. Yo ya tenía algo en mente, iba a terminar con él. Me sentía muy mal por hacerlo justo ahora que su vida era dicha total.

Aún con esto no podía estar con él, mientras que mi cabeza fuera únicamente un nudo. Cualquier adolescente hubiera dicho que era mejor estar con él, solo para no _pecar_; pero Noah no era cualquier chico, era mi mejor amigo, y yo no dejaría que alguien le hiciera daño. Incluyéndome.

Escuché dos toques a mi puerta, era raro que los sábados Charlie se despertara temprano, a menos que...

-¿Estás despierta? -Dudó al otro lado de mi puerta.

Me levanté, interrumpiendo a mis propias meditaciones y me acerqué a la puerta.

-Así es -Afirmé-, Ahora bajo.

Se escucharon pasos y después el chirrido de las escaleras. Solo tomé una liga para mi cabello y baje con el piyama puesto.

Tal como había supuesto, la canasta para pescar se encontraba a lado de la puerta, al igual que la caña.

-¿No es tarde para pescar? -Le pregunté al entrar a la cocina.

Llevaba un café en manos y bebió un poco antes de contestarme.

-Estaremos todo el día pescando Bells, no me pude despertar más temprano.

Di un rápido vistazo a l reloj, nueve y media. Me encogí de hombros y pasé a tomar la caja de cereales.

-¿Necesitabas algo? -Aún no entendía porque e había despertado.

-Tenía que recordarte que estás castigada -Habló con un tono incómodo, me recargué sobre la estufa con los brazos cruzados-. No me mires así, tenía que recordártelo, ayer solo te pase el teléfono porque sé cuanto tiempo se ha ido, y porque entiendo la situación de su madre -Me explicó.

-Aún así, hoy iré a pescar y quiero saber que puedo confiar en ti -Asentí cansinamente.

-Solo estudiaré un poco más y ya, haré un poco de aseo, no te preocupes, será solo cuestión de una solitaria -Me burlé, pero al verlo enojado mejor lo repuse-. Ya que Alice no está...

Asintió pensativo y se despidió de mí con un beso en la frente, antes de tomar su caña y demás para irse.

Me estiré con flojera, tendría todo el sábado para mi solita. Estaba perfectamente consciente de que día era, hoy estaría la lluvia de estrellas. El cielo sería una pantalla hermosa esta noche.

Sabía que Charlie llegaría hasta muy tarde, lo más probable era que e la madrugada, ya que sería uno de esos días con Billy. Por un momeo me sentí una tonta, tal vez hubiera podido ir con Jake.

Luego recordé mi castigo y me lamente teatralmente. Desayuné poco, estudie mucho y luego caí en un profundo sueño.

Me di cuenta que en realidad perdí la noción del tiempo, desperté a finales de la tarde, o a comienzos de la noche. Bajé por un aperitivo, y vi mi reflejo cuando regresé a mi cuarto.

Estaba hecha un desastre, si Alice estuviera aquí, me mataría, me colgaría probablemente y en mi funeral se vengaría con las lentejuelas. Recordar a Alice me sonsacó una sonrisa.

Di un rápido vistazo a mi libro en la cama y luego al baño, _que más daba. _Tomé mi neceser de baño y me metí a la ducha. Al salir rebusqué en mi guardarropa por algo limpio.

Al ver que ya oscurecía era mejor utilizar una pijama, tomé mi favorita, una de un lindo tono azul oscuro que iba como camisón hasta la mitad de la pierna, era de un suave algodón y me quedaba enorme.

Siempre que me la ponía Alice decía que me veía chistosa, ella prefería los camisones que dejaran ver tu figura, pero este camisón me hacía ver como... ¿Cómo había dicho? Como un osito azul...

Reí de nuevo por Alice. Enserio la extrañaba.

El teléfono sonó desde abajo.

Baje rápidamente, Charlie no me vigilaba, era lógico que contestaría.

-¿Alo?

-¿Bella? -Escuché a Madisson.

-Mad -Reconocí.

-¿No vas a venir? -Fue directo al punto.

-Recuerda que me castigaron -Repetí aburrida.

-¡Oh es cierto! -Se lamentó-.

Hubo un incómodo silencio que yo tuve que romper.

-¿Estás ya en el observatorio? -Adiviné.

-Sí, Edward me trajo, pero no sé... -Se escuchaba que atropellaba las palabras en lo último-. ¿Qué me puedes decir de Ángela y Ben?

-¿Ang y Ben? -¿Qué rayos tenían ellos?

-¿Cómo?

-Sí tú sabes, como pareja, ¿Cómo son?

-Se adoran completamente -Conteste sin dudar-, pero ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Averiguarás la vida de cada persona?

-No, es solamente que... Edward apenas llegó fue detrás de ella -Masculló molesta.

¿Qué le pasaba a Mad? Estaba propasándose de celosa, Ang era la persona más honesta que podía imaginar, no era justo que alguien le hiciera cualquier tipo de sospecha.

-Madisson, ¿Te estás escuchando?

-Bella, estoy desesperada, Edward habló conmigo de camino aquí -Me platico con la voz rota-. Creo que aún podemos solucionar las cosas... es solo que... es tan difícil.

Mi corazón se estrujó de una forma dolorosa.

-Ah...

-No quiero quedarme aquí sola, Edward no aparece... -Se interrumpió y sonó algún botón del celular-. Te llamó al rato, acabo de ver a Ángela, voy a preguntarle.

-Esta bien -Aún me había quedado con las palabras anteriores.

-Hasta el lunes, que te la pases bien, ¿Sabes? Puedes subirte al techo por la jardinera que hay a lado de tu ventana... así podrías ver completamente bien las estrellas...

-Aja -Me limité a decirle antes de colgarle.

¿Las cosas se iban a arregla entre ellos? ¿Por qué esas palabras me habían dolido tanto? Eso debía que animarme... Debía de hacerlo.

Forjé una sonrisa en mi rostro y me preparé para subir las escaleras, a lo mejor la idea de Mad no era tan mala.

Iba a mitad cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Me maldije de nuevo, Charlie llegaba temprano, tal vez no iba poder ver las estrellas.

Llegué a la puerta, pero no era Charlie, ¿Quién era?

_Edmund Gullden. _

_Edward Cullen. _

¿Ya había mencionado que el cielo estaba claro? Pues lo estaba, eso podía ver sobre su hombro derecho. No quería verlo a ala cara.

-Ya se puede ver algún movimiento -Comentó a mi lado con una sonrisa, sin dejar de ver el cielo parecía señalar a las muchas estrellas que se encontraban e el firmamento.

Asentí débilmente, aún no creía lo que delante de mí se extendía. Sí, no era la primera vez que Edward venía a mi casa sin aviso, no era la primera vez que sentí las mariposas en mi estómago, pero era la primera vez que... no sabía nada.

-¿Qué haces acá? -No fui amable, lo admito.

Su cara se contrajo en algo inentendible. Pude ver inseguridad, ¿Edward Cullen inseguro? Luego con su pie pateo algo invisible y levantó su rostro hacia mí.

-Necesito... -Habló pero él mismo se interrumpió, parecía hacer algún esfuerzo pero, ¿De qué? -Quiero... -Continuó con su voz más suave que nunca, aún seguía dudado. No podía explica la desazón que sentía-. Sí, -Tomo firmeza en sus palabras y terminó la oración con una sonrisa segura-, quiero pasar esta noche contigo.

¿Qué hice?

Sonreí y de medio paso hacia atrás invitándolo a pasar. Él me observo durante un momento, absorto en sus propios pensamientos, sonrío torcidamente y pasó.

Esto era la completa hipocresía, a lo que había hecho toda la semana. Era afectar a Ángela, ya que, todo su esfuerzo se hacía nulo al decaer con la sencilla compañía de Edward en mi casa. Pero sobre todo era traición, tanto a Noah como a Madisson.

Dejé de pensar en ellos, simplemente no podía hacerlo, no si quería llevar a cabo mi plan de esta noche: pasar el tiempo con Edward que no voy a poder pasar por toda mi vida.

En lo que pensaba en esto, él permanecía delante de mi con una expresión dubitativa, pero me miraba a los ojos, al igual que yo a él.

-¿Tenías planeado ver la lluvia de estrellas?

Asentí con una débil sonrisa. Y dudando con el corazón desbocado, a punto de dejar de respirar, tome de su mano y lo lleve hasta el corredor.

Odiaba utilizar la idea que Mad me había dado pero era mi única opción.

-Solo voy por unas frazadas, y saldremos a verlas... ¿Esta bien?

Afirmo con una radiante sonrisa y corrí escaleras arriba.

Al llegar a mi habitación estaba sumamente nerviosa, recordé la primera vez que un chico se encontraba esperándome escaleras abajo. Era evidente decir que fue Noah, pero en ese entonces solo tenía la prisa por regresar.

Ahora lo que sentía no era nada comparado con la última vez, esta vez podía sentir a mi estómago retorcerse insensiblemente, aunque sensible era lo que más me sentía, mis sentidos parecía agudos a causa de los nervios, y mi respiración agita provocaba cierta adrenalina por mis brazos... piernas... corazón.

Era solo un chico abajo.

Era Edward esperándome. Entonces cada sentimiento solo se intensificó.

Tenía a mi cerebro prohibido pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Edward o yo. Tenía perfectamente prohibido divagar en algo más. Por lo que cuando llegaron ciertos nombres y sentimientos fuera de dicha, baje inmediatamente.

Lo encontré perfectamente lindo con las manos sujetadas una sobre otra por detrás, le sonreí y él hizo lo mismo conmigo. Parecía que esta noche habría una radiante sonrisa en el rostro de cada uno.

Al llegar al patio trasero tendimos la más grande de las frazadas que traía, luego nos dejamos caer sobre ella, aún así podía sentir la frescura de la hierba.

-Ya falta poco -Intervino en el silencio absoluto, incluso su voz era ronca.

Sonreí de nuevo, pero entonces no pude acallar más a mi cerebro.

Era justo lo que me molestaba, no habíamos hablado, y aunque en ocasiones el silencio entre nosotros no era incómodo, esta vez lo era, porque había demasiado que decir, pero había una extremada cantidad de cosas que se debían de ignorar, callar, y sobre todo, cosas que lastimaban.

-Edward, ¿Qué es esto?

Se giró a verme con la expresión confusa, pero cuando me vio a los ojos completamente fue como si todo hiciera _click, _entre los dos.

-No sé -Admitió con el rostro ensombrecido.

-¿El nombre Madisson significa algo para ti? -No podía hacer preguntas tan directas, pero _¡Vamos!..._

_Qué estuviéramos sentados el uno sobre el otro, en una atmósfera privada, con los sentimientos que ambos podíamos sentir... Simplemente esto ya no era inocencia. _

Una pequeña luz pareció dividir al cielo, como si este se partiera y dejara al descubierto algo cegador. Solo era una pequeña luz, a su lado vinieron otras más. Eran como fuegos naturales en el cielo. Era hermoso.

-Resulta que llevé a Madisson al observatorio -Comenzó su relato tratando de verme claramente-. Luego de ello, vi a Ángela... Entonces me acordé de ti -Explicó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Entendí que quería estar contigo y no ahí -Me miro a los ojos de tal manera que taladraba cada uno de los enloquecidos movimientos de mi pulso en mis músculos.

Tome aire, no podía aceptar esas palabras.

-Pero no debías de sentir eso -Le contrarié inmediatamente.

-Sé que no -Repuso con calma-, y eso es difícil pero yo solo...

Gruñó desesperado y cerró la boca para solo ver el cielo de nuevo.

Hice lo mismo.

Era la noche que había esperado por semanas, de haber podido estar en el observatorio, hubiera visto con exactitud cada movimiento. Pero a esta altura, con Edward aquí yo no sabía que era mejor.

Entendí algo únicamente.

Me gire hacia Edward y él hizo lo mismo. Estaba apunto de hablar pero con mi mano tape su boca, yo debía hacer algo y después... no había tiempo para un después.

Retiré mi mano solo para que mis labios fueran los sustitutos de aquel espacio. Disfruté de las cosquillas que me embargaron, me hundí sin salva vidas en el profundo mar de sentimientos que tenía.

Los labios de Edward eran lo más interesantes que me pude topar en Forks, aún si aquí existieran vampiros u hombres lobos, definitivamente estos labios servían mejor para quedarte naufraga que todo el rescate posible.

Aunque repito que aún así me hundía, me hundía en todo lo que sentía, todo se volvía nada y la nada se volvía todo.

Edward tomó mi mano a ciegas sin dejar de besarme y con la otra acarició mi rostro.

Entonces solo un montón de infinitos _flash-backs _vinieron.

_«-El es Edward, es mi hermano Mad, ¿Enserio te interesa tanto?_

_-¿Qué no me vez? ¿Qué no lo vez? Es obvio que somos el uno para el otro..._

_-Estoy completamente de acuerdo »_

_«-Jamás entenderé a Madisson._

_-Yo tampoco Bells, pero a decir verdad mi hermano tiene algo..._

_-¡Discrepo! »_

_«-Prometiste que esto no sería tan malo... lo prometiste Alice_

_-Es que no te entiendo, ¿qué puede ser tan pesado en tener a un muñeco cerca? Lo hacíamos de niñas, no entiendo como no puedes ahora... _

_-De niñas era un juego..._

_-¿Y ahora no lo es?_

_-No con Ed... Educación por todas pates, hay que tomarse las cosas en serio »_

_«-Edward, no por favor, no es divertido_

_-¡Vamos!, solo será un tramo, solo correrás con Edbell un tramo, no me digas que ya eres una mama protectora_

_-Ca-lla-te y sigue avanzando »_

_«-Se nota lo mucho que quieres a Madisson_

_-¿Al igual que tú a Noah?_

_-Probablemente más_

_-¿Lo dudas tanto así?_

_-No lo sé, es que siento algo más..._

_-Algo más... »_

Esto era mucho más, no voy a decir que jamás disfruté de lo que tuve con Noah. Pero lo que ahora sentía con Edward era algo totalmente distinto.

_Mi refugio es tu alma y tus labios son mi hogar._

No había nada coherente, mucho menos cuando sentí que él se separó abruptamente sin decir nada más.

Aún con su frente apoyada contra la mía, y con la respiración un poco entrecortada habló.

_-No podemos _

Mis labios siguieron buscando a tientas los suyos, pero no, no podía seguir cuando un nuevo pensamiento llegaba.

No era necesario que yo dijera algo más, era tonta esperar algo más. Esto no era lo suficiente como para que dejara a Mad. Me sentí horriblemente, un nudo tomó presos a mis pulmones y estomago.

Asentí débilmente antes de girar mi cuerpo hacia el lado contrario y tomar mis piernas para recargarme sobre ellas.

Luego sentí como se levanta y ser capaz de de escuchar su pasos hasta el silencioso motor de su volvo, me deje caer pesadamente sobre la frazada.

Las estrellas seguían cayendo.

Quería sentirme miserable, en verdad que si. Pero l que más me hacía sentirme de tal manera, no era el hecho de lo que **yo ** había hecho. Era Edward. Tal vez simplemente yo no había sido suficiente como para que él dejará a Mad.

Me alegré por mi amiga, esto era bueno para ella. Mientras que por mi, bueno tuve la esperanza de que algunas de las estrellas que caían, me cayera encima.


	20. 20ღMala adicción

**Mala adiccion **

_De hombres es equivocarse; de locos persistir en el error._

_Marco Tulio Cicerón (106 AC-43 AC) Escritor, orador y político romano._

* * *

-¡Bella levántate ya! ¡No puedes estar en la cama todo el día! -Jamás me pareció tan odiosa la voz de mi padre.

Tenía mi humor tan decaído que estaba... ¿adivinar? Sí, estaba de pésimo humor.

Ignoré triunfalmente los gritos de Charlie y me tapé con la almohada. En realidad no dormía, pero no podía para ni hacer nada más que estar tirada en la cama.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, ayer la había pasado realmente bien hasta que la parte del beso, y durante el transcurso de este me la había pasado más que bien. Después vino el shock, cuando me salió la bala rusa, o como sea que se diga, en fin, Edward se fue y me dejó hecha un desastre.

Mañana sería lunes y tendría que verle la cara a todo el mundo como si el sábado no hubiese pasado nada. Aunque nadie sabía y era eso lo que me carcomía, no sabía que era peor.

Esto se convertía entre algo de Edward y yo. Era algo que me daba miedo, Edward solo había dicho "No podemos", pero ¿Qué significaba eso?

Ya no quedaba nada culpa, puesto que todo eso se había id al caño ayer. Tampoco quedaba algo de esa confusión que me hacía guardarme todo.

Ahora solo quedaba yo, y honestamente eso no era bueno. No era bueno porque solo podía significar que ya solo vería por mí.

Y así fue, el resto del domingo mi papá estuvo sumamente preocupado pero yo no pude hacer nada más que ignorarlo.

El lunes Madisson hizo todo el intento de hablarme pero yo la esquive triunfalmente cada vez.

Estuve todo el tiempo con Ángela, aunque no le hablaba mucho, parte porque ella le había dicho a Edward donde estaba y parte por que... simplemente tenía suficiente con las voces en mi cerebro para pensar en algo más, incluyendo trigonometría.

-No puedes seguir permitiendo esto -El tono de Ang tomó mi atención, y no porque fuera alto o enfadado, no, porque era la primera vez que no mencionaba algo referente a un triángulo.

-¿De qué hablas? -Levanté mi rostro recargado en mis manos y la miré confundida.

-¿Permitirás que lo que sea que haya pasado te afecte tanto? -Me preguntó en un tono comprensivo pero apremiante.

Esquivé su mirada, y preferí concentrarme en el reloj cucú al fondo de su sala.

-Bella se que estás molesta, pero ya pasó, si quieres la verdad lo lamento, pensé que iba a pasar de otra forma pensé que...

-¿Íbamos a estar juntos? -La interrumpí amargamente.

Las palabras sonaban tan irreales que apenas las pronuncié pude escuchar como se desvanecieron en el aire.

Ángela cerró la boca y me miró apenada.

-¿Tan malo fue? -Intuyó tiempo después.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Fue lo mejor que pudo pasar, la mejor lección de todas, Edward y Madisson, así por siempre.

Ángela negó con la cabeza y me miró de una manera que no me gustó, como lo hace un anciano a un joven sin escrúpulos: No entendiendo y sabiendo que hay otra solución.

-¿Qué crees que debería de hacer? -Me rendí ante lo molesta que estaba, total, sabía que esto terminaría así: yo pidiéndole un consejo a Ángela.

-Esperar -Esperaba más de un monologo, esperaba una explicación, esperaba una respuesta a la actitud de Edward.

Pero no esperaba _eso. _

-¿Esperar?

-Bella, todo pasa por algo, si Edward hizo algo que te molesto y que te hizo sentir como estás... bueno pues él no era el indicado, y no por ti, si no por él, ahora solo te digo que esperes, aún no has muerto y solo han pasado dos días desde aquello... -Ang se encogió de hombros y me sonrío.

-Tienes razón -Admití entre dientes.

-Siempre la tengo -Presumió con una sonrisa-, Ahora, ¿Estás segur de querer seguir?

Señaló con la mirada a la hoja que teníamos en la mesa llena de problemas.

-La verdad es que no -Confesé algo abrumada por todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Ángela me entendió y cerramos el libro pero aún así le ayude un poco con sus deberes y me fui de su casa hasta que Ben llegó por ella para ver una película.

El miercoles al llegar en mi monovolumen a la escuela me encontré con Jasper. Era como un milagro verlo entonces recordé a Rosalie y a Emmett... desde que Alice se fue no habíamos salido.

Los extrañaba un poco por lo que no dude en acercarme.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? -Pregunté sentándome a su lado en la larga acera enfrente del instituto.

El despegó por un momento su cara de la pantalla de su celular y me sonrío.

-Bien, supongo -Entonces me mostró su celular, tenía más de trescientos mensajes con Alice.

Reí bajito.

-¿Cómo la pasa ella? -Quise saber con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, por lo que cuenta -Se apresuró a contestar de muy buen humor-, ¿No has hablado con ella?

-No he podido...

-Ya le diré que te hablé -Me ofreció.

Asentí feliz, sabía que Charlie no se pondría tan pesado.

-Estaba pensando -Volví a tomar su atención-, Quería ir a ver unas películas, hace mucho que no salimos, yo convenzo a Rosalie y Emmett... ¿Vienes?

Jasper pareció pensarlo.

-Tienes razón -Aceptó-, hay que ir, sin Alice por aquí no he salido de mi casa...

-Bien, yo luego e aviso cuando -Me despedí para llegar temprano a mi clase, o mejor dicho para esquivar a Madisson que iba entrando.

Mi salón estuvo vacío pero no me importó, deje mi bolsa en su lugar y tomé asiento. Las horas transcurrieron, luego llegó el almuerzo.

No dudé ni un segundo en ir con Ang, pero no tenía tanta suerte.

-¡Bella! -La chillante voz de Madisson me tomó desprevenida.

Quise huir pero no me había dado cuenta que estaba a mi lado, me tomo de un brazo y me arrastró hacia la cafetería.

-Siento como si huyeras de mi -Comentó e un tono triste.

-Como creer Mad -Hablé con sorna al tiempo que rogaba porque todo esto no fuera un pecado.

-Bueno ya déjalo -hizo un ademán con la mano mientras que rodaba los ojos-. Me paso HORRIBLE el domingo pasado -Hizo que me acercará hasta ella para poder decirme lo siguiente al oído-. Me ayudarás con el plan "De vuelta y para siempre".

-¿De vuelta y para siempre?

-¡Hola Bella! -Llegó Jasper a nuestro lado, justo antes de que nos sentáramos.

-Hola -Le salude algo atareada.

-¿Ya le dijiste a Madisson de lo del viernes? -Inquirió Jasper inocentemente.

_¡Rayos Jasper Hale!_

-No me has dicho nada -Se ofendió Mad viéndome de una extraña manera.

-Pasa que acabo de encontrarte y además -Me dirigí a Jasper-, me acabo de enterar que es el viernes, aún no estaba segura -Me encogí de hombros.

-Oh Entendió Madisson y luego mordió su manzana-. Es muy bueno que salgamos, eso me ayuda en mi plan.

Asentí no queriendo saber más, pero debía saber que no estábamos solas en la mesa.

-¿Qué plan? -Quiso saber Jasper.

Casi le aviento la manzana de Madisson a Jasper para que se callara.

Madisson miró con un brillo en los ojos a Jasper y sonrío con una nueva idea. Ya conocía yo bien, que significaba eso.

-Jasper, tú me puedes ayudar... -Jasper la miró de una manera extraña, como con miedo, se había arrepentido de preguntar-. Mi plan se llama "De vuelta y para siempre".

-¿De vuelta y para siempre? -La voz de Emmett llegó a la mesa.

-¡Emmmm! -Me levanté de la mesa y le saludé con un abrazo, alcance a ver que Rose venía a su lado.

_-Dollie-Bellis _-Me dijo él.

-¿Dejaron su mesa? -Señalé de reojo a la mesa del centro, donde se sentaban _ellos._

-Sin Edward por aquí, se esta volviendo todo aburrido -Comentó Emmett con mal huor y luego se sentó a mi lado, y Rosalie a lado de él.

-¿Ven lo que digo? -Hablo Mad.

-Tengo que... Tenemos que recuperar a mi _Eddie _-Oh no yo no iba a participar en esto.

-¿Rose, Emmett vienen el viernes? -quise girar de dirección nuestra platica.

-¿Recuperar? -Fue Emmett esta vez quien preguntó.

-Es lo que digo -Interrumpió Jasper-. Madisson tiene un plan, o algo así...

Rodé los ojos, probablemente esa manzana se podía partir y lanzarle la mitada cada un de ellos.

-No sean chismosos -Los calló Rosalie-. Sí Bella, yo me apunto para el viernes, ¿Qué es?

Le mire agradecida y abrí la boca para contestar pero Emmett me ganó.

-No soy chismoso _Rosi, _es solo que hace mucho tiempo que no hago nada emocionante... y molestar a Edward es siempre tentativo, ¿Qué ofreces colocha? -Le preguntó a Madisson.

Mad lo miró extrañada pero luego sonrío y le contestó.

-Quiero recuperar a Edward, estoy segura que esa zorra con la que esta hace que nos rehúya -Aseguró con una mirada amenazadora.

Solté el puño que había formado con mi mano, debía de recordar que yo no era _esa zorra _de la que Mad hablaba.

-¡Ash! Perra -Dijo Jasper en tono amanerado y luego chocó las manos con Emmett para reír ambos.

Rosalie y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco y Madisson sonrío antes de ponerse a explicar detalladamente su plan.

Todo consisitía en que Emmett y Rosalie pidieran hacer cosas románticas y que yo me jalará a Jasper para que sea inevitable el hecho de que ellos salgan como pareja.

Todo me parecía una tontería, pero había algo que no captaba aún, si Edward me había dejado sola por... ¿Por qué rayos ignoraba a Madisson? ¿Y si siempre si había alguien más?

_No delires Isabella. _

Pero no me contuve, Edward aún me importaba. Fue por eso que cuando sonó el timbre de entrada jalé a Madisson para que me acompañara a mi siguiente clase, aún así esta fuera biología.

Quise interrogarla pero ella tuvo más prisa por llegar a su siguiente clase, según entendí eso también era parte de su plan.

La sorpresa que Edward jamás llegó a mi lado. El lunes había faltado, y eso era por alguna razón, pero hoy también, y solo a esta clase. Ya que según Angela había llegado a trigonometría, y a calculo, según logré escuchar iba a todas las clases menos bilogía y claro esta, receso.

¿Me estaba evitando?

Toda la maldita hora pensé en él, y justo había dicho que su actitud no me perjudicaría.

Mis ganas de ir al cine se vieron opacadas por los planes de Mad, pero tuve que ir ya que ya les había quedado. Por suerte cuando llegué todos estaban ahí menos Edward.

Habíamos quedado de ir a Port Angeles, por lo que fui quien más tardo, sin embargo mi camioneta llegó intacta.

Salude a cada uno asegurándome de ello.

-¿Entramos ya? -Propuse-. Honestamente quiero ver una película.

-Yo también -Se medio quejó Emmett-. Ya tengo más de media hora aquí parado.

-Esperen, solo un momento más -Pidió Madisson.

-_Colocha, _no va a venir -Le dijo Emmett, fingiendo pésame-. Créeme conozco a mi hermano, y si me dijo que no vendría, es porque no pensaba venir -Emmett se encogió de hombros.

Jasper y Rosalie miraron con lastima a Mad y yo suspiré de alivió, no por que el plan de Mad se viera opacado, si no porque yo no lo tendía cerca.

_¡Él estaba huyendo de mi!_

_Y yo encantada..._

Vimos la película, luego fuimos cada uno a nuestra casa, tal y como habíamos llegado. Sin Alice por aquí todo era aburrido y estábamos todos de acuerdo.

Madisson estuvo molesta de regreso, lo supe porque fui yo quien la llevo a casa. Dio un portazo, acompañado de un débil "gracias" y entró on paso deprimente a su casa.

Me sentía muy mal por ella, pero tal como había dicho, la Bella culpable había muerto, murió cuando se sintió tan poca cosa esa noche... Yo no tenía porque entender a nadie.

Y justo como lo hice antes, tomé marcha, tratando de que el sonido del motor me distrajera lo suficiente como para no pensar en nada más.


	21. 21ღCirculo vicioso

**Circulo vicioso**

_Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele es buena señal._

_**Madre Teresa de Calcuta** (1910-1997) Misionera yugoslava nacionalizada india._

* * *

Ya era lunes, saludé a Ángela de lejos, y ella me sonrío desde el brazo de Ben. Simplemente algo no funcionaba bien, la semana pasada que había pasado por estos pasillos, juraba que todo iba a acabar pronto.

Y fue todo lo contrario, no acabo, solo todo se paró. Sentía como si algo faltase por concluir, tal vez la palabra de Ángela me había tomado más que alerta, tal vez era cierto, o así lo sentía, era como si todavía hubiera que esperar algo. Esperar.

¿Pero cómo?

Edward no aparecía, y ya ni veía rastro de sus broncíneos cabellos, podía jurar que lo verde del instituto se opacaba. Incluso el profesor a la hora de biología nos preguntó por él.

Salí con ese pendiente de la clase hasta que me encontré a Madisson, ella tenía que saber algo, tenía que haber algún progreso.

-¡Hey Mad! -La alcancé por detrás.

Se giro solo un poco hacia mi y luego asintió siguiendo igual de sombría.

-¿Qué pasa? -Quise saber al verla tan apagada.

-Nada -Volvió la mirada hacia otro lugar y luego despotricó-: ¡Nada me funciona!

-Eso no es cierto -La contrarié-, Hablas por el plan _ese..._

Asintió débilmente y con vergüenza-, no he podido recuperar a Edward... aún así tras los miles de mensajes que le dejo no...

-¿Recuperar? -Interrumpí-. ¿Acaso Edward sigue igual?

Madisson tomó un semblante más triste incluso y cerró los ojos al decir.-: Edward terminó conmigo Bella.

Parpadeé por varios segundos, era como si algo delante de mí fuera imposible.

-¿Desde cuándo? -Abruptamente me deje llevar por lo que escuchaba.

-El domingo ante pasado, ya tiene más de ¡Una maldita semana! -Madisson estaba demasiado deprimida como para darse cuenta de algo más.

-¿Pero tu lo invitaste, no?

Suspiró pesadamente.

-Quedamos como amigos... ¡Es un maldito! -Me sorprendió escucharla así.

-¿Lo odias?

-Que va... Le sigo amando... -Se quejó dolida.

-Es un idiota -Despotriqué molesta.

_¿Cuál rayos era el jueguito de Edward Cullen?_

Caminé molesta hacia mi próxima clase, sabía que llegaría tarde pero daba igual, me molestaba como todo se daba. Más lo que más me molestaba era como había dejado que Edward entrara tanto en mi vida como para pararla en cualquier momento.

Iba apenas a tocar la perilla de la puerta del aula cuando:

-¡Bella!

Me giré para ver a Jasper corriendo con celular en mano.

-Noah me acaba de decir que va a venir a la escuela en la tarde, porque acaba de llegar apenas...

_¿Noah? ¡Ah, claro, Noah!_

Me sentí mal al darme cuenta que me había olvidado por completo de él.

-Gracias Jazz -Le sonreí.

-Ah y otra cosa -Me tomó de los hombros para que me alejará del salón.-. Alice quiere hablar contigo.

Rodé los ojos cuando tomé el celular y sonreí al escuchar la vocecita cantarina de Alice.

-¡Bella ,Francia es fabulosa! -Me gritó Alice por el auricular.

Reí bajito y me alejé de las aulas, no entraría ya. En lugar e eso, platiqué con Alice.

-¿algo nuevo? -Quiso saber la duende.

-Nada, tú te fuiste y nos dejaste completamente en pausa -Quería pensar que era por Alice mi estado en pausa.

Alice río.

-Quiero que apoyes a Madisson -Me pidió en tono apenado.

-¿Ayudar?

-Sí, ya me contó Jasper lo que anda planeando con Edward y bueno...

-Alls yo... -La interrumpí-. No creo poder.

Para mi sorpresa río.

-¿Qué acaso no dejarás a Noah ni un solo instante ahora que ya vuelve?

Quise reír con ella, y tomé ello como excusa, no volvimos a tocar tema de Madisson hasta que colgamos.

-La extraño mucho -Me dijo Jasper con tono triste cuando le di su celular.

-Calma Jazz, ya vendrá, eso te lo aseguro -Le traté de consolar.

Él río irónicamente.

-Tal vez le guste más Europa que yo.

-Tonto -Le regañé.

Sonó el timbre para la siguiente clase y a esa si que no podía faltar: trigonometría.

-Nos vemos luego -Nos dijimos Jasper y yo a lo lejos.

Entré apresurada con el profesor pisándome los talones.

La clase fue de lo común: yo totalmente perdida y Ángela susurrándome lo que debía de hacer, con el profesor haciendo chistes sobre su materia que yo era la única que no entendía.

Íbamos apenas a los primeros veinte minutos de la clase cuando el profesor obtuvo una sonrisa al ver hacia la puerta y sin decirnos nada se apresuró a salir.

Luego de diez largos minutos volvió.

-Alumnos saldremos al campo para una practica, así que por favor salgan en fila ordenadamente, nos vemos allá -Permaneció a un lado de la puerta.

Fui indiferente a todo, incluso Ángela lo miró con duda, fui a su lado para salir pero:

-Señorita Swan, usted no saldrá -Me dirigió una voz completamente molesta. Asentí, lo más probable es que fuera uno de sus regaños por haber salido mal en la hoja que le entregué el lunes. Resoplé, yo enserio me había esmerado-. Usted tampoco, señorita Webber.

Tal vez no era por la hoja.... Y dudaba mucho que nos llamara a Ángela y a mí por buenas alumnas.... Tomé aire paciente, no podía estar nerviosa.

Todos los alumnos salieron y Ángela y yo nos quedamos ahí paradas. Una vez que todos los alumnos se fueron, el profesor con paso airado camino hasta el centro del salón.

-Cullen pase por favor.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente y fue como ver un fantasma, ya tenía más de dos semanas sin verlo. Y ahí estaba, tan irresistible como siempre y ahí estaba yo, tratando de controlarme para no lanzármele encima.

Tuve que controlarme y recordar lo enojada que estaba con él. Él trató de no verme y permaneció con la vista fija en el profesor.

-Así es señoritas, las descubrí -Dijo el profesor con un aire victorioso.

Ángela y yo nos miramos, tal como cómplices atrapadas.

-Pero se salvaron del castigo por el mismo motivo que se echaron a la borda...

Lo miramos confusas y entonces sacó del escritorio mi hoja. Tenía un ocho, ¡Un ocho!

Sonreí sin pensarlo bien, yo jamás había alcanzado un ocho y menos con los cincuenta problemas que me había puesto el profesor.

-Iba a felicitar al señor Cullen por su excelente avance -Se dirigió a mí-, Cuando me encuentro con la sorpresa de que él ni enterado estaba de que era su tutor.

Mire al profesor totalmente apenada.

-Enserio me disculpo y sé que tuve la culpa, pero ¿Qué hace Ángela aquí? -Aún no se había aclarado lo de Ángela, y si había oportunidad de salvarla del castigo, era claro que lo haría.

-¿No fue Ángela su tutora?

Negué completamente.

-Usted me dijo que lo sucedido con Ángela había sido un fracaso, si quería pasar no podía volver a buscarla a ella... por lo que le pedí a un amigo de la Push que me enseñará...

Sabía que Jacob no tendría ni idea, pero era todo por salvar a Ángela.

El profesor asintió pensativo, el resultado era mi única prueba falsa.

-Esta bien, entonces señorita Webber puede retirarse ya -Ángela salió del aula algo confundida.

-Señorita Swan no logró comprender porque procede en contra mía -Habló el profesor ya con un tono menos molesto.

-Yo no lo hago -Me semi-disculpe.

-Es solo que me facilitaba más ir con mi amigo que con el señor Cullen -Expliqué.

-Uno de los motivos por los que se lo di de tutor es porque platicando con la maestra Lane, me dijo que ustedes compartían un proyecto, de modo que mi estudiante más baja con mi alumno más alto, era algo que no podía desperdiciar.

-El proyecto ha finalizado ya -Le informe como excusa.

-Lo que sea señorita -Parecía exasperarse un poco por lo que me callé.

-Eso ya ha pasado -Escuché la voz de Edward firme pero tampoco irrespetuosa-. Además mi compañera sacó una buena nota, probablemente una mejor a la que pudo haber obtenido conmigo.

Estuve apunto de asentir en su apoyo, pero me sentí como la tonta a la que Edward decía _"Entiéndanla, pobrecita". _Me quedé quieta esperando las palabras del profesor.

Este asintió evaluando cada una de las palabras dichas por Edward.

-Tal vez -Titubeó en su tanteo de palabras y ya sabía yo que algo nuevo se le había ocurrido-. Pero, estoy seguro que se hubiera sorprendido señorita swan, del resultado que pudo obte... No, del resultado que obtendrá, usted es la alumna y deberá seguir mis lecciones si quiere pasar la materia, su tutor será el señor Cullen, a menos que me quiera decir que también traerá a su amigo al salón de clases justo ahora para que la ayude...

Me habló tan rápido, como si esperara que yo fuera al hilo de lo que decía.

-¿Ah?

-Quiero decir que le daré una última oportunidad, el viernes próximo el grupo tendrá un examen sorpresa que será significativo para la evaluación final, por lo que hablaré con su padre, para pedirle que este mismo hable con el tutor que usted misma se asignó.

¿Por qué complicaba tanto el asunto? ¿Cuál era su necesidad por atraparme? A veces la gente podía ser cruel, solo para no afectarse.

-Lo cierto es que no me gustaría que mi padre se enterará -Mi tono fue un poco más que prepotente, pero ya estaba harta, no me gustaba como me hablaba y menos en frente de Edward.

El profesor levantó una ceja.

-Si usted lo prefiere estudiaré con Edward para el próximo examen -Sabía que yo misma me estaba entregando a la tentación con moñito, pero no podía dejar que este asunto llegará a oídos de Charlie, estaba cansada de estar castigada. De nuevo esto solo se reducía a un palabra: Edward.

Mire vacilante al joven de cabellos cobrizos a mi derecha, ¿cómo podía ser tan perfecto? ¿Por qué era yo la única que sufría? Era yo la que cargaba con el hecho de mentir, de guardar lo que sentía, de perder a mi mejor amiga, de escabullirme de mi padre, de reservarme las confusiones, de estar mal en la materia... bueno eso también era antes de conocerlo pero el punto era que el parecía tal como siempre: como la viva imagen de algo que nunca es afectado.

Me había equivocado terriblemente, Edward no había sentido lo que yo sentí. De haber sido así, de algún modo yo le hubiera afectado.

-...andar soportando sus caprichos -El profesor parecía tener ratos hablando, ya que su piel se había puesto algo colorada, sus ojos me veían cansinamente y su tono era molesto-. ¿es esa su solución? ¿Estudiar con el joven Cullen y hacer como que no paso nada?

-Si usted lo permite, además no ha pasado nada grave, ella ha pasado el examen con una buena nota ¿No era esa su preocupación? -La voz de Edward resonó en mis oídos, incluso el profesor le vio sobresaltado.

-Ese no es mi punto...

-Usted mismo me ha dicho que el tiempo es valioso, estamos en un punto muerto, ya que no se puede regresar el tiempo, solo reponer lo que se ha hecho, propongo que se retome todo... tal como Swan prefiera -El modo en que intercedía a mi favor me hacía olvidarme de lo que antes había pensado, luego recordé su perfección y me moleste de nuevo.

¿En serio yo no le afectaba en nada?

_Tantas cosas a mi alrededor... pero tú eres mi centro. _

-¿Qué sugiere? -Fue el profesor esta vez contra de Cullen pero parecía más un reto su tono que otra cosa.

-Lo que usted ordene profesor, dé su instrucción y estoy seguro que lo seguiremos esta vez, al pie de la letra, de todos modos ahora si _hay buena comunicación _-dijo lo último haciéndole ver su error, puesto que si el profesor le hubiera dicho a Edward y a mi del modo debido esto no hubiera ocurrido.

Oculté la sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro al ver como el profesor entendía que nosotros, o mejor dicho, yo, tenía algo en mi defensa.

Entonces levantó la cabeza en señal de orgullo y reconocí el aire de _"Olviden, aquí nada pasó"._

-Señorita Swan su tutor es el joven Cullen, y como primera actividad corregirán los errores de su hoja -Me tendió el paquete de hojas y señaló las tachas en rojo-. Nos vemos para el próximo examen, tienen... -Miró su reloj y se sorprendió del tiempo que habíamos estado discutiendo-. Diez minutos.

Tomé de mala gana el paquete de papeles que el profesor me ofrecía, antes de que se fuera con su último grado de arrogancia y desapareciera tras la puerta. Estaba tan absorta en mi orgullo que pasó desapercibido por mi cerebro algo que podía ser importante.

Edward y yo estábamos solos.

Con actitud desganada caminé hacia mi pupitre y deje la hoja delante de mí, para luego recargarme sobre los codos y mirar fijamente algo que no quería entender.

Vi de reojo como Edward daba la vuelta sobre sus talones y caminaba hacia mi lugar, con respeto estuvo detrás de mí y podía imaginarme que veía mi prueba.

Estuvimos largo tiempo así, mi orgullo era suficiente como para no hablarle, pero después de un rato se sentó en el pupitre de a lado entonces pude ver sus negaciones o sus asentimientos cuando realizaba las soluciones.

Luego de un rato me explicó algo básico sobre el tema, lo escuché atenta y debía reconocerlo; no le entendía nada. Era peor que con Ángela, aunque él parecía ser más paciente, era peor.

Ángela no me distraía tanto.

Tuvó que repetir varias veces para que comprendería pero después de haber captado lo principal pude resolver todos los demás problemas, ya que había tenido la misma falla en todos los equivocados.

-¿Cómo va la clase? -La voz del profesor me sobresaltó tanto que se partió la punto de mi lápiz cuando escribía.

¿Habían pasado diez minutos realmente?

Por suerte ya había acabado, me levanté de mi asiento ignorando todo por completo, aún seguía molesta con las dos personas dentro de este salón.

-Terminé ya -Informe distante, tratando de idear una forma de irme.

El profesor echó una rápida mirada a mi examen con expresión de superioridad y caminó sin decir nada más hacia su escritorio.

-Espero que haya aprendido un poco de todo esto, Señorita Swan -Dijo antes de tomar su portafolio e irse.

Lo miré enfurecida, ¿Cuál era su gracia al caminar tan erguido? ¿Qué rayos le hacía sentirse tan superior? ¿Y por qué yo estaba tan sensible?

Sin tomar en cuenta otra presencia que no fuera la mía, casi gruñí exasperada y pataleé un poco. Edward me miró de una manera que no debió de haberlo hecho; como quien observa a alguien sin entenderlo en absoluto, como cuando vas a un zoológico y observas aquellos monos que se pelean por la banana y solo sientes una diversión mezclada con incomprensión pero al mismo tiempo era algo tan... ¡AGHH! Era lo último que podía esperarse, era sencillamente la gota que derramaba el vaso.

Abrí mi boca segura de gritarle muchas cosas, como por qué había terminado con Mad, por qué me había rechazado, por qué me evitaba, por qué me confundía tanto, por qué tenía que ser así.

Luego tomé aire, cerré los ojos y di un paso hacia atrás para luego girarme hacia mis cosas y empezar a recogerlas; debía irme. Debía hacerlo.

Esto ya estaba empezando a transformarse en un circulo vicioso, yo me enojaba con Edward, este se sentía herido y de alguna u otra forma caía sobre sus encantos para luego volver a enojarme... entonces él... entonces yo... Mad... ¡Aghh! Era un horrible círculo vicioso.

Luego una sonrisa surcó por mi rostro cuando mi cerebro hizo el esfuerzo de distraerse en algo más. Quien nos viera desde otro lugar, como si de la nada todo esto fuera un espectáculo de teatro; la audiencia diría que estaba yendo a un espectáculo de mudos, pasaban tantas torrentes de emociones y luego solo... nada. Ni una palabra.

-No puedo creer que hayas preferido ir con Jacob que conmigo.

Parecía que quería de una u otra forma hacerme explotar, destruyendo lo único que me distraía en mi camino a la puerta.

Giré sobre mis talones y lo enfrenté, aunque estaba a solo unos pasos de irme y por más que odiara el horrible circulo _ese, _no podía. Era adicta al círculo, era adicta a Edward.

_Preferiría pelear contigo hoy que estar de acuerdo con otra persona. _

-¿¡Cómo puedes reclamarme!? -Estallé colérica-. Simplemente no tienes derecho.

Eso no pareció sorprenderle o algo así, esperaba que por lo menos tomara en cuenta como me hacía sentir. Como yo quería hacerlo sentir. Pero en lugar de eso solo logré ver un atisbo de seguridad en su mirada, como si lo que yo dijera era algo que él ya se esperaba. Cerré mi boca y miré hacia cualquier otro lado, de preferencia la puerta.

-Tal vez no, pero sabes perfectamente que igual quiero saber -Se encogió de hombros, estaba perfectamente tranquilo. Tuve que cerrar mi mano para no cachetearle-. ¿Por qué Jacob?

¿Cómo podía conservar tal mascara de serenidad? Incluso metió sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y se recargó sobre la paleta de uno de las sillas.

-¿Se te ocurría alguien más? Y de preferencia alguien que no me deje botada cuando lo beso -Las palabras salieron sin menor duda, sin traspiés o incluso sin vergüenza.

En vez de ello levanté la frente bien en alto y me sentí indignada.

Él solo correspondió a sonreír levemente y luego bajar un poco el rostro tratando de ocultar aquella sonrisa. ¿Todo esto le causa gracia?

Mi cólera solo aumentó.

-¿O que tal vez no me evite?

Ver su sonrisa burlona era detestable, más cuando yo estallaba y él solo comprobaba mi anterior teoría. Yo no le afectaba en nada.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar tras la puerta, él venía a mi lado. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, me tomó de la muñeca, me hizo girar hacia si y cerró la puerta.

-Sigues sin entender nada.

No estaba molesto, tampoco burlón como en un momento creí. Solo estaba sereno, podía ver la comisura de sus labios se levantaba levemente, ¿Estaba feliz?.

Gire mi cabeza hacia cualquier otra parte, mis labios era un fina línea que no pensaban moverse.

-Quiero explicarte -Dijo él-, Tienes que entender todo...

Pero no me permití seguir escuchando, en vez de eso gire hacia la puerta cerrada y su voz se extinguió por detrás de mí. Aún así parecía no rendirse volvió caminar por detrás de mí y justo donde yo alcanzaba la perilla de la puerta, él introdujo el seguro.

Entendí que no iba a irme, no podía, y para ser honesta, no quería. Más no me volteé, levanté el rostro solo para verle de reojo. Estaba detrás de mí, se había acercado tanto para poner seguro, que se podía decir que me tenía acorralada contra la puerta su cabeza estaba justo por mi hombro.

-No quiero hablar contigo -Protesté firme, quería darle a entender que no iba a suceder algo que yo no quisiera.

Y era cierto a decir verdad. Yo no quería hablar con él... no ahora.

Escuché su respiración tranquila y luego un pesado suspiro en mi oreja, entonces pasó algo que no esperaba para nada.

De un movimiento a otro bajo hacia mis piernas y tomo de estas con su brazo derecho y con el otro acunó mi cabeza antes de que me cayera, estoy segura de haber lanzado un grito ahogado.

-Entonces lo tendré que hacer de la otra forma -Murmuró con una sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que me llevaba cargada hacia el escritorio.

Quise patalear o forcejar de alguna manera pero mi cuerpo seguía en estado catatónico por la sorpresa. Apenas y mi mente procesaba algo y eso era "Idiota".

Me sentó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo sobre el escritorio, instintivamente observé la puerta cerrada, ahora si quería escapar. No le tenía miedo a Edward, me tenía a miedo a mí, esto _no me estaba molestando tanto. _

Con ojos examinadores Edward llevaba la sonrisa en su rostro, se estaba divirtiendo.

-No lo puedo creer -Deje caer las palabras que llevaba dentro y crucé mis manos sobre mi estómago, creando alguna estúpida barra entre los dos.

-¿Qué? -Se formó un pequeño entrecejo en su frente y apoyó la mano sobre el escritorio, a una derecha de mi pierna.

-Que no te afecte en nada -Por eso tenía miedo, porque no quería hablar, porque sabía que no iba a poder callar.

Su entrecejo se acentuó y continué.

-Es que estás tan... -Lo mire con escrutinio de arriba abajo-. Bien, tan normal, tan como siempre -Farfullé molesta-, y yo... yo...

Probablemente la herencia de mi padre no se borraría tan fácil y exponer mis sentimientos a viva voz podría ser algo difícil, aunque tal vez para Edward no.

Pude ver en sus ojos una chispa de ansia cuando ya no pude seguir y mi voz se iba atragantando de poco a poco en mi garganta hasta que se convirtió en un leve de silbido de nada. Entonces siguió la esperanza pero luego solo comprendió algunas palabras atrás.

-¿Qué no me afecte nada? -Preguntó con la duda por todo su rostro.

Me miró a los ojos, yo era incapaz de responder; ¿Cómo decir, "que no te afecte en nada _yo_?". Sin embargo él pareció entenderlo con mi mirada acorralada.

-¿Crees que _no me afectas? _-Tal vez por eso no me gustaba decirlo, porque me gustaba más como sonaba de esa forma-. ¡Claro que lo has hecho Isabella!

Yo que juraba odiar mi primer nombre estaba segura de que en ese momento fue como una delgada y fina voz entre gritos; _no estaba tan mal. _

-Desde que te vi... -Empezó el con los ojos profundamente sumergido en los míos-... Desde entonces, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Mi manos que pretendían estar sujetas entre él y yo cayeron débiles; me molesté. Yo era tan débil. Me enfurruñe conmigo misma y corté nuestras miradas girándome hacia cualquier otra parte. De la nada el último pupitre de la izquierda parecía más importante que los verdes y dulces ojos de Edward.

Él continuó.

-Fue en la cafetería, al principio yo buscaba a Alice con la mirada, sabía que su clase había sido una de las últimas en terminar, una vez que la encontré no me sorprendió que ya estuviera acompañada de amigas, ella era así, vi a Madisson primero -Su nombre fue como una dura piedra que me hundió hasta el fondo y me dejo sin respiración por un momento-, mis ojos la vieron bonita, lo admito, incluso pensé en ella de otra forma... pero luego... sencillamente me atrapaste -Sabía que sus ojos buscaban desesperados los míos, pero no podía ceder no cuando aquellos ojos solo me debilitaban-. Eras tan diferente a cualquiera, para empezar jamás pensé que serías un tipo de amiga de Alice pero me sorprendiste, la primera vez que ti hablar me sorprendiste por completo, luego de ello tuve un concepto de ti...

Rodó los ojos y río, como si le gustara recordar eso.

-Pero ese concepto se vio anulado cuando te volví a ver, esta vez en la primera clase que compartimos... de nuevo me sorprendiste con Emmett, y hubo un tiempo en que me dedicaba solamente a observarte para saber como eras en realidad, podía decirse que tenía mi tiempo de cada día para una sesión "Descubriendo a Bella Swan".

Las palabras las escuchaba, pero eran como las nubes. Sí, como las nubes. Tan esponjosas, tan dulces, tan hermosas, tan suaves... pero luego descubrirías que era todo como una especie de ilusión, simple gas caliente que se encuentra en la atmosfera.

El que mencionara las veces que me veía me hacía recordar las muchas veces que Mad decía algo como "¡Aw Bella! ¡No me deja de mirar!... Shh... ¡No mires! Ó pensara que hablamos de él..."

-Aún tras todo yo te quería conocer, te quería conocer en verdad, y no era timidez exactamente lo que sentía, aún pensando en ti salía con algunas chicas... -Bajo el rostro como si se arrepintiera de ello pero luego sacudió su cabeza y siguió-, Yo sabía que me odiabas -Quise objetar contra ello, pero en ese tiempo era _algo cierto-, _Sabía que había algo de mi que simplemente aborrecías... tras todo solo me dije ¿Para que intentarlo?

Traicioné a mi seguridad y le volví a ver. Esta vez quería ver si todo era cierto, aún así, tenía miedo de poder identificar si era verdad o no.

-Entonces me diste la última sorpresa que observé -Su ojos parecían heridos y su sonrisa fue menos fuerte, como una única línea levemente encorvada, solo un poco-. Aceptaste a Noah -Entendí por su amargo tono que no le gustaba mencionar aquello-, lo dudaba terriblemente, había asumido que eras muy buena para cualquiera... y eso hizo que me retirará... pero cuando te vi con Noah fue...

No podía entender por completo lo que me decía, parecía demasiado frustrado. Aunque sus palabras debieron de haberme hecho plenamente feliz, yo solo podía sentirme mal por verlo así.

Solté el agarre de mis manos y tome su mano a lado de mi pierna. Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron automáticamente, me miró con aquellas profundas esmeraldas y se acercó un poco más.

-Deje de salir con las chicas que tenía planeado para ese tiempo... -Se sonrío a si mismo, como si se molestara propiamente-. era difícil, nunca me importaron que fueran como fueran, pero luego entendí que yo no podía seguir con eso, por que en realidad no había nada ahí. Luego estaba Madisson, ella siempre estaba ahí...

Con uno de mis dedos de la otra mano lo silencie. _Tal como antes, _recordé. Entonces la horrible sensación de _deja vù _hizo que de inmediato retirara mi dedo. Algo me pareció extraño, ¿Dónde había quedado el enojo, furia o cólera de hace minutos? ¿En verdad mi cerebro había comprendido cada una de sus palabras?

Sí, la respuesta siempre sería así.

_aunque es falso el aire siento que respiro Mientes tan bien, que me sabe a verdad todo lo que me das y ya te estoy amando mientes tan bien_

Levanté mi rostro hacia el suyo, mire penetrantemente de uno en uno sus ojos y fue él quien me beso esta vez. Atrapó mis labios sin dejarme dar el último aliento, pero sé que suspire entre sus labios.

Me besó con premura, sin duda esta vez. Sentí sus labios demasiado míos. Sentía que no estaba mal abrazar su figura y me encantaba estar yo entre el circulo de sus brazos. Me apretó un poco más para acercarme a él y tomé su barbilla entre mi mano, la otra aún seguía entrelazada a la de él.

Poco a poco sabía que el aire se escaparía pero no importaba, continué jugando con sus cabellos, nuestras manos se alzaron involuntariamente jugando entre ellas. Entonces nuestro ritmo sosegó y separamos nuestros labios beso tras beso, hasta quedar con nuestras sienes apoyadas.

Abrí mis ojos con un poco de miedo, sin los nervios a mil como hace segundos el miedo volvía. Más lo que vi me encantó.

Me sentía feliz de nuevo, sus ojos relucían con el mismo brillo de una aurora. Y su sonrisa se formaba aún sobre sus labios, esos labios tan tentativos... volví a inclinar mi rostro...

Un golpe sordo se escuchó por la puerta, salté un poco. Fue como si de la nada hubiera aparecido una atmosfera nueva, una rota, rota por ese ruido. Me sentí molesta por lo que hubiera en la puerta, ¿no se daban cuenta que estaba cerrada? Entonces la realidad vino, podía ser el profesor...

_Gris._

Un par de grises completamente adoloridos fue lo único que mis ojos captaron tras la pequeña ventana cuadriculada de cristal en la puerta.

¿Por que tenía que existir la maldita ventana? ¿Por qué Maddisson tenía que ser tan alta? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así?

Luego de ello, vi como el rostro de quien yo no merecía tener como mejor amiga, se contrajo en dolor.

Nada de mi cuerpo respondía, mi cerebro podría trabajar a una vertiginosa velocidad pero mi cuerpo no.

Mi cerebro únicamente me culpaba, y pasada por mi mente cada sentimiento de culpa guardado, volvía a sentirme como una cucaracha y quería golpearme fuertemente.

Madisson corrió después de vernos uno por uno con aquella expresión de horror; sus rizos fue lo último que vi tras la pequeña ventana.

* * *

**_Tan... Tan... (Se cierra el telón) ¿Aplausos?_**

**Este es mi cap favorito!!! Claro a exepción por lo de Mad; por eso mismo lo corté para que todo lo que viene sea otra cosa totalmente distinto...**

**Trataré de no tardarme mucho en el próximo, ya lo tengo case terminado, espero que este les guste... y les deseo un lindisisisisismo lunes!!! **

**Nos estamos leyendo. **

**Ah, y gracias por cada uno de sus RR. **


	22. 22ღSolo un momento

**Solo un momento**

_No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay._

_**François de la Rochefoucauld **(1613-1680) Escritor francés._

_

* * *

_

Con mis piernas débiles me quise bajar del escritorio, choqué contra el cuerpo de Edward. Me sujetó fuertemente mirándome de hito en hito.

Quise de nuevo decir tanto, pero lo único que salió de mis labios quemó verdaderamente a mi garganta.

-Madisson.

Me separé un poco de él, soltando su mano de poco a poco hasta que solo quedamos con nuestras manos extendidas y corrí hacia la puerta, me topé con el profesor de biología pero lo esquive, por suerte el estaba más interesado en Edward.

Y corrí.

No sabía por qué lo hacía con exactitud, Madisson podía estar muy lejos ya. Más aún así corrí por todo el camino de casilleros a toda prisa, no veía ni pizca de ella por alguna parte hasta que escuché un sollozo a mi derecha.

La escuela estaba completamente vacía por lo que no había como preguntar. Debía haber supuesto lo que pasaría, ¡Era una completa tonta!

Doblé con cuidado de no ser vista hacia la derecha por un parte repleta de casilleros. Fue cuando vi la figura de Mad completamente destrozada, recargada sobre un casillero llorando a lágrima viva.

Me acerqué con más cuidado aún, pero ella lo escuchó. Levantó su rostro y cuando vio que era yo, agachó su rostro tapándose la cara y caminó rápidamente hacia el lado contrario a mí.

-Mad, por favor –Camine rápidamente por detrás de ella pero comenzó a correr.

_¡Grandioso!_

Traté de no caerme al seguirla y logré tomarla del brazo antes de que el pasillo terminara.

-¡Madisson, por favor! –Grité exasperada.

Se rindió de avance y me vio con la mirada más fría que pude imaginar, su rímel estaba completamente corrido por sus mejillas, sus grises ojos podían pasar por horrible color opaco.

-¿Por favor qué? –Su voz era completamente rota y reprochable-. ¿Por favor permíteme seguir besando a **_TU _**novio?

Me sentí totalmente mal por lo que decía, solté su brazo como si quemara y le miré molesta.

-Sabes que no te diría eso…

-¡Claro! ¡Claro que no me lo dirías! Si ya lo haces… Y lo haces como una vil persona, ¿Amigas? ¡Sí claro! –Ufano su sarcasmo-. ¿Querías seguir con lo de antes, verdad? ¿Querías ser compartida? ¿O querías ser una de esas cualquiera roba novios? –Me lanzó la pregunta con el peor de los tonos.

En realidad estaba molesta y yo sabía que me merecía cada cosa que decía. Exasperada lancé mis manos al aire y entonces comprendí que estaba desesperada por llorar. No podía…

-Mad no…

-¿Desde cuándo, eh Bella? Solo dime desde cuándo –Su tono fue más suave pero podía ver que solo quería era hacerme sufrir.

Fue irónico el recordar que había hablado exactamente igual cuando me defendió de Laurent una vez, en contra de Tyler.

-¿Eh?

-¿Desde cuándo están juntos? ¿Fue antes o después de haber confiado en ti y haber quedado como una tonta? Porque realmente quiero saber mi grado de estupidez…

-No, Mad, no entiendes…

Seguía sin escucharme y no me dejaba continuar.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Cómo podría siendo tan tonta? ¡Los dos me vieron la cara fácilmente! –Me acusó, parecía haber dejado de llorar pero le seguía encantando gritarme-, ¿Me dirás que fue amor? No me vengas con tonterías… porque alguien como tú no puede tener sentimientos.

Escuché un sollozo que desgarró mis oídos, ahora si me sentía débil. Comprendí que era yo la que lloraba ahora.

-¡Cállate, cállate ya! –Le grité entre todas mis lágrimas.

Se cruzó de brazos y me vio con una mirada despreciable. Verla de esa forma me hizo recordar tantas cosas. Cuando la conocí, cuando hablábamos sobre las peleas de nuestros padres, cuando a los 4 años juramos ser mejores amigas por siempre, cuando la volví a encontrar y comprendí nada había cambiado, cuando nos reíamos de cualquier cosa. Ella era mi mejor amiga.

-Yo jamás quise esto –Comprendí que tenía que dejar de llorar si quería hablar, tomé aire y hable aprovechando que me escucharía-. Yo jamás quise esto y tú lo sabes mejor que yo…

¿Pero que podía decir? ¿Cuál era mi excusa? No había nada que pudiera decir para mejorar algo.

Me miro con aquella mirada que me esperanzo, esperando algo más. Por un momento creí que algo mejoraría pero luego no supe que decir más que-.

-Lo siento –Era la única palabra que no era una excusa.

Es que ciertamente de lo que había pasado no había una sola palabra para Mad, no la había porque sencillamente yo jamás pensé en ella cuando me enamoré de Edward. Y aunque Edward fuera novio de Madisson… ¡Yo era una mala persona!

Luego de un momento Madisson volvió a verme con odio y se alejo de ahí a paso presuroso. No la detuve, ya no podía.

Mis piernas me temblaban extremosamente, me sentía tan débil. Como si hubiera asistido a una lucha, una lucha interna tal vez. Me deje caer sin cuidado alguno sobre el piso y lloré sin miedo a algo. O tal vez con miedo a todo. Me sentía realmente muy vulnerable.

Me sentía tan sola. Mi cerebro solo podía recordar el dolor del rostro de Madisson. Y era cuando todo dolía de nuevo.

Escuché unos pasos por enfrente de mí, me esperancé solo por un segundo pero entonces alcé la vista y comprendí quien no era a quien yo quería únicamente.

-Noah.

El me vio con aquellos ojos sin comprender en absoluto, tal vez hubiera sido mejor fingir pero no estaba para ello. Otro sollozo se escapó de mis labios, y entonces él corrió a abrazarme.

No impedí que lo hiciera y lloré en sus hombros hasta que me calmé.

-Jasper me dijo que estarías por aquí pero… ¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó del todo preocupado en mi oído.

Me separé inmediatamente él, no podía seguir eso así.

-No puedo, no –tomé aire y le miré a la cara, traté de sonreír-. Soy muy mala Noah.

Él me miró con duda pero esperó por algo más, cuando no dije nada, habló.

-Yo no pienso así –Trató de volverme a acunar en sus brazos pero no lo permití y me levanté del suelo.

Él hizo lo mismo y me miró aún perplejo.

-Pues deberías, deberías porque es a ti a quien **yo **he hecho más daño –Le confesé totalmente fría, tratando de apaciguar la tormenta de miedo que tenía por la reacción de Noah.

Pero debía hacerlo, me lo merecía. Merecía si Noah me odiaba igual que Mad. Y mejor acabar con las dos rondas de una vez.

-Bella no entiendo, yo apenas llegué para verte y estás así, tú no me has herido, si no todo lo contrario –Me miró con tanto amor que lastimó cada de una en una mis células.

-¡No! –Le grité cerrando los ojos, trató de tomarme de las manos, pero retrocedí como una loca mental-. ¡Yo te fallé Noah y merezco que me odies al igual que Madisson ahora!

-¿Bella de qué hablas? –Ahora parecía dudar de mi cordura y me habló con cuidado lastimándome palabra por palabra-, Yo te a…

-¡No! ¡No lo digas! –Acallé su voz con mis gritos.

-¡No lo merezco! –Me volví a soltar a llorar y Noah volvió a tratar de acercase, esta vez no lo impedí.

En su hombro lloré de nuevo desconsolada. Es que con solo ver sus ojos yo sabía cuánto dolor le causaría, pero debía decírselo, de todos modos mejor que me odiara desde hoy a que se peleara mañana con alguien más cuando le llegara el chisme. Yo sabía que no lo creería, yo sabía que me defendería, y eso era otra de las razones por mis lágrimas.

-Noah, yo he sentido algo por alguien más, incluso antes de que te fueras –sentí como se puso tenso por debajo de mis brazos-. Noah, ya no puedo seguir contigo –Las palabras le cayeron como piedra, yo lo sabía.

Estaba completamente inmóvil por debajo de mí. Me separé un poco de él para verlo a la cara. Sus ojos eran algo parecidos a los de Mad, pero esta era peor, en estos ojos todavía había incredulidad aún, y no había odio. Yo sabía que le dolía pero no había odio.

-Noah, lo sien… -Me besó desesperadamente antes de que pudiera continuar.

No respondí, no podía. Siguió moviendo sus labios a un compas desesperado pero yo no podía responder, cuando se cansó se separó de mí y me vio con dolor. Seguía sin haber odio.

-De verdad lo siento –Le dije con el mayor sentimiento de culpa que había en mí.

Noah negó con la cabeza y una forzada sonrisa de lado.

-No lo hagas –Dijo antes dar media vuelta e irse.

Eso era lo mejor, caminé como una zombi por el camino por el que había venido. Ya había lastimado a las personas que más quería, ya no importaba.

Justo cuando pensaba en ello una aterciopelada voz sonó con dolor por delante de mí.

-Bella –Fue lo único que dijo viéndome con una mirada culpable-. Yo no quería todo ello…

Ya no lo escuché, solo me tambaleé hasta sus brazos y me aferré a lo último que me quedaba.

* * *

Edward manejó tranquilo por detrás de mí hasta que llegamos a mi casa, sorprendentemente aún tras todo las cosas podían estar tranquilas. Con ello me refería a lo calmado que mi cerebro estaba después de haberlo abrazado y que me consolara con palabras que probablemente ni el creía.

No, Madissson no me perdonaría.

Aún así no me opuse cuando quiso acompañarme a mi casa, realmente el hecho de haber ido con mi camioneta esta mañana había impedido que yo me fuera a lado de él pero mi cerebro apenas era consciente de cosas mínimamente importantes.

Eché otra mirada por el parabrisas, alcanzando a ver –muy borrosamente-, su rostro sereno sobre el volante; él también me miraba. Inmediatamente cambié la dirección de mi vista y me concentré en la derecha línea de la carretera.

No porque quisiera ocultar lo que sentía, para nada. Fácilmente admitía que amaba a Edward. Tampoco era porque me molestara verle tras lo sucedido, al contrario; tras las palabras de Mad, todos mis anhelos se habían vuelto inconscientes y me aferraba como un niño pequeño a lo único que me proporcionaba calidez y eso era él.

Luego quedaba Madisson, la había perdido. Había perdido a la primera niña con la que entable comunicación y simpatía. Tenía que borrar los recuerdos de las muchas veces que salimos para comprendernos. Borrar mis primeras revelaciones como adolescente… _aquellas charlas… _

Todo. Entonces venía a mí una imagen totalmente desagradable. Una imagen de la chica que dejo a su mejor amiga de años, por el apuesto e irresistible muchacho, que por cierto robó, aunque claro no se consideraría un robo ya que el chico siempre estuvo enamorado de ella… ¿Pero cómo decírselo ahora a su mejor amiga, si ni le habla?

Y el pensamiento viajaba a través de mis neuronas quemándome en el transcurso. ¿Eso debería de dolerme?

Las palabras de Madisson me habían destrozado una por una, insignificante sílaba por oración dicha más propósito contado. Aún así, eso era lo que dolía. Más no me afectaba volver a abrazar a Edward y tampoco incomodaba volver a besarlo… o pedirle que este cerca de mí.

Todo era demasiado confuso; algo me decía que debía de sentirme mal, pero _ese mismo algo _me cuestionaba ¿Por qué dejarlo?

Los profundos helechos dejaron de bordear la carretera para dar paso a mi casa. Me mordí el labio aún con los pensamientos en cuestión. Tenía que hacer algo, y a diferencia de la otra vez no esperaría.

Baje de mi camioneta tan pronto como la estacioné. Edward aparcó por fuera de la calle, igual salió y camino hasta mí, mientras en mí volvían cada uno de los pensamientos anteriores y la confusión hacía estragos a mi coherencia.

Impero mi cuerpo no era víctima de ello, o tal vez lo era. Mi cuerpo era más incoherente que mi cerebro mismo. Tomé su mano sin pensar en mucho y di una forzada sonrisa.

Edward me observaba con escrutinio sin negarme nada, incluso cuando entramos en mi casa con un incómodo silencio él quería averiguar qué era lo que yo pensaba.

-Tenemos que hablar –Sus labios se separaron quedamente para decir aquello con una mirada elocuente.

Una mirada de terror me invadió pero debía de sofocarla, _qué más daba. _Había fingido delante de todos menos delante de Edward. Y mucho menos quería hacerlo ahora.

Asentí y fui directo a mi sala, él me siguió pisándome los talones. Nos sentamos en el sillón en medio de sala, como si fuéramos completos extraños. Odiaba eso.

-Hablaré con Madisson –Propuso tan rápido como pudo.

Negué con la cabeza hecha añicos.

-Si lo harás te pido que lo hagas únicamente por ti –Le murmuré sin mirarlo en absoluto-, Yo merezco todo lo que me dijo… además te dolería verla tan destrozada… -Mi voz se extinguió al recordar el dolor de Mad.

-Para empezar –Opacó el débil silbido de mi garganta-, no lo mereces –Su forma de verme era igual de dolorosa, ¿Cómo ahora podía ver tanta dulzura? –Y verla de igual manera no me dolería tanto como me duele verte a ti –Volví mis ojos hacia los suyos.

¿También a él le hacía daño? ¡BAH! ¡Yo era peor que godzilla!

-Edward no –Gemí llena de frustración.

Mi cerebro de la nada se había vuelto fuerte y mis pensamientos eran hilos dispuestos a atarse. Pude ver todo de una manera fría y nada me importó más que Edward.

-A ti no debe de dolerte nada… fui yo la que eligió por ti, la que no pudo hablar con Mad a tiempo…

Edward me interrumpió sin dejarme proseguir.

-No, fui yo que tuvo que elegir de novia a tu mejor amiga, aún sabiendo lo que sentía por ti…

-Y fui yo quien no pudo darse cuenta de lo que sentías por mí –Apunté tratando de hacerle entender que era mi culpa.

Más no se rindió y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo pude habértelo dicho de una manera directa, fui un cobarde…

-Y yo una ciega que no pudo…

Sus labios acallaron mis palabras y mi cerebro fue para nada frío. No hubo necesidad de decir nada más.

_Con un beso te diré todo lo que he callado._

En ese beso era comprensible que hubiera tensión, pero también podía ver el amor en sus labios. La aprensión entre nosotros decía más que seguro que no queríamos separarnos pero el cuidado daba a entender que también nos importaba el otro.

Me separé de él, ahora podía tener algunas cosas claras.

-¿Qué haremos entonces? –Musité recargada sobre su cómodo pecho totalmente tranquila.

Pude escuchar su leve suspirar y sentir su respiración.

-No lo sé, sin presión lo que digas –Respondió con sus dedos entres mis cabellos dándome un quedo beso en la coronilla.

-No podemos seguir con esto –Resumí con la incredulidad repartida entre mis palabras.

Pude sentir una fuerte presión en mi mano sujetada a la de él, y dejé de escuchar su respiración por un segundo.

Hubo un enorme silencio por su parte, incluso dejó de jugar con mis cabellos, hasta que finalmente resopló.

-¿Estás segura que no hay otra solución? –Su voz sonaba débilmente esperanzada, levantó la unión de nuestras manos y señaló-: ya lo hemos intentado antes, ¿Por qué habría de funcionar ahora?

_Menos ahora… Menos ahora que ya he probado el néctar de tu amor. _

Oculté mi rostro bajo su pecho sin expresión alguna. Él tenía razón.

-Solo que… -Algo bobo se me había ocurrido pero era lo único que no me afectaba del todo por el momento.

-Qué…

-Ocultarlo solo para no lastimar a Mad o a Noah –Fue chistoso que al nombre del último su gesto fuera de derroche.

Me miró a los ojos, haciendo hormiguear mi estómago.

-Tampoco es muy agradable, pero igual lo prefiero –Trató de sonreírme y le besé rápidamente.

-Solo será un tiempo, y nos seguiremos viendo –Le prometí con una sonrisa, luego agregué-: Además, ¿Recuerdas que me ayudarás con ese examen tan problemático?

Río entre dientes.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo ocultara? Sabes que te hubiera ayudado…

-¿Lo hubieras hecho? –Dudé.

-No me iba agradar del todo –Aceptó rodando los ojos-, sería un tiempo que podría pasar contigo desperdiciado, pero si tú me hubieras pedido solo para ahorrarte un problema… -Sus ojos jamás se vieron tan brillantes, ahora lo entendía un poco mejor.

-¿Por qué me evitabas? –Esta pregunta aún seguía nadando entre mis neuronas, me había explicado mucho pero esto aún seguía en cuestión.

Él tomó aire y volvió a jugar con mis cabellos, entretenido antes de responderme.

-Cuando me besaste –Colocó uno de sus finos dedos en mis labios con una sonrisa-, solo pude pensar en algo, y eso era _esto… _-Nos señaló en la habitación.

-¿Esto?

-Sí, estar juntos como lo estamos ahora –Me sonrío, a mí también me gustaba escucharlo-. Aún así, tu antes me habías preguntado qué era lo que pasaba… y pude ver lo terriblemente culpable que te sentías con cada palabra, entonces solo pude imaginarte como te vi cuando fuiste detrás de Madisson… -Me miró de una manera torturada pero traté de sonreírle-, eso era algo que no podía imaginarme –Se encogió de hombros-, no tenía el valor suficiente, así que simplemente me alejé, sabía que Noah llegaría, había escuchado a Jasper, así que quise que todo volviera a ser para ti tal como era antes incluso aunque… -Decidió callar y negó con una sonrisa.

-Incluso aunque… -Lo incité a que terminará.

-Incluso aunque yo no pudiera dejarte ni un solo segundo.

Lo abracé igual de fuerte que antes y le di un pequeño beso en el pecho.

-Si te afectaba –Murmure feliz contra su camisa.

Río entre dientes de una manera hermosa y prosiguió.

-Por supuesto que sí tontita, jamás me sentí tan vulnerable, y las cuatro paredes de mi cuarto están de testigo si no… Ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo muchas preguntas para usted señorita Swan…

Alcé mi barbilla solo para toparme con su hermosa sonrisa y asentí invitándolo a continuar.

En realidad fueron preguntas casi iguales que las mías, le conté todos los meses de frustración, le conté cuando Mad me confundía, también le dije porque era que le "odiaba", aunque le verdad fuera todo lo contrario, le hablé sobre mis cambios exagerados de humor, y por último me costó admitir cuanto lo quería.

Aún así tras mi cara más roja que un tomate y su sonrisa más ensanchada que _el Gato de Cheshire _pude decirle cuanto lo quería.

Con el dolor del tiempo le expliqué que tenía que irse ya que Charlie estaba próximo a llegar y no podía verme con él, eso sería un año más de castigo. Por suerte ahora tenía un excelente tutor al que debía visitar cada tarde… Eso solo me trajo una sonrisa y un horrible apretujón en mi estómago.

Cuando lo vi subirse a su auto, y luego marchar sentí algo extraño. Sentí una horrible sensación de _irrealidad, _como algo que simplemente no podía ser. Más como haber estado tan metida en una película y ahora estaba en lo últimos minutos. Entonces mi televisor regresaría al menú principal y me daría cuenta que solo había sido una película.

Tras ver el auto marcharse la sensación no desapareció, luego regresé a mi sala y ver el sillón donde habíamos estado acostados solo hizo que un nuevo sentimiento llegara. Esto era real; _tan real como irreal. _Y honestamente yo adoraba eso.

Tuve que recordar que tenía que hacer la cena para Charlie, y cuando escuché a mi estomago rezongar, reí, hasta yo misma tenía hambre. Camine hasta la cocina para hacer algo práctico, nada de cenas elaboradas por hoy.

Me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba detrás de mi puerta, era la zona favorita de Alice recordé. Alice, cuanto la extrañaba… Me concentré de nuevo en la imagen.

Era yo, mis jeans se ceñían a mis piernas de una manera que me gustaba, la ramera crema con matices cafés me encantaba. ¿Y ahora de repente me preocupaba como me veía?

Una diadema crema adornó mi cabello si borrar la sonrisa de mi cara. Luego recordé quien me había regalado aquella diadema; Mad. El agujero asfixiante aún seguía en mi pecho y una solitaria lágrima rodó en mi mejilla.

Madisson se había esforzado tanto para que lo suyo con Edward funcionara… Yo en cambio solo había llegado y me había enamorado de él, al igual que se lo había quitado dejándola sola y con un enorme dolor. La vida no era justa.

Sabía a la perfección que habían muchos _"peros" _que justificaban mis acciones, _"pero Edward se fijó en mi primero" "pero Madisson confundió las cosas" "pero él me quiere a mí"…_

Daba igual, todo daba igual. Yo le había provocado un enorme dolor a mi mejor amiga. Yo tenía algo que ella quería en verdad.

En definitivo, la vida no era justa.

Me pregunté si de alguna manera haría algo por cambiarlo, ¿Acaso le pediría hoy a Edward que no volviera a hablarme esperando que luego él regresara con Mad?

No, eso no iba a suceder. Me gustaba pensar que no lo haría porque sabía que el resultado sería dolor para los tres, pero lo cierto era que me aterraba más mi propio dolor.

¿Cómo entenderme ahora? _Podía estar feliz… pero no lo estaba. _

_¡Qué problema! _

Aún así, no era como las otras veces en las que me la pasaba todo el día del mal humor, esta vez era algo distinto, esta vez podía sonreír al pensar en Edward pero sentirme profundamente mal con el recuerdo de Mad.

¿Qué resumía entonces? ¿Dónde estaba la solución escondida?

La única idea vigente en mi cabeza fue hablar con Madisson, sabía que no se solucionaría nada pero por lo menos podría sin llantos ni titubeos como sucedió todo, sabía también que eso serviría de poco…

Pensándolo bien, ¿Para qué lo hacía? ¿Para sentirme menos mal? Yo merecía sentirme como me sentía, entonces existían dos soluciones.

1. Separarme de Edward y así vivir totalmente triste por toda mi vida, pero sin el remordimiento de que continué con algo malo.

2. _Fingir _que Edward y yo no éramos nada para ver menos desdichada a Madisson…

La opción uno fue desecha desde que se la planteé a Edward, y ciertamente yo sabía que jamás sería una opción para mí.

Mire de nuevo mi reflejo en el espejo, verdaderamente mi lado egoísta resplandecía, salí de mi cuarto algo frustada, yo podía estar feliz, pero no quería. Al bajar a mi cocina me di cuenta de la hora… llegaría tarde a la escuela.

Pero unos dulces toques a la puerta hicieron que mi estómago se revolcara justo cuando buscaba mi mochila. Ya encontrada y con un abrigo en la mano abrí la puerta con una sonrisa.

Era como si mi cerebro hubiera guardado el sonido de sus nudillos contra la puerta para reconocerlo. Sí, era él. Tan hermoso como un dios adonis me contemplo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Ho-laa –Balbuceé, _¡Genial! Lo que no he hecho en tanto tiempo, lo hago ahora… aghh!_

Pude ver que escondió su risa con unta repentina tos; un punto para él, odiaba que se riera de mí. Aunque extrañaba aquella risa burlona… esta tos también me gustaba. Rodé los ojos y lo saludé con un quedo beso.

Probablemente no me iba a acostumbrar pronto a esto, aunque el día de ayer se hubiera vuelto _real_ al tenerlo aquí, cada segundo que estaba con él, tan pronto como transcurría se volvía irreal.

En especial cuando lo besaba.

-Perdón por llegar tarde –Se disculpó aún cuando yo seguía teniendo de objetivo sus labios-, andaba un poco… distraído –Rodó los ojos y río esta vez, sí, si extrañaba su risita-; Emmett quiere explicaciones.

Reí bajito y asentí, aceptando su mano para llegar a su auto.

¿Otro adjetivo de la familia Cullen? _Caballerosidad._ Esme había educado a sus hijos como tiempos de antes, esos en lo que te abrían la puerta, te conducían con una respetuosa mano por la espalda de un lugar a otro, te acariciaba tan lindo cuando te besaban… _¡Ok tal vez eso no se los enseñó Esme! Eso era cosa de Edward…_

Al estar adentro de su auto, mi cerebrito nadando en la piscina de _"Edward's drogs" _se tomó un descanso para andar por el pasillo de la culpa. ¿Qué tontería estaba haciendo ahora? Yo que no quería que Madisson pensara que Edward y yo éramos endemoniadamente felices y ahora llegaríamos los dos juntos con una sonrisa.

Apenas Edward entró tuve que decirle.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya en mi camioneta –Le dije ya con la mano en la manija del auto.

-¿Qué pasa? –Me preguntó con el entrecejo marcado.

-Se supone que ocultaríamos todo, ya sabes… -¡Vaya! Y ahora ya empezaba a sonar como toda una _gánster _chantajista.

Edward pareció aliviado con mi explicación y después solo me sonrío dulcemente.

-No sería la primera vez que te llevo a la escuela…

-Pero Alice no viene –Recalqué recordando.

-Alice no está _-¡Maldito buen punto!_

-Además –Continuó-, soy tu tutor ahora y tendrás que venir conmigo –Sonrío de oreja y recordé en lo que me había metido. Me encantaba.

Puse los ojos en blanco y aguardé con mis manos en mi regazo.

-Voy totalmente obligada –Dije con la voz en sorna y una sonrisa en mi rostro todo el tiempo.

* * *

**_Ahora si que Bella se está pasando un buen tiempo con Edwrad, no pude poner la parte de la escuela, que por cierto creo que "será un día interesante" pero les prometo que eso viene en el próximo cap. _**

**_Mientras que me dicen, ¿Quieren que Alice regrese? Realmente yo ya la extraño..._**

**_Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo, besos y gracias por leer.  
_**


	23. 23ღPrimer camino

**Primer camino**

_La única posibilidad de descubrir los límites de lo posible es aventurarse un poco más allá de ellos, hacia lo imposible._

**Arthur C. Clarke **(1917-?) Escritor inglés de ciencia ficción.

* * *

Después del corto camino en auto pasó lo inevitable; llegamos tarde a la escuela. Por suerte la clase de primera hora el martes era biología, en la que Edward y yo íbamos muy bien, solo que él tendría que recibir ahora todas las clases por mí ya que yo si había asistido.

Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la cafetería, no había nadie cerca, todos estaban en clases...

-¡Bella, Edward! -Una voz extrañamente familiar de la señora Lane nos sobresaltó antes de acercarnos a las amplias puertas.

Los dos nos giramos y la vimos. Vaya, cuánto tiempo había pasado ya. Todo me pareció tal cual que un recuerdo lejano. Lane nos sonrío antes de avanzar hacia nosotros.

-Justo ahora iba a pedir al director que los llamara... -Comentó con alivio y alegría.

El tono no iba nada de acuerdo con lo que decía. Un pequeño entrecejo se formó en mi rostro.

-Tranquilos, no es nada malo -Borró importancia con un gesto de manos-, solo es para entregarles los documentes que jamás tomaron...

-¿Documentos? -Pregunté.

-Sí ya saben, sus álbumes, sus actas, su calificación y todo eso... -Explicó Lane de forma desgastada y luego agregó con sencillez-; ¿No creían que me quedaría con todo ello?

Empezó a reír; ella se veía feliz, lo cual era muy chistoso si recordaba todas la veces que la veía apurada y decepcionada de la vida en clase.

-Como sea, aquí está todo -Nos entregó el paquete del que hasta ahora me percataba, pude reconocer mi álbum entre todas las carpetas-. ¡Gran trabajo chicos! Fueron mis alumnos estrella en la clase.

Asentimos con una sonrisa y luego ella no resistió a pellizcarnos el cachete antes de irse.

Reí bajito al ver el álbum; Alice había sugerido que la adornáramos con una de las primeras fotos que me tomó con Edward.

En ella yo estaba completamente molesta y Edward estaba con aquel garbo tan característico de él pasando una de sus brazos sobre mis hombros. Se veía tan forzado todo...

_¡Cuánto había cambiado! _

Levanté mis ojos hacia los de Edward con una sonrisa pero su mirada me intimidó por completo. Estaba tan llena de... ¿Amor? ¿Podía yo creer eso?

-Estabas tan enojada -Murmuró suave con una sonrisa escondiéndose entre las comisuras de sus labios.

-Y tu estabas tan... -¿Qué palabra utilizar? -, brillante -Musite levantando mi mano involuntariamente para acariciar una de sus mejillas y perderme en sus ojos.

De nuevo nos fuimos acercando milímetro por milímetro, pero no. Estábamos en la escuela. Giré mi cabeza y salí del círculo de sus brazos rápidamente.

-Luego dices que soy yo la que le cuesta mover los pies -Comenté tratando de caminar rápidamente.

Él me siguió por detrás con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

Luego de estar un rato en la cafetería nos separamos por petición mía, notaba como él quería objetar pero inmediatamente yo cambiaba de tema o me empezaba a despedir.

Ya iba de camino a historia europea cuando Mad regresó a mi mente; ella estaba en esa clase. Mi estómago presionó fuerte cuando toqué la perilla de la puerta, pero no vi aquellos grises en el salón. Me senté en mi lugar habitual y esperé. Aún así jamás llegó.

A la tercera hora me la pase pensando en ese hecho, más sin embargo no pude estar consciente de algo más hasta que vi a Edward caminar por el pasillo, me miro de una manera divertida antes de tratar de acercarse a mí. Yo triunfalmente pase a lado de él rápidamente antes de que me jalara, escuché su musical risa a mi lado, ya después me disculparía por suerte esto le causaba gracia.

El día continuó sin más, a la hora de receso quería estar con Edward. Y es que ahora quería estar cada segundo libre con él. Tras esto guardé cada uno de esos sentimientos y me senté en mi mesa habitual antes de ver que Noah se acercaba.

Y llegó. Se sentó justo por delante de mí. Su aspecto me hizo sentir totalmente culpable, tenía una cara adormitada y tan...triste que solo podía recordarme a mi anterior sentimiento de culpa. Era bueno que no estuviera con Edward, para Noah también lo era.

Mi corazón estalló por varios segundos, mis ojos debieron de haberse hecho del tamaño de Júpiter y no pude evitar que mi garganta se cerrara por un momento interminable.

Noah no cortó nunca la directa mirada entre nuestros ojos y se sentó por delante de mí en la mesa. Quise girarme hacia Edward para ver cómo reaccionaba pero la decisión destilada en los ojos de Noah era suficiente señal para saber que no debía desconcentrarme.

-Hola -Me saludó tratando de darle un toque casual al ambiente.

-Ho-la -Tartamudeé como una tonta.

Sin querer el recuerdo de la mañana cuando Edward me recogió agolpó en mi cerebro. Esto no era nada parecido.

Los nervios que sentía ahora no eran ansiosos y alegres, eran temerosos. El balbuceó con una sonrisa era sustituido por una fina línea en mis labios que no pensaba cambiar.

Debía de tranquilizarme; era Noah. Solo Noah.

-Quiero escucharte -Su tono fue taciturno pero sabía por sus ojos que era lo que en verdad quería.

-Lo que ayer te dije fue todo lo que...

-Era todo lo que podías decirme -Interrumpió-; pero creo que me merezco más que eso, ¿Quién es?

La tranquila voz que había manejado hasta entonces se arruinó con su pregunta impregnada de coraje.

Gire hacia cualquier otra parte, sin querer me topé con mis dulces esmeraldas. Me sonrío, más pude ver el esfuerzo que hacía por no abandonar su mesa, por suerte Matt, el pateador del equipo de futball, insistía en su plática lo suficiente como para ignorar su falta de atención.

-Claro que mereces más que lo que pueda decirte -Ignoré la pregunta decisiva-, pero es difícil...

-Solo dime quién es -Insistió.

-¿Para qué? -Mi pregunta pareció desafiarle lo suficiente como para callar un momento.

La mirada de Edward me había dicho lo suficiente. Si yo sufría ahora, él también. Por ende tenía que mostrarme firme ante Noah por más que supiera que era lo menos que Noah se merecía.

Noah se merecía que yo rompiera a llorar pidiéndole que no sufra. Abrazándolo lo suficiente para que entendiera que yo lo quería aún. No como él creyó pensar, si no como siempre lo quise, como un amigo. Por eso mismo no podía darle lo que se merecía si quería que entendiera.

Él permaneció distante desde que le pregunté el motivo.

-¿Por qué él? -Su pregunta hizo que me sobresaltará.

¿Acaso ya sabía quién era? ¿Yo se lo acaba de decir silenciosamente? ¿Había visto la sonrisa que Edward me daba?

-Aún no sé quien es -Acalló a mi nudo mental con su voz dura y lenta-, pero quiero saber por qué, sea quien sea, tenía que ser él.

Tomé aliento. No podía decir eso. Por más de una vez deseé que el receso durara solo apenas cinco minutos.

-Noah no es necesario que hagas esto, no sé porque te empeñas en hacerte daño -Le pedí con el tono más lastimado de lo que quería.

Él me volvió a ver a los ojos y asintió.

-Lo siento, te estoy haciendo daño.

Negué con la cabeza, ¿Cómo podía decirme eso?

-No, no -Dije deliberadamente, volviendo a erguirme en mi lugar-. Yo no quiero hacerte daño a ti.

-No lo harás -Se apresuró a decir-, solo quiero entenderte... Recuerdas cuando éramos mejores amigos, siempre me decías todo y ahora quiero entenderte... Solo eso.

Traté de aceptar sus palabras.

-Pregúntame lo que quieras menos sobre él -Le pedí como última oportunidad.

-¿Si yo me hubiera quedado hubiera sido diferente?

Pensé en eso.

-¿El resultado o el dolor?

-Ambos.

-El resultado no hubiera cambiado -Observé como el brillo en sus ojos se opacó- y el dolor hubiera sido mayor.

Asintió de nuevo y volvió a erguirse sobre su lugar.

-¿Le amas?

-Noah -Lloriqueé desesperada.

-Por favor -Me rogó con la mirada comprensiva-. Estaré bien, te lo prometo -Agregó con una sonrisa.

Di otra mirada a Edward. Al parecer Matt seguía sin parar de hablar y él seguía concentrado en mí con la misma sonrisa.

-Sí, si le amo -Le dije sin dudar.

Asintió de nuevo rehusándose a irse y continuó.

-¿Lo conozco?

Asentí de nuevo con el estómago en las peores condiciones.

-Bien -Asintió de nuevo-, no me quieres decir nada más, ¿Me equivoco? -Mi negación fue la invitación a que continuara-. Estuve todo el tiempo desde que me dijiste rememorando cada palabra, así que tengo una pregunta más... ¿Por qué te peleaste con Mad?

* * *

.

_**¿Y qué les pareció? ¿He? jajaja me dicen que es demasiado suspenso ¿Será cierto?**_

_**Bueno, me encantaría dejarles un avance pero se borro parte de la historia de mi lap ): **_

_**o mejor dicho no guarde cambios cuando esta se reinició por lo que me quedé solo con este cap.**_

_**No he podido actualizar aún porque he tenido demasiados examenes jejeje, pero ya sali de vacaciones! yey! **_

_**Así que me tendrán por aquí, en especial por un nuevo fic que se me acaba de ocurrir... **_

_**Bueno primero terminaré este, espero sus comentarios sobre el cap lindas!! **_

_**Gracias por leer!!  
**_


	24. 24ღEscondidas

**Escondidas**

_Di otra mirada a Edward. Al parecer Matt seguía sin parar de hablar y él seguía concentrado en mí con la misma sonrisa._

_-Sí, si le amo -Le dije sin dudar._

_Asintió de nuevo rehusándose a irse y continuó._

_-¿Lo conozco?_

_Asentí de nuevo con el estómago en las peores condiciones._

_-Bien -Asintió de nuevo-, no me quieres decir nada más, ¿Me equivoco? -Mi negación fue la invitación a que continuara-. Estuve todo el tiempo desde que me dijiste rememorando cada palabra, así que tengo una pregunta más... ¿Por qué te peleaste con Mad?_

* * *

A fin que Noah había llegado a la respuesta correcta, a la que yo debía de responder con la verdad. Él jugaba limpio, él no había preguntado nada relacionado con Edward, más aún así quería entenderme limpiamente.

-No lo entiendo, por favor -Me rogó algo desesperado-, sé que por eso estabas así, sé que sigues triste y no puedo olvidarte si sigo pendiente de ti...

¿Olvidarme?

Mis ojos se iluminaron sin preaviso, Noah pensaba olvidarme. Él era en realidad alguien muy bueno.

»Estoy seguro -Continuó-; que si puedo ser capaz de saber que estás bien, podría dejar de tenerte presenté.

Sonreí con una dulzura que solo podía se explicar por todo lo que sentía. Tal vez le dolería un poco a Noah, a cualquier hombre le dolía cuando tocaban en su orgullo. Más Noah ya me había demostrado que no era cualquier hombre.

-Estoy bien, te lo puedo asegurar.

Él asintió.

-¿Hay alguna manera de qué Madisson y tú...

-No lo creo -Le interrumpí regresando con el sentimiento de culpa.

-Pero ustedes son las mejores amigas -Apuntó confundido.

-Lo que hice fue muy grave -Protesté-. Ni yo misma me perdonaría... Era lo que ella quería más que a nada en el mundo... -Lamenté sin darme cuenta que había revelado de algo más.

Noah me miró severamente por algunos minutos. No volvió a asentir o decir algo, siquiera preguntar. Solo me observó. Después de algunos segundos sus pupilas de dilataron y solo conservó una idea.

-Tú... Mad... Ella... solo... -Balbuceó si comprenderse, estaba segura que no quería hablar, acaba de llegar a una conjetura que probablemente no era fácil de aceptar-: Edward -Murmuró tal cual primer palabra incomprensible.

»Tú y Edward -Resumió con la mirada perdida en algo más. Luego negó con la cabeza y ocultó su mirada-. Debí de esperarlo.

Me quedé congelada. ¿Es qué las sorpresas nunca acababan?

-¿Qu-é? -Separé el monosílabo en una palabra más complicada. Todo era más complicado.

-Bella, siempre fuiste transparente para mí... -Me sonrío.

Esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. ¿Ahora ya estaba tranquilo?

Negué con el rostro bajo, ocultando mi vergüenza y claro el inmutable sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Noah levantó su mano y tocó con uno de sus dedos mi mejilla. Vi de reojo como Edward daba un paso más hacia la mesa, sonreí.

-Esto -Dijo Noah señalando mi mejilla-, era siempre presente cuando estabas a su lado... En la fiesta de Angela debiste de haberte visto... -Sus ojos se perdieron en un recuerdo que parecía doloroso.

Aproveché para negarle a Edward que se acercara. Con suerte me entendía y se quedó ahí parado a mitad de la nada.

-Richard -Pronunció sin aviso Noah trayéndome de nuevo a nuestra mesa.

El nombre me sonaba ligeramente conocido...

-¿Uh?

-Sí, tú me o contaste una vez, recuerda... R-I-C-H-A-R-D

Asentí con una sonrisa ahora por todo mi rostro. La historia se repetía, y esta vez la historia vigente funcionaría a mi favor.

-Gracias -Le dije de todo corazón, tenía que fijar toda mi esperanza en esta nueva oportunidad.

La campana sonó justo a tiempo; evitándome la incomodidad de agregar algo más. Noah se levantó y me sonrío de despedida.

-Cuando quieras -Agregó Noah como despedida.

Camino justo por donde Edward iba. Y me sorprendió cuando lo vi sonreírle, Edward no dudo en hacer lo mismo.

Algo extraño se removió en mi estómago, ¿Podía ser cierto?

Si Noah de un día para otro me hubiera dicho que había encontrado a alguien especial, yo probablemente me hubiera alejado con la misma sonrisa que ahora él llevaba.

En verdad tenía suerte.

Solté el aire que había contenido todo el tiempo; tenía una solución a la que me tendría que arriesgar.

En tanto procuraría seguir con Edward. Me levanté de mi lugar y lo abracé. Las pocas personas que salían se iban mirando hacia nuestra dirección pero supongo que no les aseguraba nada un mudo abrazo.

-¿Terminaron las escondidas? -Preguntó esperanzado.

-Algo así -Asentí con un sonrisa.

* * *

**&**

Edward me observaba con paciencia en lo que yo resolvía las funciones trigonométricas de un triangulo recto. ¿Realmente se divertía al verme borrar tantas veces?

Como sea, dejaba que me observara en cuanto yo pudiera seguir rompiéndome la cabeza. Los temas habían avanzado.

Ahora cada vez que llegara no le mentiría a Charlie sobre mis regresos; en realidad había estado con mi tutor.

-Listo -Anuncié dejando la caer el lápiz sobre la mesita de centro de su sala.

Asintió y se levantó del sillón de atrás de mí para sentarse a mi lado en un cojín. Observó mi hoja con mis vergonzosos números y sonrío.

-Terminaste, es la última lección en la ibas mal, has terminado...

Las palabras no parecían desanimarle tanto como a mí, yo no quería que esto terminara, yo quería seguir viniendo.

-Pero... -Apenas pudo entender el dejo de desolación en mi reclamo y expliqué-; en realidad no quiero que dejes de ser mi tutor.

Sonrío torcidamente.

-¿Dónde quedó el enojo? -Lanzó la pregunta con la misma sonrisa.

Rodé los ojos.

-Era una opción... -Me indigné y cerré mi libreta de golpe para levantarme-, puedo ir con Jake de todos modos.

Río aún un poco más y me tomó de la mano justo cuando me levantaba arrastandome encima de él.

-Ángela también es una buena tutora... -Trató de persuadirme hablándome tan quedamente y haciéndome cosquillas con su aliento en mis mejillas, mandíbula y cuello.

No caería.

-Pero no me entretiene como Jacob... -Objeté con el tono correcto para que parará en su _trabajito _y me mirara severamente.

Ahora fui yo la que reí y le pellizque un cachete. Seguía serio.

-Aunque -Continué tratando de no intimidarme por su fría mirada-, siempre hay alguien que me entretiene _más. _

-Bella Swan -Habló aún serio-, ¿Ahora me dirás que también recurriste a Noah a distancia antes que a mí?

Reí de nuevo a carcajadas.

-Hablo de ti, Edward -Le dije lo suficiente cerca para perderme en sus ojos.

Rodó los ojos y me acercó para que lo besara.

De nuevo volvía al punto, todo se olvidaba y quedaba únicamente sentir a Edward. Y podía asegurar que lo hacía con mis cinco sentidos.

Mis ojos aún cerrados podían rememorar cada parte de él, sus ojos, sus brazos, su sonrisa, su cabello, él. Mis oídos escuchaban su tenue respiración, el roce de sus labios con los míos y los "Hmptf" seguidos. Mi olfato podía embriagarse con su olor más que lo que cualquier vino pudiera provocar, haciendo que me quedara corta en poder guardar cada una de las sensaciones. Mi gusto degustaba cada centímetro de su boca, tratando de encontrar una definición a lo que sentía; no la hallaba. Y mi tacto era el más dichoso, podía sentir como sus manos me envolvían de caricias, como mi espalda se dejaba caer rendida sobre el piso y como mi cuerpo adoptaba su peso haciendo cosquillear todo por donde el sentimiento existía.

Esto mismo hacía que cada uno de mis sentidos se mantuviera alerta, pero hubo algo de más. El cerrojo de una puerta y de pronto unos pasos hacia dentro.

-Sí, sí, Alice... te lo prometo, iremos por ti justo a tiempo... -Escuchar la voz de Esme hizo que saltara tratando impulsivamente de levantarme.

Por accidente al levantarme tan rápido Edward se golpeó la cabeza con la punta de la mesita.

-¡Auh! -Protestó.

Traté de disculparme pero Esme ya entraba a la sala.

¿Qué podía decir? Estaba sencillamente hecha un desastre. Mi respiración era agitada por una inexplicable adrenalina, quería disculparme con Edward pero me sentía un poco neutralizada por la presencia de Esme.

-¡Bella cariño! -Esme parecía feliz ajena a mi caos interior, luego entendí que había estado lo suficiente distraída hablando por teléfono y recordé lo primero que había dicho al entrar "Alice".

Sonreí hacia el teléfono esta vez, si no me equivocaba debía ser Alice.

-Sí, Bella está aquí -Explicó Esme y luego de dos segundos-: Ok, nos vemos hasta entonces...

Y colgó. Luego se dirigió a nosotros.

-No esperaba encontrarte acá Bella, en especial porque Alice se ha ido... -Comentó Esme sin darle importancia en lo que acomodaba algunas cosas que había traído-. ¿El proyecto no ha finalizado?

-Ya finalizó -Concordó Edward con una sonrisa-, es solo que...

-Que ahora es mi tutor -Interrumpí a Edward diciéndole con la mirada que no continuara.

Esme nos observó de una forma extraña, tomó el ramo de rosas que había traído y empezó a acomodarlo en un florero con cuidado.

-Pareciera que la escuela los quisiera juntos -Dio por concluido con una sonrisa-. ¿Ustedes no... creen eso? -Dejo al aire la pregunta antes de irse a la cocina.

Mantuve mi respiración tranquila y me gire hacia Edward con un reciente sonrojo.

-¿Por qué? Bella esto no me gusta -Se quejó Edward-, Esme sería muy feliz...

Me acerqué a él y tomé una de sus manos para tranquilizarlo.

-Solo dame tiempo, es justo que Mad sea la primera en saberlo...

Me miró ceñudo.

-¿Y qué me dices de Noah?

-Entonces reitero, es justo que Noah y Madisson sean los primeros en saberlo -Concluí con una sonrisa.

Rodó los ojos y me tomó en sus brazos.

-Tienes suerte de que te quiera -Susurró en mi oído.

-Y tú no la tendrás si Esme nos ve -Río y me soltó.

Esa tarde me la pase con Esme y Edward. Emmett se había ido con Rosalie, lo cual era una lástima, lo extrañaba realmente. Y Carlisle llegaría hasta la cena, que no me pude quedar ya que Charlie me esperaría puntual.

Al llegar a mi casa Charlie no se extrañó, le dije que había ido con mi tutor y él pareció por primera vez dudarlo pero luego le comenté que ya el viernes sería mi examen y se relajó.

El martes estuve ansiosa por encontrar a Madisson pero ella no llegó. El miércoles fue lo mismo pero tampoco llegó.

No me opuse en que Edward me llevara y trajera ya que de todos Mad faltaba. Me estaba preocupando, la conocía bien como para saber que había algo más.

-¿Tienes libre esta tarde? -Me preguntó con su tan linda voz aterciopelada cerca.

-Como si no la tuviera _Sherlock, _ya pasa más tiempo en nuestra casa que en la suya -Respondió Emmett por mí con un _amistoso _golpe en su hombro.

Reí en lo que Edward lo fulminaba.

-Emmett solo voy las tardes, y dejaré de ir en cuanto me lo pidas -Me indigné.

Emmett hizo aquella mirada culpable y luego estalló en confusión.

-¿Por qué son tan injustos? -Su pregunta fue completamente aprehensiva-. Prometo no decir nada, lo prometo por meñique si quieren, pero me tienen que decir que ya ¡Están juntos!

Desde el martes que Edward y yo entramos riéndonos a carcajadas y corrimos a Emmett del sillón porque lo ocuparíamos, él lo tomo personal y estaba decidido a que admitiéramos "lo que éramos" según él.

Realmente escondérselo a Emmett era lo más divertido, se la pasaba "espiándonos" haciéndonos juegos de palabras, molestando, amenazando pero nunca ganaba.

Edward y yo nos miramos de una manera cómplices, nos sonreímos y nos separamos de nuevo.

-¿Estamos juntos Swan?

-No lo sé Cullen...

Emmett bufó.

-Yo estoy seguro que sí, si no, no me tendrían como niño pequeño en el asiento de atrás...

Me giré hacia atrás solo para reírme de su posición; sus grandes piernas apenas y entraban entre el espacio de los asientos delanteros y traseros, además su cabeza casi pegaba con el techo. ¿Había crecido tanto?

Con razón tenía una Jeep...

No dije nada más y asentí hacia Edward cuando volvió a preguntar si me quedaría en su casa. No entendía porque insistía, siempre me la pasaba ahí, pero esta vez me pidió que le hablara a mi papá para avisar que llegaría más tarde.

Incluso llegué a pensar que encontraría algo raro cuando llegamos pero nada. Excepto que Esme no estaba, Emmett subió a su cuarto y Edward y yo fuimos a la sala tal como siempre.

-¿Qué le dirás a Madisson? -Quiso saber hablándome bajito a manera que solo yo escuchara

Tome aire y me recargué sobre el respaldo del sillón, claro que prefería estar junto a él pero estaba segura que Emmett estaría en las escaleras esperando algo de "acción".

-Es una historia larga sobre nosotras... -Iguale su tono-. No recuerdo muy bien, y casi no me gusta hablar de eso, pero sé que funcionará.

-Nunca me disculpe por dejarte sola con ella... -Se tensó pero trató de tomar un tono relajado-. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes -Me moría de ganas por acercarme a él y abrazarlo.

Rodé los ojos y me acerqué. Me senté en sus piernas y lo abracé.

-No fue tan malo -Susurré bajito.

-¡AJA! -El grito de victoria de Emmett hizo que saltará.

Aghh; había tenido la esperanza de que su curiosidad no fuera a tanto. Pero luego imagine que atraparnos sería más divertido que ver la televisión.

El timbre de la puerta sonó justo a tiempo para distraerme del dedo acusador de Emmett, y de su carita de satisfacción. Me levanté del sillón y quise ir a abrir pero Edward me tomó de la mano para que me quedara ahí.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Todo el tiempo lo supe! ¡Y ahora se toman de las manos! ¡Ja! -Seguía Emmett de insistente.

Lo admitía, estaba un poco roja y la puerta enserio que necesitaba que alguien la abriese.

-Bella y Edward se quieren casar... muchos besitos... besitos se dan... -Empezó a cantar imitando la voz de una niñita.

El timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez duró más tiempo.

-Emmett abre -Fue lo único que Edward dijo.

Pero Emmett seguía canturreando haciendo que yo adquiera el tono de un tomate.

-Emmett Cullen, abre -Repitió esta vez más serio y luego lo miró de una forma que no comprendí.

Hubo un destello en los ojos de Emmett y le guiño el ojo antes de ir a abrir.

-¿Qué fue eso? -Quise saber, sin Emmett burlándose me daba cuenta de algo extraño.

-Nada.

Se levantó de sillón e hizo que me girara para luego taparme los ojos con sus manos.

-Una sorpresa.

-¡Odio las sorpresas, Edward! -Me quejé-, y si me tapas los ojos harás que muera o que rompa todos los floreros de Esme...

-Nada te va a pasar -Me tranquilizó e hizo que avanzáramos.

No podía saber ni adivinar, nada llegaba a mi mente. Todo estaba oscuro tras las manos de Edward. Y tenía mucho miedo de caerme, pero confiaba en él más que en cualquiera. Probablemente estaría caminando mejor ahorita que con los ojos abiertos.

Nos detuvimos y escuché que la puerta se abría, sentí el aire de afuera y luego otros pasos.

Hasta que empecé a sentir que las manos de Edward dejaban libre mi visión y entonces todo se aclaró.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció, eh?**_

_**Ya saben, muchas gracias por leer y -la paciencia-. Nos leemos pronto.  
**_


	25. 25ღLa culpa de Alice

**N/A: Este es el verdadero cap 25, no leído : ( **

**Disclaimer: **_No me hago responsable de perdida de cordura o lagunas mentales... Los personajes aqui solo cumplen con un propósito: propósito que se me ha olvidado. Como sea no son los mismo que estamos acostumbrados a ver... bla bla. _

* * *

**_25ღ Alice y su culpa...  
_**

* * *

_La amistad es más difícil y más rara que el amor. Por eso, hay que salvarla como sea._

_**Alberto Moravia** (1907-1990) Alberto Pincherle. Escritor italiano._

_

* * *

_

_...Capítulo pasado (#24)..._

_...  
_

– _¡Odio las sorpresas, Edward! –Me quejé–, y si me tapas los ojos harás que muera con o que rompa todos los floreros de Esme… _

–_Nada te va a pasar –me tranquilizó e hizo que avanzáramos. _

_No podía saber ni adivinar, nada llegaba a mi mente. Todo estaba oscuro tras las manos de Edward. Y tenía mucho miedo de caerme, pero confiaba en él más que en cualquiera. Probablemente estaría caminando mejor ahorita que con los ojos abiertos. _

_Nos detuvimos y escuché que la puerta se abría, sentí el aire de afuera y luego un otros pasos. _

_Hasta que empecé a sentir que las manos de Edward dejaban libre mi visión y entonces todo se aclaró. _

_..._

_N/A: ¡Ahora si, esto es lo que jamás publiqué jeje!_

_...  
_

Jasper acababa de soltar a Alice igual que Edward a mí. Ambas parpadeamos por segundos y entonces ella gritó y yo la acompañé. Nos abrazamos tan fuerte que tendría que respirar con dificultad por un tiempo. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en cuanto la había extrañado. Casi parecía irreal tenerla aquí de nuevo. Después de la efusiva bienvenida Alice saludó de igual manera a Edward, a Emmett y por excusa de "confusión" a Jasper de nuevo, de quien no se separó.

Esme nos condujo hasta el comedor, y solo entonces me percaté de que la mesa había estado puesta para una ocasión especial. Esme, Alice y yo empezamos a servir cada plato en lo que Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle bajaban las bolsas que Alice había pedido. No quise imaginarme el dolor de sus espaldas luego. Esme era una gran cocinera, y disfruté demasiado de su comida. Por suerte Emmett no continuó con sus burlas.

Alice habló todo el tiempo de su viaje y Esme la escuchó atenta hasta que le dijo que tendría que presentar más que diez exámenes que sus profesores habían realizado en su periodo de viaje. Sin que nadie dijera nada Jasper se apresuró a decir que la ayudaría a estudiar. Edward y yo nos sonreí tanto nos mirábamos, por suerte estábamos justo uno delante del otro y había veces que jugábamos pateando nuestros pies. Solo procuraba que mis risas fueran cubiertas por el jugo de uva.

Entendí porque había sido bueno que le hablara a Charlie, ya había pasado la hora desde mi llegada normal y Alice apenas explicaba para qué eran las grandes bolsas que traía.

–Esos son mis presentes –dijo con una sonrisa–.

Se sentó sobre una bolsa y en la otra comenzó a sacar cosas.

Los primeros fueron Carlisle y Esme, a quienes les trajo tres cajas que explico que su tía había pedido que se las entregaran. Luego les dio de su parte, a Esme un lindo brazalete con un dije de la torre _eifel _y a Carlisle un reloj muy extravagante.A Emmett y a Edward les entregó un par de cajitas que traían la miniatura de unos _Ferrari, _y les dijo que era único que encontró para ellos "igual de infantiles". Reí. A Jasper le entregó otra caja pero le pidió que la abriera en privado por lo que me quedé con mucha curiosidad. Carlisle adoptó un rostro serio y Esme le tranquilizó. Volví a reír. Luego me tocó a mí, me regaló un collar con dos dijes, uno con las letras "BS" y otro era un número trece labrado en lapislázuli. Me encantó.

–Para la suerte –agregó con una irónica sonrisa.

–Vaya que me ayudara –rodé los ojos–, gracias.

Todos volvimos a lo mismo. Esme pidió que le contará más sobre su tía, y Alice aceptó pero de alguna forma Jasper comenzó un relato sobre sus parientes y Alice desapareció.

–"Pss…" "Pss…" –me giré para encontrarme a Alice en la esquina de la sala.

–Ahora vuelvo –le dije bajito a Edward antes de levantarme y camine hasta ella.

Salimos por la puerta trasera de la cocina e hizo que camináramos hasta el final del jardín, por los últimos arboles que bordeaban la casa. El cielo tenía un color morado pero estaba iluminado.

–¿Cuál es el misterio? –Desesperé cuando ella no dijo nada más.

–Eso quiero saber yo –me dijo ella–.

La mire sin saber de que hablaba y tomé una pequeña hoja para romperla entre mis manos.

–No sé de que hablas…

–No te digo que sea algo malo –soltó–, solo quiero saber que te tiene tan feliz –me sonrío de una forma que no esperaba.

De nuevo me hice la confundida.

–¡Oh vamos Isabella! No esperas que crea que solo por mi llegada no has remilgado toda la tarde, o bufado, o molestado, o una mueca tan siquiera… Tú estás feliz, y sé que terminaste con Noah… pensé que estarías triste… o de tu normal humor…

–¿Cómo sabes eso?

–Hice que Jasper me lo dijera, él igual está sorprendido por tu actitud… –explicó.

Sus ojos rogaban porque yo le dijera algo, luego le sonreí.

–Hice algo malo… –quise comenzar por la culpa que sentía.

Alice pestañeó y luego me miró molesta.

–¡No cambies el tema!

–No lo cambio, Alice, en realidad hice algo malo, ¿No te has preguntado por qué Madisson no está? Sabes que Edward la dejo… ¿No te has preguntado por qué él también se ve feliz?

No tenía fuerzas para explicar la historia, y no quería que Alice se hiciera de mi lado. Quería que ella lo viera con la verdad. Fríamente. Se tomó su tiempo para comprender, se giró hacia mí y me miró llena de preocupación, luego me abrazó tan fuerte como cuando vino.

–Por eso estabas tan molesta… Ahora entiendo, cuando mirabas a Madisson y a Edward –Sostuvo un pequeño grito ahogado y lo siguiente fue murmurar una cosas tras otra–: Edward preguntando tu nombre... Por eso estabas tan enojada. Y Edward cambiando. Tú los veías. Edward te veía. Emmett molestando. Edward entusiasmado con el proyecto. La mañana en la push que Edward me pidió que te dejara dormir y luego se quedó viendote. Jacob en la linea telefonica... – miraba a todos lados mientras hablaba hasta que sus ojos se posaron en mi y musitó un débil-; lo siento.

–Alice, no –supliqué–. No hagas eso ahorita, tú no tienes porque sentirlo…

–Claro que sí, yo debí de haberlo sabido, pero andaba más ocupada en Jasper, viajes y pasarla bien que en mis dos mejores amigas; pero dime todo, ¿Cómo lo supo Madisson? Supongo que si no está aquí es porque ya lo sabe, ¿Y Noah? ¿Él lo sabe?

Sostuve el aire que contenía y hable rápidamente.

–Madisson está destrozada, no sabe que estamos juntos pero nos vio de una manera cruel… Noah se acaba de enterar solo que él lo tomó bien, tengo suerte de que Noah sea así, supongo… –sonreí tras toda la amargura pero Alice parecía pensar algo distinto.

–¿Cómo que los vio? –quiso saber muy sorprendida–. ¿Edward y tú estaban juntos desde el principio?

–No, no –negué con la cabeza–, eso acaba de suceder…

Tartamudeé sin entenderme propiamente. Después de varios intentos pude explicar lo que sucedió. Alice entendió y me volvió a abrazar. Le conté lo que planeaba y río sin antes decirme que me apoyaría. Entonces recordé que después de la tormenta sale el sol, o algo parecido. Ya solo me quedaba pendiente una cosa: Madisson.

...

* * *

**JUMP**

**

* * *

...**

–Bella recuerda que no puedo hacer esto, es solo porque…

–Vamos Ángela, sé que te he pedido miles de favores pero este será el último… –esperé antes de condenarme a una mentira y agregué–: antes de varios…

Mi amiga rodó los ojos, sacó la llave de detrás de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de la dirección.

Sonreí.

–Quien diría que tu harías esto Isabella Swan –rodó sus ojos pero podía saber que ella estaba tan feliz como yo–. Esas son las carpetas de los permisos –señaló un estante con algunas carpetas.

Caminé hasta allí y tomé la que decía el año actual, me fui directo al mes y empecé a revisar permiso por permiso.

–¿Encontraste a Madisson? –preguntó por detrás.

Seguí revisando hasta que hallé el nombre de Madisson.

–¡Aquí está! Solo que según esto su mamá pidió el permiso por teléfono y ella no se ha presentado por… "problemas familiares" –me extrañó demasiado el asunto.

–Es eso o será que no quiere venir por lo que... –Ángela prefirió no seguir y me observó con cuidado.

–No lo creo –negué–, tiene que ser _algo más, _solo sé que hoy iré a su casa.

–Suerte con ello –me deseo Ángela.

Al salir volvimos a dejar todo en orden y nos reímos como cómplices que éramos.

–Esperaba algo más emocionante –dijo al meterse de nuevo la llave en el bolsillo–. Ahora tendré que volver a dejar la llave con Melinda sin que ella se dé cuenta… ¿Qué esperabas encontrar?

–No lo sé, esperaba que estuviera de viaje o algo así.

Ángela asintió en compresión.

Salimos de la escuela y fuimos a su casa. Era jueves ya, le había dicho a Edward que iría en mi monovolumen esta vez porque planeaba algo con Ángela. Me disculpe con Alice y ella me prometió que estaría pendiente de cualquier cosa con Madisson.

Después de pasarme toda la tarde con Ángela regresé a mi casa en mi horario habitual. Me sentía mal con Charlie por engañarlo pero era mi única solución. Apenas mañana realizará el examen no tendría que hacer esto a escondidas.

Me acosté temprano en mi cama y pensé en mi día. Me sorprendí de que cada momento fuera importante. Tenía el propósito de sincerarme con Madisson pero aún así cada minuto había sido importante para mí.

Desde que Edward fue a quien vi primero en toda la mañana. Reírme con Alice del regaño que le dio a Emmett, lo confundió tanto que ahora ya no sabe si tiene visiones o no. También fue grato ver la cara de Ángela cuando me vio feliz. Yo nunca le dije nada pero ella no necesitaba palabras para saber.

Mis días se volvían el tiempo. Y el tiempo ahora era primordial. Rodé sobre mi cama y recordé cuanto me gustaría estar con Edward. Él siempre era más cómodo.

A la mañana siguiente no protesté cuando vi a Edward afuera, lo había extrañado mucho. Al llegar a la escuela no tenía algún plan respecto a Madisson, sabía que iría esta tarde a su casa. Más mi preocupación era el examen que presentaría en algunas horas.

–¿Han pensado en algún otro proyecto juntos? –Habló Jasper tras una sonrisa.

Edward y yo nos miramos con cualquier naturalidad hasta que reparé en algo.

–¿Por qué tendría que ser juntos? –Pregunté a Jasper en tono acusador.

Él pareció entender mi tono y sólo entonces se dio cuenta que había hablado de más.

–¿Enserio piensan que es secreto? Déjenme decirles que las únicas personas que piensan que es secreto son ustedes dos…

Edward y yo volvimos a mirarnos, él me vio con condescendencia pero yo no pude expresar algo. Estaba más pendiente de algunas otras emociones.

Noah pasó por el pasillo y me sonrío, traté de devolverle la sonrisa con la misma soltura pero igual sentí algo extraño.

–Jasper, ¿Sabes cómo la está pasando Noah en verdad? –Mi curiosidad me ganó por completo y tuve que preguntar.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

–Sólo lo he visto feliz, su mamá está muy bien y su familia hace fiestas casi todos los días, vinieron con él unos días… Además, conozco a Noah y no podría fingir tanto, ayer observé uno de sus lienzos y era colorido…

Asentí a cada palabra y me sentí menos culpable.

–La trágica vida de un pintor –comentó Edward pero pude ver que todo era broma.

Lo golpeé suavemente sin evitar sonreírle.

–Sí, lo ocultan perfecto –murmuró Jasper irónico antes de irse.

Alice se encontraba en un examen de historia por lo que había aprovechado cada rato libre para estudiar. Rosalie y Emmett estaban ocupados en algo que no entendí. Tanto que Emmett me había dicho que mi "relación" había perdido prioridad comparado con lo que él y Rosalie planeaban.

El tiempo pasó rápido a lado de Edward hasta que le temible hora llegó. Trigonometría. Su aula se extendía por delante de mí y yo temblaba ante la idea de cualquier hoja con problemas.

–Puedes hacerlo –susurró bajito sobre mi oído.

Me tambaleé hasta que entré y me senté en el lugar de siempre. El profesor me recibió con una sonrisa. Cada uno fue entrando, algunos con lápiz en mano, otros con paso tranquilo y actitud desganada. El examen duro los cincuenta minutos pero acabé pronto. Al principio entre tantos problemas me sentí víctima y pensé que probablemente Edward me había dicho que estaba bien por no hacerme sentir mal pero después comprendí. Pude resolver cada uno con paciencia, hasta que di solución a cada uno en la hoja. Al final con una rápida mirada evalué mis problemas y mis resultados. Una vez satisfecha me levanté y fue una sorpresa cuando me encontré a Ángela a mi lado. Habíamos entregado juntas. Comúnmente yo tomaba la clase entera y los diez minutos libres para romperme la cabeza pero esta vez había terminado con tiempo de sobra. Estuve con Ángela todo el rato. Cuando el timbre sonó el profesor me llamó, le pedí a Ángela que me esperara y ella asintió.

–Este es su resultado señorita Swan –me entregó mi hoja con una sonrisa–. Los profesores tomamos las decisiones porque sabemos que es lo mejor para el alumno…

Siguió aplaudiéndose a si mismo pero yo no cabía en mi felicidad. Había obtenido una A+.

–…En fin, espero que la próxima vez confíe en mis decisiones.

–Así será –le aseguré con una sonrisa y salí del aula.

Ángela me felicitó y después me despedí de ella tenía que arreglar ciertas cosas con mi tutor. A paso rápido camine hasta su próxima clase, lo encontré entre uno de los pasillos y me abalancé hacia él dando saltitos de felicidad como alguna vez lo había visto en Alice. Él parecía corresponder a mi felicidad y reí como una loca sin soltarlo. Varias personas nos observaron y entonces rápido fuimos el centro de atención pero eso no me importó.

–Ahora si acaban las escondidas –declaré feliz.

–Deberías aprobar exámenes más seguido –se río sobre mi hombro haciéndome cosquillas.

Sonreí y me separé de él, antes de que algún maestro nos viera.

–No solo eso, saque A+ –ahora fue él quien sonrío y me abrazó de nuevo.

–Eres tan tierna –susurró por algún motivo que no comprendí–.

Nos separamos y me di cuenta que mi suerte en realidad había cambiado. Ningún maestro cerca. Aunque las miradas de casi todas las alumnas estaban en mí, podía imaginarme lo que pensaban pero la mano de Edward firme sobra la mía mantenía a mi mente _ocupada._ Estaba decidido. Acabó el horario escolar y Alice nos acompañó a la casa.

–¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –Se ofreció ella al saber a dónde iría.

Negué con la cabeza.

Edward seguía sereno y me llevó a mi casa. Me despedí de ellos y tomé mi monovolumen, solo tenía una dirección en mente.

* * *

**¡Tengo que decirlo! ..**

**M U C H A S - G R A C I A S !**

**Sobre todo si se han tomado la molestia de rememorar el capítulo y todo... Veran y les explicó. Hace dos semanas me encontraba tirada en mi cama a punto de dormir, jeje, y como soy de que tengo que leer antes si no... ¡no duermo! se me ocurrió leer 'Aprendiendo a ser madre con el peor de los padres' jajaja... ya que extrañaba la historia y recientemente había recibido reviews, alertas y favoritos que me sacaron una sonrisota! jejeje... Así que, comencé a leer y leer... hasta que he llegado al capi 24 donde Edward le tapa los ojos diciendole que tiene una sorpresa. Obviamente sabía cual sería la sorpresa y recordé las locas ideas que había tenido con Alice antes de que apareceria...**

**¿Cúal fue mi propia sorpresa? **

**Que le doy al lindo botoncito que nos da FF como 'next' y oh! que lo siguiente que dice Bella es 'estaba en la casa de Madisson' y yo asi de (¿¡!) .. entonces regresé pensando que me había equivocado, y no, efectivamente se había borrado un capítulo (o mejor dicho nunca lo subí). Ya que busqué en el otro foro y tampoco estaba, así que, con mi revoltosa mente hice todo el intento posible que recordar en que rayos estaba mi mente en ese entonces... -hace meses!- jaja y bueno... ¡ahora que supe el motivo de mi distracción! estaba más enojada jajaja... la verdad es que aunque en este cap no haya ExB, bien es cuando Bella le cuenta a Alice y cuando decide ir con Mad... y bueno... ¡No podía faltar e ignorarlo! **

**Ya que honestatamente era cuando iba a _'tirar la toalla' _por así decirlo jajaja, no encontraba una solución para que todo saliera a la luz y no perjudicara. Así que por el mismo motivo por el que continue escribiendo, es por lo que ahora, después de algún tiempo y que probablemente ustedes no recuerden el trama del fic lo publico; y eso es de igual manera por ustedes. Por las que les gustó y las que rieron y me acompañaron -incluso las lectoras silenciosas-. **

**Son 102 favoritos hoy lunes 13 de septiembre! : ¡ M I L - G R A C I A S !**

.-Maii's-.,** ..cullen.,** adiereny,** Akire Cullen,** AleBells C.,** ALI-LU CULLEN,** alianna09,** Ana Cullen Pattinson,** anabel94,** AnamaGrano,** AngeliqueCullen,** angie cullen li,** anitakarina,** ashvaniva,** azulmar,** Barbie Hale Black,** bell',** btvs22,** caaam,** carlita16,** .Swan,** Claudhia Lady Cullen,** Clockwork Artist,** cmgalsal,** Cris Chocolet Frappuccino,** danydany17,** dezkiciada,** Dialice Charlotte,** diosapagana,** Diyola,** eclipsadamasen,** elixz,** ElizabethCullen.21,** elizita1788,** Emilia Cullen,** ,** Fabby Cullen,** fernanda cullen de pattinson,** gise cullen masen,** giselacullenswan,** goodess,** isabel20,** J't ame,** Jackie Cullen,** Jag400,** Jekitapattz19,** kArenSwan,** KendraSwan,** konaahcullen,** konyta Masen,** LaraNess,** lau-hb,** Laumi,** Laura Katherine,** Laurita2206,** Leelee Massen,** liduvina,** littlevampire91,** lo0remtz,** Lorita.P,**** LucyStar,** LunaS Purple,** M1979,** maita cullen,** ,** marceregia,** marely,** mariaitzel,** Mariebc89,** Maritza C.,** Mimoko Brandon,** monttsecullen,** moon victory,** MysticalPassion,** N-Cullen J-Black,** Nalee Masen,** Nath-Cullen-black,** 87,** Nessarlie,** Nessie Cullen Potter,** nickao,** Nicole Goldsworthy Edwards,** o.O Yury O.o,** Peckaa,** Pily14ccs,** Princesa Luthien,** RebEeca CullEn,** Rose Marie G.,** sandri,** Solan's Moon,, supermili200,** the vampire sakura,** trishahudsonblack91,** Undomiel Cullen,** Vampire Princesss,** vicmicullen,** Victoria Masen Cullen,** vmmv182,** VonRiel,** Wawis Cullen y **xikiss cullen.

**Más las alerts, y sobre todo esto se debe a las que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review jeje, ya que sin ellas no me enteraba si gustaba o no...**

**¡Y si hay alguna nueva lectora por aquí que esté leyendo mi enorme equivoación, igual lo siento jajaja!**

**En fin, eso era toda mi preocupación. Después de buscar en mediaire, fileden, depositefiles, imageschack, hotmail, skyblue jajaja... ¡todo servidor donde haya podido alojar el documento!... lo encontré en _'mis respaldos yayi'. _Corregiré los errores ortograicos que tengo, -que son bastantes- y me pronpongo corregir después los de los de los siguientes caps jajaja.**

**Ahora bien, ya no quiero aburrirlas y las que se quedaron para leer el final jajaja, les quiero pedir un enorme favor! veran, soy de la frase 'escribe para ti' sin embargo es más lindo compartirlo : ) .. Y ahora tengo muchas ideas locas que quiero desarrollar, tres son las que más me entusiasman y como se que publicar las tres terminaria en dejarlas sin desarrollar... quiero que me den su punto de vista sobre cual les gustaría más. En mi perfil, acabo de iniciar la encuesta y más abajo encontraran entre (*) el summary de cada uno. **

**P O R - F A V O R, esperaré el voto ; ) **

**De último, repito G R A C I A S. Que tengan un lindisimo días, ahora en méxico con las 01:07 am... y bueno, enserio espero que hayan disrutado el verdadero cap 25. 'La culpa de Alice'.**

**PD. Se me olvidaba! Verán esto no se me ocurrió ponerlo en la encuesta por que depende totalmente de las lectoras de este fic. Al leer todo, solo podía recordar todas las ideas que tenía sobre lo que Edward sentía y sobre las cosas que pasaba y todo eso... osea no podía resistirme a pensar en un Edward POV... jejeje, muchas me pidieron continuación y me negué ya que no podía imaginarme algo pero ahora que he leído tengo deseos de escribirlo. Claro está que yo ya sé cada chiste de lo que pensaba jajaja (un adelanto de ello es todo lo que Alice suelta rápido cuando Bella le cuenta de Edward y ella), por lo mismo me gustaría que me dijeran ¿Quieren el EPOV? ¿O creen que ya sería mucho? Espero que me digan ya que no quiero exagerar y dejar un sabor amargo con la historia... : ) Y por primera vez no es chantaje, dejenme un Review o mandende un PM para enterarme, si? **

**Sin mas, me despido, un abrazote!  
**


	26. 26ღAhí quedan los recuerdos

**......**

**

* * *

**

**25. Ahí quedan los recuerdos**

**

* * *

  
**

La casa de Madisson parecía la misma tras lo años, me estacioné a dos casas de diferencia y cuando estuve enfrente pude dedicarme a recordar todos los momentos.

Ahí estaba la enorme maceta de la Señora Rox que cuando estábamos chiquitas Mad y yo pensábamos que era un árbol disecado. También estaba la bardita blanca en la que caí y Madisson se puso a llorar pensando que había muerto cuando me desmayé por sentir la sangre en mi rodilla.

Caminé con mis débiles piernas hasta la entrada y toqué el timbre dos veces. Nadie respondió pero podía escuchar un televisor.

Volví a tocar, se escuchó un golpe, luego unos pasos, algunas quejas y la puerta se abrió. La señora Rox estaba como jamás imagine.

Ella siempre había sido dedicada a su imagen y su lustrosa ropa era sustituida por una bata y unos pants deportivos desgastados, en su rostro sus ojeras tenían ojeras y sus grises ojos idénticos a los de Mad estaban completamente rojos.

Su melena clara estaba hecha un caos y solo parecía un abultado liguero por atrás. Además de que su rosta voz me decía todo. Probablemente si había problemas familiares.

-Bella, hija -Me recibió sin emoción alguna-. Pasa por favor, de seguro ya sabes todo -No sabía nada y su voz rota me hacía imaginar cosas imprecisas-. Madisson está arriba sé que necesita ayuda en estos momentos...

Titubeé en decir algo pero mejor solo asentí y subí por las escaleras en la parte derecha. La habitación de Madisson debía ser la misma y casi me sorprendí cuando al girar la perilla observé a Mad.

Casi se veía como si hubiesen pasado años desde que la vi. A diferencia de su mamá ella no se encontraba descuidada. La vi de espaladas. Todo su cabello estaba recogido en una improvisada cola, llevaba unos jeans y una ramera simple.

Definitivamente no era la Madisson a la que estaba acostumbrada pero por lo menos no estaba como su mamá. Me sentí una tonta, yo no venía a comparar.

Cuando cerré la puerta de la habitación ella se giró hacia mí y entonces un incomprensible sentimiento llenó su rostro.

Estaba algo crispada, tal vez con ganas de llorar pero de todo no había lo que yo esperaba: odio.

Ella corrió a hacia mí y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que fue lo único que me sacó de mi estupor.

-Ellos se separaron Bella, mis papás ya no... -Ahora las lágrimas la inundaban de nuevo y sus palabras apenas se entendían.

Nos sentamos sobre su cama y la abracé hasta que dejó de llorar.

-Madisson vine a disculp... -Traté de decir.

-Lo siento Bella, pero no te puedo perdonar -Fue lo único que me dijo, se separó de mí y se levantó tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas -No puedo Bella, tú me traicionaste de la peor forma.

-Madisson, yo no te... es que ¿Cual hubiera sido tu solución? ¿Dime que hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar? O mejor recordemos el pasado... -Tomé aire para decir lo siguiente-: Richard.

Su rostro volvió a crisparse en dolor. Camino en una vuelta innecesaria por su cuarto y habló.

-Eso no es justo -Se defendió-. Estábamos pequeñas.

-Pero sé que lo quieres más de lo que quieres a Edward, igual como yo te puedo decir que lo quiero... ¿Recuerdas?

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-No es justo -Repitió-. Él ya no está, ¿Por qué me haces recordar algo más que perdí? Te pedí que no lo mencionarás desde aquella vez.

Se volvió a sentar sobre su cama y abrazó sus piernas en modo protector y lloró de nuevo.

-Perdí todo, a Edward, a mis padres, a Richard...

-¡Madisson para ya! -En otra situación le hubiera dado una pequeña cachetada por su drama pero estaba segura que ahora eso no sería la mejor opción.

Tomó aire y se volvió inquieta en su lugar.

-Yo solo vine aquí por un oportunidad, sé que no te gusta recordar a Richard pero tienes que hacerlo... ¿Recuerdas cuánto me gustaba?

Madisson volvió a girarse a cualquier lugar y luego decidió verme.

-Sí, lo recuerdo -Dijo por fin.

-Bueno, después de eso lo observamos y nos dimos cuenta que él no sentía nada... ¿Recuerdas mi dolor?

Se revolvió más inquieta en su lugar y asintió de último.

-¿Y recuerdas el segundo día después de eso?

Se levantó de la cama camino incomprensiblemente hacia la puerta pero no la abrió y solo se recargó sobre ella dejándose caer.

-Lo recuerdo bien -Aceptó con una sonrisa-, ese día tú faltaste y yo pensaba hacer justicia con Richard entonces, fui a buscarlo en receso pero la sorpresa fue que él me dijo toda la verdad.

Ahora no me dolía lo que Madisson pudiera decir. Puesto que era lo único que podía poner de ejemplo para este caos, debía de intentarlo.

-Y él te pidió que fueras su novia, te explicó que desde que te vio te quiso o algo así y tú....

Se le escapó una risita y se limpió una lágrima.

-Yo te deje de hablar por varios días, no sabía qué hacer -Admitió-, hasta que con el tiempo ya no aguante y preferí decirte la verdad.

-Yo estaba totalmente confundida por cómo me evitabas -Dije tratando de acercarme hacia donde ella estaba-. Así que cuando me hablaste te escuche con atención y cuando me dijiste eso... Bueno, aún recuerdo cuanto me dolió pero recuerdo que cuando te escuché decirlo parecías feliz -La observé sin rencor alguno pero me sentí entendida cuando vi en sus ojos algo que yo había cargado durante mucho tiempo: culpa.

-Madisson lo mío con Edward puede que sea distinto pero te juro que jamás pensé en...

-Para Bella -Dijo ella, esta vez no estaba molesta. Se levantó de donde estaba hasta quedar enfrente de mí-. Edward ya me ha dicho una y otra vez la historia...

-¿De qué hablas? -Quise saber, en realidad una sola idea venía a mi mente.

¿Pero cuándo? Edward había estado conmigo casi todo el tiempo...

Madisson parpadeó al ver que no entendía. Agachó el rostro un poco y luego sonrío apenas.

-Supongo que es más lindo si tú no lo sabías -Se dijo a sí misma con un poquito de sea, Edward ha venido tres veces, la primera me ilusioné como una boba -Rodó los ojos y se río de sí misma-. Corrí como una boba a sus brazos y solo me dijo "Nada ha cambiado", entonces empezó con el largo relato...

»Creí -Continuó-, que todo lo hacía para disculparse pero al tercer día seguía rogándome que yo te disculpara, yo a ti -Dijo con voz chillante-. Y bueno Bella, la verdad es que ya no estoy enojada contigo -Admitió.

»Estos días en los que mis padres se han separado y que mi madre ha estado desecha me he dado cuenta que hay cosas más importantes que Edward para mí -Sonrío-. Necesite mucho un apoyo que no podía imaginar porque le había gritado las peores cosas del mundo... Lo siento.

Negué con la cabeza y la abracé.

-Yo lo siento.

Esta vez mi cama estuvo mucho más cómoda que la última vez. Había resuelto mucho en este día. Charlie explotó en una sonrisa cuando se enteró de mi calificación. Me levantó todos los castigos y volvió a instalar la línea telefónica en mi cuarto en un instante. Misma que pensaba utilizar.

_-¿Alo?_

-Alice, soy Bella.

_-Bien, comprobando dato, estás viva así que Mad no te fusiló y me estás llamando así que Charlie ya sabe de tu examen... _-Se oyó una carcajada.

-Alice, no es gracioso. Pero sí, cuenta conmigo para festejarlo...

_-¡Oh que gran idea! Podríamos..._

-¡No! ¡Aún no! -Exasperé y ella volvió a reír.

_-Ok, Alice con moderación, entendido _-Aceptó.

-Bien, gracias -Me imaginé lo que sería uno de sus festejos y preferí que eso esperara.

_-Oye tranquila, a veces soy un poco..._

-¿Un poco?

_-¡Hey copera! _-Río de nuevo, el viaje había hecho maravillas o tal vez simplemente mi estado de ánimo ahora era mejor-._ Como sea, Edward está aquí, tu sabes... esto... quiere hablar contigo... ¿Oh por qué decir es tan raro? Da igual, ¿Bella quieres hablar con Edward?_

_Reí entre mi almohada. _

-Sí.

_-Dice que sí, pero ¡Cuidado y le arruinas el día! Que ya hasta acepté posponer mi festejo _-Me la imagine con un puchero, Edward río-. _Ahora todos están de buen humor, creo que me haré la gruñona por un rato... tal vez Jasper me contente de nuevo... _-Edward paró de reír y Alice soltó una risilla.

Se escuchó como cambiaba el teléfono de un lado a otro y después.

_-Hola _-Su voz se escuchaba algo rara por la línea telefónica, nada como escucharlo en persona. Sí, estaba enamorada.

_-Hola, quería decirte algo -Hablé rápidamente antes de que se me olvidara. _

_Tal vez su presencia no estuviera para distraerme pero solo pensar en él ya era distracción suficiente. _

_-Si..._

_-Gracias. _

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Hable con Madisson y me dijo que tu habías ido y todo eso..._

_-Comprendo, ¿Cómo resultó todo? _

_-Mejor supongo, se disculpó creo... lo que sea, aún hay algo... no sé si... -De repente me di cuenta que hablar por teléfono no era en definitivo lo que quería-. Mejor te veo mañana, ¿Sí?_

_-¿Paso por ti?_

_-Por favor._

_-¿En la tarde?_

_Me mordí los labios para no decir algo incoherente. Tal vez el no quisiera verme hasta en la tarde y entonces yo quedaría como alguien muy ansiosa; eso no me gustaba. _

_-¿Está bien en la tarde? -Volvió a repetir ya que no emití sonido. _

_-¿Por qué no en la mañana? -¿Para qué ocultar lo obvio? Yo siempre estaría ansiosa por él. _

_Río tras la línea y fruncí el ceño. _

_-Si no quieres está perfecto, tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer y ¿Sabes qué? Mejor pasa en la noche... o mejor pasado mañana... o nos vemos en la escuela -Y colgué. _

_No era algo que pudiera controlar, no era nada en particular, solo era miedo. Jamás me había sentido así, tenía miedo. Miedo a exponerme completamente a lo que sentía. Porque sabía que el sentimiento era más fuerte que yo y eso me asustaba enserio. _

_Siempre podía recuperarme de algo que no me importaba lo suficiente para entregarme a ello. Pero esto, yo me entregaba al sentimiento sin ser consciente. De haber sido consciente jamás me hubiera enamorado del novio de mi mejor amiga. Jamás hubiera hecho marañas para resolverlo sin perder a Edward. _

_Pero lo hice, y lo que ahora venía era la promesa de una sonrisa cada día y lo mejor que podía hacer era estar junto a Edward. Solo me gustaría estar lo suficiente segura de que él me quiere tanto como yo a él. De nuevo me sentía como antes. _

_El teléfono sonó y conteste rápidamente. _

_-Solo quería dejarte dormir hasta tarde, imagine que un día tan exhaustivo te tendría hasta tarde en la cama -Dijo tan rápido que aún tras lo acostumbrado me costó entenderle. _

_-Lo siente, soy una tonta -Repuse rápidamente-. Mañana te espero -Finalicé pero luego quise agregar-. ¿Edward?_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Te quiero._

_-Y yo a ti. _

_

* * *

_

_**Buff... mis vacaciones han acabado :( **_

_**Y tendre que darle la bievenida a los examenes, profesores, y terminos de curso... :S**_

_**Bueno nenas, ya saben, ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Creo que Bella está un poco drámatica jajaja...**_

_**Además, espero pronto poder hablar más acerca de Richard; cualquier duda respondere los RR ^^  
**_


	27. 27ღSol y luna

**26. Buen momento  
**

...

_Y para estar total, completa, absolutamente enamorado, hay que tener plena conciencia de que uno también es querido, que uno también inspira amor._

**Mario Benedetti** (1920-2009) Escritor y poeta uruguayo.

**

* * *

**

_¡No!, ¡No ganarás este juego Edward Cullen!_

Permanecí sin parpadear viéndolo fijamente desde el otro lado de la habitación, de vez en cuando y solo de soslayo, sin nunca despejar de mi visión sus ojos, podía ver su perfecta sonrisa torcida, como se marcaban pequeñas líneas entre sus labios y sus mejillas, me encantaba. Por otra parte parecía que me había distraído más de lo debido y el soltó apenas una carcajada.

_No, no ganarás._

Justo cuando pensaba haber ganado, me concentré completamente en sus ojos de nuevo.

_Sin parpadear, sin parpadear._

¡Oh, pero mis ojos ya picaban tanto!, además sentía que ya no podía...

Sentí repentinamente el cosquilleo en mis mejillas provocado por mis pestañas. Sí, imperceptiblemente había perdido.

Edward soltó la risa que había contenido y me observó divertido.  
No dije nada, pero estaba segura que él ya sabía lo que pensaba. El rubor en mi rostro aportaba que tenía que pagar mi apuesta.

–¡Lo tengo! ¡Ya está! –La voz de la duende reventó nuestra burbuja privada y la sala de su casa apareció repentinamente a mí al rededor.

También estaban ahí Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper.

Me sonrojé aún más por haber estado tan distraída y se escuchó otra carcajada por parte de Edward.

Emmett rodó los ojos y Rosalie nos miró recelosa como si estuviera tratando con unos dementes.

–¡Edward y Bella, concéntrense! –Alice estaba realmente seria.

Todos nos habíamos reunido ahí para ver cual sería el asunto de nuestra graduación. Me sentía extraña al decir que ya era mi último curso, pero lo era. Cuando el proyecto del bebé finalizó yo estaba tan abrumada con Edward que no recordé mis principales motivos porque el proyecto concluyera.

Aparte claro, de que yo no quería ser madre de un producto plástico, estaba el hecho de que el proyecto marcaba el final para mi curso. Mi último curso. Si no fuera por Alice no habría podido estar atenta de mi graduación. No sabía por que había que darle importancia, pero después de un tiempo había aprendido que lo importante era estar con mis amigos y lo que Alice planeaba era precisamente eso.

Claro, ella siempre quería meter sus pequeñas manitas en todo lo que tuviera importancia para las personas que quería. Y como la escuela no había podido darle más poder que organizadora del baile, se sintió inconforme.  
_  
–Yo no quiero ser solo la "or-ga-ni-za-do-ra" –Me había dicho–, quiero ser la que planeé todo –La observé con incredulidad, después de todo, eso era lo que hacía una "organizadora"–. No entiendes –Replicó–, no quiero un sencillo baile y un tema de una noche que siempre termina en una fiasco o un autentico cliché. Quiero… no sé, algo que no se pueda olvidar, y los fondos de la escuela más su cabeza dura no me complacen –Terminó. _

Entonces ella aceptó organizar el baile, pero según dijo era solo para que las fotos que nos tomara ahí fueran espectaculares. Aún así, se quedó inconforme y nos pidió que nos reuniéramos ahí para saber que haríamos nosotros 7 en nuestra verdadera despedida institucional.

Sí, los siete. Maddisson estaba incluida ahí, mi ex–mejor amiga había dicho que iría, no podía rechazar a Alice. En parte eso, y estaba claro el hecho que no aceptaría que la única amenaza en el viaje seriamos Edward y yo. Me sentía mal, ya que yo sabía lo que dolía, junto con la confusión y todo.

Más jamás me atreví a decirle algo por que ella siempre replicaba que había olvidado a Edward, que ya no le quería. Y que estaba orgullosa de que por fin yo hubiera encontrado a alguien que me quisiera tanto.

Lo único malo en su plan, es que le mentía a su mejor amiga, y yo podía notar como batía las pestañas para ocultar su incomodidad cuando decía "no querer a Edward". Como una sonrisa dulce y no _sonsacarrona _como lo es común en ella, se formaba en su rostro cuando me decía de su supuesta felicidad por mí.

Le agradecía que tratara de ocultarlo, pero me dolía cuando veía como sus ojos brillaban cada vez que se mencionaba a Edward. Cuando lo mencionaban podía leer la melancolía en su rostro, casi como si de un difunto se hablase, pero cuando lo veía notaba cierto resentimiento.

Con el tiempo que Alice hacía que todos saliéramos juntos pude notar que cambiaban ciertas cosas. Maddisson jamás iba sola, siempre llevaba a alguno de sus pretendientes, ya que cuando dejó de ser la "novia de Edward Cullen", miles de hombros se ofrecieron para apoyarla en "el engaño de su amiga".

La primera semana que ella regresó a la escuela muchas de la bola de envidiosas de Laurent, me trataron de hacer sentir mal. Más Maddisson me sorprendió cuando delante de todos dijo lo valiosa que yo era como persona, y que no había quien se comparase como para entregarse sin problemas a un sentimiento puro.

Sí, Maddisson era demasiado buena. Mucho mejor que yo ocultando la depresión y siempre tenía una sonrisa premeditada.

Aunque tampoco era fría, y las veces que podía, prefería acompañar a su mamá al supermercado, o tener una cita a solas que estar con tres parejas.

– ¡Podemos viajar! –Chilló Alice trayéndome por tercera vez de regresó.  
Me sobresalté un poco, ya que me había perdido en el recuerdo de los tristes grises de Mad. Busqué un punto en el cual concentrarme, inmediatamente mis esmeraldas ocuparon mi visión.

Él pareció preocupado, siempre que me veía en _ese estado _se ponía así. Le sonreí y por un leve momento pude ver algo que no comprendí pero entonces se giró hacia Alice.  
No me extrañaba lo que pasaba, los primeros días que Maddisson y yo volvimos a hablarnos, me separé un poco de él. Ya que, había estado casi mis veinticuatros horas a su lado y al estar Mad cerca no podía hacerla sentir mal. Por tanto habíamos reducido nuestras horas, a sus visitas a mi casa después de la escuela y sus continuas llamadas en las noches, si no es que se colaba por mi ventana y me hacía dormir.

Cuando comprendí que era lo que verdaderamente lo distanciaba de mí, me sentía muy débil.

_El terror se reflejaba en mis ojos y yo lo sabía, no me importaba ocultarlo. Edward me miraba de la misma forma que ya me tenía cansada, no podía descifrar y si lo intentaba me dolía demasiado. Podía ver infelicidad y eso me aterraba. _

_–Esto no va bien –Dije en un murmulló, tan bajo casi que el ruido de los grillos me hacían competencia. _

_Él se removió incomodo en mi cama. El brazo que había mantenido sosteniendo su cabeza lo dejó caer para sujetar mi cintura y arrastrarme a su lado. _

_Me acomodé como pude entre las almohadas y su pecho. Si 'esto' iba a terminar quería que por lo menos me dejara un buen sabor. _

_–Lo sé –Escuchar la aceptación de sus labios me hizo sentir tan desprotegida como dolida. _

_Había contado que al saber él, que yo me encontraba tan aterrada me reconfortaría, me daría seguridad de que este no era un fin. Pero la aceptación que me dio solo me dejó desprotegida y vulnerable al dolor. _

_Asentí pesadamente, sin darme cuenta del escozor que ya estaba en mis ojos y mis pestañas luchaban por no dejar libre las lágrimas. _

_Edward tomó consciencia y la misma mano que me había impulsado tocó mi mejilla, casi con miedo._

_Entonces como ley de activación, las lágrimas cayeron sin compasión y un sollozo se escapó de mis labios. _

_Él me observó con dolor, pero no dijo nada más. Solo me observó y ahí estaba de nuevo. Aquella mirada indescifrable que solo trasmitía más dolor. _

_Como pude entre todos mis sollozos que no luché por guardar me acerqué a su generosa boca. Lo besé como pude, ya que la respiración irregular por mi llanto y el ligero temblor en mis labios por el miedo no me ayudaban. _

_Él acunó mi rostro en sus manos y me apretó a él como pudo. Su lengua me dio la seguridad que yo había estado buscando... pero, no, él seguía sin decir nada. Él no decía nada. _

_Me derrumbé y un sollozó de dolor más fuerte que los anteriores interrumpió nuestro único enlace._

_–Lo siento –Dije sin contener más. _

_Pero dolía, dolía demasiado. Todo el tiempo que desaproveché cuando lo nuestro pudo haber sido perfecto, y cuando por fin di una oportunidad por alguna razón que no comprendía ya nada funcionaba. Edward me había mostrador un lugar que nunca pensé visitar. Donde yo me sentía tan dramática y feliz como alguna vez detesté. _

_–Amor mío no... –Rogó él._

_Levanté el rostro tratando, sin sentido alguno, de secarme las lágrimas y contener mi llanto. _

_–Lo siento tanto –Repetí entre sollozos. _

_Él tomó mis manos y me miró sin comprender, agregado claro, aquel dolor en sus ojos que no comprendía. _

_De nuevo me acerqué a su pecho y lo abracé dando toda mi fuerza. Cuando él tomo todo mi cuerpo entre su brazos como una bebé, lloré sin detenerme en lo que él trataba de mecerme para controlarme. Más yo apenas era consciente._

_–El dolor siempre te regresa por partida doble –Repetí las palabras de mi padre, que hace meses me había dicho._

_Edward no me dijo nada, ni si quiera podía saber si me escuchó pero no me soltó de sus brazos y fue para mi suficiente. _

_Después de un rato me desesperó, ya había dejado de llorar y él no decía nada. Más tenía miedo de que si yo dijera algo, él no contestara. _

_–¿Te vas a ir cuando me duerma? –Quise saber tan ansiosa por escuchar su voz, que casi lo dije esperanzada._

_No contestó, solo lo escuché tomar aire. _

_–Sí, tal como siempre –Contestó taciturno. _

_Su frialdad hizo que mis brazos enrollados a su figura lo soltaran. Aún así, no lo vi y permanecí a un lado. _

_–Entonces, la próxima vez que el sol salga... Solo serás mi... –La voz se me quebró y me enojé–. _

_Siempre que me sentía débil el enojo venía y me sentía una tonta por haber llorado como lloré hacia minutos. Era un tonta. _

_–Solo serás mi compañero en Biología –Afirmé y me levanté de la cama–, ¿Sabes? He decidido que hoy quiero dormir sola por favor..._

_No fue necesario que tuviera que pedirlo. Escuché como a mis espaldas se levantaba de la cama. Incluso imaginé sus pasos para abotonarse los primeros botones de su camisa. Luego buscar sus zapatos y entonces escuché como la ventana rechinó al abrirse.  
Ya, ya se había ido. Ya había acabado 'esto'. Cuando me percaté de que 'esto' ya era 'eso'. Sentí que mis piernas temblaron y caí. _

_Ya no volvería a estar con él, ya no podría verlo con la misma felicidad, y como tampoco era novio de Mad no lo vería ni obligatoriamente. Ya los cursos de biología acabarían y entonces lo dejaría de ver para siempre. No iría a su casa nunca más, no nos recostaríamos en el pasto de su prado secreto de nuevo, no podría tomarlo de la mano con algún derecho, no recibiría sus cosquillas... sus carcajadas hacia mi torpeza... sus abrazos... sus sonrisas torcidas... sus besos... ya nada. Todo 'eso' había terminado.  
Apenas fui consciente de unos chillidos y unos cuanto sonidos ahogados más un dolor en mi garganta; cuando supe que era yo, no me importó. _

_¿Qué caso daba? Charlie me había dejado sola, estaba ahora completamente sola.  
Una cálida mano se posó en mi hombro y cuando lo vi pude estar segura de que ya me había dormido. _

_Me ofreció su mano para levantarme. Con ojos rojos sentí vergüenza pero acepté su mano. Y una vez que me levantó me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la cama. _

_Me dejó ahí y jugó con mi cabello hasta que casi me dormía en mi propio sueño. Pero sentí cuando se iba y lo tomé fuertemente del brazo. _

_Si este era un Edward de sueño, podía secuestrarlo para la eternidad y nunca despertarme. _

_Él regresó a su lugar y me acurruqué en su pecho cuando lo hizo, volvió a jugar con mi cabello pero yo no lo sentía. _

_–Todo terminó –Le dije cuando pude. _

_– ¿Qué lo ha hecho? –Quiso saber él, con la voz más rota de lo que esperaba. _

_–Supongo que tú aún no lo sabes, por que yo apenas me hago a la idea... –Susurré como una demente hablando más para mí que para él–, Edward... él... yo ya no, ya no estaré con él de nuevo. _

_Mi Edward de sueño me atrapo más fuerte. _

_–Estoy aquí –Musitó tan fuerte como pudo. _

_–Tú sí, pero él no...  
_

_– ¿Él? –Su voz se levantó tanto que quise callarlo, no quería me sueño estuviera intranquilo. _

_–Tú no entiendes –Refunfuñe–, tú eres un sueño... Edward ya se fue..._

_Tomó mi barbilla e hizo que girara a verlo. _

_–Bella, estoy aquí, sigo aquí mientras tú me quieras..._

_– ¿De qué hablas? Yo siempre te querré a mi lado._

_Me dejé llevar por la desesperación de creer que no había perdido nada. _

_–Eso no es lo que dijiste hace un momento, tú dijiste que 'esto' no funcionaba._

_Me alegré que la aplicación 'esto', aún prevaleciera. Sonreí y lo miré más segura._

_–No, Edward, no funciona por qué tu no me quieres decir qué te pasa, has estado tan raro, además ya no sonreímos... y solo han pasado apenas dos semanas... tampoco quiero sonar como una loca, pero es imposible no poder estar pendiente de eso, si tu pareces siempre... forzado –Edward también había hecho que fuera más fácil exponer lo que sentía. _

_Me sonrío y me beso sin darme lugar para continuar. _

_Volví a caer en él, pero ya después rodamos quedando una deliciosa presión contra mi cuerpo. Los botones que había abotonado antes volvieron a estar libres. Y marqué ligeramente líneas entre su musculatura. Río sin aliento en mis labios y bajo a mi cuello para besarme. _

_– ¿Es tu manera de explicarme? –Quería sonar exigente pero en vez de ello, solo se escuchó como un ronroneo. _

_Volvió a reír y me estremecí de placer. _

_Se detuvo y levantó su rostro al mío. _

_–No es cierto –Repliqué. _

_Dibujó esa hermosa sonrisa y volvió a su zona de interés. _

_–Yo no estoy forzado, jamás lo estaré a tu lado –Me explicó en un recorrido de besos y palabras. _

_Suspiré y continuó. _

_–Es solo qué, no sé que hacer, no puedo olvidar lo estúpido que fui contigo... Pude haber ahorrado esa pelea con tu mejor amiga y sé que eso es lo que hace que te distraigas y entristezcas... entonces, no sé qué hacer._

_Tenía razón, era la única manera en la que lo escuchaba y no interrumpía. _

_–No, eso no –Me separé un poco de él._

_–Todo pasó como tenía que pasar, yo no me arrepiento de nada –Le sonreí. _

_–Solo lo dices por mí, y cuando te pierdes y pareces estar en otra lugar..._

_–Eso –Le interrumpí–, es algo inevitable en mí y en cualquiera, siempre va a ver algo malo para poder tener algo bueno, y tú, tú eres todo lo bueno, entonces solo necesito esto –Nos señalé–, para estar bien._

_–Las tonterías son mi naturaleza –Rodó los ojos y me dio lugar a un respiro. _

_–No, Edward, tu naturaleza es hacer que cada día te quiera más –Volví a acércame a él y lo besé como pocas veces lo hacía. _

_Sí es que era raro que fuera pocas veces..._

–...Canadá, es una buena idea, tal vez Sudamérica... ¡Oh si! –Alice seguía con su excitación.

–¡NO! –Gemí cuando terminé de escuchar la idea.

Alice me observó con paciencia.

–Bella, me he comportado solo por miedo a que tu burbuja de felicidad estallé, pero por favor –Me rogó con la mirada–. Espero que ahora que ya ha... –Se interrumpió a si misma, se giró hacia Edward y éste negó con la cabeza. Entonces ella rápidamente agregó–, nos merecemos un viaje...

–Nada fuera del país –Pedí con la mejor sonrisa que se me ocurrió.

Alice pareció pensarlo y después de un momento:

–Quién esté a favor de Bella alcé la mano –Dijo con un puchero, rendida.

Por suerte todos me apoyaron y Alice pataleó hacia Jasper.

–Sería justo que tú escogieras el lugar entonces –Sugirió él.

Alice tomó una sonrisa una nueva.

–Eso estará bien.

No fue necesario que nosotros dijéramos algo, de todos modos yo ya no protestaría.

Alice tomó a Jasper de a mano y le dijo que buscaran algunos lugar buenos en Internet.  
Emmett contó una broma a Rosalie y ella se río antes de darle un suave golpe en el hombre y ambos rieran.

– ¿Nos vamos? –Me preguntó mi voz preferida antes de llegar a mí.

Sonreí.

– ¿A dónde?

–Es un secreto –Su pícara sonrisa me deslumbró y dirigiéndose a alguien más dijo–. Emmett, por favor.

Escuché la gutural sonrisa de su hermanote y luego unas llaves cayeron a las manos de Edward.

Sin dejar de mirarme las atrapó y me tomó de una mano para que saliéramos. Una vez fuera de su casa y en camino hacia la Jeep de Emmett mi curiosidad llegó a un punto importante.

–Edward, esto se llama secuestro en muchos países, incluyendo éste –Amenacé pero mi voz sonó como un clemencia a que dijera.

Él río y sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans un pañuelo blanco que dobló.

– ¡Oh no! Ahora si es un secuestro...

Me ató el pañuelo por la cabeza nublándome la vista.

Después sentí sus manos por debajo de mí y el suelo desapareció. Luego solo sentí la piel de los asientos de la Jeep. Escuché como cerró la puerta y cuando se subió. El carro arrancó y yo no podía valerme de mi sentido más virtuoso... o eso creía.

–Edward, cuántas veces te diré que odio las sorpre...

–No es así –Me interrumpió–, puesto que eres Isabella Swan, y odias el matrimonio... no te preocupes, a las Vegas, no vamos –Río apenas y continuó–, además no quieres tener hijos pronto, así que tampoco vamos a adoptar o a... "practicar el proceso" –Volvió a reír y supuse que el sonrojo que sentía era notable, aún con el pañuelo. Tomó una de mis manos y continuó–; Haber que más... Tampoco iremos al gimnasio para que tengas un chico musculoso –Me sonrojé más, yo consideraba a Edward lo suficiente como para volverme loca, no necesitaba más–. Y como es difícil hallar un buen regalo que no sea ostentoso, caro, brilloso, piedra, salida cara... –Cuando las palabras formaron el recuerdo en mi mente me sentí llena de... algo que aun no podía descifrar.

Recordaba cuando hablamos de aquello, y cuando él me demostraba que él también, era como decirme mil veces que me quería. Y yo solo sentía ganas de aventarme a sus brazos y besarlo hasta que mi vida se fuera en ello. Sentía que lo quería tanto. Y me sentía tan querida...

–Olvidaste inmerecido –Apunté al rememorar cada palabra dicha.

–No, Bella –Me contrario.

– ¿Quieres decir que no hay ningún buen regalo inmerecido? ¿Qué me dice de la gente que te hace daño, pero aún así quieres y le das todo lo que puedes? –No hablaba de nosotros, claramente.

Pero quería hacer ver mi punto, como siempre.

Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba y escuché su tono de conformidad. Casi me lo imaginaba encogiendo sus hombros.

–No concibo algo que sea inmerecido para ti –Respondió con normalidad y depositó un beso en mi mano.

De nuevo el sentimiento se repitió. Más la sensación vino acompañado de una caída, un golpe, y una vibración después: la Jeep parecía ir por un camino nada agradable. Lo que sea que pasáramos, era bueno haber traído el todo–terreno. Y eso hizo que regresara a mi curiosidad junto con el comienzo de una velocidad más lenta y varios saltos que daba dentro de la camioneta.

–Edward, por favor –Supliqué–, ya no aguantó, dime, por favor...

Utilicé la mejor voz persuasiva –nada comparado a la suya, claro está–. No dijo nada y continuó jugando con mi mano hasta que la Jeep se detuvo.

–Llegamos –Anunció tan pronto sentí que mi ansiedad crecía y mi curiosidad llegaba a su clímax.

Escuché que abrió la puerta y antes de cerrarla dijo–: No hagas trampa.

Rodé los ojos, aunque él no pudiera verlo. Traté de palpar algo para ubicarme, pero aún seguía dentro de la Jeep y nada podía decirme algo hasta que saliera.

Mi puerta se abrió haciendo que mi estómago se revolcara de los nervios. Estaba realmente ansiosa. Él río. El humor de Edward solo me comprobaba que yo ya debía de quitarme el pañuelo y ver todo.

Cuando sentí sus manos rodear mi cabeza no pude evitar tomarlas, ansiosa por que desatara el nudo. Hizo que camináramos unos pasos más adelante, él por detrás y yo muy, muy, nerviosa por delante.

Intenté arrastras mis pies para sentir la textura del suelo, pero no podía a causa de mis zapatos. Edward río y yo solo dije algo inteligible en lo que él volvía a reír.

–Bien –Dijo cuando empecé a sentir como desataba los nudos–. Es hora.

Sentí mi cabeza libre de presión pero él mantuvo el pañuelo nublando mi vista. Levantó mi cabeza hacia arriba y entonces el pañuelo dejo de envolver mi vista.

Tan nerviosa había estado que no me percaté de haber estado con los ojos cerrados, loas abrí y observé el oscuro cielo. Recordé que Edward había hecho que observará hacia arriba, ubiqué mi vista mejor y vi una clara e intensa luna que refulgía en su lugar. Conjugando una hermosa tonalidad de azules a su alrededor, combinados con la clara luz, que el sol –a kilómetros–, emitía a su haz.

_El sol y la luna mantienen una relación de lejos _pensé. Son muy diferentes pero el sol siempre esta ahí para dar luz a la luna en la oscuridad de la noche. No la desampara, la cuida. Recordé la noche que creí que Edward y yo nos separaríamos de nuevo, recordé haberle dicho que él era lo bueno, y que él era el único que en lo malo que podía darme luz... lo bueno. Me gustó pensar que éramos así, como sol y luna.

Aún entretenida en mis propias cavilaciones escuché la repentina respiración de Edward. Él también estaba ansioso por lo que venía, sea lo que fuese cerré mis ojos fuertemente.

– ¡Edward! –Grité sabiendo que era un lugar nada concurrido. Todo estaba muy silencioso y a menos que fuera una biblioteca tenía que ser un lugar deshabitado.

Escuché como Edward se pasó rápidamente por delante de mí.

– ¿Qué te... –Cuando entendió, supuse, no escuché nada más.

Y yo seguiría con mi jueguito, hasta molestarlo.

– ¡Estoy ciega! Se qué lo estoy –Dije fingiendo histeria aunque no podía evitar que mis mejillas se estiraran tanto como para ocultar un vengativa sonrisa.

–Bella, solo tienes los ojos cerrados.

–Uh, ¿Qué te dice eso?

–Me dice que estas completamente loquita, pensé que querías ver todo esto, por que en mi opinión es hermoso...

Pude identificar su voz persuasiva. Suave como un arrullo apenas notable, pero de una forma a otra, placentera.

–No sé –Titubeé aún a sabiendas de lo que era expuesta.

Quería ser más fuerte pero la curiosidad manejaba gran parte de mi razón.

–Entonces, ¿Abrirás los ojos?

Sonreí, él quería que yo lo hiciera. Saber que él estaba ansioso dejaba a un lado mis sentimientos. Ahora, era yo la que me divertiría.

–No, decidí que me gusta tenerlos así... –Le chantajeé, haciendo un puchero, me gustaría poder haber visto como miraba mi gesto pero debía permanecer "ciega"; y luego agregué–: Los tendré así toda la noche.

Él resoplo, cosa que me hizo sentir culpable. Luego sentí sus manos tomando las mías.

–En ese caso... –Dijo suave de nuevo, soltó mis manos y me abrazó–. Es mejor que valga la pena.

Sintiendo sus manos en mi espalda acercándome más hacia él, pude saborear de repente su aliento en mi boca. Sonreí antes de besarlo. No, no había ganado. Pero era un empate justo.

El beso fue tan dulce que cuando terminó solo pude suspirar como una débil romántica, y lo abracé apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro; lo que me permitió ver hacia atrás de él. Me quedé en una pieza.

Con molestarlo, con saber que era un lugar silencioso, con sentir una textura acolchonada en los pies y con no percatarme de otro aroma que la droga que mi cerebro procesaba cuando estaba a su lado. Jamás me imaginé.

Al haber visto la luna, sabía que era algo en las afueras, más no seguí ninguna pista.  
Sentí un delgado y cálido liquido extenderse por mi mejilla.

* * *

**_-¿Alguna idea de que será? _**

**_Bueno, ya este cap no trajo mucho más que un resúmen de el último mes..._**

**_Vendrán solo un par más de capítulos y daré fin al fic :)_**

**_Muchas, muchas gracias por leer. _**

**_~Yayi G.M.  
_**


	28. 28ღLo amo

**27. Lo amo  
**

...

_Amo como ama el amor. No conozco otra razón para amar que amarte. ¿Qué quieres que te diga además de que te amo, si lo que quiero decirte es que te amo?_

_**Fernando Pessoa** (1888-1935) Poeta portugués._

**

* * *

**

Reí de nuevo en lo que él rellenaba mi copa.

–¿Esto cuenta como emborracharse en el bosque, cosa que Charlie tanto odia?

Comenté divertida.

No sabía qué bebía, pero me relajaba y no tenía un sabor del todo amargo a lo que antes por tonta había probado.

Edward me miró serio por leves segundos, más después sonrío y acaricio una de mis mejillas.

Me recargué sobre uno de sus brazos y crucé mis piernas sobre el mantel que había servido de cubierta para sentarnos sobre el frío pasto.

–Aún no entiendo, esto es muy lindo –Observé la mesa en la que antes me había servido un delicioso trozó de pastel de chocolate.

–¿Qué no entiendes? –Preguntó confundido.

Medité el momento. Yo era la única que hablaba y hablaba entre risas. En lo que él solo me observaba y sonreía.

–Es que... ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún motivo? –Volví a señalar todo el prado.

Sonrío de nuevo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Eres demasiado distraída, Bella –Comentó antes de recostarse sobre el pasto.

Lo mire confundida, queriendo que dijera más. Observé la luna y el oscuro cielo antes de temblar y acobijarme en la chaqueta de Edward. Decidí después de un momento que era mejor acompañarlo. Me recosté a un lado y alcé mi cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

–¿Qué se me ha olvidado ésta vez? –Quise saber al encontrarlo tan ensimismado.

Río en lugar de sonreír.

–En parejas normales, los hombres olvidan la causa para detalles como éste.

–Ya que no entramos en el parámetro, tú no te enojaras y me dirás qué… así seguiremos sin pertenecer a una pareja normal…

Intenté ser lo más persuasiva posible, después de un momento se rindió ante mi mirada y habló.

–Hace un mes exactamente te dije todo lo que sentía por ti, y aunque jamás fui claro con una pregunta... igual siento que hoy...

–Hacemos un mes de estar juntos –Completé por él.

De nuevo me sonrío y espero mi respuesta.

Mis ojos solo pudieron nublarse por mis emotivas lágrimas. Tapé mi boca de la impresión y rodé para abrazarlo sin dejar de reír y llorar.

¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Pero es que ni siquiera había tomado nota de la fecha.

Él me acunó en sus brazos.

Solo unas palabras divagaban en mi mente, a causa de mi escaso vocabulario sentimental, para poder expresar todo lo que sentía y eso era un "Te quiero". Sin embargo aquellos pares de palabras se volvían pobres y escasos en comparación a lo que sentía. Yo sentía mucho más.

Algo que apenas y podía pensar sin darlo por alto o cuestionármelo. La cosa era que ahora que la palabra venía a mi solo luchaba por resonar en mis labios con cada silaba expuesta a eliminar cada barrera.

Con un valor del momento, o el probable poco alcohol en el que debían de nadar algunas de mis neuronas alcé mi rostro al de Edward para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Sin necesidad de mencionar algo, sus esmeraldas brillaron expectantes a lo siguiente sin poder adivinarlo.

–Edward yo... –Dije y tan pronto como escuché mi pastosa voz me sentí cobarde, pero yo quería decirlo y lo diría–. Te amo.

Sus ojos brillaron más de lo que alguna vez haya podido comprobar. Su sonrisa era más hermosa. Todo él era increíblemente más especial para mí, ahora que ya sabía lo que yo sentía por completo.

Nos observamos durante un tiempo más. Hasta se acercó tanto que chocaron nuestras narices y ahí se mantuvo mirándome a los ojos.

Y no podía sentir nada más que su mirada. No podía descifrar donde estaba cada parte de mi cuerpo a excepción de mi corazón que latía como si fuese una carrera.

–También te amo –Me dijo en algo que hizo a cada sensación estallar.

No era momento para recordar algo más que él. Más el lejano recuerdo de ese juego de palabras me vino, y entonces supe que ahora sabía como se sentía que te lo dijeran. Pero sobre todo era algo indescriptible el poder sentirlo a través de sus palabras, el confiar que era verdad con tanta certeza.

Sentí todo como un sueño y por mucho que me gustara ver sus hermosos ojos. Solo cerré los míos intentando saborear el momento todo lo que podía.

La cara de Alice rebosó en alegría cuando llegamos cerca de la madrugada a la casa. Ya hacía mucho frío en el bosque, por lo que era una tontería seguir ahí por muy bien que me sintiera. Mi mano estaba aferrada a la de Edward cuando Alice se empujó contra mí en un abrazo.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¡Hay tanto que contarte! –Chilló de felicidad.  
Me gire hacia Edward con un puchero pero él río y negó con la cabeza.

–No te puedo secuestrar por siempre...

–No, jamás lo dejaría –Agregó Alice haciéndolo a un lado–, además debemos de hablarle a tu papá, te quedaras a dormir conmigo, ya es muy tarde.

Al acordarme de Charlie solo pude imaginar sus gritos y el castigo impuesto. ¡Genial!, solo se me había concedido disfrutar de un mes sin castigo, impero había valido todo la pena.

Alice me jaló del brazo al ver que no reaccionaba y entramos a la casa en vez de congelarnos en el porche. Todo estaba oscuro dentro.

–Buenas noches –La sonrisa destellante de Edward me distrajo de todo y solo fui consciente cuando Alice me soltó para despedirme de él.

Después de un largo beso lo escuché subirse y traté de buscar Alice al rededor.

Escuché el 'clic' de una luz y la cocina se iluminó; caminé hasta allí y encontré a Alice marcando en el teléfono. Me lo ofreció con una sonrisa.

–¿Bueno? –Contestó Charlie cansado.

–Sigues despierto.

–¿Bella? Claro que sigo despierto, ¿A qué horas piensas regre... –Ya estaba estallando cuando lo interrumpí.

–La reunión se alargó un poco, no fui consciente de la hora, me quedare con Alice y sus papás.

–¿Están sus hermanos ahí? –Preguntó ya con voz más despierta.

Sí, mi padre ya sabía como su hija salía con el ex–novio de su mejor amiga. La primera vez que me encontró con Edward en la cocina había sospechado algo que incluso yo confundía, la siguiente vez nos encontró en su carro cuando yo me despedía y recuerdo bien su cara cuando yo apenas y podía contener la sonrisa de felicidad.

Luego de varias veces que "se tenía que quedar un poco más tarde antes del trabajo", logró ver que Edward era quien me llevaba a la escuela y entonces sucedió lo inevitable; le presenté a Edward como mi novio.

Charlie esperaba incomodar a Edward y hacerlo quedar mal enfrente de mí. Le hacía comentarios como "Ha de ser fácil conociendo tan bien a sus amigas" o "Espero que con Bella se haya acabado, no queremos agregar a Ángela". Y el resultado causó todo lo contrario en mí, ese día me enamoré más de Edward.

Él contestó con propiedad a cada comentario, fue educado con Charlie y no parecía incómodo. Al final del día Charlie no pudo resistir cuando Edward le dijo que tenía boletos para un partido de aficionados de beisbol en Port Angeles.

Cuando fuimos al dichoso partido terminé más incomoda yo entre los dos, quienes no paraban de hacer comentario incomprensibles. Al final entendí que Edward lo hizo por mí, entonces no me cabía duda. Todos los problemas que habían sucedido habían valido la pena.

_Y lo problemas que le seguían. _

–Sí papa, Edward y Emmett están aquí –Le contesté hosca.

–Mmm; puedo ir por ti –Señaló.

–Diferentes cuartos Charlie, diferentes cuartos –Alice río al verme tan molesta y Charlie se quedó callado.

–Bella, no mal entiendas es solo que... veras, estás en la misma casa que tu novio y podría...

–¡PAPÁ! No de darás esta platica por teléfono –Le semi–grité considerando que ya él sufría bastante.

Alice volvió a reír al verme tan roja y Charlie no decía nada.

–Mira, mañana llegare sana, salva y completa. Nos vemos –Murmuró algo antes de colgar y suspiré de alivio.

–¿Quién sabe Bella? –Comentó Alice–, Tal vez sea más cómoda la cama de mi hermano...

Sentí un calor esparcirse por toda mi rostro y un escozor en las mejillas que no me dejó responder nada. Alice río más fuerte.

–Despertarás a tus papas –Le dije apenas y se contuvo.

–Como sea, tengo mucho que contarte –Continuó con lo de antes–, primero es que... ¡Eres ya como mi hermana! –Dio unos aplausitos y me abrazó.

Me sentí mal al instante.

–Aún no puedo sentirme bien con Mad, ella...

–Será feliz –Me interrumpió seria–, más feliz de lo que fue con Edward, es justo.

Quise alegar pero no me dejó.

–Y lo siguiente es que, ¡Ya se adonde iremos de viaje! –Su emoción se hizo notar.

–¿A donde? –Bien, la emoción era contagiosa.

–Es una sorpresa para todos, lo siento Bella...

– ¿Entonces como sabremos que boleto comprar, además no sé si Charlie me lo compre, la admisión que espero de New Hampshire es muy costosa y...

Pude notar como la sonrisa de Alice disminuyó hasta una mueca de disgusto.

–La universidad no será un problema por tu gran mente –Me sonrío–, y no me has dejado terminar –Hizo una pausa hasta que le concedí la palabra con la mirada–: Pues, buscando entre las aerolíneas que mis papas frecuentan, encontré varios boletos de toda la familia y como hemos estado con eso de los puntos acumulados y _blá blá_ en una vieja tarjeta, mis padres autorizaron renovarlo todo, por lo que de entrada nos dieron ¡exactamente ocho boletos!

–¡Espera! ¿No eran cinco o algo así? –Pregunté.

–Bella, por dios, hablas con una Cullen, pude exigir a la perfección lo que quería.

–¿Cuánto dinero diste? –Le regañé.

–Nada y si tanta es la molestia dejare que pagas el taxi al hotel, ¿Bien?

Rodé los ojos.

–Somos siete.

–Siempre tan negativa, bueno, nos sobra un boleto y pienso dárselo a Madisson, podría llevar a alguien.

–Me parece bien.

Las dos asentimos quedando supuestamente "de acuerdo". Subimos a la habitación cuando nos sorprendieron unos pasos por la cocina y solo alcancé a ver una enrome figura abriendo el refrigerador. A Alice no le sorprendió. Antes de llegar a la habitación de Alice pasamos en frente de la de mis lindos ojos.

–Te puedes quedar ahí si quieres, solo que como buena hermana pequeña que soy, te avisaría de ciertas cosas antes dejarte entrar. Como que duerme con...

–¡Alice! Que chistosa eres, sigamos adelante o te meteré a ti adentro y lo sacaré a él...

–¡Ja! –Se río pero continuamos caminando para mi alivio–, Y así se irían de nuevo a... ¡No me has contado nada! –Cuando entramos a su cuarto cerró la puerta e hizo que me sentara en su cama antes de decir–; quiero saberlo todo, incluso aunque vomite...

Observé el reloj y de repente me sentí muy cansada.

–3:30 Alice, debo de dormir.

–¡Bella! Solo una cosa.

Rodé los ojos y reí para mi solita antes acostarme sobre un lado de la cama y taparme lista para dormir.

–¿Una cosa, eh? –Le pregunté jugando con ella y cerré los ojos–: que lo amo –Fue lo último dicho antes de dormirme.

* * *

**Al parecer nadie adivinó cual sería el lugar jaja**

**Pensé que sería obvio al estar en las afueras, que fuera necesaria la Jeep y que lo mencioné varias veces antes: El prado. **

**Me siento como una niña traviesa ahora, jaja, bueno lindas gracias por sus lindas palabras! me gustaría empezar a responder cada RR pero me atraso mucho :(**

**Prometo hacer lo que pueda. **

**Oh! se me olvidaba decir que solo falta un capítulo más y el epílogo. Que honestamente estoy un poco perdida respecto a éste. Subire mañana si dios quiere el capítulo siguiente y trataré ahora de escribir parte del epílogo. **

**Cuidense mucho. **

**~Yayi G.M.  
**


	29. 29ღSonríe

**28ღSonríe**

_Hay algo que da esplendor a cuanto existe, y es la ilusión de encontrar algo a la vuelta de la esquina._

_**Gilbert Keith Chesterton** (1874-1936) Escritor británico._

* * *

Despertar en casa de los Cullen era sencillo, el olor de la cocina de Esme llamaba a tus sentidos gustativos incluso antes de ser consciente. Alice faltaba cuando desperté, estaba algo incómoda por haber dormido con la ropa que había usado, pero había estado muy cansada. Cuando entré al baño de la habitación encontré una nueva mudada y un cepillo de dientes. Sonreí preguntándome como Alice se las arreglaba para tener todo listo aún no fuera cosa suya, se lo agradecía casi siempre.

Tomé una ducha rápida y bajé, solo encontré a Esme en la cocina. Según me había explicado, Alice le había pedido a Carlisle que la llevara a un aeropuerto.  
En casa siempre desayunaba un sencillo tazón de cereal, mis únicas comidas elaboradas eran la cena y almuerzos en fines de semana pero con Esme era todo distinto. Me sirvió un suculento desayuno con una abierta plática.

-...Edward también quiere ir a New Hampshire -Me comentaba ella cuando escuchamos que alguien entraba-, Y hablando del diablo... -Dijo ella y sonreí.

Me sentía aún algo cohibida cuando Edward me besaba en frente de Esme o Carlisle, claro, no era nada más que simple roce de labios pero igual no podía voltear a ver a alguno de los dos por largo momento.

-Aún no puedo creer que me lo hayan ocultado -Esme seguía sorprendida por que le guardáramos el secreto pero no por ello menos feliz.

Los dos reímos.

-No fue mi decisión -Se escabulló Edward y le di un golpe pequeño con el pie.

-En realidad esta muy confundida para entonces –Repuse con la voz casi culpable.

Esme me sonrío y nos volvió a ver juntos sin borrar algún rastro de felicidad.

-Nunca me lo imaginé –Confesó ella-, más ahora que los veo juntos no puedo entender como no lo hice…

Volvimos a reír y seguimos disfrutando del desayuno, ahora los tres. Me tuve que disculpar después de ello por que era necesario ver a Charlie.

Edward me llevó con toda tranquilidad. Nos bajamos tomados de la mano hasta la puerta de mi casa donde desaparecía cualquier rastro de contacto -mientras Charlie estuviera-.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con un ocupado Charlie que apilaba sumados títulos de periódicos sobre la escalera.

-¿Me perdí de algo? –Pregunté.

-Nada en realidad –Dijo él tranquilo, me observó con alivio y después vi como su mirada se centraba en mi acompañante de atrás-, la próxima vez me avisaras con tiempo antes de quedarte a dormir en algún lugar –Habló serio sin verme, estaba más concentrado en Edward y agregó-; ya se me han ocurrido mejores castigos que quitar salidas…

Rodé los ojos.

-La casa de mis padres es muy seguro –Respondió Edward, con algún tono inocente que no comprendía-, estoy seguro que nadie entraría a hacerle algún daño además…

-No le tengo miedo a lo que hay afuera de la casa –Le interrumpió Charlie antes de irse hacia la cocina y mirarlo amenazante.

Al instante sentí el calor invadir mi rostro, de reojo vi que Edward escondía una larga sonrisa.

-Debería callar cuando el habla –Le sentencié.

-¡Oh vamos! –Se burló él-, sabías que eso era lo que pensaba incluso antes de entrar, yo solo quería que lo dejara claro…

Puse los ojos en blanco y él me sonrío dulcemente.

-Solo te está cuidando.

Alzó su mano hacia mi y la tomé. Me jaló y nos abrazamos apenas cuando…

-¡Contacto fuera de lugar chicos! –Gritó Charlie.

Me sobresalté y de nuevo morí de vergüenza. Escuchando ya las contenidas risitas de Edward.

* * *

-¿Gafas oscuras? ¿Cafés o negras? –Preguntó Alice con usando una lindas gafas negras y sosteniendo las cafés en su otra mano, en lo que se miraba en el espejo que le ofrecía la 'amable' vendedora.

-Creo que depende de lo que uses y el tiempo –Contestó Madisson, tomando ella unas verdes con lentes negros.

Pagó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia donde nosotras estábamos.

-Mmm… demasiado difícil, creo que… -Dudada Alice colocándose una después de otra sin avanzar en un gramo de decisión.

Desesperé rápidamente.

-Alice vamos a perder el vuelo –Le recordé ya con insistencia.

Frunció el ceño.

-Es cierto, faltan solo quince minutos y tenemos que atravesar 8 puertas para llegar a la nuestra –Agregó Rosalie molesta por la pérdida de tiempo.

Sí, solo Alice Cullen y Madisson Roux son capaces de tomarse un tiempo hasta en la tienda del aeropuerto a punto de que el avión despegue.

Alice refunfuñó.

-Esta bien, esta bien –Aceptó nuestras suplicas-. Me llevo las dos –Le dijo a la señorita antes de sacar su tarjeta.

Unos pocos minutos más y teníamos que correr hacia la puerta 8, estando apenas en la entrada. Bufé cuando Alice dijo que estábamos a tiempo.

-Nos están esperando, Alice –Le regañé molesta.

Todas hacíamos el intento de caminar lo más rápido posible entre maletas y gente.

-Los chicos son buenos, han de estar tranquilos, además ellos tienen nuestras maletas –Se defendió-, debieron de tardarse más que unos poco minutos…

Decidí ya no decir nada, Alice era divertida a su modo. Pero a veces, como cuando tenías que abordar un avión en minutos o si no lo perdería y ay no recibiría unas estúpidas vacaciones esperadas con la persona que más querías en el mundo… en estos casos su diversión, _no divertía. _

_-Pasajeros con destino a Orlando, Florida del vuelo 2700841 favor de abordar ya, antes de dar la última llamada…_

El alto parlante me desesperó y parece que no fui la única ya que Alice y Madisson me tomaron de los brazos y me jalaron listas para correr.

-¿Están locas? No podemos correr.

-Oh claro que si, Bella, será como una de esas películas en las que corren para detener un vuelo… será emocionante –Chilló Mad entre risas.

Alice se le sumó y yo les seguía el juego. Rosalie se río un tiempo pero después observé como nos seguía el paso sin perder su agilidad entre tanta gente.

Tenía que correr, y para no caerme observaba el piso por cada troté que daba en lo que mis amigas me guiaban hacia donde ir.

_Brincar maleta. _

_Esquivar niña pequeña. _

_Escalón bajo. _

_Goma de mascar. _

Entonces un rayo de luz hizo que uno de los objetos en el piso brillara con intensidad, la figura inigualable me trajo tontos e incómodos recuerdos.

_-¿Me la estás dando a mí? ¿Enserio? –No podía creer Richard me diera esto._

_Observé que tan guapo se veía hoy. Sus rizados cabellos casi rojizos me hicieron sonreír y observé sus hermosos ojos cafés chocolates, casi iguales a los mío. Sentí un calor en mis mejillas. _

_Él solo me observó extrañado y continuó. _

_-Más o menos, Maddie me las ha dado a mi y me dijo que te diera una… Son muy lindas en verdad._

_La mirada de Richard se perdió en las cadenas de plata con un dije de un extraño material y figura hechas por Mad. _

_Asentí de acuerdo, aún cuando lo que yo consideraba lindo, observaba con devoción la cadena entre sus manos. _

La cadena, ¡Esa!

Me detuve con toda la fuerza posible que me lo permitió mi cuerpo. Por inercia, Alice y Madisson que alaban de mis manos retrocedieron hacia atrás sin cuidado alguno. Me sentí mal cuando Alice cayó sobre la alfombra del suelo y Rosalie se perdió entre algunas personas, antes de observarnos y regresar desesperada.

Mad en cambio tuvo más suerte y cayó sobre una maleta. Ayude a Alice a levantarse antes de recoger la cadena que me traía tantos recuerdos.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Se le había caído a Madisson? Es que era exactamente la misma figura incomprensible que había hecho mi amiga.

-¿Qué diablos…? –Farfulló el dueño de la maleta sobre la que Madisson había caído.

Observé como el alto joven, pelirrojo se giraba hacia Madisson. Aunque cuando se vieron, ambos se quedaron en definitivo Shock.

RICHARD.

-Rii… Riich..ch –Balbuceó Madisson antes de que yo sintiera una alegría enorme en todo mi ser.

_Había sucedido. Por fin había sucedido lo que años pasados Madisson había perdido esperanzas. _

-Richard –Pronuncié yo con una sonrisa.

Alice y Rosalie me observaron sorprendidas y después no despegaron ni ojo, ni oído de Madisson y Richard.

Él la ayudó a levantarse ofreciéndole un tembloroso brazo. Madisson estaba tan… confundida que no se daba cuenta de su boca abierta.

Después de un momento de observarse se abrazaron con tanta fuerza que juraba se quedaría sin aire. Observé a distancia que Richard olía su cabello.

-Él es él –Dijo Alice a mi lado sin ocultar su emoción-. ¡Oh que el jodido avión espere!

La última llamada sonó y ambos se tuvieron que separar.

Madisson lo observó con tristeza y él igual.

_-Alice, Rose, Madisson y ¿Dolli-Bellis? ¿Esta seguro Sr. Emmett? –La voz de la mujer dudó y entonces carraspeó y continuó-. Favor de abordar su vuelo a florida, puerta 8, ya. _

Alice y Rose se rieron y yo me enojé, ahora todo el mundo había escuchado el ridículo apodo que Emmett usaba.

Madisson reaccionó a su nombre y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Irás a Florida? –Preguntó Richard.

Su voz había cambiado inigualablemente.

-Así es –Asintió Mad.

Aunque la escena era extremadamente de película, con la mirada dulce, añorada y temerosa yo moría por que llegaran a la parte "Te he extrañado, no me dejes".

Y era eso lo que se decían con la mirada.

Madisson sonrío y pude notar como el inmediatamente hacía lo mismo.

-Estás realmente linda, Maddie –Y esa fue la bienvenida…

Madisson lo tomó de una mano y río a su lado en lo que el levantaba su maleta.

-Tú no te quedas atrás –Repuso ella cuando caminaban hacia nosotras.

Ya todos en grupo caminamos la última puerta que nos faltaba. Richard se giro hacia atrás y se tocó la base de su cuello. Recordé la cadena.

Giré el dije de extraña forma para toparme con la R grabada en plumón.

-¿Es tuyo? –Le pregunté ofreciéndole el collar.

Él lo tomó antes de sonreírme.

-Hola Bella, que bien que…

-¡No te preocupes! Ya no te vigilare cada tres segundos –Bromeé tras su incomoda mirada.

Él río y Madisson le siguió.

No faltó mucho para que Edward, Emmett y Jasper nos divisaran y así caminamos más rápido para entrar al vuelo.

La azafata fue amable por alguna extraña razón. Nos indicó nuestros asientos pero cuando Rosalie abrazó a Emmett, dijo que deberían de agradecer lo considerados que había sido la aerolínea con un tono molesto.

Rose río y yo le seguí el juego.

Con todo apenas y podía decirle a Alice que dejara de observar a Madisson cada cinco minutos, ahora que estaba con Richard.

-¿Él es… -La voz de Edward me trajo a mi verdadero lugar en el avión. Ya que casi me sentía estrangulando a Alice en su lugar.

Me giré hacia él y observé que miraba a Richard.

Levanté una ceja.

-¿Celoso?

Edward me miró con reproche. Aunque yo lo dijera en juego, él se había vuelto muy sensible al tema de Madisson, y era la primera vez que bromeaba con ello.

-Es Richard.

-Tu solución –Recordó él.

Asentí queriendo un poco de aire. Los recuerdos de lo mucho que Richard había salvado mi amistad con Madisson me hacían sentir agradecida.

-Pero –Continuó Edward-, según, él jamás sintió algo por ti, ¿Verdad?

-Así es… ¿Por qué?

No veía a donde iba.

Pareció más aliviado y se recargó sobre su asiento pasando un brazo por mis hombros y acercándome hacia él.

-Por que -Explicó él dándome pequeños mordiscos en los labios-, eres solo mía…

* * *

**¿A que no? Mad tenía que encontrarse con alguie, y quién si no, el amor de su niñez: Richard. Aunque ahora es un hombre más grande (le lleva unos añitos) y bueno... ¿Qué hace en el areopuerto? ¿A qué va Florida? **

**Ahhh!! Qué lastima que solo me falte el epílogo(!) **

**Es triste :(**

**Espero que sigan disfrutando del fic, realmente muchas gracias por leer :D  
**


	30. ღEpílogo

**- N O T A - D E - A U T O R A - L E E R - A Q U Í -**

**¡Lo siento! Verán si, acabo de descubrir que 'Aprendiendo a ser madre con el peor de los padres tiene 30 capítulos, no 29, pero es por que hay uno que no había subido, que por algún **

**error se pasó de largo y ese es el capítulo 25 'La culpa de Alice'. Si se van al capi 25 me entenderan, ahí veran lo que pasa y hasta la nota final les explico todo con detalle. **

**Disculpen ****el error :s**

* * *

**_ღEpílogo_**

_"El viento te susurra que te amo"_

_

* * *

_

-Más te vale, espero que cuando llegue al museo ese, vea tu nombre donde volteé -Le reclamé juguetona sin soltar mi jugo de naranja.

Noah río tras la línea y continuó explicándome.

_-Que Bellas artes me haya aceptado y que hayan solicitado obras mías en una exposición no significa que sea famoso_ -Replicó él, aún con el excelente humor.

-Sigo considerando que eres el tatarararararararara-nieto de Picasso -Continué intentándolo hacer reír.

_Dicho y hecho._

_-Dejemos los mío, en estos días no te he preguntado cómo estás tú_-Quiso saber.

-Muy, muy bien.

Bebí más de mi jugo, mordí un poco de mi mango y observé el paisaje antes de acomodarme el enorme y hermoso sombrero paja. Giré a mí alrededor con una sonrisa observando los muchos turistas del hotel desayunando con sus familias, la playa a lo lejos con las olas bailando en la arena, el cielo claro con un destellante sol y las grandes albercas a los lados de la cabaña donde estaba desayunando.

Hoy me había despertado muy tarde, Alice no se encontraba a mi lado, ni ella ni Rosalie. Edward tampoco estaba en su habitación y ni hablar de Madisson que llegaba siempre tarde, estando más tiempo con Richard.

Aunque Richard había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, en mis recuerdos era un niño que tomaba como una obsesión, y ahora era totalmente distinto. Nos llevaba unos años, por lo que ya estaba iniciando su carrera, y este había sido un viaje para investigar los estándares de turismo en el lugar.

La casualidad era enorme. Sentí una enorme brisa en el rostro, sostuve mi sombrero y alguien me lo quito por detrás antes de escuchar las escandalosas carcajadas que tiempo antes no escuchaba.

-¡Bells! -Me saludó Madisson antes de sentarse en la silla por delante. Se percató de mi teléfono y era evidente quien era. -¡Oh lo siento! ¡Hola Noah! -Le saludó gritando, acercándose los más posible al teléfono y después se levantó para pedir algo.

_-Me alegra que todo se solucionara de la mejor forma_ -Dijo él, feliz por escuchar a Madisson-, _que suerte que Richard se encontrara ahí, ¿pero cómo me dijiste que Mad y él se arreglaron?_

-Eres muy chismoso -Bromeé.

_-Tú lo dijiste primero_ -Me recordó.

Y era cierto, Noah y yo nos empezamos a llevar mejor desde que recibió las buenas noticias. La primera noche que yo me hospedaba en el hotel me encontraba en felicidad total; Edward estaba a mi lado cada minuto y todos mis amigos reían cualquier tontería.

Estábamos bailando en medio de todo un gentío, cuando mi celular vibró, solo lo tenía por la promesa que le había hecho a Charlie. Para mi propia sorpresa de la noche era Noah quien me hablaba, resulta que estaba que no podía contener su emoción, y Jasper no le contestaba, entonces se acordó de mí.

Cuando me lo dijo me sentí como antes, como si volviéramos a lo de "mejores amigos", después de que me lo contara todo; yo le dije que había sido de Madisson y entonces él estaba más pendiente del asunto que yo.

-Bueno, pues, las pocas semanas que Mad y Richard estuvieron siendo más que amigos se hicieron la promesa de que se volverían a ver, sin provocarlo ellos, a sabiendas de que Richard se mudaría con su papá, ya que sus padres estaban divorciados -Le expliqué.

_-¿Por ello Madisson nunca intentó hablar con él?_

Reí por la curiosidad de Noah.

-Sí, por ello.

Madisson llegó con su jugo de fresas antes de sonreírme e indicara que colgara.

-NOOO -Articulé molesta por terminar la charla con mi amigo.

Pero eso fue antes de sentir cosquillas por mi espalda y escuchar mi aterciopelada voz.

-Buenos días -Me saludó haciendo que ya de pronto solo él existiera.

Sin querer el teléfono ya caía de mis manos. Lo sujeté más fuerte y continué hablando.

-Noah... -Odiaba que mi voz sonara tan distraída en algo más: Edward.

Él con toda tranquilidad se sentó a mi lado y saludó a Madisson, quien le aventó un hielo antes de que volviera a intentar hacerme colgar.

Noah continuó preguntándome algo que yo no escuchaba.

-¿Ah? -Articulé en un intento de entender lo que decía.

Noah río.

-Que te hablo después Bella, no te quiero... interrumpir -Encontró una palabra adecuada.

Reí nerviosamente antes de colgar el teléfono.

Madisson volvió a aventarle un hielo a Edward antes de regañarlo libremente.

-Que pésimos modales Edward Cullen.

Reí, ellos se habían llevado mejor de lo que sospechaba. Y cuando yo me la pasaba hablando demasiado tiempo con Noah, a Edward le gustaba molestarme con Madisson, si es que ella no le cacheteaba por que Richard estuviera cerca.

Me concentré en Edward de nuevo y lo besé por primera vez en el día, antes de sentir que gotas de agua fría: Madisson.

-No antojen pan a los pobres -Murmuró con un puchero típico en ella.

Edward río antes de volver a besarme y hacerme perder consciencia de todo. El olor salado y húmedo del aire fue sustituido por su propio aroma tan dulce, el sabor era únicamente sus labios y...

-¡Edward, Bella! -Bien, la duende era la única que podía con su hermano.

Alice nos tomó a mí y a Madisson de las manos.

-No hay tiempo -Se apresuró a decir.

-¿Ahora qué? -Preguntamos Madisson y yo al unísono.

-Sencillo -Se encogió de hombros-, he rentado hoy, una palapa y tenemos que estar hermosas. ¡Día de chicas! -Estalló.

-Y noche con sus chicos -Terminó Edward.

Se levantó de su lugar y se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

-Bueno, el día que se cansen de tanto empalago los dejaré en paz -Sentenció Alice.

-Como si tú y Jasper no fueran así -Replicó Mad, en mi defensa.

Era extraño que a Alice la tomaran con la guardia baja y menos con un comentario tan inocente. Sin embargo, en aquel ambiente tan tropical vislumbre un ligero color en sus mejillas.

Madisson río alborotando más sus rizos. Y yo apenas me dejaba ir por la idea.

-¡Alice Cullen! -Le regañé entendiendo el color de sus mejillas.

Entonces ella y Madisson corrieron, haciendo imposible que las alcanzara.

-¡Bella deja de moverte! -Soltó desesperada Alice antes de patalear y pedirle ayuda a Rosalie.

Esta con más cuidado colocó la flor en mi cabello, sin soltarme algún chillido o movimiento brusco. Le saqué la lengua Alice cuando Rosalie acabó con mi cabello. Mad atravesó la puerta en ese momento, ya lista. Sus rizos estaban más alborotados y su clara melena castaña se movía su paso con gracia.

-Ya es tarde -Nos apresuró.

Rosalie dejó mi cabello y corrió a terminar lo de ella, en un rápido movimiento todas estábamos listas y caminando hacia el "dicho encuentro". Alice había sido muy especifica con que fuéramos vestidas de un ridículo blanco.

Me sentía extraña entre todas ellas, podía jurar que todas las personas se nos quedaban viendo, dudando de nuestra cordura cuando pasábamos. Al final llegamos a la playa, caminamos aún más y no pude evitar pensar en un ridículo comercial.

Caminando en la arena, crepúsculo, 4 damas vestidas de blanco con peinado angelicales...

-¡Alice, podemos llegar ya! -Desesperé.

-¿Bella desesperada? _¡Que milagro!_-Río ella y mis demás amigas la acompañaron.

Rosalie me tomó de un brazo y me dijo en bajito.

-Te divertirás -Aunque sus palabras no me convencieras, sonreí cortés.

Después de mucho caminar por la blanca arena, y con las olas irrumpiendo en nuestros descalzos pies; una cabaña apareció al frente, echa de pura palma y muy grande.

-¿Cómo rayos has...? ¡Alice Cullen!

Alice río, muy divertida con mi mal humor y me palmeó un hombro, tranquila y saltando.

-No la he construido si eso piensas, solo... bueno, ¡no vivo de recuerdos! -Chistó ella y caminó casi bailando hacia la entrada.

Un agradable olor se extendía por el lugar, húmedo, pero también hojas y madera... salado. Era agradable. Y una imagen más agradable apareció al frente, Edward se veía hermoso, vestido muy ligero, con un pantalón blanco corto, y una ligera camisa de tela muy delgada que podía entrever cierta parte de su perfecto pecho.

Me tomó en un brazo y me acercó hasta que pronto me vi con la estúpida sonrisa.

Y así acababa mi historia. A mi enfrente Rosalie reía antes de darle golpes a Emmett y volver a reír. Alice se colgaba del brazo de Jasper feliz, Madisson sonreía ¿tímida? A Richard antes de que esta le devolviera algún coqueteo y yo estaba en dicha en unos fuertes brazos de... Edmund Gullden.

-¿Alguien quiere adoptar un bebé? -Susurró en mi oído.

Reí entre dientes.

-Hasta dos, Edmund.

* * *

**Ahh! me siento aliviada por fin, he cargado con un horrible bloqueo por epílogo. Creo que se está convirtiendo en una enfermedad, se menciona "epílogo" y me bloqueó de la "A" a la "Z". ¿Autoras, se han sentido victimas? ¡Anótense puchando al verde!**

**Y respecto al cap, que me dicen ¿Tomatazos?**

**Era un sencillo cierre, algó que ya mostraba como quedaría todo, no podía hacer más por Maddison, ella es feliz con Richard. Y Noah está feliz con el único y verdadero amor de su vida: el arte. ¡Oh mi pintor sexy! jajaja Ok, como Noah se queda solo, la autora lo consolará... (Bien, me he vuelto loca)**

**En fin, espero que se encuentren super!**

**Muchas gracias por todas sus palabras a lo largo del fic! ya saben, como autora esas son las vitaminas básicas para el fic. Hablando de vitaminas y RR... ¡Tengo otra historia en mente!**

**Diganme, ¿Les interesa o ya las harté? jajaja... ¿Debería de torturar solo a mi gato con mis locuras?**

**¡Rayos! ¡No tengo gato! Soy alergica a ellos, que problema! jajaja (Bien, me dejo de tonterías) y vuelo a los GRACIAS!**

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**~yayiG.M.**


End file.
